quiero una familia
by Tamyalways
Summary: Castle tiene 28 años y desde siempre había querido tener una familia, ahora quizás tenga una oportunidad. Kate tiene 22 años y media parte de su vida la ha pasado en un orfanato tras el asesinato de sus padres, ahora se ha hecho policía pero aún visita el orfanato donde se crío. ¿Puede un orfanato y unos niños unirlos? AU Rating de momento T
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que le deis una oportunidad a la historia, este primer capítulo prácticamente es para presentar a los personaje y para poneros en situación, pero la cosa irá mejorando lo prometo, solo dadle una oportunidad. Es completamente AU aunque ambos mantienen su profesión. **

**Capítulo1**

Richard Castle

Es un escritor de fama mundial, un hombre conocido por ser un playboy, un hombre soñador, conocido por su agilidad con las palabras, por ser un genio de lo macabro. Pero Richard Castle más que todo lo demás es un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, un buen hombre en definitiva, un hombre que sueña con tener una familia. Después de toda una vida solo con su madre, Rick siempre había soñado con tener una gran familia, una madre, un padre algún hermano con el que poder jugar, ahora que se ha hecho mayor quiere formar esa familia, quiere ser un buen padre. En este momento llevaba dos años en una relación con una actriz algo mediocre, que soñaba con llegar a Hollywood, de momento se conformaba con ir del brazo de un famoso escritor de fiesta en fiesta, pero Meredith solo buscaba el triunfo, la fama que de momento tenía por ser novia, pareja de…

Se habían comprometido hace apenas un par de meses, Meredith no estaba saltando de alegría cuando se lo pidió pero…tenía que hacerlo a pesar de que lo primero en su vida era la fama, lo quería mucho, quería a Richard Castle y por eso termino aceptando, cuando empezó con él sabía sus deseos de crear una familia y no podía dárselo, por eso si que no podía pasar si se quedaba embarazada toda posibilidad por triunfar como actriz se habría acabado. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue engañarlo, decirle que no podía tener hijos, claro que le obligo a hacerle un montón de pruebas, que tuve que falsificar, pero que no consigue el dinero. Llevaban unos meses bien, parecía que había olvidado el tema, y estaban preparando la boda, una gran boda en los Hampton en la gran casa que Rick había comprado para irse a vivir con su familia. Pero la tormenta llegó un día a la casa de Richard Castle, sus deseos seguían ahí y ya no quería esperar más.

KATE BECKETT

Kate era una mujer de 22 años de edad que a los 15 años se quedó huérfana tras la muerte de sus padres asesinados en un atraco que salió mal, aparte de ellos murieron otros dos rehenes más. Los asesinos de sus padres fueron detenidos unas horas después por la policía, Kate empezó a ver en ellos el modelo en el que quería fijarse para el resto de su vida, y por eso ahora estaba en la Academia de Policías de Nueva York, quería convertirse en una buena policía y atrapar a los asesinos para que las víctimas y su familia encontraran la paz que les había sido arrebatada, como a ella. Desde los 15 años, y al no tener más familia ha estado en un orfanato, por culpa de la avanzada edad que tenía nadie se fijaba en ella, normalmente la gente que va a esos sitios se fijan en niños menores de cinco años, que no tenga tantos recuerdos de su vida pasada. El resto se quedan en el orfanato hasta que son mayores de edad es lo que le pasó a Kate. La mayoría no saben sobrevivir tras salir de allí, y acaban en la calle y metidos en drogas, pero Kate tuvo suerte sus padres le dejaron una buena herencia que le ha permitido poder vivir durante este último año mientras estaba en la Academia sin ningún problemas, además los fines de semana trabajaba de camarera en un pequeño bar del centro para sacarse algún dinerillo más, que iba integro para el orfanato donde se había criado. Seguía yendo por lo menos tres veces a la semana, lo que la Academia le permitía, allí había muchos niños que le tenían un gran aprecio pero en especial, había uno; Alexander. Era un niño de seis años, un poco tímido lo que le hacía destacar poco para los posibles padres que pasaban por allí a diario para adoptar niños. Kate le tenía un cariño especial porque le recordaba mucho a ella en sus momentos primeros que paso allí metida, después poco a poco y al ser una de las mayores ayudo al resto de voluntarios con esos pequeños que de un día para otro se habían quedado solos, sin nadie en la vida.

POV RICK

Estaba nervioso, acababa de discutir con Meredith, estaba enfadado porque lo que más quería en el mundo era tener una familia, y pensándolo bien quizás me precipite con la elección de la que iba a ser la mujer de mi vida. Sabía que teníamos ideas distintas sobre tener una familia pero pensé que pasado el tiempo yo… joder me llené el vaso de wiski hasta arriba y me lo tome de un trago. Acabábamos de recibir el último análisis de Meredith no podía tener hijos, sabía que debía ser un momento difícil para ella, todas las mujeres aunque no lo crean tiene un instinto maternal ¿no?, dios que coño, pensé que conocía bien a las mujeres pero no conozco nada de ellas. Sería mejor descansar mañana sería otro día pero no quería estar en este momento con ella, así que cogí y me senté en mi escritorio y encendí el ordenador, pero ni si quiera lo estaba mirando estaba metido en mis pensamientos. Vi encima del escritorio unas cartas que antes no había abierto, fui pasando una a una hasta que llegué a una en espaecial,distinta, la abrí y era una invitación a una gala benéfica para ayudar a los orfanatos de Nueva York que estaban llenos a rebosar de pequeños y necesitan medios para poder mantenerlos. Había demasiados niños esperando para encontrar una familia en el mundo pero no había que ir tan lejos en Nueva York había mucho orfanatos llenos de niños. Esto tenía que ser una señal, si Meredith no podía tener hijos podíamos darle una familia a uno de esos niños. Me levanté y me fui a la cama con esa idea en la cabeza, mañana lo hablaría con ella para intentar convencerla por lo menos para ir a la gala benéfica y de ahí para visitar las infraestructuras para poder ayudarlos.

Me desperté y sentí a Meredith acariciándome con sensualidad, y besándome el cuello.

-Rick te he echado de menos-dijo besándome con pasión, nos volqué quedando encima de ella y le hice el amor.

Mientras ella se duchaba yo empecé a preparar el desayuno había consultado con la almohada lo de decírselo a Meredith o no, y quería hacerlo. Quería ir a esa gala, hablar con la gente que trabajaba allí, ayudarles y conocer a esos niños, luego ya vería si decidían o no adoptar un niño, pero de momento quería ayudar. Al poco tiempo apareció por la puerta recién bañada, se acercó a donde me encontraba y me besó en la mejilla suavemente. Se sentó enfrente de mí y le coloque delante su plato y una taza de café.

-Meredith esta noche vamos a salir a una cena benéfica.

-Oh, entonces tendré que salir a comprar un traje nuevo-dijo sonriéndome, ni si quiera me había preguntado a favor que era, y no pensé en decírselo total si para ella no era importante para que decírselo, le di mi tarjeta y con un beso la dejé allí sentada y fui a tomar una ducha y a llamar a mi agente para confirmar la asistencia a la cena.

POV KATE

Era de día pero estaba completamente reventada, había estado toda la noche patrullando con mi compañero por las peores zonas de Nueva York. Era sábado y esta noche había una cena especial para conseguir dinero para los niños del orfanato, y no podía faltar, para ello tenía todo el día para descansar, pero le había prometido a Alexander que iba a ir a verlo esta mañana, así que me di una rápida ducha y me dirigí hacia el orfanato. Cuando llegué estaban desayunando y cuando Alex me vio salió corriendo a abrazarme.

-Has venido.

-Lo prometí.

-Sí, pero…

-Ya sé que hay gente que te ha fallado, que no están aquí contigo Alex, pero yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

-Lo sé-dijo abrazándome fuerte.

Cuando el resto de chicos me vieron llegaron corriendo a abrazarme y saludarme, cuando acabaron de desayuna nos fuimos todos al patio a jugar, como niños que eran tenían sus discusiones pero como eran niños puros nunca duraban mucho, en seguida estaban de nuevo jugando sin parar como si nada hubiera pasado, era algo que envidiaba de ellos que no les afectaba las cosas como a los mayores, que no tenían que aceptar y vivir con las consecuencias de lo que hacían. Alex me vio pensativa y se acercó corriendo a donde estaba.

-Kate, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo un poco cansada.

-Ummm.

-¿Qué haces?

-Jugar con los chicos pero juegan al fútbol y no me gusta.

-No tienes ningún libro.

-Ya me he leído todos.

-¿Todos?, la semana pasada te traje tres libros.

-Ya…me gusta leer-dijo avergonzado.

-Mañana te traeré más, vale.

-Bien. Mañana Lanie nos ha dicho que vendrán padres a vernos.

-¿Estás contento?

-No me van a elegir.

-No pienses eso Alex, eres un chico increíble si la gente no lo ve, es su problema.

-Si soy tan increíble ¿porque no eres mi madre?

-Alex ya hemos hablado de eso.

-Si ya.

-Alex para mí sería un honor ser tu madre, pero no puedo…no podría darte la vida que te mereces, mereces tener una familia que te quiera y pueda pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, sabes que yo…

-Tienes mucho trabajo, tienes que salvar el mundo.

-Eso es pequeño-dije acariciándole la mejilla-pero ya sabes que siempre seré tu hermana grande.

-Sí, Kate si tuviera unos papas, ¿podría seguir viéndote?

-No pienses en eso ahora vale, ven vamos a ver a Lanie a ver si tiene algún libro-y agarrándome de la mano me siguió hacia dentro sin saber que su vida iba a cambiar dentro de poco.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias por leer, y darle una oportunidad, el lunes tendréis el segundo capítulo, mientras tanto tenéis mi historia de A salvo para disfrutarla. **

**Comentarios bienvenidos**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias, gracias y gracias por la magnífica acogida que ha recibido este fic. Había pensado subir el lunes pero para agradeceros esa acogida, aquí tenemos el capítulo 2, espero que lo disfrutéis. En algunos comentarios he leído el nombre de Gina no sé si me habré equivocado y he puesto Gina en algún sitio pero es Meredith, solo como aclaración. También he subido el capítulo 41, ya de mi historia A salvo ya queda menos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 2**

PORV KATE

Estaba junto a Lanie, que era la directora del orfanato. Solo tenía 25 años pero siempre había apoyado su familia al orfanato y cuando la antigua directora la despidieron tras descubrir que recibía dinero de alguna gente por conseguir un niño sin necesidad de pasar por los tramites correspondientes, no perdió el tiempo y se presentó ante el comité que llevaba el orfanato para dirigir aquel lugar que había sido importante para su madre, la cual había muerto hacía un año tras una larga enfermedad. Nos llevábamos muy bien, la edad ayudaba, llevaba apenas unos meses en el cargo pero durante años había estado de voluntaria junto a su madre en el orfanato, y desde hace tanto éramos amigas. La madre de Lanie quiso adoptarme en una ocasión pero para entonces estaba pasando un mal momento económico y empezó también su enfermedad por lo que quedó fuera de todas las posibilidades el poder vivir con ellos. Cuando cumplí los 21 años y estaba fuera ellas me acogieron en su casa, viví con ellos los últimos meses de la vida de la madre de Lanie. Tras eso decidimos irnos a vivir juntas y ahora compartíamos un piso en el centro de la ciudad aunque era un piso viejo y pequeño el cual siempre estábamos relatando por él. Habíamos querido cambiar de sitio muchas veces pero era barato y no pasábamos mucho tiempo en él así que siempre lo dejábamos pasar. Ninguna de las dos nos faltaba el dinero, no es que lo tuviéramos en abundancia pero tampoco lo necesitábamos por eso cuando podíamos lo invertíamos en nuestros niños para que no le faltara nada para que no le faltaran unos mínimos de estudios. Ahora estábamos sentadas en su despacho hablando de la dichosa gala o cena benéfica.

-Venga Kate tienes que acompañarme sino…

-Si no que Lanie, no me gustan esas cenas, rodeada de ricos tontos que se creen que con su dinero puedo comprar todo, por mi pueden meterse su dinero…

-Kate…te entiendo vale. Yo…te entiendo pero con ayuda de gente buena como tú Kate no nos vale, no pienses en ellos si no en los pequeños se merecen una vida mejor.

-Lanie-me echo esa mirada y no pude negarme-vale por ellos pero ojala no tuviéramos que aceptar la calderillas de ellos, ojala pudiera…

-No puedes hacer nada Kate, haces lo que puedes y más.

-Ya pero…

-Sabes lo que más le importa a ellos, es que vengas Kate. El que le ayudes con los deberes, juegues con ellos, que les de cariño. Ellos te adoran Kate, y si a veces tenemos que bajarnos los pantalones pero es por el bien de un montón de chicos.

-Si tienes razón, a qué hora es la maldita cena-y me sonrió sabía que había ganado.

POV RICK

Estaba ya preparado esperando a que Meredith terminara de arreglarse, estaba empezando a impacientarme entendía que las chicas tardarán en arreglarse pero esto ya…

-Meredith vamos.

-Ya voy cariño, estoy acabando.

Suspiré sabía que todavía le quedaba un rato para salir, así que fui a la cocina y me serví una copa, necesitaba ya antes de empezar una copa esto no debía ser bueno. Estaba nervioso porque sabía lo que quería y sabía que ella no quería lo mismo que yo. Pero si ella no quería…yo ya estaba preparado para ser padre y lo iba a ser con ella o sin ella. Me bebí de un trago el vaso vaciándolo.

-Tienes un minuto si no me voy sin ti.

-Dios cuando te pones así eres insoportable-dijo saliendo a mi encuentro-no sabes lo difícil que es mantenerse tan guapa-en realidad pensé que si eres guapa no necesitas nada de tiempo para serlo, pero no quise empezar a discutir y agarrándose de mi brazo salimos por la puerta de casa rumbo a la cena.

Durante el trayecto en el coche me mantuve bastante tranquilo y callado mientras Meredith no dejaba de hablar sobre una cena que tenía al día siguiente con un director para una película importantísima. Siempre es importantísima pero casi nunca conseguía nada y cuando lo conseguía era un papel pequeño y sin importancia, pero era su sueño y yo no iba a ser quien se lo quitara. Llegamos a la puerta donde se celebraba el acto y un montón de prensa se encontraba en la puerta esperando a los invitados, la pena es que a estos sitios no suelen venir gente muy importante algún que otro famoso menos importante y el alcalde como representante del ayuntamiento, un gran amigo. Normalmente me solía aburrir mucho en este tipo de actos aunque me gustaba mucho ayudar, pero en realidad estas típicas fiestas solo sirven para exhibirse ante la cámaras a algunos que solo buscan eso minutos y minutos en la televisión. Yo solía donar a todas las fiestas que me invitaban pero normalmente intentaba huir de ellas, aunque me gustaba la fiesta no me gustaba que la gente utilizara estos actos para publicitarse, en cambio a Meredith le encantaban estas fiestas, bueno todas las fiestas donde hubiera gente famosa y prensa a doquier.

Nos bajamos y entramos rodeados de gritos de la prensa para que posáramos juntos, tras un par de fotos tiré de Meredith para dentro, ya había tenido bastante de fotos por hoy.

-Richard, quieren vernos juntos, ¿Qué problemas hay?

-Ninguno, solo no quiero hacerme fotos porque no hemos venido a eso.

-Ya lo sé vale, pero no viene mal para tu imagen que te hagas fotos en este tipo de lugares.

-No quiero lavar mi imagen, te pareces a mi representante vale. Yo soy como soy, y al que no le guste pues ya sabes…

-Rick no digas eso dependes de tus fans y…

-Si mi imagen mi imagen, pero es normal que algún momento este hasta las narices de esa imagen ¿no?

-Cariño yo te conozco vale, sé que no eres como dicen que eres y la gente que te conoce también, así que, ¿que más te da el resto?

-Supongo-dije mientras me besaba.

Nos acercamos más al interior, la gala estaba a punto de empezar, la directora del orfanato estaba a punto de dar su discurso, era una mujer joven que subió con determinación hacia el escenario. Justo detrás había otra mujer más joven aún, que llevaba un vestido negro largo muy ceñido que marcaba perfectamente su figura, era guapísima. Pero de repente la directora comenzó a hablar y me centré en lo que decía.

"_Buenos días a todos y a todas, y gracias por asistir a esta ceremonia benéfica para recaudar fondos para nuestros niños, son los niños de todos. Quería hablarles de la importancia que tiene esta gala y en que se va a invertirse el dinero que recaudemos durante esta noche, y el resto del año porque esperemos que esto no sea algo puntual de una noche. En nuestro orfanato contamos con cincuenta y tres niños en este momento, pero por desgracia cada día entra algún nuevo niño que ha sufrido la desgracia de quedarse solo. Y nosotros como personas que somos no podemos dejarles solos, tenemos que darle una familia. Por desgracia la mayoría de la gente va buscando niños fuera del país, que si esos niños también nos necesita pero solo os pido que visitéis el orfanato para daros cuenta que no es necesario ir tan lejos, en nuestro propio país, en nuestra ciudad, hay un montón de niños que buscan a alguien, a una familia. Ya que se les ha arrebatado la vida, ¿por qué la vida no puede darle otra?, no dejemos de mirar lo que tenemos delante. Hoy no solo os pido dinero para poder mantener a todos estos niños, ni para darle unos estudios necesarios para cuando salgan, sino también os pido, que no les dejen solo, que le den un hogar, porque por mucho que nosotros hagamos nunca podremos darle una familia de verdad con un padre y una madre que le traten como un hijo como uno más de su familia. Así que hoy estoy aquí para pediros que adopten a estos niños que no los dejen solos"_

Un montón de aplausos lleno la sala, y a mí me llego hasta el corazón, me dio el empujón que necesitaba, quería adoptar un niño pronto cuanto antes, y para ello iba a empezar hablando con la directora del centro para saber cuándo podía visitarlo.

-Por eso querías venir ¿no?

-¿qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, vale.

-Meredith yo…

-Como tengo que decirte que no estoy preparada.

-Lo siento, pero yo sí, y lo voy a hacer. Piénsalo si quieres lo hacemos juntos sino…

-Si no que.

-Si no, no sé si quiero estar con alguien que no vaya a querer a mi hijo-tras esto, Meredith se largó fuera enfadada, muy enfadada y yo me quedé para poder hablar con la directora no quería esperar más, tenía 28 años era joven pero…quería poder disfrutar de mi hijo el mayor tiempo posible así que ese momento había llegado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Seguramente el lunes tendréis otro capítulo, muchas gracias por leer. Comentarios bien recibidos siempre. XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando, muy feliz por la acogida que le habéis dado. Aquí tenemos el primer contacto entre ambos.**

POV KATE

Estaba cansada de tener que hablar con estos millonarios que se creían que podían comprar cualquier cosa con su dinero, ya me habían tirado los tejos bastantes viejos verdes como para saber que era hora de irme antes de que me cargara a alguno. Me acerque a Lanie, esperé a que dejara de hablar con un par de mujeres muy bien vestidas y terminé de acercarme a ella.

-Oh sigues viva.

-Si no me he muerto aún de aburrimiento, pero ya venía a despedirme.

-Oh venga quédate un rato más.

-No, dije que haría acto de presencia y ya lo he hecho, así que ahora me voy. Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano pero me pasaré a la hora del almuerzo, le prometí a Alex que iría a verlo.

-Bien pero…

-Disculpen-dijo un hombre trajeado muy guapo la verdad pero tenía toda la pinta de ser uno de esos famosillos millonarios de eso que tanto odiaba.

-Oh, sí claro el Señor Castle, si no me equivoco, me alegro que a última hora decidiera venir-¿El señor Castle?, ¿El mismo Richard Castle que escribía sus libros favoritos?, no, no puede ser.

-Si bueno siento avisar en el último momento, pero… bueno en cuanto me enteré para que era la gala quise estar aquí al instante.

-Me alegra, y por cierto gracias por su gran colaboración.

-Oh pues si ya has colaborado y has posado para los medios ya te puedes largar tranquilo, seguro que tu conciencia ya está tranquila-le dije mosqueada con todo el mundo que estaba allí.

-Kate-me riño Lanie con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, no te preocupes.

-Oh encima me quiere hacer sentir mal.

-Mire no la conozco pero puedo entender que le moleste que haya gente que haga esto para salir en revista o por limpiar su conciencia como ha dicho usted antes pero yo no soy así. Ahora si me disculpa me gustaría hablar con la directora-dijo dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda.

-Bien, me voy pero no porque me lo digas tú-dije girándome y saliendo a toda prisa de la maldita sala.

POV RICK

Me sentía mal por cómo le había hablado aquella chica, todavía era muy joven y no la conocía para saber el motivo por el que se había portado así, para saber porque había saltado así, pero aquí estaba por buenos motivos y no me gustaba que nadie quisiera meter mierda en esto que estaba haciendo, lo hacía porque adoraba los niños, y quería que a ellos no le faltara nada.

-Lo siento por el comportamiento de mi amiga.

-No siento el mío, no sé qué le pasara pero yo no debía haberla tratado así, debería haberme aguantado.

-No de verdad se merece que de vez en cuando le pongan en su sitio, pero si la conocieras como yo, la entenderías. Le ha costado mucho venir.

-No se obliga a nadie a venir a estos sitios.

-Ya pero a ella casi lo he hecho, verás no quería venir sola, además esperaba que ella pudiera hablar con la gente de estos niños, ella mejor que nadie los conoce. Tuve que nombrarles mil veces los niños para que aceptara venir, le hice entender que todo esto era por el bienestar de ellos, pero parece que un par de horas aquí y ya se le ha olvidado.

-Supongo que debe ser difícil estar en un sitio que detestad y rodeado de gente que también detestas.

-Si bueno pero no debería tener ese genio. Bueno para que quería hablar conmigo, porque no creo que se acercó para recibir una reprimenda de mi amiga-reí entre dientes.

-No, la verdad es que no. Quería saber cuando podía ir a ver el orfanato.

-Quieres conocer la instalaciones…am quiere saber en que se invierte su dinero porque…

-No, no. Yo tengo en mente la opción de forma una familia, y bueno he pensado que podía conocer a los niños y…

-Oh! ¿Quieres adoptar?

-Bueno creo que sí.

-¿Crees?

-Ser padre es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero mi novia…

-No está preparada.

-Eso dice, pero eso no me va a hacer echarme atrás si cuando estoy con un niño me siento como que quiero formar parte de su vida no lo dudare.

-Pues entonces, si quieres mañana tengo unas reuniones pero puedes venir sobre la hora de comer, y ver las instalaciones mientras comen y después podrás hablar con ellos si quieres.

-Por mi será perfecto.

-Intente convencer a su novia para que venga, quizás le llegue la llamada para querer ser madre.

-Quizás, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana.

-Ok, gracias a usted señor…

-Puedes llamarme Rick o Castle, pero será mejor que nos tuteemos.

-Perfecto señ… Castle nos vemos mañana y de nuevo lo siento por los de mi amiga-y con eso se dio la vuelta desapareciendo, enseguida estaba ya atendiendo a otros invitados a la fiesta. Había llegado el momento para irme a casa a descansar, mañana sería un gran día.

Llegué a casa y estaba cansando quería dormir toda la noche y mañana empezar mi nueva vida pero los dioses no estaban de mi parte y nada más abrir la puerta allí estaba Meredith, sentada en la isla de la cocina esperándome para hablar, no quería discutir más, pero eso era demasiado pedir para el día que había tenido.

-Cariño, ven siéntate conmigo.

-Meredith, no podemos dejarlo para mañana…

-No ven solo será un momento.

-No quiero discutir.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a discutir?, ven siéntate aquí conmigo.

Me acerque despacio, quitándome la chaqueta por el camino y dejándola en el lugar más cercano, me acerque colocándome a su lado y ella me empujo para que tomara asiento.

-Bien, tú dirás.

-Rick se lo importante que es para ti tener un hijo y…

-Sé que para ti no…

-Déjame acabar vale.

-Ok.

-Si tienes razón quizás no esté preparada, pero no es porque no quiera tener un hijo contigo Rick, solo que aún somos jóvenes y…-iba a interrumpirla pero colocó su mano en mi boca haciéndome callar-no dijo que no quiera, quizás para mí es un poco duro bueno ya sabes. El enterarme hace nada de que no podía darte hijos y que tú ahora digas que me no necesitas para ellos me ha hecho sentir fuera de tu vida.

-Meredith lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal, si hubiera sabido que te sentías así.

-¿No hubieras querido adoptar?

-No, hubiera seguido delante de todas formas Meredith esto no es por ti es por mí, quiero ser padre por encima de todo.

-Lo sé y ya que no puedo hacerte padre, acepto que adoptemos.

-Lo dices en serio.

-Claro, solo te pido que vayamos despacio para que pueda hacerme a la idea de que voy a ser madre, toda madre tiene nueve meses para hacerse a la idea, no te pido tanto pero…

-Bien, es justo. Meredith mañana tengo una reunión para conocer a los chicos, si para ti es pronto iré solo...

-No yo quiero ir, solo digo que no tenemos que decidirlo mañana mismo.

-Meredith aunque decidiéramos adoptar hay que pasar por unos trámites que se pueden alargar bastante, no quiero esperar. Solo espero que en ese tiempo puedas hacerte a la idea de ser madre, si no, no hay rencor yo me encargaré de él.

-Bien, Rick te quiero y por hacerte feliz soy capaz de cualquier cosa-y con eso se levantó de la silla y se fue a la habitación dejándome solo allí sentado en la isla pensando en que mañana podría encontrar por fin una familia.

POV MEREDITH

Bueno pues ya se lo había dicho, solo podía aceptar no me quedaba otra, sino iba a perderlo y me importaba no solo era por lo que me podía conseguir, de verdad le quería y era importante para mí. Pero lo de ser madre, ya le había engañado con lo de no poder tener hijos otra mentirijilla más, no sería problema. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que llegar tan lejos, que Rick se cansara de la idea y al final decidiera no tener un hijo, aunque iba a ser difícil, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza hasta que no lo conseguía no paraba, lo mismo paso cuando nos conocimos y fue lo que me llamo más de él, lucho por mí hasta que consiguió que me fijara en él. Mañana sería un día muy largo, solo espero que no se encaprichara de ningún niño el primer día sino antes de darme cuenta tendría ya a un niño corriendo por la casa, y entonces no podré soportarlo más, tendré que conseguir cuanto antes un buen papel sino quedaré fuera de toda oportunidad para conseguir la fama.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ya no subiré capítulo hasta el miércoles, de esta historia pero si subiré mañana un nuevo capítulo de A salvo, que también he actualizado ya hoy. Comentarios bienvenidos siempre.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nuevo capítulo, todavía sorprendida y agradecida por el acogimiento a la historia, de verdad muchas gracias por leerla. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 4**

POV RICK

Sentía como si fuera un déjà vu otra vez estaba sentado en la cocina esperando a que Meredith terminara de arreglarse. Nos habíamos levantado quizás demasiado tarde por la noche movidita que habíamos vivido, pero habíamos quedado cerca del mediodía y no íbamos mal hasta que Meredith empezó a prepararse y el tiempo pasaba y no avanzábamos, no quería llegar tarde para no dejar esa mala imagen.

-Vamos joder Meredith, ¿tanto necesitas para arreglarte?

-Ya voy ya voy-cuando salió iba con traje muy elegante que para nada pegaba para ir a conocer a unos niños, pero en fin mejor eso que esperar más tiempo.

Bajamos y cogimos el chófer para llegar al orfanato. Era un edificio antiguo que había sido reformado para poder recoger a esos pequeños, también contaba con un gran césped con un par de columpios y un arenero para que pudiera jugar los niños. Necesitaba una buena mano de pintura y alguna cosa más pero con la poca ayuda que me imagino que recibían estaba bastante bien. Además lo que más necesitaba estos pequeños a parte de un plato de comida y un techo era que les dieran cariño, y por lo poco que conseguir averiguar ayer sobre la directora, los trabajadores y los voluntarios estaba más que bien cuidados.

Entramos por la puerta y en seguida un grupo de niños vino corriendo a saludarnos, estaban todos llenos de tierra por estar dentro del arenero o todos sudados de correr, estaban llenos de vida.

-Arg no me pongáis las manos encima-gritó Meredith.

-Chicos-gritó una voz haciéndolos separarse de momento.

-Como me han puesto.

-Lo siento, es que cuando vienen visita suelen ponerse muy contentos, si quieres puede ir a lavarse un poco al lavabo.

-Si claro.

-Jenny.

-Si-dijo una chica rubia pequeña.

-Puedes acompañar a la señora al cuarto de baño.

-Si claro, me acompañas.

Cuando ambas se fueron y nos quedamos allí los dos solos no pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza, sabía que el comportamiento de Meredith no es el que se espera para una futura madre.

-Lo siento…

-No, es que los chicos son a veces un poco demasiados entusiastas. Si me acompañas podré presentarte algunos chicos, o si quieres antes vemos el lugar.

-No. Prefiero conocerlos, si no te importa-dije sonriéndole.

Nos acercamos a un grupo de chicos que estaban jugando con un balón y enseguida dejaron de jugar y se acercaron a donde nos encontrábamos llenos de preguntas por hacer, pero enseguida perdieron interés y volvieron a jugar.

-Se ve que se lo pasan bien juntos.

-Si señor Castle en sitios como estos haces amigos para toda la vida, a veces es muy complicado tener que separarlos son como una familia, no una familia muy típica pero una familia.

-Se ve que hacéis un buen trabajo.

-Si bueno, sobre todo tenemos que agradecer el trabajo de los voluntarios, ellos son los verdaderos responsable de eso, ellos hacen que estos niños sean felices y este lo más sanos y limpios posibles.

-Me gustaría colaborar.

-Ya lo ha hecho.

-No me refiero, bueno me gustaría adoptar a un niño, pero no solo eso me gustaría poder ayudar de alguna forma al resto de niños.

-Señor Castle por mucho que queramos nunca se puede ayudar a todos.

-Ya. Me gustaría poder salvar a todos los niños, no merecen sufrir.

-No pero por desgracia la vida es dura con muchos de ellos, pero siempre pueden tener una segunda oportunidad y realmente espero que todos estos chicos la tengan, pero muchos no habrán pasado por lo peor, terminara por desgracia en malos sitios.

-Si esa es la vida, demasiado injusta con los inocentes.

Nos quedamos un rato allí parados contemplando como los niños jugaban, unos a la pelota, otros con muñecas, otros en los columpios, jugando al pilla pilla etc. Pero había uno que no hacía nada de eso, se encontraba solo debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro. No pude dejar de mirarlo, tendría unos seis años, era moreno y pequeño para su edad, y estaba muy concentrado en su lectura tanto que ni se había fijado en que había llegado.

-Alexander.

-Eng!

-Se llama Alexander, Alex.

-Oh! ¿Porque esta solo?

-Es muy tímido y solitario, le encanta leer.

-Oh! ¿Cuánto lleva aquí?

-Tiene seis años lleva dos años aquí.

-¿Y en dos años no le han adoptado?

-Bueno, siempre ha sido así. Usted se ha fijado en él pero normalmente nadie se fija en él. Supongo que no le gusta que sea tan introvertido y solitario.

-¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Claro.

Primero se acercó Lanie sola para hablarle de mí y decirle que quería conocerlo, vi como el niño en un principio no le hacía mucha gracia, pero algo le dijo Lanie que le hizo cambiar de opinión porque en seguida una sonrisa ilumino su cara. En ese momento Lanie hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

-Hola-dije agachándome para colocarme a su lado.

-¿Es verdad que eres escritor?

-Oh-dije mirando a Lanie-sí.

-Escribes historias sobre príncipes y héroes.

-Bueno algo parecido.

-Oh.

-¿Qué lees?

-Las aventuras de Tintín, me gustan muchos los libros de aventuras.

-Oh a mí también.

-Me he quedado ya sin libros-dijo mirando con pena a Lanie.

-Pero si Kate te trago tres la semana pasada.

-Ya pero ya me los he leído.

-Ummm eres un chico listo, la próxima vez que venga te traeré muchos libros.

-Lo prometes.

-Si claro.

-Bien.

-Alexander que se dice.

-Gracias señor Castle.

Estaba tan contento, aquel chico era especial leía sin parar como yo de chico. Cuando yo era pequeño para evadirme de mi vida solía encerrarme en mi habitación y ponerme a leer sin parar, luego me convertí en escritor. Este chico si sigue así podrá dedicarse a lo que quiera se ve que es muy listo.

POV KATE

Llegué un poco tarde al orfanato y la verdad es que tenía poco tiempo pero necesitaba mantener la promesa que le hice a Alex, le había traído unos libros para que pudiera seguir alimentando su imaginación. No me había dado tiempo de ir al servicio así que entre y fui directamente hacia el baño, en la entrada me encontré con Jenny una chica voluntaria que llevaba allí unos pocos meses.

-Hola Kate.

-Hola Jenny.

-Vienes a ver a los chicos ¿no?

-Si pero antes necesito ir al baño.

-Ten cuidado con la señora de dentro, está un poco loca.

-Que señ…-pero no terminé de decirlo cuando ya había desaparecido sin mirar atrás.

Entré dentro del baño y allí había una mujer maldiciendo mientras se limpiaba un vestido caro que llevaba, sin duda obra de los chicos en ocasiones como estas los amaba aún más. Intente ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de mis labios y entre en el baño. Cuando salí y me dirigí al lavabo para lavarme la mujer empezó a darme conversación.

-Dios como los niños estos están tan salvajes.

-No son salvajes son niños-dije algo molesta.

-Si, por mí se lo puede quedar todos para ti-dijo mientras seguía frotándose la mancha, y salí enfadada por la puerta sin mirar atrás, como podía hablar así de unos pequeños inocentes, solo querían jugar. A nadie se le ocurre venir así a un lugar como este.

Salí hacia el patio buscándole con la mirada pero no lo veía, enseguida me vi rodeada por todos los chicos que venían a abrazarme, sin duda tendría la ropa sucia cuando saliera de allí pero solo por verlos sonreír y recibir un abrazo de ellos me valía cualquier cosa.

-Alice, ¿has visto a Alex?

-Si está allí-dijo señalando un árbol-ha venido un hombre y está hablando con él-le di un beso a la niña y me dirigí con paso rápido a donde se encontraba Alex con ese hombre y Lanie, esto me estaba empezando a oler mal, todavía me quedaban unos pasos para llegar cuando Alex me vio y se levantó corriendo para abrazarme.

-Kate has venido.

-Sí, ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, ven te voy a presentar a alguien.

Tiró de mi hacia el árbol y cuando el hombre se giró y lo vi me quede sin palabras ¿qué hacía Richard Castle aquí?, y de ¿Qué hablaba con Alex y Lanie?

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dije enfadada.

CONTINUARÁ…

**El viernes subiré un nuevo capítulo de la historia, mañana empiezo a trabajar y eso me dificultara a la hora de escribir no de subir. Por eso no podré subir diariamente como con mis otras historias pero no la voy a dejar olvidada, ni os voy a hacer esperar mucho entre capítulos. Subiré capítulos lunes, miércoles y viernes, tres capítulos semanales. Si la cosa va bien a lo mejor vuelvo a subir todos los días pero por ahora lo mejor es hacer eso. Si algún día no pudiera esos días, lo subiría otro, pero 3 semanales habrá lo prometo. Comentarios bienvenidos siempre.**

**XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola solo quería daros las gracias por estar siempre ahí, muy feliz a la vez que triste por el final de A salvo. Aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo de la historia y ya hasta el lunes. Quería decir que agradezco siempre las críticas constructivas y que las tengo en cuenta para intentar mejorar, porque lo importante es que os llegue la historia de la mejor forma posible. Espero mejora con el tiempo aunque las prisas nunca son buenas. Bueno gracias por estar ahí y esto continúa.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 5**

POV KATE

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Kate-dijo con autoridad Lanie- Castle ha venido a visitar el orfanato y a los niños.

-¿Qué pasa no tuvo bastante ayer? Sí que tienes que tener mala conciencia-le dije aún enfadada.

-Kate, el niño-miré hacia abajo y miré como Alex me miraba con tristeza y asustado. Me agache para ponerme a su altura y le hablé con la mayor ternura posible.

-Ey Alex.

-Kate no quiero que te enfades-dijo casi llorando.

-Oh no pequeño-le dije abrazándole-no estoy enfadada, solo ha sido un malentendido.

-Entonces no he hecho nada malo.

-¿Tú? Tu nunca haces nada malo Alex-asintió con la cabeza, y me acorde de los libros, los saque de mi bolso y se los ofrecí-mira lo que te he traído.

-Los trajiste.

-Porque no los coges y te vas a guardarlos a tu habitación-me miró un poco sorprendido y dudando-cuando vuelvas aún estaré aquí-y tras decirle eso me sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

-Kate espero que le pidas perdón a Castle.

-Yo porque-dije mirándole con odio.

-No hace falta, pero ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-al ver que no respondía decidió hacerla-¿Puedo preguntarle si le he hecho algo para que me trate así? Tengo buena memoria y no le recuerdo así que supongo que no, a no ser que haya sido en otra vida-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara intentando aligerar un poco la tensión.

-Puedo hacerle yo otra.

-Claro, aunque no ha contestado la mía.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente hace aquí?

-Yo…bueno quería ver que es lo que hacéis aquí.

-Oh querías saber en qué gastábamos su dinero ¿no?-dije otra vez levantando un poco la voz.

-Bueno en realidad también he venido porque quiero adoptar.

-¿Adoptar?

-Si adoptar o tampoco puedo hacerlo porque soy un rico de esos que creen que pueden comprar con dinero lo que quiera.

-Yo…

-No, déjame acabar. Yo quiero ser padre es lo que más quiero en esta vida, y por desgracia de la vida esto pequeños están solos, y me gustaría poder formar parte de la familia de uno de estos niños. Y no, no es un capricho más-lo dijo con mucha seguridad tanto que casi me lo creo, y dijo casi porque de repente apareció la mujer del baño y todo se complicó mucho más.

-Hola cariño, nos podemos ir. Es que esto no se quita así como así.

-¿Cariño?-dije sorprendida.

-Oh si Kate, ella es la novia de Castle. Meredith era ¿no?-tuve que poner una cara de tonta increíble-Kate estas bien.

-Que si estoy bien, como se te ocurre incluso pensar en dejarles adoptar.

-Que dices.

-¿Qué, que digo?, que cualquier chico está mucho mejor aquí que con estos dos, no voy a permitir que puedan llevarse a ningún niño-dije enfadada y salí corriendo dejando solos. Tenía que salir de allí estaba muy enfadada, como iban a llevarse a uno de los pequeños, de mis pequeños con esa mujer que odiaba tanto a los niños y con ese hombre que arggg. Esperaba que Lanie entrara en razón y no lo permitirá sino tendría que hacer cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

POV RICK

Estaba flipando, como coño había sucedido esto. Esa chica estaba loca como se había atrevido a decir esas cosas de mí, como se había atrevido a decirle que no podía ser el padre de ninguno de esos pequeños.

-Castle de verdad lo siento, es que… entiendo que no la comprendas pero es porque no la conoces.

-Ni ella a mí.

-Si es verdad, dios es que… si os conocierais de verdad os entenderías enseguida tenéis cosas en común como el amor por estos peques.

-Si. ¿Qué te ha pasado con ella Meredith?

-Yo con esa ni si quiera la conozco.

-No has hablado con ella nada.

-Bueno quizás la allá visto en el baño pero no le he dicho nada de nada.

Suspiré cansado sabía que no podía hacer nada para chafarme la adopción pero no me gustaban estas situaciones, no tenía que darle ninguna explicación ni nada pero…no sé sentía algo en el estomago que me pedía que la convenciese de que iba a ser un buen padre, tenía la necesidad de hacerle entender que no era el tipo de persona que ella pensaba, pero no sabía si algún día tendría la oportunidad.

-Ya Kate-dijo una voz de niño justo detrás nuestra.

-Alex…Kate ha tenido que irse.

-Me prometió que estaría aquí-dijo casi llorando, y no pude evitarlo me arrodille y me coloque a su altura.

-Alex, Kate ha tenido que irse, no quería irse pero tenía una emergencia.

-¿Ha ido a atrapar a los malo?-miré extrañado hacia Lanie.

-Oh si ha tenido que ir a detener a los malos, pero ha dicho que vendrá luego a verte y podrás tomar un helado con ella. ¿Quieres?

-Si pero me hubiera gustado que me hubiera esperado-dijo todavía triste-yo quería que me contara una historia.

-Si quieres te la puedo contar yo.

-¿Puede?-pregunto mirando a Lanie.

-Claro que puede. Yo voy a ir a llamar a Kate para saber a qué hora va a venir luego vale.

-Bien, dile que le echo de menos.

-Claro pequeño-dijo Lanie acariciándole la cabeza-porque no vas a llamar a los demás y vamos al comedor para que Rick os cuente a todos un cuento.

-Tengo que ir yo.

-Si Alex tienes que avisarlos tú-asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el resto de niños.

-El pobre chico se ha llevado una buena desilusión.

-Si Kate no suele fallarle por eso estaba tan molesto y triste.

-Quizás ha sido mi culpa.

-No solo no habéis empezado con buen pie.

-Cariño podemos irnos necesito irme a casa tengo una cena importante.

-Vete tú Meredith yo me quedo.

-Pero…vale nos vemos en casa, me llevo al chofer.

Nos despedimos y cuando se fue Lanie y yo entramos en el comedor que enseguida se llenó de niños de todas las edades. Estaba nervioso era un público impaciente y soñador no sabía que contarles pero necesitaba hacerlo se lo había prometido a aquel chico en el que en apenas unas horas me había enamorado de él, porque me recordaba mucho a mí.

-Hola chicos me llamo Richard Castle y me gustaría contaros un cuento, os gustaría escuchar un cuento.

-Si-gritaron todos.

-¿Qué queréis que salga en el cuento?

-Una princesa.

-Un héroe.

-Un perro-gritó otro.

-Bien, bien a ver qué puedo hacer.-Empecé a contar la historia y en enseguida los chicos empezaron a engancharse a la historia todos estaban con la boca abierta siguiendo paso a paso la historia, no pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros viéndolos tan emocionados. Intentaba ayudar a la historia haciendo gestos y sonidos que en muchas ocasiones le hacían reír y abrir sus bocas de emoción y de sorpresa. Estaba siendo feliz en este momento de verles así sonrientes.

POV KATE

Acababa de hablar con Lanie y me sentí fatal por Alex así que pedí la tarde libre que me la dieron al instante puesto que nunca lo había pedido y normalmente daba muchas más horas de las que tenía que dar, y me dirigí hacia el orfanato sin perder el tiempo. Cuando llegué me encontré con algo completamente inesperado. Todos los chicos estaban sentados en el comedor reunidos en torno a Castle que les estaba contando una historia que estaba volviendo locos a los chicos de emoción, nunca había visto a los chicos así de atentos y con esas sonrisas en mi vida. Quizás me había precipitado con él, pero con su novia con ella no me había equivocado y sabía que ella no podía hacerle feliz ni ser la madre de ninguno de estos niños, pero con él quizás me había pasado por la necesidad de protección que tengo hacia estos pequeños. De repente mis pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando un montón de aplausos sonaron a mí alrededor, Castle había acabado la historia y los niños estaban muy contentos aplaudiendo como locos.

-Ya veo que os ha gustado, si queréis otro día os cuento otra historia.

-Siiiiiiiiiii-gritaron todos haciéndolo sonreír era guapo muy guapo, pero que…Kate céntrate deja de mirarlo de esa manera.

De repente vi cómo se acercaba hacia donde estaba con Alex agarrado de la mano, cuando me vio salió corriendo a abrazarme casi llorando.

-Ey!

-Te fuiste-dijo llorando.

-Cariño lo siento, puedes perdonarme yo te lo prometí y no lo cumplí.

-Te perdono Kate-dijo abrazándose a mi cuello.

-Te quiero mucho Alex.

-Y yo a ti-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, miré hacia arriba y vi a Castle allí de pie intentando no mirarnos. Me levanté suavemente y le acaricié suavemente la cabeza-Lanie me ha dicho que hoy podemos comer helado.

-Sí que bien, ya sabes cuál es mi favorito, me traes uno-y salió corriendo en busca de Lanie-Hola.

-Hola.

-Quería pedirle perdón quizás le juzgue demasiado pronto.

-Sí, quizás.

-Bien yo…quería darle las gracias por cubrirme antes con Alex.

-El chico te quiere, no merecía llevarse un chasco. Además en parte fue culpa mía.

-yo…-no terminé de acabar de decirlo cuando apareció Alex con tres helados uno para él otro para Castle y otro para mí. Con ese gesto y su aparición acabo la tensión que había entre ambos, era una especialidad de Alex, hacía que todos los adultos a su alrededor no pudiéramos dejar de sonreír por su dulzura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El lunes nuevo capítulo, disfrutad del fin de semana.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Un nuevo capítulo más vamos avanzando poco a poco, son de dos mundos muy distintos o por lo menos eso cree Kate, así que no se soluciona todo tan rápido. Bueno daros otra vez las gracias por estar ahí, me encanta buenas ganas de leer este fic y aunque me he pasado todo el fin de semana escribiendo merece la pena tras ver vuestros comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

Nos quedamos ambos a cenar con los chicos, en una cena que fue muy amena gracias a los niños, nunca me había sentido tan bien rodeado de tantos pequeños y nunca había estado más seguro en mi vida de querer adoptar de querer ser padre. Con Kate la cosa se había suavizado por lo menos ya no nos gritábamos ni nos insultábamos y eso era gracias a un pequeño que nos tenía encandilado a ambos Alex. Alex era un niño especial que en apenas unas horas había conseguido enamorarme, estaba sopesando ser su padre pero…no quería precipitarme antes quería hablar con Meredith para saber si se iba a involucrarse o no. Siempre había querido la familia completa pero quizás con ella nunca la iba a conseguir, quizás tendría que esperar o quizás tendría que adoptar yo solo. Una hermosa risa me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando miré hacia el origen de ella me encontré que era Kate que estaba riéndose como una niña. Dios era hermosa, no iba a negar que me había fijado ya en ella pero verla así feliz, sonriendo todavía era más hermosa, pero joder en que estaba pensando quería ganarme su respeto por los niños pero nada más. Me acerque hacia ella con cuidado quería darle las razones de porque quería adoptar, quería su consentimiento aunque no lo necesitara pero sentía como si se lo debiese por el trabajo que hacía por esos niños, y quería conocerla más había algo misterioso en ella que me atraía como las moscas a la basura aunque no fuera una buena comparación.

-Hola.

-Hola-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-¿podemos hablar a solas?

-Si claro-dijo mirándome extrañada.

Nos alejamos del comedor saliendo por la puerta principal y nos sentamos en un pequeño banco balancín que había en la entrada del orfanato en el jardín. Nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos disfrutando de la noche que ya había llegado a la ciudad sin ni si quiera darnos cuenta.

-¿De que querías hablar?-dijo cortando el silencio.

-Yo…quería que me conocieras de verdad, quiero contarte los motivos de porque quiero tener un hijo.

-No hace falta de ver…

-Pero quiero.

-Vale.

-Yo bueno prácticamente me he criado solo, estaba con mi madre claro pero ella es actriz y… estaba siempre viajando. De pequeño soñaba en todo momento con tener un padre, con que mi padre apareciera en cualquier momento. Sabes incluso empecé a pensar que mi padre era un agente de la CIA y que por eso no podía venir a verme.

-Sí que tenías imaginación.

-Como crees que me he hecho escritor-dije haciéndonos reír a los dos-mi madre se casó dos veces pero ninguna duró lo suficiente para que los pudiera considerar mis padres. También siempre quise un hermano para poder jugar con él. Siempre estaba con una niñera hasta que fui lo suficientemente grande para quedarme solo. La niñera no solía sacarme mucho de casa y me fui encerrando en mí mismo tanto que solo sabía leer y leer hasta que empecé a escribir. Me sentía solo como mucho de estos niños se tienen que sentir en la vida Kate y me siento identificado con ellos por eso estoy aquí. En cuanto al deseo de ser padre…hubo un momento en que deje de pensar en que mi padre volvería y empecé a odiarlo, empecé a ver como otros padres jugaban con sus hijos, iban a excursiones con ellos y me sentí fatal. Fue a partir de ahí que me di cuenta de que algún día me gustaría ser padre y borrar los fallos que él mío tuvo conmigo. Kate nunca dejaría a ese niño solo, nunca. Le daré todo el cariño del mundo intentaré ser un buen padre, no puedo asegurarte de que lo sea porque nadie nace sabiendo pero…

-Creo que serás un buen padre-le miré extrañado y vi que me estaba mirando a los ojos, me entraron de repente un deseo inmenso por besar sus labios pero me contuve, no quería cagarla, qué coño además estaba con Meredith que era mi novia, pero había pensado primero en Kate en no cagarla con ella antes que mi novia eso no podía ser bueno ¿no?-¿estás bien?

-Oh si, solo un poco cansado. Creo que voy a ir a despedirme de los chicos, hasta mañana.

-¿Vas a venir mañana?

-Si claro, quiero adoptar a uno de esos niños pero aun así no voy a dejar al resto tirado, seguiré viniendo.

-Me parece bien-y con eso me levanté y me dirigí hacia el interior para despedirme.

POV KATE

Me quedé sola en este balancín, moviéndome un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás casi con parsimonia. Rick se había ido hace apenas unos minutos, no sabía que había pasado en este mismo lugar con él, pero algo había pasado que le había hecho cambiar de idea en cuanto a él. En cuanto a su novia seguí pensando lo mismo y no iba a permitir que ella pudiera adoptar, tenía miedo de que cualquiera de mis pequeños tuviera que quedarse a solas con ella pero en fin no podría hacer nada era su novia ¿no? Me pasé las manos por mi pelo estaba cansada había sido un día duro y mañana tendría que dar alguno que hora extra. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando apareció una figura pequeñita.

-Hola.

-Ey ¿qué haces despierto todavía?

-Quería despedirme-dijo ofreciéndome sus brazo abiertos para que lo cogiera. Lo cogí y lo senté en mis piernas siguiendo con el balanceo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho cerrando los ojos.

-Ha sido un día largo verdad.

-Ummm.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Si el señor Castle es muy divertido.

-Si lo es.

Nos quedamos en silencio allí sentados balanceándonos hasta que sentí que su respiración era más pausada, se había quedado dormido. Me levanté con él en brazos intentando no despertarlo y me lo lleve hacia el interior depositándolo en su cama. Lo arropé con cuidado para no despertarlo y le di un beso suave en su sien.

-Que duermas bien pequeño. Te quiero.

Me levanté para salir de la habitación y me encontré de cara con Lanie que me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara desde el marco de la puerta.

-Tomamos una copa-dijo bajito.

-Es tarde y mañana…

-Solo será una, quiero hablar contigo.

-Bien-dije resignándome, y salimos ambos de la habitación rumbo hacia su despacho.

Casi no llegamos a sentarnos y a verter el dichoso vino en la copa cuando Lanie ya estaba hablando parecía como si fuera a explotar si no lo soltaba.

-Kate ¿Qué coño has hecho hoy?

-Lo sé me equivoque y le he perdido perdón vale.

-Joder es que te pasaste mogollón con él y con su novia ya…

-Le he pedido perdón a él pero a ella no se lo he pedido ni se lo pediré.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Me la encontré en el baño al parecer los chicos la mancharon de barro.

-Si ya sabes cómo son de entusiastas cuando vienen alguien nuevo-dijo son una sonrisa-piensan que vienen sus futuros padres-dijo ahora con tristeza.

-Sí, pues bien los llamo salvaje, y bueno no quise discutir con ella solo le recriminé que les llamara así y sabes lo que me dijo, que me los quedara todos para mí. Lanie ella odia a los niños, ella no quiere ser madre y yo no quiero que se ilusionen y luego….

-Castle si quiere ser padre y va a ser un buen padre.

-Si lo será-y vi como Lanie me miraba sorprendida-pero crees que si su novia le dice que no ¿él seguirá hacia adelante solo? Será mucho más difícil y tú lo sabes.

-Si pero él no tendrá problemas si quiero hacerlo solo y además no creo que nadie consiga sacarle de la cabeza el querer ser padre, es lo que más quiere en el mundo.

-Eso espero porque como se ilusionen los niños y luego…

-Veo que has cambiado un poco la opinión sobre él ¿a que se debe?

-Bueno hemos hablado y me ha dado algún motivo de peso para que le crea.

-Me alegro mucho Kate porque es un buen hombre y no se merecía que lo trataras así.

-Lo sé me pasé pero ya sabes cuantos hombres han venido así y luego se han ido por donde han venido sin mirar atrás.

-Kate sé que lo sufriste en tus carnes varias veces y que has visto como ellos lo han sufrido pero él es diferente incluso sé que cuando adopte seguirá viniendo al orfanato.

-Eso no puedes saberlo.

-Bueno ya sabes que las adopciones son algo largas y tendrá que venir por aquí varias veces para verlo con el niño antes de adoptar así que todavía podemos hacernos una idea mejor de él.

-Si supongo.

-Oh y no me digas que no te has fijado en lo bueno que esta.

-Venga ya Lanie cuando hemos decidido cambiar de rumbo en la conversación.

-Venga somos dos amigas que apenas salimos tendremos que divertimos en algún momento.

-Si pero no será hoy mañana tendré un largo día de trabajo, le dices a Alex que mañana no podré venir.

-Si claro, va a ponerse triste.

-Sí, solo espero que Castle no le fallé también-y con esto me levanté dejando mi copa encima de la mesa y me despedí con un abrazo de Lanie, estaba cansada y mañana sería un largo día.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El miércoles nuevo capítulo, hasta entonces disfrutad de este y del capítulo de esta noche de Castle. Hasta entonces pasadlo bien. XXOO**

**Comentarios siempre bienvenidos igual que las críticas.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nuevo capítulo, muy contenta por vuestro apoyo en la historia. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de ella. Tened un poco de paciencia y las cosas irán en su sitio en poco tiempo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 7**

POV KATE

Llevaba un par de días duros en el trabajo, pero por lo menos había conseguido por fin estar dentro del equipo durante la investigación, y eso era de agradecer pero no había podido ver a los niños nada en estos días y me moría de ganas por verlos, así que en el momento en que el capitán nos dio el día libre ni si quiera me moleste, estaba feliz de poder pasarlo con ellos. Me había levantado temprano y había ido a correr por las calles de Nueva York uno de los placeres más increíbles del mundo, sobre todo a primera hora del día cuando la ciudad aún dormía. Cuando llegue de la carrera me dirigí enseguida a la cocina para coger una botella de agua bien fría que enseguida devolvió a mi cuerpo a la temperatura normal.

-Ey!

-Ey!

-Qué raro verte en casa a estas horas.

-Oh se me olvidaba ayer llegue tarde y no te pude contar, tengo el día libre.

-Libre, libre.

-Libre, libre.

-Perfecto.

-¿Perfecto?

-Si bueno hoy salimos de excursión con los chicos al campo y una mano más siempre viene bien.

-¿desde cuándo?

-Oh como no te he visto estos días no te he contado. Vamos de acampada, fue idea de Castle y bueno no solo eso ya sabes el a puesto el bus el…

-¿Cómo?

-Pues con dinero…

-No que por que…como le has dejado decidir eso.

-No te entiendo estabais bien ahora ¿no?

-Si yo…déjalo. Has dicho de acampada.

-Si pasaremos allí la noche.

-Y si pasa algo.

-Kate van todos los trabajadores y todos los voluntarios además de Castle y yo, bueno y ahora tú también ¿no?

-Yo…mañana trabajo.

-Bueno por lo menos pasa la tarde con nosotros.

-Si supongo.

Nos pusimos a arreglarnos, y cogimos el coche camino a hacia el orfanato donde los niños estaban preparándose todos juntos y felices.

-Kate-gritó Alex viniendo corriendo a abrazarme.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿y tú? Has detenido a muchos malos.

-Eso has detenido a muchos malos-dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda, cuando me giré vi a Castle mirándome con la misma felicidad que los niños, dios la verdad es que parecía uno de ellos en este momento.

-Hola Castle.

-Hola.

-Kate-dijo Alex con tristeza.

-Si.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo abrazándose a mis piernas.

-Yo también pequeño y no sabes cuánto.

-Y a mí me has echado de menos-dijo Castle poniendo morritos.

-En serio.

Fuimos interrumpidos por un aluvión de niños que venían corriendo por todas partes.

-Cada uno que lleve su mochila.

Llegamos en algo más de media hora a nuestro destino y tendimos las tiendas de campañas había dos por cada niño y una por adulto, aunque alguno de los voluntarios tuvieron que compartir la suyas por que no habían suficiente. Cuando acabamos de preparar todos estuvimos comiendo sentados cerca de un riachuelo, que pasaba cerca del campamento que habíamos montado, un riachuelo que parecía más bien una charca donde los niños disfrutaron mojándose en ella. Yo estaba sentada junto a Lanie cerca en un tronco por si había algún accidente, y de repente una voz llegó de nuestras espaldas.

-Chicas no os apetece un baño-miré hacia atrás y vi a Castle con una bañador azul largo que le ajustaba a sus piernas fuertes y con el torso desnudo no estaba nada mal tenía que admitirlo, y ahora mismo no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Kate-dijo Lanie.

-Si-contesté mirándole y sonrojándome por ser pillado mientras observaba-oh no he traído bañador, además Castle es una charca ni si quiera te va a llegar por las rodillas.

-Bueno vosotros os lo perdéis-dijo metiéndose en la charca con los chicos-¿Quién quiere jugar conmigo?-y todos los chicos se abalanzaron hacia él, la verdad es que se entendía muy bien con los chicos eso tenía que admitirlo.

-Kate si no quieres que empiece a pensar mal no te quedes mirando así tanto tiempo con cara de deseo.

-De que me hablas-dije intentando sentirme sorprendida.

-Venga ya casi te lo comes con la mirada.

-Si ya-dije haciéndola reír, y me levanté dándole la espalda a todo.

POV RICK

Estaba disfrutando mucho de la acampada con los niños y la verdad es que llevábamos muy poco tiempo aquí. Me había sorprendido que Kate nos acompañara porque había pasado varios días sin verla por el orfanato, por un momento pensé que era porque sabía que iba a estar allí pero no al final parecía vedad lo de tener mucho trabajo. De repente los chicos me salpicaron la cara sacándome de mis pensamientos y empecé con ellos una pelea. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Kate se había levantado dándonos la espalda y no pude evitarlo. Salí del agua despacio sin hacerle mucho ruido haciendo callar a los chicos para que fueran mis cómplices y me acerque a ella con cuidado por la espalda la cogí por la cintura levantándola, ella empezó a forcejear con las piernas y los chicos empezaron a reír a chillar nerviosos y excitados por la situación me metí con ella en el agua dejándola caer de culo mojándola bastante.

-Pero que…-no terminó la frase cuando estaba rodeada de chicos sonrientes haciéndola sonreír a ella también. Me quedé fijamente mirándola dios era tan hermosa que…-esto es la guerra-dijo salpicándome la cara y empezamos una guerra de agua junto a los niños, esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Kate-gritó Lanie desde fuera-puedo hablar contigo un momento.

-Si claro.

-Y contigo Castle-asentí saliendo del agua con un poco de dificultad.

-Bien ¿que querías?

-Veréis me ha surgido un problema en la ciudad y tengo que volver, no creo que pueda volver hasta mañana.

-Oh! Puedo ir contigo Lanie-se ofreció enseguida Kate.

-No, te necesito aquí, necesito que te quedes aquí por la noche. Sé que hay mucha gente pero bueno los niños te tienen confianza y al no estar yo prefiero…

-Si no hay problema, haré una llamada por si tengo que llegar algo tarde mañana. Pero Lanie, ¿si necesitas algo?

-No gracias, Castle espero que la ayudes en lo que puedas, los niños están en vuestras manos-dijo girándose sin ni quiera darme tiempo a contestarle, se giró por una vez y por un segundo pensé verla sonriendo, pero no podía ser ¿no? Intenté quitarme ese pensamiento de encima tenía que encargarme de estos chicos y más ahora que no estaba Lanie.

-Esto te servirá para cuando seas padre, digo la responsabilidad de cuidar a tantos niños.

-¿Es una prueba?

-Tomatelo como quieras-dijo sonriéndome.

-Kate yo…

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida e impaciente.

-Yo compartía tienda con Lanie pero si quieres puedo dormir fuera o con alguno de los niños-dije nervioso.

-Mientras no intentes nada no hay problema con compartir tienda-dije sonriendo.

-Prometido-dije levantando las palmas aclamando paz.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer nos reunimos en torno a una hoguera para comer, parecía un verdadero campamento, y eso me hizo sonreír nunca en mi vida había podido ir a ninguno pero siempre había soñado con ello, y ahora estaba en una especie de uno aunque ya estaba bastante mayorcito. Estuvimos contando algunas historias para entretener a los chicos hasta que se hizo demasiado de noche como para que se fueran a dormir. Tras cerciorarnos de que todos estaban acostados nos quedamos Kate y yo solo cerca el uno del otro justo delante de la hoguera para mantener el calor ya que la temperatura había bajado bastante cuando la noche empezó a caer.

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy pensativo-`preguntó mirándome.

-Yo…estoy bien-dije sonriéndole-en realidad estoy genial, sabes siempre de pequeño quería haber ido a un campamento, pero no se pudo.

-Ya, y ahora lo estas disfrutando como un niño ¿no?

-Si algo así-dije haciéndonos reír-Kate yo…no tienes por qué contestar pero…bueno yo te he contado algunas cosas de mi vida pero no sé nada de ti. Creo que sería justo conocer algo de ti ¿no?-dije dudando.

-Yo…bueno.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-dije al ver que dudaba.

-En serio.

-Bueno se puede empezar por algo menos importante, así cuesta menos hazme caso.

-El lila.

-Bien, el mío el azul. ¿Edad?

-A una señorita no se le pregunta la edad Castle pensé que eras un caballero.

-Touché-dije haciéndonos reír.

-22 años.

-Eres muy joven-me miró extrañado-no es que parezcas mayor ni nada…creo que lo estoy empeorando-dije soltando una risa nerviosa-yo bueno soy escritor y ¿tu?

-Policía.

-¿En serio?, bueno lo sospechaba por como dijo Alex que detenías a los malos pero…joder eso es tan sexy…quiero decir yo…dios es increíble entiéndelo soy escritor de misterios y conocer a una poli es como encontrar un tesoro-dije haciéndola sonrojar.

-Bueno creo que ya nos hemos conocido bastante por hoy, me voy a dormir, ¿vienes?

-Yo…me quedo un rato más-se despidió con un gesto de cabeza, quizás había metido la pata me había adelantado…dios en que pensaba tenía pareja y solo podía pensar en ella en Kate cerré los ojos y me tumbé cerca de la hoguera quedándome dormido allí por el manto de las estrellas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El viernes nuevo capítulo, tengo mono de escribir es una pena no tener mucho cuerpo para hacerlo y tener que esperar el fin de semana, porque las ideas corren en mi cabeza a mil por hora. Nos leemos el viernes espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Nuevo capítulo a ver cómo va la relación entre estos dos. Gracias por estar ahí capítulo a capítulo leyendo y comentando, cada día intentaré mejorar más. Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios me doy cuenta de que sin querer algunos me dais ideas y otros compartís ideas conmigo así que no dejéis de hacerlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 8**

POV KATE

Me desperté de golpe tras una nueva pesadilla, siempre igual entraba por la puerta en el instante en que mataban a mis padres, nunca conseguía salvarlos. Estaba un poco desorientada hasta que me di cuenta donde me encontraba, me giré y no vi a Castle por ningún lado, miré el reloj y ya habían pasado dos horas desde que me fui a acostar me empecé a preocupar y salí fuera solo para cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien. Cuando salí lo encontré tumbado junto a las cenizas apagadas de la hoguera, tendría que tener frío. Volví a encender la hoguera para mantenerlo caliente y fui a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente. Cuando volví seguía allí acostado, parecía un niño pequeño apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho y con la boca un poco abierta haciendo pequeños ruidos muy graciosos.

-Castle-le llamé despacio para no sobresaltarle.

-Ummm.

-Castle despierta.

-Cinco minutos más-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y no pude evitar reírme.

-Vamos-dije pellizcándole el brazo.

-Auch-dijo abriendo los ojos-sin duda no es de las mejores formas de despertarme.

-Lo siento, ¿que ha sido llamarte tan bajo?

-Jaja-le ofrecí el chocolate caliente-gracias-dijo aceptándolo y nos sentamos cerca de la lumbre.

-Hace frío aquí fuera para dormir en la intemperie.

-Si me quedé dormido-dijo sin mirarme.

-Castle lo de antes lo dije enserio no me importar compartir la tienda, en realidad eres tu quien la comparte conmigo, quiero decir yo no debería estar aquí y mucho menos si te voy a echar de tu tienda.

-No, no…está bien dormiré en la tienda si insistes tanto-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar sonreírle a la vez que me sonrojaba.

-Mis padre murieron asesinados-dije sin ni si quiera saber porque lo había dicho, pero había salido y ya no podía volver atrás-fue un atraco que salió mal.

-Lo siento.

-Fue hace muchos años.

-Estuviste en el orfanato ¿no?

-Sí, desde los 15.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Hasta la mayoría de edad.

-Nadie te adopto-reí con desgana.

-Nadie quiero a un niño mayor de seis años sabes, todos quieren a niños que puedan recordar poco de sus días anteriores, casi todos estos niños tienen muy pocos posibilidades de salir del orfanato, por eso es importante poder mantenerlos.

-Es injusto, yo cuando adopte no querré que olviden su anterior vida, y mucho menos la del orfanato, porque creo que será una parte importante para su vida.

-Si es una parte que nunca se olvida, yo no tuve tanta suerte como ellos. Lanie cuida muy bien de ellos la directora de antes, prácticamente vendía a los niños y él dinero donado nunca iba para mejorar las cosas allí, era un infierno.

-Pero te ha servido para ser fuerte y para querer ayudar a estos niños.

-Es lo que más quiero en esta vida.

-Te entiendo, los conozco de apenas unos días y ya los adoro-dijo sonriendo.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir, todavía podemos disfrutar de unas horas de sueño-dije levantándome y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Nos agarramos de la mano y empezó a suavemente a acariciarme la palma de la mano, las manos empezaron a sudarme de lo nerviosa que me ponía sentir su tacto, nos miramos a los ojos y empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo respondía de forma inadecuada a sus caricias y como a través de mi cuerpo empecé a sentir como me recorría electricidad desde su toque hasta los dedos de los pies. Me separé rápidamente como si me hubiera dado calambre y él enseguida agacho la cabeza avergonzado, cuando conseguí recuperar la compostura comencé a andar hasta la tienda de campaña seguido muy de cerca de él tanto que cuando me paré en seco su pecho chocó contra mi espalda.

-Lo siento-dijo disculpándose.

Entré dentro de la tienda metiéndome en mi saco de dormir, y sentí como Castle hacía lo propio en el suyo, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches Kate.

-Buenas noches Castle.

POV RICK

Me desperté varias horas después, empecé a desperezarme y sentí que el espacio de la cama se había reducido tanto que no podía moverme, entonces caí en donde estaba metido en un pequeño saco de dormir en un tienda de campaña, dios y estaba acompañado recordé girándola la cabeza donde se suponía que debía estar Kate pero no había nadie. Abrí el saco de dormir y me di cuenta de que mi pequeño amigo tenía ganas de marcha por la mañana.

-Perfecto-dije.

No sabía que hacer pero no podía salir de allí así. Me volví a tumbar y empecé a pensar en cosas desagradables para que aquello bajara pero de vez en cuando el pensamiento se me iba hacia ella y eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Cerré los ojos intentándomela quitar de la cabeza cuando de repente escuché como la cremallera de la tienda empezaba a bajar, e intenté taparme lo mejor que pude.

-Hola Castle, solo quería avisarte que ya estoy aquí. Kate está haciendo el desayuno para todos y se va en unos minutos por si quieres despedirte-dijo sonriéndome, y miró hacia abajo un segundo pero al verle la cara lo supe se había dado cuenta, me estaba muriendo de vergüenza-bueno mejor te dejo solo-dijo riéndose al salir.

Joder muy bien Castle no podía ser peor, bueno si así que mejor no tentar a la suerte. Me levanté y me dirigí corriendo hacia una de las duchas que teníamos a nuestra disposición y me metí dentro dándole al agua fría a tope. Hasta que vi como me empezaba a congelar y mi pequeño amigo volvían a su estado natural. Salí me puse algo de ropa y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Kate haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días-dije sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

-Buenos días.

Me giré y me llené una taza de café bien cargada, en ese momento Lanie se acercó hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días machote-dijo riéndose, Kate nos miraba a ambos con cara de sorprendida.

-¿Me he perdido algo?-pregunto.

-Nada-dije casi atropellándola, no sabía si Lanie se lo cantaría solo esperaba que no, no creo que fuera de su agrado saber cómo me había levantado pero supongo que era algo normal no podía evitar ese tipo de cosas, me solía pasar a menudo no era por ella, me mentía a mí mismo para no sentirme peor.

-Bien, los chicos ya están desayunando y tengo que ir a trabajar, así que espero que podáis cuidar de los peques unas pocas horas más.

-Creo que yo si podré, ¿y tú Castle?

-Si claro-dije mirándola con odio.

-Bueno sé que os traéis algo entre mano pero prefiero no saberlo. Me voy a despedir de los chicos, nos vemos más tarde.

Esperé a que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para poder sacar todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, la miré como se despedía de cada niño con una sonrisa y un beso y todos morían de amor hacia ella.

-Lanie en que estabas pensando-le recriminé.

-¿Qué? No le he dicho nada.

-Si claro, pero te has divertido bastante.

-Oh eso no me lo puedes quitar-dijo riéndose-pero vale te prometo no hacer más bromas.

-Bien, ¿Qué te paso ayer?

-Oh es que me da miedo dormir al aire libre.

-Ya claro.

-Bueno que tal anoche, ¿se os dio bien anoche?

-Si bien. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No digo os he visto mejor estos días a Kate y a ti, y no me malinterpretes me parece genial solo me sorprende.

-Bueno nos hemos sincerado él uno con el otro, y bueno parece ser que empieza a fiarse de mí.

-Si ya lo he visto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No nada solo que, se os ve muy bien. Castle, Kate es mi amiga y…bueno es más que eso es como mi hermana pequeña, no por mucho-dijo haciéndonos reír-lo que quiero decir que por favor no le hagas daño ni a ella ni a los niños, ya eres uno más dentro de esta gran familia.

-Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en el mundo. Y en cuanto a Kate no tengo previsto hacerle daño. Me gustaría hablar contigo en cuanto a lo de pertenecer a la familia.

-Dime.

-Ya he decidido que voy a adoptar.

-¿Si?

-Lo haré solo pero quiero empezar ya con la adopción, en cuanto lleguemos esta noche.

-Bien, perfecto-dijo sonriéndome-pero ¿Por qué solo?

-Ella no quiere ser madre no voy a obligarla, si algún día quiere ser su madre de verdad pues arreglaremos los papeles, por ahora solo será mi hijo y ella será mi pareja.

-Bien.

-Pero quiero pedirte un favor.

-Claro.

-De momento no quiero que se entere nadie, y cuando digo nadie digo nadie.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Parece que ha mejorado algo la confianza entre ambos, pero ya veremos si continúan así. El lunes llegará un capítulo que será clave para el devenir de la historia. Gracias por estar ahí y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Nuevo capítulo y prometo algo de movimiento, espero que os guste. Daros las gracias de verdad por todos vuestros comentarios, que sean encima largos emociona aún más jiji. De verdad a través de ellos es como si pudiera hablar con vosotros. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Llegué tarde a casa después de llegar de la acampada, mientras habíamos colocado todo y los chicos habían cenado antes de dormirse. Después estuve con Lanie arreglando todo para lo de la adopción. Estaba cansado cuando abrí la puerta vi la chaqueta de Meredith en una silla cercana de la entrada, estaba en casa. Había estado fuera unos días por una entrevista de trabajo, yo le dije que iba a estar unos días fuera sin especificar el lugar ni los días, no quería que se enterara de que había estado en el orfanato sabía que no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema por eso quizás le engañé. Entre, y fui directo a la nevera para conseguir una botella de agua, empecé a escuchar ruidos, en un principio pensé que estaría viendo la televisión, pero no era…me acerque rápidamente hacia mi habitación y al abrirla no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Allí delante de mí se encontraba Meredith con otro tío y en mi propia cama. No le grité, no pataleé, no hice absolutamente nada, solo me giré y sin decir nada salí de la habitación echando humo.

-Rick…Castle-dijo Meredith, saliendo corriendo detrás de mí, aún casi desnuda, le di una bata para que se tapara.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? Que no es lo que parece-dije riendo irónicamente.

-No…yo…lo siento Rick…yo te quiero no va a volver a pasar.

-No, no va a volver a pasar. Te quiero fuera ahora y llévate a ese tío contigo-dije saliendo por la puerta de casa-cuando vuelva no quiero veros a ninguno de los dos en mi casa.

-Pero…-no le deje termina cerré la puerta sin dejarla acabar y salí bajando las escaleras al galope, salí por la puerta del edificio sin enterarme ni si quiera de que me abrían la puerta ni de con quien me encontraba y salí disparado a la calle necesitaba aire.

Lo que acababa de pasar para nada podía imaginármelo, nunca pensé que Meredith fuera a ser la mujer de mi vida y mucho menos después de los últimos meses pero nunca pensé encontrármela en mi cama con otro tío…dios me daba asco. Suspiré y ya no pude evitar más la rabia que me estaba calentando la sangre y golpeé con fuerza la pared más cercana, había conseguido resistirme para no partirle la cara al tío ese. Me dolía a radiales la mano pero prefería sentir ese dolor que el otro. Vi un bar y no pude evitar entrar, empecé con una copa y de ahí hasta casi terminarme una botella entera.

-Otra copa.

-Señor será mejor que no siga bebiendo.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Si no se va ahora llamaré a la policía.

-Bien perfecto hazlo que más me puede pasar hoy.

-Tío no lo has escuchado-dijo otro tío cogiéndome del brazo, y no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza pero le golpee en dos ocasiones bastante fuerte, y hubiera seguido sino me hubieran separado.

-La policía esta de camino.

-Bien-dije derrotado dejándome caer sobre una silla.

Al poco tiempo se presentó un par de policías, seguramente novatos que me llevaron esposados hacia la comisaría más cercana. Me metieron en un calabozo y me sentí bien después de lo que me había pasado, estaba tranquilo por fin me daba igual todo lo demás.

POV KATE

Llevaba todo el día en la comisaria, y por desgracia ahora estaba con los papeleos, ya apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Kate creo que puedes irte a dormir ya-dijo el capitán- los papeles pueden esperar.

-No, estoy bien-de repente aparecieron dos de mis compañeros con un delincuente borracho como una cuba, para llevarlo al calabozo.

-¿qué tenéis Ryan?-le pregunté.

-Oh, ya sabes una pelea de borrachos en un bar.

-Mucho.

-No cuando llegamos ya se había relajado.

-Vamos nada que vaya a salir en primera plana.

-Yo creo que si-dijo Esposito apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo has reconocido?

-¿Es famoso?-pregunté.

-Si es el escritorcito ese Richard Castle.

-¿Richard Castle?

-Si ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, chicos podemos dejar esto en nada.

-Bueno si el otro no pone una denuncia.

-Ya me ocupo yo de todo, os podéis ir-les dije levantándome para ir a sacar a Castle, pero que cojones que se aguantara un poco, acabaría mis papeleo y el de los chicos y luego lo sacaría.

Habían pasado cerca de un par de horas y había conseguido acabar con los papeleos y también conseguí hablar con el que Castle se había pegado, la verdad es que no pegaba nada mal pensé cuando vi cómo le había dejado la cara a aquel hombre, tras un rato hablado con él conseguí que no pusiera una denuncia contra Castle, no sabía si la merecía o no, pero por eso podía tener problemas si quería finalmente adoptar. Estiré todos mis músculos intentando relajarme y me acerque hacia los calabozos para sacar a Castle de allí, cuando llegué estaba completamente dormido en una de las literas. Abrí las puertas y me acerque hacia él tirándole una bolsa con sus objetos.

-Ugrr-gruñó aún dormido.

-Castle despierta nos vamos a casa.

-No quiero ir a casa-dijo aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Me da igual lo que quieras-dije dándole una pequeña patada en los pies.

-Vale ya voy ya voy-dije haciendo el amago de levantarse pero tuve que ayudarle un poco para que se pusiera de pie-Oh Kate que haces tú aquí-dijo sonriendo.

-Dios Castle, estas muy borracho, será mejor que te invite a un café.

-Preferiría otra copa-le miré con mi mirada asesina y parece que la entendió a la primera-vale ok pero creo que necesitaré más de uno.

Conseguí sacarle de la comisaria sin que dijera ninguna tontería y agarrándole casi para mantenerlo de pie lo arrastre hacia la cafetería más cercana. Cuando se acercó la camarera le pedí dos cafés muy cargados, yo también lo necesitaba pero por motivos completamente distintos.

-Bien Castle, me quieres contar ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-No, no quiero.

-Bien pues entonces mejor me voy.

-No-dijo agarrándome la mano-no me dejes solo-dijo con cara de desesperación y no pude evitar volver a sentarme enfrente de él.

-Bien, he conseguido que te quitaran la denuncia, joder Castle ¿en que estabas pensado? Sabes que si te hubieran denunciado por agresión y por estar borracho casi no tendrías opciones si quisieras adoptar, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo siento no había pensado en ello.

-Pues a partir de ahora no puedes hacer nada sin pensar en que puede afectar a otra persona tus actos.

-Todavía no he decidido adoptar.

-¿entonces no lo vas a hacer?-dije enfadada, había dado por hecho que lo haría.

-Yo no he dicho eso, tienes razón la he cagado, pero joder soy humano.

-¿Qué es eso tan malo que te ha pasado para hacer esto?

-Yo…nada.

-Castle…

-Bien quieres saberlo, pues llegue a casa y me encontré a Meredith con otro en la cama-gritó-tenía derecho a tomarme una copa-dijo ya más tranquilo.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, no me lo esperaba pero en fin las cosas pasan por algo ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Mejor ahora que cuando ya hubiéramos cometidos errores que no pudiéramos solucionar.

-Castle estas herido-le dije al verle los nudillos agarrados fuertemente a su taza de café.

-Bueno antes de pegar al tío ya había ensayado con la pared-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Te llevo a casa.

-La verdad, no me apetece ir a casa-le miré preocupada-no te preocupes ya queda poco para que amanezca iré a un hotel o algo así.

-Puedes venirte con nosotras.

-No quiero molestar.

-No creo que a Lanie le moleste, además tengo un botiquín en casa para curarte eso-pague a la camarera y cogimos un taxi hacia mi casa. Durante el trayecto fuimos todo el tiempo en silencio.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Castle pagó el taxi sin darme ninguna opción y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio.

-No es gran cosa, y tendrás que dormir en el sofá pero algo es algo.

-Estará bien, cualquier cosa esta bien…

-Siéntate en el sofá ahora vengo, y no hagas ruido Lanie suele tener un sueño profundo pero…

-Me quedaré quietecito-dijo pero en cuanto me di la vuelta estaba dando vuelta por el salón mirando todo lo que había alrededor. Cuando regresé lo encontré de espalda a mí mirando mis libros.

-Veo que tienes mis libros.

-Ah ¿sí? Serán de Lanie-le dije sonriéndole, le hice sentarse en el sofá y le curé la mano. Terminé de vendérsela con cuidado.

-Kate-dijo y levanté la cara para mirarle a los ojos, tenía unos ojos azules que me volvían loca, eran especiales, increíbles, nunca había visto unos ojos como los suyos-gracias.

-No hay de que-me levanté y le entregue unas mantas y una almohada- es pequeño pero creo que estarás bien.

-Si tranquila-dijo intentando acomodarse-buenas noches Kate-dijo cuando ya me había girado para irme a la cama.

-Buenas noches Rick-dije sonriéndole y caminando hacia mi habitación para irme a dormir, mañana sería un largo día.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno de momento esta fuera Meredith jiji espero que os haya gustado su partida. Esto puede unirles más, Castle ya no tiene que sentirse culpable por estar con otra persona. Bueno espero que os siga gustando y nos vemos el miércoles.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Bueno nuevo capítulo con Meredith ya fuera jaja. Bueno quería daros las gracias por estar ahí sois únicos en serio, gracias por llenarme el correo de comentarios. Nos sabéis que bien sienta salir del trabajo y ponerme a leer vuestros comentarios. Problema me entran ganas de escribir y escribir y no tengo mucho cuerpo ni cabeza para ello. Pero el fin de semana pongo todo por escribir. Gracias por seguir aquí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Me desperté y me dirigí hacia la cocina a por mí ración de cafeína necesaria para mantenerme de pie. Esta mañana iba a salir a correr pero no quería que Lanie se despertara y se encontrara con nuestro invitado en el sofá. Empecé a hacer el desayuno para los tres después de la noche de ayer iba a tener una resaca de tres pares de narices. Al poco tiempo escuché voces a mi espalda cuando me giré vi a Lanie intentando ahogar un grito cuando vio a Castle en el sofá. Como sabía que no iba a dejar de hacer preguntas me la llevé hacia la cocina y casi susurrando intente explicarle.

-Ayer tuvo un problema y bueno dio la casualidad que me crucé con él y le deje dormir en el sofá.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pensé que no te importaría, lo siento si…

-No, no me importa pero me hubiera gustado verlo-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-Lanie no ha pasado nada de lo que tú piensa, llegamos y nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno por su lado.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Lanie.

-Vale, vale. Ummm has hecho el desayuno.

-Si pero vete a duchar antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Me gustaría hablar con él a solas.

-Pero…

-Por favor…

-Vale, bien, todo para ti-dijo casi ofendida.

No pude evitar sonreír terminé de hacer el desayuno y le llevé a Castle un taza de café bien cargada ya que la iba a necesitar.

-Castle-le llamé intentándolo despertar, empezó a moverse pero sin terminar de abrir los ojos. Tenía el pelo completamente desordenado, pocas veces había podido verlo así siempre iba muy pero que muy ordenado en todo lo que tenía que ver con su imagen y ahora verlo así recién levantado era aún más sexy no debía pensar de él de esa forma pero no pude evitarlo, como no pude evitar apartarle el flequillo hacia un lado como una pequeña caricia. Y en ese momento en ese preciso momento fue cuando decidió abrir los ojos y nos quedamos así mirándonos a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que me sentí avergonzada y me eche hacia atrás.

-Auch-se quejó.

-Buenos días Castle.

-¿Buenos días? Para quién.

-Eso pasa cuando te pasas con la bebida.

-Jaja no me digas.

-Toma café creo que ayudara-le dije entregándole la taza-voy a por un par de aspirinas.

-Gracias.

Cuando regrese y le di las pastillas, Castle se levantó para recoger las pastillas y de repente se mareo y si no lo hubiera agarrado quizás si hubiera caído. Nos quedamos cerca, muy cerca nuestras caras casi tocándose y no pude evitar mirar sus labios estaban tan cerca, sentí su aliento sobre el mío.

-Interrumpo-dijo Lanie de repente haciéndonos separarnos rápidamente.

-No-dije.

-Si-dijo él a la vez que yo había dicho que no, Lanie nos miró extrañada y luego se tapó para ocultar una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo ya estoy preparada para el desayuno me acompañáis y me contáis que bien lo pasasteis anoche.

-Bueno yo no diría que lo pasé bien la verdad-dijo Castle con mala cara, se notaba que la resaca le estaba aún pasando factura, se lo merecía por su mala actitud de ayer.

-Bueno yo os dejo voy a aprovechar para salir a correr.

-¿A correr?

-Si a correr, ¿por?

-No, conozco mejores formas de hacer ejercicio-dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-Si claro en tus sueños-dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta para hacer una larga, larga carrera.

POV RICK

Vi como salía por la puerta de casa y no pude evitar mírale el culo, las mayas que llevaba puesta acentuaba perfectamente su figura, tenía un cuerpazo y ese culo.

-Dios Castle mira hacia arriba-dijo Lanie sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome sonrojar.

-Lo siento.

-Puedes contarme que paso ayer.

-Kate me salvo, quiero decir la cague Lanie y ella me ayudo.

-¿No me quieres contar que hiciste ayer?-dijo señalándome la mano vendada.

-Dejémoslo en que me metí en un lío y por suerte me encontré con Kate que me ayudó.

-Y puedo al menos preguntar porque te metiste en ese lío.

-Bueno pues resulta que sin ninguna duda el niño no va a tener una madre de momento.

-Eng? Oh has cortado con Meredith.

-Bueno algo así.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿no?

-si claro te encantas los chismes ¿no?-dije riéndome y haciéndola reír.

-Jaja pero en serio Castle, puedes contarme lo que sea, somos amigos.

-Amigos, si es verdad somos amigos, pero quizás todavía no esté preparado para hablar de ello.

-Bien para cuando quieras hablar de lo que sea estoy aquí.

-Gracias de verdad.

-Ah y en cuanto a lo de nuestro asunto, ya he entregado los papeles. De aquí a un par de meses los más seguro que seas padre Castle.

Estaba ilusionado ante esa idea, por fin iba a poder crear una familia. Todavía necesitaba una pareja una madre para ese niño pero de momento no me importaba adoraba tanto a ese crío que no necesitaba nada más.

-Gracias, por todo Lanie. Si no te hubiera conocido quizás nunca me hubiera atrevido a ir a adoptar a un orfanato de aquí. Y ahora no puedo ser más feliz no solo por él sino también por el resto de chicos, estas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida sin dudarlo. Y como me dijiste el otro días siento que tengo una familia con vosotros, contigo con los chicos, con Kate…con todos-dije son poder evitar sonreír.

-Me alegro mucho, además nosotros también tenemos que agradecerte mucho.

-Me tengo que ir. No puedo alargar más lo de volver a casa.

-Bien. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Seguramente-dijo besándola en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Llegue a casa estaba todavía con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y cuando entre por la puerta allí estaba Meredith sentada seguramente esperándome. No tenía para nada ganas de hablar, además del fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-Cari…Rick ¿podemos hablar?

-Meredith no me apetece-dije haciendo una mueca por el dolor de cabeza.

-Rick por favor-dijo cogiéndome por la mano y en ese momento se dio cuenta de mi mano vendada-dios Rick ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada-dije retirando la mano.

-Puf, se cómo te tienes que encontrar-le eche una mirada asesina-vale puede que no pero por favor concédeme cinco minutos y después me iré y te dejaré en paz te lo prometo.

-Cinco minutos.

-Bien…mira Rick, sé que tienes todo el derecho para estar enfadado, te he fallado y sé que lo he hecho muy mal pero…joder últimamente no estábamos bien y sé que no es excusa pero…sabes cuál es mi sueño y estaba frustrada por no conseguirlo, tanto que por eso te he perdido. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse por la puerta me había dolido mucho lo sucedido pero joder la verdad es que no solo ella había tenido la culpa yo últimamente le había presionado mucho con los de ser padre y la he dejado un poco de lado por mi deseo de ser padre. Y qué coño yo le conocía sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ser actriz, y dios…

-Meredith.

-Si-dijo girándose.

-No solo ha sido tu culpa, también ha sido mía. Espero que al menos hayas conseguido el papel.

-Pues no- dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno otra vez será-le dije sonriéndole, y se acercó a mí abrazándome con fuerza.

-Lo siento Rick te quiero mucho, y gracias por perdonarme.

-Te deseo lo mejor.

-Y yo también, quizás la próxima que nos veamos vas a acompañado de un pequeño.

-Eso espero.

-Yo, yo Castle de verdad te deseo lo mejor, te deseo que seas por fin padre que tengas una familia.

-Gracias-me dio un beso en los labios y se giró dándose la vuelta saliendo por la puerta.

Me había quedado solo, había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Se merecía irse con la conciencia tranquila, irse bien. Ambos lo merecíamos por lo que habíamos pasado, por nuestra relación que había pasado por altibajos pero habíamos sido feliz, sobre todo cuando éramos jóvenes y ambos queríamos lo mismo disfrutar de la vida sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Pero yo ya me había cansado de esa vida quería que alguien dependiera de mí, quería tener alguien cerca que me importara lo suficiente para dejar una vida sin problemas atrás y meterme en un mundo llenos de aventuras.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Para agradeceros que estéis ahí siempre comentando y por qué sé que vais a seguir haciéndolo, os regalo un capítulo más esta semana. Mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo y el viernes otro. A disfrutarlos y a seguir comentando. También debo agradecer que nunca digo nada a la gente de Twitter retuitean mis tweets sobre la historia gracias también a ellos.**

**Hasta mañana**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Nuevo capítulo, lo prometido es deuda. Como agradecimiento a estar siempre ahí hoy también subo este capítulo. De verdad gracias por seguir ahí y a los del twitter que cada vez se une más gente. Muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo, llega un momento cumbre.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

Habían pasado un mes desde que lo había dejado con Meredith había tenido que cancelar todos los preparativos de la boda y había tenido que avisar a los invitados, por lo menos los habíamos cancelado ante de tiempo. Ahora estaba solo en mi loft y se me hacía demasiado grande, quería llenarlo de risas pero para eso aún quedaba tiempo. Teníamos hoy un día especial en el orfanato ya que íbamos a celebrar una fiesta que hacía todos los años por estas fechas para poder afianzar las amistad de estos chicos. Todavía tenía unas horas para prepararme y eso me venía bien porque había estado toda la noche escribiendo y casi no podía mantenerme de pie. En unos días también tendría la presentación de mi otro libro y quería invitar a Lanie y a Kate para que me acompañaran en las últimas semanas nos habíamos hecho muchos más amigos y habíamos podido hablar con normalidad de todo. En el caso de Kate estaba deseando que llegara la hora para poder verla, no sabía que me pasaba pero en estos días estábamos mejor, poco a poco había conseguido que confiara en mí y eso había echo que nos sintiéramos más a gusto el uno con el otro, en algunas ocasiones demasiado bien, tanto que podía pasarme horas y horas hablando con ella sin darme cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Me sentía más que bien, en algunas ocasiones me sentía como si estuviera con una pareja, pero una pareja distinta a como me sentía con Meredith, estábamos juntos muy cercanos, y sentía electricidad cada vez que me tocaba. En los últimos días también me había dado cuenta de algo, Kate era muy distinta a como me la había imaginado la primera vez que la vi. Si había pasado por una mala etapa, había tenido una vida muy dura pero, eso le había hecho más inteligente, más fuerte pero también más vulnerable. Pero sobre todo me gustaba su parte más libre, más graciosa, tanto que solía reírse de mí, creo que era lo que más le gustaba hacer en su día a día, y a mí me encantaba porque eso me permitía ver su sonrisa esa que me mataba cada vez que la veía y que tanto me gustaría besar hasta quedarla sin sentido. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando de repente sonó el teléfono, me levanté y lo cogí de mala gana.

-Richard Castle al habla.

-Castle, soy Lanie ¿puedes venir?

-¿No puedes esperar?

-No preferiría que vinieras cuanto antes.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a alguno de los niños?

-No…

-¿Y a Kate?

-No, no tranquilo vale. Solo necesito hablar contigo de algo en persona.

-Estaré allí en menos de una hora.

-Bien, nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé mirándolo, había sido una llamada un poco rara que me había quedado un poco desencajado, pero cuanto antes me moviera y llegara antes podría enterarme de que coño había pasado.

Llegue al orfanato en poco más de media hora, me había preocupado la insistencia de Lanie a que viniera cuanto antes, y por eso me había dado toda la prisa posible. Me sudaban las manos cuando golpeé la puerta del despacho de Lanie y me dio permiso para pasar.

-Siéntate.

-Estoy bien así-dije nervioso, sin saber dónde meter las manos.

-Castle será mejor que te sientes, te prometo que te sentirás mejor.

-¿Me lo prometes?-le dije con cara de pena.

-Venga Castle-dijo mirándome seria.

-Vale bien, bien-dije sentándome pero no podía evitar de mover las piernas de forma nerviosa y vi como Lanie se empezó a reír a carcajadas-¿Qué?

-Dios, tenías que verte.

-Jaja muy graciosa.

-Bien Castle ahora en serio, te he traído para hablar de tu adopción.

-¿Qué pasa? Algo va mal ¿no?

-No, no. Al contrario, va tan avanzado que las navidades las pasarás con él en casa.

-Pero quedan dos semanas para…

-Castle felicidades, eres padre. Alex estará muy feliz…-no terminó de hablar porque se escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Alex va a ponerse feliz?-dijo Kate sorprendida, Lanie me miró a mí y con un gesto le dije que yo me ocupaba.

-Verás Kate he adoptado a Alex-dije y a Kate le cambio por completo la cara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo…?

-Kate, Alex se va en una semana con Castle lo justo para que el niño se haga a la idea.

-¿Qué? Pero…tan rápido no puede ser tiene que pasar un tiempo tiene…

-Kate, los papeles llevan preparados un mes.

-Pero… me lo habéis ocultado ¿por qué?

-Lo siento no quería que nadie pudiera impedirlo…yo no quería…-pero no me dio tiempo de acabar cuando Kate se giró en redondo y salió corriendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás-Kate-grité.

-Castle déjala, necesita un tiempo a solas. Yo me encargo de hablar con ella.

-Yo…la he cagado tenía que habérselo dicho antes pero no pensé que…

-Castle no te preocupes piensa en Alex, tienes una semana para preparar la casa para la llegada de Alex-no pude evitar sonreír iba a tener una familia, iba a poder cuidar de él y dale todo el amor del mundo.

POV KATE

Salí corriendo me sentía engañada, me sentía excluida de lo que pasaba en mi casa, no había tenido los huevos de decírmelo, y encima era Alex, me iban a alejar de él y no podía permitirlo. Salí corriendo hacia el patio para buscarlo tenía que verlo y abrazarlo lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. Lo encontré en su rincón favorito con uno de los libros que le había traído Castle. Ande los últimos metros que me separaban de él y lo levanté del suelo cogiendo en brazos y lo abracé como si no hubiera mañana y quizás fuera así, me iban a alejar de él. Me separé un poco de él y le bese las mejillas suavemente.

-Kate, ¿por qué estas triste?

-No estoy triste.

-Si estas llorando-hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que de verdad me corrían lágrimas por mis mejillas.

-Solo te he echado de menos, y necesitaba un abrazo.

-Yo te lo doy-dijo serio dándome un abrazo colocando sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

-Alex te quiero mucho.

-Y yo.

-Te gustaría venirte conmigo.

-A dónde.

-A….-a vivir iba a decirle pero fui interrumpido por Lanie.

-No digas ni una palabra más-me giré encarándome a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Kate le vas a hacer daño si le prometes algo que no puedes cumplir-tenía razón pero estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Por qué?, porque Castle ya lo va a adoptar y llevárselo.

-No quiero irme, quiero estar con Kate-dijo llorando Alex abrazándose a mi cuello.

-Mira lo que has logrado pensé que eras más inteligente, y que lo querías.

-No se te ocurra ni si quiera decir eso, Alex para mi es lo más importante.

-Entonces déjalo que Castle se lo lleve, y hablemos las dos solas. Él no tiene que escuchar nada de esto-miré detrás de ella y ahí estaba Castle mirándome triste.

Miré al pequeño que seguía abrazado a mi cuello llorando incontroladamente, el besé suavemente en la cabeza, y verlo así me di cuenta de que la había liado que no había pensado en otra cosa que en mí.

-Alex cariño, porque no te vas con Castle-pero continuaba sujeto a mí con toda su fuerza-Alex te prometo que luego voy a verte y hablamos vale-dije besándole suavemente la sien.

-Pero no quiero separarme de ti.

-Alex nadie nos va a separar, vete un momento con él-lo miró un poco desconfiado a Castle.

-Me lo prometes.

-Te lo prometo, ahora vete con él ¿sí?-le limpié suavemente las lágrimas y se lo entregue a Castle a sus brazos, esperamos a que hubieran desaparecido para hablar.

-Kate en que estabas pensando.

-Lo siento, sé que la he cagado pero vosotros me habéis engañado. De él me lo podía esperar pero de ti…

-Lo siento pero Castle quería que fuera confidencial y tenía que mantener esa confidencialidad y lo sabes.

-Joder-maldije por la maldita vida-No puedo adoptarlo-dije con pena.

-Ya sabes que no Kate, no podrías darle lo que necesita, por lo menos no tú sola.

-Si mi trabajo, ya lo sé-me quedé pensado en lo importante que Alex era para mí-y si dejo el trabajo…

-Kate no hablas en serio, tú eres policía es algo que te define.

-Sí, pero lo quiero tanto que…

-Sabes que con Castle puede ser feliz ¿no?

-Si quizás, pero…necesito estar en su vida.

-Creo que Castle no te lo impedirá a pesar de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Eso espero…-empecé a sentirme mal por el daño que le había hecho a Alex y también a Castle pero me sentía tan dolida.

POV RICK

Me llevé al pequeño hacia el interior y me senté con él en brazos en unos de los sillones de la sala de espera. Le abracé y le susurré palabras tranquilizantes para conseguir que dejara de llorar.

-Alex cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Yo no quiero irme…

-Cariño no te vas a ir ahora.

-No quiero irme-dijo enfadado.

-Pero ¿por qué?, pensé que te caía bien.

-Me gustas. Pero no quiero alejarme de Kate.

-Cariño seguirás viéndola.

-Ella estaba triste…

-Porque no ha entendido lo que íbamos a hacer. Alex vendremos a menudo al orfanato a verlos a todos, y además si quieres puedes quedar con Kate fuera ir a comer, al parque. A donde quieras. Que te parece.

-No sé ¿ella querrá?

-Claro, por estar contigo querrá.

-¿Vas a ser mi papa?

-Si quieres llamarme papa me llamas papa y si quieres llamarme Rick.

-Rick de momento.

-Perfecto.

-Donde viviremos.

-En mi casa, sabes tengo un montón de libros y juegos.

-Que bien, ¿podrá Kate venir a jugar a casa con nosotros?

-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella, pero podrás verla cuando quieras.

-Me lo prometes-dijo mirándome con esa carita a la que no le podía negar nada.

-Te lo prometo Alex, te lo prometo-dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo y veremos como acaba este lio que ha montado Kate. Aunque por miedo a que te separen de la persona que más quieres en el mundo a veces nos volvemos locos y cometemos errores, es comprensible. Bueno os dejo un fuerte abrazo y espero vuestros comentarios XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Nuevo capítulo para intentar encauzar un poco esto jaja. A ver cómo les va a estos dos hablando de cosas serias. Bueno daros las gracias por estar ahí un capítulo más de verdad gracias sois increíbles.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 12**

POV KATE

Llegué muy nerviosa al encuentro de Castle y Alex se merecían una explicación ambos e iba a empezar por Castle. Llegué y los vi abrazados, Alex sobre las piernas de Castle ya hablando más animado, dios en que estaba pensando iba a ser un muy buen padre, había conseguido calmarlo en unos minutos, incluso ahora le estaba haciendo reír. Nunca había visto a Alex más relajado y hablador con otra persona que no fuera Lanie o conmigo, y ahora Castle en apenas unas semanas ha conseguido hacerse con él de forma increíble, haciéndolo sonreír todos los días, que era lo que ese niño necesitaba. Ahora me sentía aún peor por el numerito de antes. Suspiré y me acerque despacio hacia donde se encontraba, podía oír la risa de los dos en el aire.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Kate-dijo Alex saltando de los brazos de Castle y viniendo corriendo a mis brazos, lo abracé lo más fuerte posible quería quedarme con su olor, su calor, quería recordar sus ojos…no sabía que iba a pasar a partir de ahora entendería si Castle no quería que me acercara al niño, y puede que fuera la última vez que lo viera.

-Cariño, porque no vas a por los libros para leer, yo me quedo aquí hablando con Castle, ¿vale?

-¿Vais a discutir?-dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No cariño, vamos a hablar solo, ¿sí?-hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, y cuando lo dejé en el suelo salió corriendo a la habitación a por sus libros.

-Castle…

-Kate….-dijimos los dos a la vez-tú primero.

-Bien, yo…quería disculparme por lo de antes, yo… me sentí engañada vale pensé que…Alex es muy importante para mí, y me hubiera gustado saber antes la verdad. Pero eso no es excusa sé que he hecho daño a Alex y a ti, y bueno menos mal que pareces que has manejado la situación y no ha sido peor, dios yo lo siento…estoy feliz de que el niño vaya a tener una familia…

-Pero te hubiera gustado que el padre no fuera yo ¿no?-dijo interrumpiéndome, había dolor en su mirada.

-No, no Castle de verdad te he visto con él has conseguido en unas semanas lo que nos costó a nosotros meses conseguir, es un niño cerrado demasiado tímido, y tú le haces sonreír en todo momento por eso sé que serás el mejor padre para él, solo que quizás pensé que teníamos algo de confianza para que me hubieras dicho lo del niño antes-esto último lo dije con la mirada agachada.

-Sí, yo…lo siento por eso…solo pensé que bueno habíamos mejorado mucho y pensé que si te decía que había decidido adoptar a Alex todo iba a cambiar, pero te lo iba a decir, de verdad solo que me ha pillado de sorpresa a mí también que haya sido tan rápido, y no me malinterpretes estoy feliz de que así haya sido solo que me hubiera gustado contártelo a ti con algo de más tiempo.

-Bien, yo…solo me gustaría si me dejas hablar con él, para despedirme quizás será mejor hacerlo ya y no esperar una semana yo…

-Kate no lo has entendido, eres una persona muy importante para él, y quiero que así siga siendo.

-¿Cómo?

-Le he prometido al niño que seguirás formando parte de su vida, lo traeré aquí por lo menos el fin de semana ya que bueno cuando empiece las clases será más complicado traerlo…

-Entonces no vendré los fines de semanas.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque así será más fácil que se adapte a su nueva familia Castle, poco a poco tiene que ir rompiendo lazos para que por fin pertenezca del todo a tu familia.

-Kate no me has entendido, yo voy a ser su padre, pero vosotros también sois su familia, sois mi familia no lo entiendes, no voy a alejarle de vosotros. Y de ti menos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…porque eres importante en nuestras vidas Kate y porque se lo he prometido, no puedes dejar que ya en la primera promesa que le he hecho le falle ¿no?

-Les ha prometido…

-Le he prometido que te verá cada vez que los dos queráis, que podréis ir junto al parque, a tomar un helado, a lo que queráis. No lo entiendes Kate, no solo quiero que te vea dentro quiero que formes parte de su vida fuera de aquí.

-Pero…

-Se lo he prometido-dijo mirándome con pena y como pidiendo piedad.

-Si a ti no te importa…

-Perfecto Kate yo…

-Rick Kate-gritó el pequeño acercándose a nosotros.

-Hey cariño, ya has traídos los libros, ven vamos tenemos que hablar-dije mirando a Castle para pedirle permiso y él hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en la cara que no pude más que devolverle.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo asustado.

-Solo quería pedirte disculpad por asustarte antes pequeño. Me porté mal contigo y con Castle y de verdad que lo siento.

-Yo ya la he perdonado-dijo Castle.

-Yo también Kate-dijo abrazándome, le separé y le miré a los ojos.

-Alex bueno ya sabes, que Cas…Rick va a ser tu papa-el niño asintió-va a ser un buen papa, te va a cuidar y querer mucho.

-Sí y voy a tener muchos libros.

-Si vas a tener muchos libros eso no me cabe duda-dije riéndome-quiero que te portes muy bien con él, que vayas al cole, y tengas tu habitación colocada, y comas y todo eso que siempre te digo.

-Kate, tu vendrás a verme ¿no?-dijo otra vez con cara de pena, y miré a Castle antes de contestar pidiéndole permiso para contestar, pero él se me adelanto.

-Siempre que quieras y ella pueda vendrá a verte Alex te lo prometí ¿no?

-Sí, entonces vendrás a verme, y vendrás a mi cumple y en navidad como todos los años, ya sabes jugaremos a la nieve y…

-Alex, vamos día a día vale todavía queda mucho para eso.

-Bien.

-Eres feliz cariño.

-Me gusta mucho Rick aunque voy a echar de menos a todos.

-Lo sé cariño, pero vendrás a verlo a menudo, es casi la hora de la comida así que porque no vas y te preparas.

-Vale.

-Kate puedo pedirte una cosa…bueno te puedes negar si quieres y no pasara nada yo…

-Castle suéltalo.

-Bueno voy a ir a comprar algunas cosas para Alex, para su habitación y para que tenga ropa para ir al cole y eso, y bueno me preguntaba si te gustaría, si te gustaría no si te importaría venir conmigo eres la persona que mejor le conoce y bueno para…ya sabes…

-Castle, está bien no des tantos rodeos, iré contigo.

-Bien-dijo tragando saliva, me gustaba cuando se ponía así de nervioso, no era fácil verlo así.

Habíamos comidos con los chicos y ahora estábamos comprando las cosas para el pequeño, Castle iba a pintar la habitación de azul, porque era el color favorito de Alex, y le había comprado ya algunos peluches pensando en que quizás, pero aparte de eso no había comprado nada más. Primero fuimos a una tienda de muebles, donde compramos su camita, y una estantería para sus libros de color blanca, destacaría mucho con el azul celeste de las paredes, luego le compramos algunos cuadros, de dibujos de barcos y piratas esas cosas que tanto le gustaban a Alex. Luego fuimos a comprar la ropa, Castle compró ropa para estrenar casi una todos los días del año le dije que parara que los niños crecían y que dentro de poco no le serviría nada si no hubiera comprado toda la tienda.

-Kate.

-¿Si?-dije mirando hacia donde estaba.

-Mira-dijo enseñándome una camiseta muy chula, en donde ponía mi mama salva al mundo, y tenía una placa de policía dibujada, no pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que mi hijo alguna vez la tuviera puesta-que te parece si se la llevamos a Alex.

-Castle, eso confundiría al niño.

-Si es verdad, lo siento tienes razón.

A partir de ese momento la cosa se enfrió un poquito hasta que llegamos a una tienda de juguetes, daba justo ver a Castle correteando todos los pasillos, mirando los juguetes como un niño más, compro muchos juguetes, pero creo que la mayoría era para poder usarlos él también. Cuando acabamos de comprar estábamos reventados, había hecho que todo se lo mandarán a casa al día siguiente, y entonces tendría otro día más largo para preparar todo.

-Kate te apetece un café, para descansar.

-Si claro-dije dejándome caer en la primera silla que encontré estaba destrozada.

-Nunca pensé que un niño necesitara tanto.

-Castle, no necesita tanto, tú te has pasado, además la mayoría la has comprado para ti-dije riéndome, y él se agarró el corazón como si le doliera, y luego se echó a reír también.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy de poder tener a Alex en casa.

-Me imagino.

-Kate solo quería darte las gracias por cómo has hablado antes con Alex.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de…

-Si bueno, solo quería darte las gracias y bueno, si no es mucha molestia mañana tengo que pintar si no tienes nada que hacer…

-jaja muy gracioso Castle-dije haciéndole reír.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El lunes nuevo capítulo vamos a ver como prepara Castle la habitación de Alex. Poco a poco también tendrán que ir adaptándose para empezar una vida juntos y espero que disfrutéis paso a paso de él. Gracias por seguir ahí, espero vuestros comentarios como siempre muy buen fin de semana a todos.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bueno nuevo capítulo de mi historia, estoy muy feliz con ella. Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo y espero que a vosotros os guste cuando lo leáis. Gracias por seguir ahí y por vuestros comentario me hecho muchas risas con ellos, de verdad gracias por contarme vuestras cosas y por ser tan entusiastas con la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

Me desperté y me tomé mi café necesitaba cafeína a doquier, hoy traerían todas las cosas pero para cuando llegaran las cosas tenía que tener pintada la habitación. Me tomé mi café y cuando lo acabe, me puse ropa vieja y me dispuse a pintar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Di un fuerte suspiro y me dirigí a abrir la puerta, pero para nada me esperaba lo que me iba a encontrar en la puerta. Allí estaba Kate de pie moviéndose casi sin parar se le veía nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije y vi su mirada.

-Yo…lo siento mejor será que me vaya-dijo girándose dispuesta a marcharse.

-No lo siento-dije agarrándole por la manga de la camisa-Que modales, que vas a pensar de mí-dije sonriéndole-pasa, ¿quieres un café?

-Gracias.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-dije preocupado.

-No, oh pensabas…

-Si bueno pensé que si habías venido hasta aquí era porque había pasado algo.

-Bueno yo…ayer dijiste que necesitabas ayuda para la habitación, pero creo que me confundí…yo…mejor me voy.

-¡Qué dices!, ahora que has venido te toca trabajar de lo lindo, la verdad es que me viene perfecto, sabes tú pintas las tres paredes y yo la de la puerta que es más chica.

-Si claro en tus sueños-dijo riéndose, dios esa risa que me volvía loco.

Nos tomamos el café con tranquilidad y luego subimos hacia la habitación que había propuesto que iba a ser para Alex. Estaba al lado de la de invitados que a partir de ahora utilizaría yo para estar lo más cerca posible de la suya, la mía estaba abajo pero se quedaría allí por si alguna vez venía algún invitado.

-Bueno estas preparada para pintar.

-Si claro.

-Kate espera un momento ahora vengo-me dirigí a mi habitación para buscar una vieja camiseta para que Kate se la pusiera y no se manchara su ropa.

-Castle, creo que la cama quedara perfecta con el color.

-Si eso creo-dije apareciendo por detrás de ella-te he traído esto para que no te manches.

-Oh gracias-se la puso encima, le queda muy grande pero así y todo estaba muy sexy, y más pensar que llevaba una camiseta mía puesta.

-Bien serás mejor empezar si no…

-Tú pintas por ahí, yo me quedo con la pared del cabecero.

-¿Por?

-Ya verás.

Nos pusimos a pintar sin descanso, cuando ya tenía pintada una de las paredes, me giré y vi a Kate muy concentrada cuando me fije mejor en que estaba tan fija, me quedé con la boca abierta. Estaba haciendo un precioso dibujo, había dibujado una ciudad con un cielo lleno de estrellas y presidido por una hermosa luna llena, era increíble.

-Dios Kate es…

-¿Te gusta?, no sabía que hacer luego pensé en una noche que pasé con Alex viendo las estrellas, y le gustaron mucho así que…

-Dios es increíble, Kate me pintarías en la mía otro cielo estrellado-dije poniéndole morritos.

-Si claro-dijo riéndose.

-Es perfecto, gracias.

-Lo hago por Alex.

-Si ya claro-dije un poco desanimado, pensé que por una vez lo hacía por mí por pasar tiempo conmigo, estaba en ese pensamiento cuando sentí algo húmedo sobre mi mejilla derecha. Cuando enfoque vi a Kate gusto delante de mí sonriéndome con el pincel cerca de mi cara.

-Estas muy mono.

-Te vas a enterar esto es la guerra-dije corriendo detrás de ella con el pincel en la mano, con tanto ímpetu fui que me caí sobre ella. Ambos estábamos en el suelo, yo encima de ella y ambos si poder parar de reír, me quedé mirándole fijamente como se reía y no pude evitarlo cogí el pincel y le pinté una raya de mejilla a mejilla por su barbilla.

-No te…

-Estas monísima-le dije riéndome, intento pintarme de nuevo pero le agarré los brazos impidiéndole que me pintara. Nos quedamos de repente los dos quietos muy quietos mirándonos a los ojos, tenía unas ganas increíble de besarla, tanto que no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos, y empecé a bajar casi sin pensarlo. ¡Ding Dong! Sonó el maldito timbre haciéndome retorcer y levantarme de golpe corriendo, le ayudé a levantarse y salí corriendo a abrir la puerta, estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

Bendita puerta un poco más y la cago como pude pensar en besarla, con todo lo que me había costado poder estar bien con ella otra vez…dios eres un idiota. Abría la puerta y allí estaban con todos los traste que habíamos comprado el día anterior y todavía no habíamos acabado de pintar. Les ayudamos a subir los muebles al piso de arriba pero los tuvimos que dejar en el pasillo y en la otra habitación, cuando se fueron no sabía qué hacer, me quede allí en la puerta como un tonto.

-Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso-dijo Kate sobresaltándome.

-Yo…si es verdad, pido comida…que te apetece chino, japonés, pizza, italiano, mexicano…

-Una pizza estará bien.

-Perfecto-dije cogiendo el móvil y llamando para que no la trajeran.

Cuando llego la pizza nos sentamos en el suelo con dos cervezas y nos la comimos directamente del cartón. Disfrutamos de un silencio nada incómodo durante la comida, no podía dejar de mirarla de vez en cuando, y cada vez que lo hacía me volvían los recuerdos de hacía un rato cuando quise besarla y cada vez que la miraba esos deseos volvían a mí. Era una mujer distinta a todas las que había conocido, me encantaba como era a pesar de que ese genio normalmente lo sacaba mucho conmigo. Me encantaría poder estar con ella, y dios sería la madre perfecta para Alex pero…deja de pensar tonterías ya, me dije a mi mismo.

-Si queremos acabar antes de que anochezca deberíamos irnos ya a pintar.

-Oh si claro, deja que recoja esto.

Volvimos arriba y mientras Kate terminaba el dibujo yo pinté el resto de la habitación, cuando acabamos no pude más que quedarme con la boca abierta había quedado fantástica.

-Creo que a Alex le encantara.

-Eso espero-dije con una sonrisa-sino se la cambio por la mía-le miré y vi que todavía tenía una mancha en la cara y sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y con un pañuelo intente quitárselo despacio con delicadeza, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi barbilla. Me quedé paralizado con una mano en el pañuelo sobre su mejilla, y la otra sobre su barbilla sujetándosela. Otra vez tuve enorme ganas de besarla.

-El baño, por favor-dijo Kate a media voz.

-Oh si claro-dije separándome como si me hubiera quemado-la segunda a la derecha.

-Gracias.

Dios era un idiota casi la cago otra vez, no sé qué tenía esa mujer pero sacaba todo el deseo de dentro de mí, necesitaba abrazarla y besarla cada vez que la veía, no puede ser pero creo que me estaba enamorando…no, no digas tonterías Castle como te vas a enamorar de ella.

-Castle creo que mejor me voy-dijo-ah y toma-dijo dándome la camiseta que le había prestado.

-Oh si claro.

-Mañana tengo que trabajar y…se va haciendo tarde.

-Sí, si lo siento por entretenerte, y muchas gracias Kate de verdad.

-Se lo debía a Alex y a ti por lo del otro día.

-Ya has hecho suficiente, pero vamos que cuando quieras…ya sabes donde vivo.

-Gracias, bueno me voy-dijo abriendo la puerta, la acompañe hasta el ascensor.

-Mañana viene Alex, a pasar la tarde aquí a casa, para ir haciéndose poco a poco a ella, me gustaría…bueno si no tienes mucho que hacer.

-Tengo que trabajar.

-Es verdad lo siento… yo.

-Pero si puedo un rato me pasó, depende de si tengo un caso o no.

-Vale, te esperaremos, bueno si vienes, sino no pasa nada, solo….

-Castle lo he entendido-dijo sonriéndome.

-Ok, a veces me pongo pesado ¿no?

-Un poquito-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano-pero gracias por dejarme estar en la vida de Alex.

-Eres importante para la vida de él, y si eres importante para la vida de él ahora también para la mía, y quiero que nunca pienses en que estarás de más, o que puedes molestar o lo que sea que se pase por esa cabecita tuya-dije sonriéndole-siempre, Kate, siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa.

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta-nos quedamos ambos allí mirándonos y saber muy bien como despedirnos, hasta que no sé cómo se me pasó por la cabeza que me acerque a ella y deje un suave beso en su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de la boca.

-Gracias, y hasta mañana.

-Si puedo.

-Bueno prefiero decir a hasta mañana, si luego no puedes venir pues bueno pero si, si…

-Castle déjalo, vale-dijo riéndose-hasta mañana.

Se metió en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron separándonos apoyé la cabeza en ellas, dios me estaba volviendo loco cada vez que la tenía cerca, e iba a tener que verla muy a menudo por Alex, joder y por qué tenía esa necesidad por tenerla cerca pero…lo importantes era Alex y no podía hacer nada que la alejara de él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El miércoles nuevo capítulo y quién sabe si os seguís portando igual de bien a lo mejor el jueves tenéis otro de regalo jaja. Me da mucha ilusión recibir y leer vuestros comentarios gracias.**

**Voy a subir a twitter una foto de cómo sería más o menos la habitación de Alex echa por Kate y Castle. Espero que os guste. Cuando acabéis de leerlo podéis verla ya en él. **

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. capítulo 14

**Bueno nuevo capítulo. Primer día, juntos de Alex y Castle vamos a ver cómo les va. Gracias de verdad por todos los comentarios tanto aquí como en twitter, de verdad sois únicos. Espero que os siga gustando la historia, y que poco a poco se vayan juntando estos dos jiji.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 14**

POV RICK

Había llegado el día hoy, Alex vendría por primera vez a casa. Para situarse un poco, vendría a casa durante esta semana. Los primeros tres días solo pasaría las tarde, los otros dos todo el día, y ya los dos últimos vendría solo a pasar la noche y luego ya se quedaría para siempre conmigo, en su habitación. Estaba nervioso no sabía si le iba a gustar la casa o no, ni qué hacer cuando estuviéramos allí para que se sintiera mejor, solo esperaba que Kate viniera para suavizar un poco las cosas por lo menos el primer día, sé que una vez que viniera a vivir conmigo tendría que estar solo con él no podría Kate estar allí todos los días para salvarme el culo, pero joder era el primer día y tenía miedo era normal ¿no? Con ese pensamiento llegué al orfanato para recogerlo y me fui directamente a buscarlo estaba en su árbol favorito, era una pena no tener en casa un gran patio para plantar un árbol pero bueno siempre podíamos venir aquí o al parque. Me acerque a él y en cuanto me vio vino corriendo a mi encuentro.

-Hola peque.

-Hola Rick.

-Sabes que hoy te vienes a pasar un ratito a mi casa ¿no?

-Sí, tengo que ir a por mí mochila.

-Bien, ves a por ella, yo voy a ir a hablar con Lanie, ¿vale?

-Si-dijo sonriendo y salió corriendo a su habitación, después de todo por lo menos estaba contento por venir conmigo, espero que no fuera por la novedad o por sus ansias de conocer cosas nuevas.

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Lanie, donde seguramente estaría liada con los papeles y finanzas para poder sacar aquello adelante, la verdad no sé cómo lo hacían y yo teniendo miedo por sacar a uno y ellos sacaban todos los días adelante a cincuenta niños, y sin que les faltara a ninguno una pizca de amor.

-Hey.

-Hey, ¿ya estás aquí?

-Si es la hora no me habré confundido ¿no?

-No, es que no sé ni la hora que es, puf.

-Creo que deberíais de buscar algo de ayuda, alguien que entienda de eso no sé cómo no te has vuelto loca ya.

-Si claro, estamos como para hacer gastos nuevos.

-Sabéis que puedo ayudar.

-Castle….ya haces suficiente.

-Bueno, pues si no queréis gastar más dinero tengo una solución.

-¿Cuál estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de propuesta?

-Os puedo conseguir a alguien que os lo haga gratis.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, alguien que lo haga por ayudar, como todos los voluntarios que tenéis.

-Conoces a alguien.

-Déjame buscar entre mis contactos y ya te digo.

-Ok, perfecto a ver si así no me vuelvo loca. Y que tal, estás preparado.

-Estoy cagado, Alex se le ve contento con esto pero…joder y si la cago, y si no le gusta donde va a vivir y si…

-Y si, y si, y sí. Castle le va a encantar vale, tú solo disfruta del día, verás cómo va a ser genial.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo apareciendo Alex por detrás de mí, se le veía ilusionado.

-Si claro-dije mirando a Lanie la cual me dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

Salimos dirección a casa, iba muy callado mirando por la ventana la ciudad, se le veía que a pesar de ser tímido tenía mucha necesidad de conocer, de explorar, en eso se parecía mucho a mí. Llegamos y nos bajamos del coche, Alex se quedó allí de pie mirando todo con atención.

-Vamos-dije agarrándole de la mano, tiré de él por el ascensor pero se paró en seco-¿qué pasa?

-Escaleras.

-¿Por qué?

-Escaleras-dijo tirando de mí.

-Bien, vale escaleras, pero son muchas. Si te cansas te cojo ¿vale?-pero no contesto empezó a subir las escaleras sin mirar atrás, tenía algo con los ascensores eso estaba claro, tendría que preguntar a ver que le pasaba, pero por ahora hacer un poco de ejercicio no pasaba nada.

Cuando llegamos a la parte alta del edificio donde se encontraba mi loft, estaba muy cansado, tanto que parecía que había corrido una maratón.

-Dios Alex, como estas.

-Bien.

-si ya veo-dije casi sin aliento-bueno preparado.

-Si.

Abrí la puerta y entramos dentro de casa, Alex seguía callado pero no dejaba de mirar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Lo dejé que mirara un poco por la parte de abajo, que investigara. Se metió en mi despacho y allí lo escuché.

-Ohhhhh.

-¿qué?

-Cuantos libros-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, pero esos son para cuando seas más mayor.

-Oh-dijo un poco cabizbajo.

-Pero ven, vamos a ver tu habitación, verás a ver si te gusta.

Subimos por las escaleras, despacio no quería que se me cayera por ella el primer día. Cuando llegamos a la parte de arriba, lo lleve directamente a su habitación, me hubiera gustado que Kate estuviera aquí, puesto que la habitación en mucha parte era gracias a ella.

-Bien vamos allá-dije abriendo la puerta y dejándolo entrar.

Empezó a mirar por todos lados con la boca abierta y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, enseguida vio el dibujo y empezó a saltar ilusionado.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, y ahí muchos libros, esos….

-Esos son todos tuyos, para que los leas. Y ahí puedes poner todos los que traigas, ¿ves?-le dije señalándole una banda de la estantería libre que le había dejado para ellos.

-Si-dijo saltando.

-¿Te gusta la habitación?

-Me encanta, y me gustan muchos las estrellas.

-Sabes, lo ha pintado Kate.

-¿Si?, ¿Kate ha estado aquí?

-Sí y lo ha pintado para ti, sabes le dije que me pintara uno a mí y no quiso-dije poniendo morritos.

-Jaja-empezó a reírse.

-Me podrías tu ayudar a mí a pintar la mía.

-No sé pintar.

-Bueno pues ya somos dos-dije haciéndonos reír a ambos-pues ayúdame a convencer a Kate.

-Sí, puedo hacer eso.

-Perfecto.

-Ven quiero enseñarte algo.

Había hecho de un pequeño cuarto que tenía sin usar, un lugar donde guardar todos sus juguetes, solo que tenía que tenerlos bien colocados sino…sino no cerraría. Le lleve dentro y cuando abrí la puerta se quedó otra vez con la boca abierta.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si-dijo pero sin mucha convención estaba pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?

-Solo…yo pensaba…bueno, como hay muchos puedo llevarle unos pocos a los chicos.

-Oh, claro por supuesto, todos los que quieras.

-Bien-dijo ya más animado, dios como quería a eso chico.

-Te apetece jugar a algo.

-Si-dijo.

Estuvimos jugando durante horas a todos los juegos que encontramos, tanto que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que darle de cenar para poder llevarlo de nuevo al orfanato. Había hecho comida por la mañana para no tener que perder ni un momento con él para hacer la comida, así que me acerque a la cocina y saque macarrones con queso que había hecho y los puse a calentar, cuando sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir y me encontré con Kate en la puerta, ay pensé que no iba a venir, y allí estaba.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-¿Qué tal todo?

-Genial, pasa estoy calentando la cena, ¿te quedas no?

-Yo….

-¿Kate?-dijo Alex, y en cuanto la vio salió corriendo a sus brazos.

-Creo que ya no puedes negarte-dije sonriéndole y dejándole allí a los dos mientras me iba a ver cómo iba la cena.

-Alex porque no te vas a ver un rato los dibujos mientras preparamos la comida-dijo Kate, Alex le dio otro abrazo y se fue a sentar en el sofá a ver la tele donde estaban puesto unos dibujos.

-Hey me ayudas-le dije pasándole una cuchara para que removiera los macarrones-espero que te gusten no sabía qué hacer y bueno…

-Está bien Castle. Y vosotros que tal habéis pasado la tarde.

-Muy bien la verdad-dije con una sonrisa-tenías que haberlo visto cuando vio la habitación, estaba alucinando.

-Me alegro que le gustara.

-Le enseñe los juguetes que le compramos, y ¿sabes lo que me contesto?, que si podía compartirlo con los otros niños.

-Es increíble verdad-dijo mirándolo cayéndosele la baba.

-Sí, esto ya está. ¿Puedes llevar esto a la mesa?

-Claro-yo cogí la cazuela y los platos y lo lleve hacia la mesa justo detrás de ella.

Nos pusimos a comer manteniendo una buena conversación llena de risas, estaba llegando la hora de volver y no tenía ganas, ver a Kate y Alex allí en casa tan bien juntos, hacía que el corazón se me llenara de amor.

-Es hora de irse.

-No, no quiero irme-dijo Alex triste.

-Alex mañana volveremos a estar juntos, y al final de semana ya podrás quedarte para siempre.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.

-Bien, ¿y Kate?

-Kate vendrá cuando quiera ya lo sabes.

-Sí, bien.

-Que te apetece para cenar mañana.

-Pizza.

Bien, pero mañana cocinaremos la pizza.

-¿Si?

-Si.

-¿Y Kate vendrá a cenar?

-Pregúntaselo a ella.

-Por fi.

-Bien si cocináis vosotros.

Con ello, la noche había llegado a su fin pero mañana sería otro día y lo pasaríamos juntos, hoy había sido el primero de muchos, y con eso me quedaba.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana y si tengo el cuerpo medio bueno subiré otro nuevo capítulo, será el segundo día juntos, y habrá cena todos juntos, vamos a ver como se le da a los chicos hacerla jeje. Espero vuestros comentarios siempre.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Tengo bastante escrito porque los fines de semanas los aprovecho bien y porque tenía ya algo por eso últimamente puedo subir un día más. Pero no quiero excederme por si no pudiera escribir algún fin de semana no quiero dejaros sin nada durante un tiempo, aunque no lo creo tengo los suficiente escrito como para no escribir durante una semana o dos enteras. Llevo la historia ya bien avanzadita. Bueno espero que os siga gustando.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 15**

POV RICK

Había ido a recoger a Alex otro día más al orfanato, estaba feliz de verlo, pero luego llegaba la noche y tenía que volver a llevarlo y eso me mataba, pasar las noches solo no me gustaba y menos desde que sabía que pronto iba a tener un pequeño compañero de piso. Habíamos estado jugando toda la tarde menos un rato que descansamos para que pudiera leer un poco, porque no podía dejar de leer, ese rato lo aproveche para escribir un poco, pero la verdad es que no podía dejar de mirarle, estaba tan orgulloso de ser su padre, porque era lo que era, su padre.

-Alex mira la hora que es.

-¿si?

-Tenemos que hacer la cena, se lo prometimos a Kate.

-Un poquito más.

-Vale, yo voy colocando las cosas, pero cuando acabe vienes a ayudarme.

-Vale-dijo sin levantar la mirada del libro.

Me puse a colocar los ingredientes para hacer la masa de la pizza y todo lo que podíamos colocar en ella, no sabía muy bien que querían echarle, a mí me gustaba echarle un poco de todo pero…tenía que empezar a conocer sus gustos, a pesar de que tenía que comer de todo me gustaría saber más cosas sobre ese pequeño que estaba sentado en mi sofá.

-Alex vamos.

-Voy-dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesa, y viniendo hacia mí corriendo.

-Ven toma tienes que coger esto y echarlo ahí.

-¿Así?

-Si-estuvimos mezclando los ingredientes para la masa, estábamos muy bien compenetrados, y se le veía que tenía ganas de aprender por la cara de ilusión que tenía. No pude evitarlo y le eche un poco de harina por su mejilla.

-Rick-protestó.

-¿Qué?

-Me has manchado.

-¿yo?

-Si.

-Pues habrá sido sin querer-dije riéndome, y de repente Alex cogió un puñado de harina con sus pequeñas manos y me lo hecho por el pelo.

-Alex, esto es la guerra.

Empezamos a echarnos harina y huevo por todo el cuerpo, estábamos los dos pringados tirados en el suelo, muertos de la risa. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta haciéndonos levantar. Con el lío que teníamos y nos habíamos quedado hasta sin cena, fui con Alex en brazos a abrir la puerta cuando Kate nos vio se quedó con la boca abierta mirándonos de arriba abajo.

POV KATE

No me lo podía creer estaban los dos harinados desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Estaban muy graciosos los dos, y se veía que habían disfrutado mucho de la tarde.

-Un abracito en grupo-dijo Castle mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ni se os ocurra acercaros a mí.

Se miraron ambos y se tiraron hacia mí abrazándome Castle por la espalda y Alex por el cuello, dándome besos en la mejilla, muchos besos.

-Bien, ahora ya eres parte de la familia-dijo Castle sonriéndome.

-Esta me la pagáis-dije mientras Castle se apartaba de la puerta para dejarme pasar.

-Creo que mejor pedimos una pizza porque no se nos ha dado muy bien lo de cocinar-dijo Castle soltando a Alex y limpiando un poco el desastre que tenían en la cocina.

-Madre mía la que habéis liado.

-Sí, será mejor que limpie todo esto.

-Sí, mientras limpias yo baño al niño porque mejor será que no se lo lleves así a Lanie porque te mata-dije riéndome.

-Oh bien, porque no coges algo de ropa de su habitación, allí también hay toallas y…

-Castle me las arreglaré tú ocúpate de ese desastre, y luego será mejor que tomes una ducha, porque si no para quitar eso-dije señalando su cabeza-yo me ocupo de pedir las pizza.

-Si capitán-dijo Castle riéndose-Alex te toca pasar por la ducha.

-No quiero, me gusta estar así.

-Alex no seas guarro-dije cogiéndole y llevándomelo hacia el cuarto de baño.

Empecé a bañarlo, el baño era increíble tenía una gran bañera de la cual disfrutaría.

-Alex que tal el día.

-Increíble.

-¿Qué habéis hecho Rick y tú?

-Hemos jugado a un montón de juegos, y luego hemos estado leyendo.

-Te gusta vivir con Rick.

-Sí, es muy divertido.

-Si lo es.

-Me ha comprado muchos juguetes y me va a dejar llevar algunos a la casa grande para los otros niños.

-Me parece muy bien cariño-dije besándole en la sien, la casa grande como a todos nos gustaba llamar el orfanato para que los niños se sintieran como si fuera un hogar, porque para muchos de ellos sería su casa durante muchos, muchos años.

-Kate ¿a ti te gusta Rick?

-¿Que si me gusta?-asintió con la cabeza, pensé muy bien la respuesta que quería darle-si me gusta, es muy divertido.

-Si-dijo sonriéndome-¿te gusta la casa?

-Alex ¿adónde quieres llegar?

-Bueno si te gusta la casa y te cae bien Rick podías…

-Alex sé por dónde vas y eso no puede ser y lo sabes.

-Ya, solo…que me gustaría que ambos fuerais mis padres.

-Cariño te quiero como si lo fuera y lo sabes, pero Rick si es tu padre y podrás hablar con él y pedirle lo que quieras.

-Vale-dijo un poco más triste.

-Bien será mejor que acabemos aquí para ir a pedir la pizza.

Recogimos todo en el baño y le puse algo de ropa de la que habíamos comprado el otro día le quedaba perfecta. Lo dejé en el sofá leyendo un rato mientras llamaba para pedir una pizza, la cocina ya parecía otra cosa, y Rick estaría duchándose porque no estaba por ningún lado. Me senté junto a Alex y estuvimos un rato hablando y haciéndole cosquillas para que se riera me encantaba escucharlo reír, y de repente apareció Rick a nuestra espalda tarareando una canción.

-Hey, ya habéis pedido la cena.

-Si todo esta listo, en cinco minutos estará aquí.

-Bien-me giré para verlo y dios estaba con el pelo húmedo una camiseta de pico negra y una pantalón vaquero que le quedaba de muerte, me quedé demasiado tiempo mirándole porque…

-Tierra llamando a Kate-dijo.

-Oh si lo siento, me he acordado que tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Te tienes que ir?

-No, puedo hacerlo luego-dije sonrojándome y él sonrió se había dado cuenta de que le había comido con la mirada. De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta y Castle salió corriendo para hacerse cargo de la cena.

-Bueno aquí está la cena-dijo trayendo la pizza y vasos para beber.

-Umm esta buenísima-dijo Alex.

-Alex con la boca llena no se habla-dijo Castle riñéndole, ahora sí que estaba empezando a portarse como un verdadero padre, se veían muy bien juntos, y ahora estaba más tranquila iba a poder seguir en la vida de Alex, y Castle iba a ser el mejor padre que pudiera tener.

-Hey estas bien.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Estás más sonriente de lo normal.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No la verdad es que tienes una sonrisa preciosa Kate, deberías sonreír más.

-Oh gracias lo tendré en cuente-dije de forma sarcástica.

-Se va haciendo tarde Alex tenemos que irnos.

-Quiero quedarme.

-Mañana podrás quedarte a dormir, no volverás hasta por la mañana.

-¿Si?

-Si Alex, así que no querrás que Lanie se enfade y no te deje venir mañana ¿no?-dije motivándole, se levantó corriendo para recoger sus cosas y lo llevamos al orfanato.

Nos despedimos de él, nos costó mucho que se fuera a dormir a su habitación con la emoción de dormir mañana en casa de Castle, le iba a costar mucho dormir esta noche sin duda.

-Bueno creo que me voy tengo que trabajar mañana temprano.

-Oh.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba si te apetecería tomar algo, es que conoces a Alex mejor que nadie y me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas pero…

-Está bien Castle, pero solo una copa.

-Perfecto-dijo sonriendo.

Nos fuimos a una cafetería cercana y nos pedimos dos chocolates calientes, hacía frío fuera y nos vendría bien para calentarnos.

-Bueno tú dirás.

-Pues verás el otro día se quedó paralizado cuando quise montarlo en el ascensor y…

-Oh eso.

-¿qué pasa?

-Bueno por lo que he conseguido que me contara se quedó encerrado de pequeño en un ascensor con su madre, desde entonces no hemos conseguido que se suba a ninguno.

-Debería pedir ayuda, ya sabes ayuda profesional.

-Castle tu eres su padre, lo sabrás cuando creas que lo necesita.

-Si ya, es complicado esto de ser padre.

-Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil, aunque no puedes quejarte por lo que me ha dicho está muy contento contigo, eres muy divertido.

-¿Eso ha dicho?

-Si.

-Dios Kate me hace tan feliz tenerlo cerca, el poder tener alguien que me necesite yo…

-Te entiendo.

-Bueno pronto llegan las navidades, que crees que querrá.

-Bueno hazle que escriba una carta pidiendo lo que quiera, para Santa. Es la mejor manera de averiguarlo.

-Si tienes razón.

Mantuvimos una conversación muy fluida, donde compartimos risas y confidencias sobre nuestro pasado, pero sobre todo la conversación giró sobre la persona más importante de nuestras vidas, Alex.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana no creo que pueda subir porque trabajo por la mañana y es cuando tengo internet. Pero intentaré subirlo, a ver qué pasa. Vosotros por si acaso mirarlo por la noche a ver si he conseguido subirlo. Pero no os lo puedo asegurar, avisaré por twitter si consigo o no subir.**

**Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Al final he subido como he podido jiji. No sé si se me habrá pasado alguna falta pero bueno he conseguido subirla. Gracias por los comentarios, cada vez estoy más contenta con esta historia. Al principio tenía mis dudas pero en cuanto leo vuestros comentarios me dan muchas ganas de seguir subiendo. Gracias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Me había acostado tarde anoche tras una larga charla con Kate, la cual había disfrutado mucho, además había conocido cosas de Alex que aún no conocía. Kate era increíble, cada vez estaba mejor con ella a pesar de los malos momentos que pasamos cuando nos conocimos. Es normal ya que ella piensa que venimos de mundos distintos, pero en realidad no son tan distintos. La vida no queda diseñada por el dinero que tengas. Si, puede abrirte algunas puertas pero en cuanto al mundo de los sentimientos, el dinero no cambia nada. Ella siente que ha tenido una vida muy dura, y la ha tenido porque ha pasado media parte de su vida sola tras la muerte de sus padres. Yo tenía a mi madre, aunque también he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida solo. No quería que Alex se sintiera así nunca y por eso quería ser un buen padre para él, para que tuviera la mejor vida posible pero no en cuanto al dinero si no en cuanto a los sentimientos, Alex nunca iba a estar solo, me tenía a mí y me enorgullecía decir que también tendría siempre a Kate, eso me relajaba bastante el saber que siempre tendría a alguien en la vida, que nunca tendría que sentirse solo.

Había desayunado y me dirigía hacia el orfanato para recoger a Alex, hoy pasaríamos todo el día juntos e incluso pasaría la primera noche conmigo, mañana a primera hora tendría que volver a traerlo, y si todo iba bien, esa noche me lo llevaría de nuevo a casa para no tener que llevarlo más por obligación allí, solo iríamos de visita.

Alex se veía feliz, más feliz de lo normal y me gustaba el pensar que era por mí, porque íbamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos, como una familia. Hoy iba a llevarlo a Central Park, la navidad estaba cerca y quería que viera como estaba la ciudad en Navidad, era la época del año que más me gustaba del año. Sería porque me encantaban los regalos, pero más que me regalaran era regalar. Todavía no se lo había contado a mi madre, porque en parte quería disfrutar un poco de Alex para mí solo y en cuanto se lo digiera vendría corriendo a conocer a su nieto, a pesar de mí infancia quería mucho a mi madre. Estas navidades, la invitaría como todos los años y entonces sería un buen momento para conocer a su nieto.

Estuvimos mirando las tiendas todas decoradas preparadas para la navidad, y también el gran árbol decorado. Estuvimos durante un rato, dando vueltas por el parque haciendo tiempo para ver el árbol iluminado, y luego iríamos a cenar fuera antes de irnos a dormir a casa.

-Alex, ¿te gusta la Navidad?

-Sí, todos los chicos recibimos regalos.

-¿Si? Este año seguramente también. Además deberíamos ir a ver que quieren para pedírselo a Santa a ver si se lo traen a casa.

-Oh si les gustara mucho.

-Seguro, y tu Alex ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Yo…no sé.

-Bueno cuando lo sepas podemos escribirle una carta, y si quieres se la entregamos a Santa que viene dentro de unos días a recogerlas.

-Vale-dijo un poco triste.

-Alex…

-¿Vamos a ver el árbol?

-Bien-dije, sabía que no estaba bien pero no quería presionarlo, Kate dijo que terminaría contándomelo.

Fuimos a ver el árbol y cuando lo vio iluminado su cara se iluminó también merecía la pena el pasar el frío que estábamos pasando para verlo así de feliz. Tras estar un buen rato allí mirándole decidí llamar a Kate para ver si podía ir a cenar con nosotros.

-Castle, ¿qué problema tienes?-preguntó de forma burlona.

-Verás estamos en el centro e íbamos a cenar fuera solo pensé que si podías y querías por supuesto acompañarnos.

-Oh, estoy de guardia, pero creo que puedo cenar. Cerca de la comisaria hay un bar si quieres podemos cenar ahí.

-¿Quién es?, ¿es Kate?-dijo Alex tirándome de la manga apartándome la móvil del oído.

-Creo que alguien está deseando verte, espera Alex toma.

-Kate, ¿vas a venir a cenar?

-Si cariño, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Oh.

-Pero cenaremos juntos y me cuentas que tal lo has pasado.

-Vale, hemos hecho muchas cosas y…

-Alex pásamelo que la vas a ver ahora-le dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-Vale-dijo no muy contento.

-Nos vemos ahora cariño.

-Oh, ¿ahora me llamas cariño?-le dije burlándome de ella.

-Muy gracioso, nos vemos ahora vale. Dame un toque cuando estéis abajo.

Llegamos a la puerta del pequeño bar y esperamos afuera a que llegara Kate, apenas unos minutos después de llegar nosotros vi como Kate se acercaba, y le di un golpecito a Alex avisándole, en cuanto la vio salió como un resorte a abrazarla. Cuando llegaron a mi encuentro Kate tenía a Alex en brazos y aún seguía achuchándolo.

-Para mí no hay ni un abrazo-dije poniendo morritos, y Alex saltó de su brazos a los míos dándome un fuerte abrazo llenándome el corazón, era un crío increíble y en este momento era un egoísta de mierda porque me alegraba que nadie más lo hubiera descubierto antes. Lo deje en el suelo y se acercó a agarrar a Kate por la mano.

-Kate tú también.

-Yo también ¿Qué?-le miró Kate confundida.

-Tú también abrazo a él.

-Oh-dijimos los dos a la vez, y cuando miramos a Alex estaba mirándonos esperando a que nos moviéramos.

-Está bien-dijo Kate acercándose a mí y pasando sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi espalda, por unos segundos me quedé parado. Cuando Kate fue a separarse reaccioné, y le abracé fuertemente sentí un calor en mi cuerpo instantáneo nunca me había sentido así. Su olor me impregno por completo mi olfato, ese olor que quise guardar para siempre. Quizás el abrazo duro más de lo normal pero se sentía tan bien que me costaba mucho separarme de ella. Cuando nos separamos no pude mirarle a la cara me daba vergüenza de cómo había hecho lo posible para que ese momento durara lo máximo posible. Cuando miramos hacia abajo vimos a Alex sonriente.

-Bueno será mejor que entremos o nos congelaremos de frío-dije para acabar con aquel silencio.

-No nos podemos congelar.

-Ah no, ven verás cómo…-dije saliendo corriendo detrás de él, y se colocó riéndose detrás de Kate para protegerse.

-Será mejor que entremos sino hoy me quedo sin cenar, os recuerdo que aquí hay alguien que tiene que irse.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana, fuera hacía un frío que pela, y dentro se estaba bastante bien, hacía calorcito y eso en estos momentos se agradecía.

-Bueno, ¿y que habéis hecho?

-Hemos ido al parque, y a ver escaparates y a ver el árbol-Kate y yo nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reírnos por el entusiasmo de Alex.

-¿Y te ha gustado?

-Si.

-¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado?-se quedó pensativo sin saber muy bien que decir.

-El árbol-dije yo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-tenías que haberlo visto mirarlo, tenía la cara iluminada.

-Si bueno, le gustan las luces.

-¿Si?

-Si me gustan.

-Pues verás cuando decoremos la casa, vas a flipar.

-Bien.

Nos pusimos a cenar las mejores hamburguesas que había comido nunca, tras eso nos despedimos porque Kate tenía que volver a la comisaría además se estaba haciendo tarde y Alex tenía que descansar. Llegamos a casa y le mandé directamente a la bañara cuando se bañó y coloque el pijama. Le llevé a la habitación y lo acosté en la cama arropándolo.

-Bueno a dormir que el día ha sido muy duro.

-Puedes contarme un cuento-dijo con los ojos casi cerrados.

-Alex estas muy cansado.

-Por fa.

-Vale bien cual quieres.

-Este.

-Bien-empecé a leerle el libro y antes de empezar la tercera página ya estaba completamente dormido. Le arropé bien le di un beso en la sien y apagué la luz. Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Me iba hacia mi habitación cuando algo me detuvo, no quería, no podía separarme de su habitación, así que me senté en la puerta. Y cerré los ojos, no podía dormir pero estaba bastante más tranquilo estando allí, de repente sonó el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Te he despertado-dijo una voz un poco avergonzada-lo siento, será mejor que…

-No, no estaba dormido.

-Oh, bien.

-Kate, ¿ha pasado algo?

-No, solo llamaba para ver como estabas. Quiero decir, con Alex durmiendo allí y eso.

-Oh, Alex esta ya dormidito, ha caído rendido el pobre, ha sido un día muy largo.

-Sí, y tú ¿qué haces?, quiero decir…

-Kate está bien preguntar vale. Estoy bien, bueno en realidad estoy acostado en el pasillo justo en la puerta de la habitación de Alex, no sé es como si me alejara le fuera a pasar algo y…

-Castle no digas tonterías vale, estará bien así que levántate y vete a acostar tu que puedes-dijo sonriendo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.

-Bien, bien-me fui a levantar pero no fui capaz.

-Castle ahora.

-Pero como sabes que…

-Lo sé.

-Vale-me levante pero no me moví de donde estaba.

-Castle camina.

-Oye ¿has colocado cámaras en mi casa o algo?

-Ojala lo hubiera pensado antes, pero no.

-Vale-me fui caminando hacia la habitación y me tumbe en la cama-ya estoy.

-Bien, pues ahora descansa porque mañana será un día duro, el primero como padre a día completo.

-Jaja muy graciosa. Espero que te sea leva la guardia, pero si pasa algo interesante ya sabes que puedes contármelo.

-Sí, sí muy gracioso. Buenas noches Castle.

-Buenas noches Kate-dije apagando el móvil y cerrando los ojos, esa noche dormí con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, era más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El lunes nuevo capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y me lo contéis en vuestros comentarios jeje. Bueno que paséis un buen fin de semana todos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Nuevo capítulo, hoy entra con fuerza un nuevo personaje… bueno daros las gracias como siempre por estar ahí y espero que os siga gustando, ya queda menos para que el Caskett sea total. Aviso de que el fics pasará a ser M en unos cuantos capítulos más quizás más de lo que quisierais algunos. Pero estará bien remarcado en el inicio del capítulo y no afectara mucho a la historia para aquellos que no le gusten leer partes M. Gracias a todos y a leer.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 17**

POV RICK

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Alex había venido a vivir conmigo. Habíamos pasado por algunos momentos complicados pero habíamos conseguido sacarlo hacia adelante. Kate había tenido mucha culpa de ello, había sido un gran apoyo para ambos y en muchas ocasiones había mediado entre los dos. Alex era un gran chico pero había vivido durante bastante tiempo una vida muy distinta a la que estaba viviendo ahora, y el ir al colegio era algo que en un principio le costó bastante y estuve incluso a punto de tirar la toalla, pero gracias a Kate conseguimos que le diera una oportunidad, y ahora estaba deseando ir. Le gustaba el colegio porque cada día aprendía algo y le hacían leer con eso le habían conquistado. Además había conseguido hacer un par de amigos con los que intercambiaba libros mientras el resto cambiaba cromos deportivos, él era así. La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y había llamado a mi madre para darle la noticia, llegaría en unas horas para conocerlo y mañana tendríamos una cena de acción de gracias increíble, sería la primera de Alex en casa, y por eso siempre sería especial. Vestí a Alex y le preparé el desayuno.

-Alex, bébete el zumo que si no, no te harás fuerte.

-Si ya y que me beba la leche para crecer-dijo burlándose de mí.

-Si tu ríete ahora pero cuando seas mayor y seas fuerte y alto entonces te acordaras de lo que te digo.

Cuando acabo de desayunar lo deje sentado en el salón viendo unos dibujos animados mientras yo preparaba la habitación de invitados, para cuando viniera mi madre toda estuviera listo para hospedarse. Estaba terminando de darle el visto bueno a la habitación cuando sonó el timbre, no podía ser ella era demasiado pronto. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta y me encontré a Kate en el otro lado.

-Hola.

-Hola-dije sorprendido-¿no tenías que trabajar?

-No, quiero decir sí pero me han dado el día libre, bueno mejor dicho me han obligado a tomarme el día libre.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una larga historia-la deje pasar y fue a ver a Alex, les deje hablando mientras yo seguía con los preparativos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y la hora de la comida estaba llegando, Kate y Alex seguían hablando sobre el colegio muy animadamente, así que decidí hacer algo de comer. Tras acabar de hacerla vi como seguían hablando, me gustaba verlos así se podían tirar horas y horas hablando aunque no tuviera ya muchas cosas que contarse.

-Ajam, Ajam-dije llamando su atención-creo que es hora de comer.

-OH, ya es tan tarde-dijo Kate-entonces será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Tienes que irte?-le pregunté asombrado.

-No, yo….

-Kate hay comida para un regimiento porque no te quedas y así pasas más tiempo con Alex-le dije aunque en verdad le quería decir que así pasaba más tiempo conmigo.

-Bueno si insistes.

Comimos de forma animada, entablando una buena conversación. Cuando acabamos recogimos todo y Kate me ayudo a limpiar todo mientras Alex se quedó en el comedor viendo dibujos.

-Entonces mañana que vas a hacer.

-Oh, seguramente visité el orfanato y luego cenaré en casa, si no me toca trabajar más.

-Oh, yo pensé en llevar a Alex por la mañana para que comiera con los chicos, por la noche tenemos cena en familia en casa. Hoy viene mi madre.

-Oh, ¿sí?

-Si.

-No se te ve muy contento.

-Oh no, claro que lo estoy. Solo que estoy nervioso por Alex y eso…

-En cuanto lo conozca un poco le querrá.

-Eso no lo dudo-dije sonriendo-solo que bueno no sé cómo será como abuela, como madre no es que fuera mala solo que no estaba para serlo.

-Bueno podrá verlo cuando pueda Castle, tú eres el que no lo vas a dejar solo nunca y eso Alex lo sabe por eso se le ve tan feliz.

-Gracias, es importante para mí escucharte decir eso. Ya termino yo aquí, porque no vas a ver como este Alex.

-Vale.

Seguí recogiendo todo lo que faltaba y pensando en cómo se llevaría mi madre y Alex cuando alguien me tocó el brazo asustándome.

-Lo siento no quería asustarte, Alex esta frito.

-Oh, no ha dormido muy bien esta noche, esta ilusionada a la par de nervioso por conocer a su abuela.

Fuimos la comedor y allí estaba el pequeño echo una bolita dormido en el sofá lo levanté y lo llevé hacia su habitación, Kate deshizo la cama para que pudiera meterlo dentro. Lo dejé suavemente sobre la cama y lo arropé despacio para no despertarlo se le veía tan bien así.

-Se os ve muy bien juntos-dijo Kate detrás de mí-me gusta mucho como lo miras Castle, se nota que lo quieres.

-Es mi hijo, como no iba a quererlo-dije levantándome y poniéndome a su altura-Kate si no fuera por ti-dije agarrándole la mano y colocándola entre las mías-esto hubiera sido mucho más difícil, gracias de verdad por ser parte de la vida de Alex, y por serlo de la mía-dije mirándole a los ojos, tenía tantas ganas de besarla que no pude evitar acerca mis labios a los suyos despacio muy despacio esperando a que ella se separara pero no lo hacía, no vi ningún movimiento de rechazo por parte de ella, así que seguí acercándome, cuando de repente sonó la puerta de la calle, he hizo que nos separáramos de repente.

-Esa debe ser mi madre-dije mirando el suelo un poco avergonzado por la situación, parecía que tenía de nuevo quince años y había sido pillado por mi madre con una chica. Bajé corriendo escaleras abajo para huir de la situación.

-Hijo-dijo mi madre nada más verme y me abrazó fuerte mi fuerte, la había echado de menos-y mi nieto.

-Oh, esta emocionado por conocerte y…bueno se ha quedado dormido-se escuchó un ruido que venía de la parte de arriba.

-Oh, se ha despertado.

-No creo-dije mirando hacia otro lado.

-Oh, no me digas que sigues con esa mala actriz, porque…

-Madre-le reprendí, nunca había aprobado mi relación con Meredith-no es ella, lo dejamos hace un par de meses.

-Entonces….-no le dio tiempo a acabar cuando vi a Kate bajando las escaleras despacio intentando no hacer ruido-Oh, ahora te gustan morenas.

-Madre-dije entre dientes para que Kate no me oyera. Cuando Kate llegó a nuestro lado hice las presentaciones-Kate, ella es mi madre. Mama ella es Kate.

-Oh Kate encantada de conocerte, ¿eres la nueva conquista de mi pequeño?

-Madre, Kate es…-ni yo mismo sabía que responder.

-Yo me ocupo de que lo de la adopción vaya bien.

-Oh, haces un seguimiento a mi hijo como padre.

-Si algo así-dijo mirándome, no sé si estaba un poco enfadada por no saber que decir. Tenía que haberle dicho la verdad que es una persona importante en la vida de ambos pero… dios la había cagado-bueno como ya sé que todo está bien, os dejo solos.

Y sé fue corriendo casi sin despedirse, abriendo la puerta y saliendo hacia fuera, yo dejé allí a mi madre y fui tras ella.

-Kate, Kate…espera.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, vale. Yo tenía que haberle dicho la verdad pero no sabía cómo.

-Da igual Castle, dijiste que se quedaría unos días ya vendré después a verlo.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Alex no merece eso, yo la he cagado y él quiere verte. Por favor hablaré con ella y le explicaré todo pero no dejes de venir cuando ella este aquí.

-Bien, ahora tengo que irme-dijo dándose la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Me quedé un rato en mi sitio sin saber muy bien que hacer, tras unos segundos allí parado me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el interior. Allí estaba mi madre mirando sin entender nada de nada.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? No es solo una chica de seguimiento ¿no?

-Madre Kate es, puf-suspiré-Kate es la persona más importante en la vida de Alex y creí que tendría que seguir en su vida, así que ahora es parte de nuestras vidas, pero no como tú te piensas.

-Ah no te la comes con los ojos, es imaginación mía ¿no?

-Madre-le reñí, pero tenía razón-es complicado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El miércoles un nuevo capítulo de la historia vamos a ver si se acercan Kate y Martha y como soluciona este mal entendido Castle. Bueno os recuerdo que quiero vuestros comentarios ya.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Nuevo capítulo a ver qué sucede entre estos tres. Y vamos a ver como Alex reacciona al conocer a su abuela. Espero que os guste y volver a daros las gracias por estar ahí, estamos muy cerquita de los 100 comentarios a ver si llegamos con este.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

Estuvimos recordando y hablando sobre los viejos tiempos hasta que escuchamos a alguien bajando las escaleras, y ahí estaba mi pequeño con la cara adormilada y agarrado a su mantita, parecía aún más pequeño.

-Alex-dije levantándome y yendo a su encuentro lo cogí en brazos y lo lleve adonde mi madre se encontraba.

-¿Dónde esta Kate?

-Se ha tenido que ir, cariño pero mira quien ha venido a conocerte.

-Hola cariño, soy tu abuela-dijo mi madre acercándose a él. Alex instintivamente se pegó aún más a mí.

-Alex es la abuela recuerda que te dije que te podía contar muchas cosas sobre la cuidad que quisieras-él asintió con la cabeza-la abuela ha viajado mucho puedes preguntarle por lo que quieras.

-¿Qué ciudad te gusta más?

-Oh depende de para que cariño, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

-Me gusta leer y me gustan los dibujos bonitos, y me gustan los dinosaurios y….

-¿Te gustan los dinosaurios?-pregunté ilusionado.

-Si.

-Pues un día de estos tenemos que ir al museo.

-¿Puede venir también Kate?

-Se lo preguntaremos pero ya sabes que tiene mucho trabajo.

-Si tiene que salvar el mundo-dijo ilusionado.

-Te gusta que Kate salve el mundo.

-Sí, es como un superhéroe.

-Si lo es.

-¿Cuál es el sitio que más lejos has ido?

-No sé Australia, Japón, en Rusia he estado en muchos sitios más.

-Oh ¿nosotros podremos viajar también?

-En vacaciones todo lo que quieras, pero recuerda que tienes que empezar el cole después de Navidad.

-Ah si el cole, vale en vacaciones. ¿Y tú vendrás?

-Claro creo que me quedaré aquí un tiempo con vosotros, quiero conocerte bien Alex.

-Bien, me gusta-dijo ya con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno creo que se va haciendo tarde porque no vamos a pasear un poco antes de hacer la cena.

Estuvimos paseando por el parque Alex estaba muy tranquilo cerca de mi madre, habían empezado con muy buen pie. Me parecía tan raro verlos así, después de todo iba a ser mejor abuela que madre. Dejamos a Alex en los columpios y mi madre y yo nos sentamos en un banco donde pudiéramos tenerlo a la vista.

-Es un gran chico, me recuerda a ti cuando tenías su edad.

-Si, a mí también me recordó.

-Es un chico listo, ha sabido ver en ti un padre.

-Bueno en un principio tuve miedo pero…

-Tuviste ayuda que no esperabas-dijo con retintín.

-Madre, no vayas por ahí. Kate ha sido muy importante en la adaptación de Alex con la casa y conmigo pero… no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Cariño soy medio bruja y créeme cuando te digo que veo algo entre vosotros y algo importante y bonito. Hijo veo como la miras y no es ni gratitud ni nada de eso.

-Madre aunque yo quisiera algo más hipotéticamente hablando, que no digo nada de eso, no deberíamos hacer nada. Alex es nuestra prioridad y nos necesita a los dos. No haría nada que le alejara de él, ni nada que jodiera lo que tenemos ahora.

-Sí, pero cariño el corazón quiere lo que quiere. Por mucho que luches contras tus sentimientos no podrás. En realidad me gustaría que no lucharas contra ellos. Haríais una buena pareja.

-Madre.

-Vale ya lo dejo.

Estuvimos un buen rato allí sentados disfrutando de Alex cuando de repente mi móvil sonó. Me levanté disculpándome y atendí la llamada.

-Diga.

-¿Hablo con el señor Castle?

-Sí, con quien hablo.

-Le llamo del hospital.

-Ha pasado algo-dije preocupado.

-Verá a ingresado la señorita Beckett, Kate Beckett y bueno usted es una de las últimas llamadas que ha recibido y por eso…

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?-dije un poco alterado, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-Verás prefiero no hablarlo por teléfono si puede usted…

-Sí, estoy de camino.

Salí corriendo al encuentro de mi madre y Alex y lo más calmado posible intente explicarle a mi madre lo que había pasado. Ella se ofreció para quedarse con Alex mientras yo iba a ver como estaba Kate. No le quise contar nada a Alex solo le dije que tenía algo importante que hacer y que se tenía quedar con la abuela, el no rechistó. Por el camino hacia el hospital no podía dejar de comerme la cabeza de que le había podido pasar a Kate, estaba muy nervioso. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mí Kate. Si le pasaba algo yo…no quería ni pensarlo.

Cuando el taxi paró en la entrada del hospital le solté al taxista un puñado de billetes y salí corriendo hacia el interior cuando llegué a la recepcionista casi no tenía aire.

-Beckett, Kate Beckett.

-Señor respire un momento y cuéntame que pasa.

-Me habéis llamado para decirme que habéis ingresado a Kate Beckett.

-Bien, siéntese ahí y en un momento vendrá alguien para informarte.

-Bien-pero no me quedé sentado tranquilo esperando, no podía me puse a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa de la recepcionista que no podía dejar de mirarme con cara de pena.

Vi como un médico se acercaba para hablar con la recepcionista que me señalo con el dedo, al instante tenía al médico delante de mí con una cara que no me daba para nada tranquilidad.

-Señor Castle soy el doctor Cameron, soy el médico que ha atendido a la señorita Beckett.

-¿Está bien?

-Señor Castle hemos tenido que operarla, entró por un disparo de bala.

-Dios mío, está bien.

-Si gracias a dios le dio en el hombro, hemos tenido que operar para reconstruirle el hueso que se le ha fracturado, pero todo ha salido bien. Lo tenemos todo preparado para trasladarla a una habitación, en breves podrás verla.

-Gracias doctor.

Estuve esperando allí hasta que una enfermera se acercó a mí y me llevo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kate. Me quedé mirando la dichosa puerta durante unos segundos pensando en que iba a decirle, en cómo iba a reaccionar a verla. Suspiré y abrí la puerta de forma rápida para no echarme atrás, y cuando entré vi a Kate sentada en la cama con el brazo en cabestrillo, y riñendo con una enfermera.

-Señora tienes que mantener reposo.

-No mañana mismo voy a volver trabajar así que quiero el alta.

-Pero…

-Tranquila yo me ocuparé de que haga reposo-me sorprendí a mí mismo diciéndolo, la enfermera asintió con la cabeza y salió disparada por la puerta.

-Gracias, pero voy a pedir el alta voluntaria me voy a casa.

-Kate, quieres contarme qué coño ha pasado, hoy no trabajabas.

-Ya-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dije acercándome a la cama y sentándome cerca de ella.

-Yo…iba hacia casa cuando me di cuenta que no tenía nada para cenar, así que paré en una tienda de esa de 24 horas y entré para comprar algunas cosas. Entonces la atracaron y bueno pues esto son las consecuencia.

-Kate…

-Vale, le hice cara al ladrón y me disparo. Estas contento.

-No, no lo estoy. Joder Kate porque no piensa en la gente que tienes cerca y no solo en ti y en tu gusto por salvar el mundo. No sé puede salvar a todo el mundo, Kate que hubiera pasado con Alex si te hubiera pasado algo. No has pensado en él ni por segundo-dije enfadado, vi que le había dolido mis palabras pero se las merecía.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, solo piensa en él la próxima vez que quieras hacer una tontería como esa.

-Bien, podemos salir de aquí ya.

Cuando volvió la enfermera con todos los papeles para el alta voluntaria y Kate los firmó, la ayudé a salir y la monté en el taxi, dando mi dirección.

-¿Por qué das tu dirección?

-Porque te vienes conmigo.

-No.

-Sí, y no se habla más-la vi comiéndose la cabeza un poco con ella misma.

-Castle tu casa está llena y además puedo quedarme con Lanie.

-Lanie no está, la llamé antes para decirle lo que había pasado y por lo de la casa llena no te preocupes, puedo dormir donde sea. Puedes dormir en mi habitación yo…

-No entonces no.

-Kate, bueno ya veremos que hacemos, pero solo serán unos días, podemos apañárnosla bien.

-Pero…

-Ni pero ni nada.

-Bien, pero antes tengo que recoger algunas cosas.

Kate dio su dirección al taxista y por primera vez desde que recibí la llamada sentí como si un peso se me quitara de encima, necesitaba tenerla cerca, lo más cerca posible para saber que estaba bien.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Pues acercamiento algo forzoso a ver si esto los acerca aún más jeje. Martha seguramente junto a Alex ayudaran. Bien espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos mañana, porque mañana habrá otro capítulo más. Ansiosa por vuestros comentarios jeje XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Nuevo capítulo y más contenta que nunca con la historia y con vuestros comentarios sois increíbles y no me canso de decíroslo. Todavía queda historia para rato nos os preocupéis y ya pronto tendremos al Caskett reunido.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

Fuimos a casa de Kate y tardo solos cinco minutos en arreglar una bolsa de viaje con algo de ropa, no se le veía muy cómoda con esto pero me alegraba que hubiera aceptado. Lanie le había surgido un viaje de improviso porque una tía suya que vivía en la otra punta del país había caído muy enferma. Esperaba llegar para final de semana pero mientras tanto había dejado a varias chicas al cargo. También me pidió que no dejáramos de ir a la comida de acción de gracias para que los niños se sintieran más arropados, por supuesto le dije que sí. Cuando salimos de su casa ya era demasiado tarde, solo esperaba que mi madre hubiera sido racional y le hubiera dado de cenar a Alex y lo hubiera acostado, porque a esas horas normalmente ya estaba en la cama. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré una imagen difícil de olvidar. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de Alex sobre sus piernas, estaba dormidito.

-Quería esperarte para que le contaras un cuento, pero al final…

-Gracias madre, ¿ha cenado?

-Sí, no te importa que le haya hecho un sándwich pero es que bueno…

-Madre lo prefiero antes de que lo envenenaras con algunas de tus comidas-dije riéndome y cogiendo a Alex para llevarlo arriba.

Lo deje sobre la cama y lo arrope suavemente dándole un beso en la mejilla y salí cerrando la puerta. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras escuche como mi madre y Kate hablaban.

-Martha de verdad si molesto yo…

-No digas tonterías hija, sé lo que has hecho por mi hijo y por mi nieto. Siempre serás bienvenida.

-Gracias yo…

-Está bien, sabes lo importante que eres para ellos, para ambos.

-Ellos también lo son para mí-dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-Nunca he visto a mi hijo así de feliz yo…-decidí que era el momento de hacerme sentir antes de que mi madre metiera la pata.

-Bueno chicas, que quieren para cenar-ambas miraron hacia mi dirección, como preguntando cuanto llevaba ahí-¿Qué? No tenéis hambre porque yo me muero.

-Oh, hijo yo ya cené con mi nieto, me voy a ir a la cama para dejaros solos.

-Martha no tienes por qué irte.

-Ya lo sé pero la verdad es que ha sido un día muy largo y necesito unas buenas horas de sueño para mantener esta belleza.

-Vale madre.

-Por cierto no te importa que me quede con tu nueva habitación, es la mía de siempre y bueno quiero estar cerca de mi nieto.

-Bueno yo…está bien madre.

-Gracias hasta mañana querida-dijo despidiéndose de Kate abrazándola-hasta mañana Richard-dijo besándome la mejilla y subiendo las escaleras.

-Tendrás que dormir en mi antigua habitación.

-Castle puedo dormir aquí en el sofá se ve cómodo.

-No, además yo suelo dormir poco de noche, suelo escribir. Así que tú le darás mejor uso a la cama, confía en mí. Bueno que quieres comer-le dije rápidamente para cortar la conversación.

-Chino.

-Perfecto, voy a pedir. Si quieres puedes usar el baño esta por ahí-dije señalando mi estudio.

POV KATE

Entré por una puerta y me encontré una sala pequeña rodeada de libros y con un gran escritorio, sin duda era su lugar de trabajo, su estudio. No pude evitar pararme a mirar y observar todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor, era increíble. Pasé mis dedos por sus libros, había de todo tipo de libros, además de todos sus libros, esos que casi me sabía de memoria. No quería tardar demasiado así que seguí hacia delante y me encontré con lo que era una habitación, su habitación. Estaba decoradas en tonos oscuros, y en una de las paredes había un cuadro de un león, y en otra una de un dibujo, seguramente echo por Alex. Me quedé un poco más observando la habitación, cuando de repente una voz me hizo sobresaltarme.

-Pensé en cambiarla un poco.

-Dios Castle me asustaste.

-Lo siento, tardabas tanto que…

-Estoy bien, solo curioseaba un poco sobre Richard Castle-le dije sonriéndole.

-Si quieres saber algo de mí solo tienes que preguntar-dijo muy sincero mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Por qué quieres cambiarla?

-Bueno ahora será la habitación de invitados, y bueno está decorada de forma muy personal. Pensé no se en darle otro toque.

-A mí me gusta como esta.

-¿Si?

-Sí, me recuerda a ti-dije sin pensar.

-Entonces tendré que dejarla como esta-dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno, yo…voy a ir al baño.

-Oh si claro, te espero fuera, ya no tardará en llegar la comida.

Cuando salí del baño Castle estaba pagando ya la comida en la puerta, luego se acercó a mí y me hizo sentarme en el sofá mientras él traía las cosas para poder comer.

-¿vino?

-Bueno una copa no me va a sentar mal.

-Bien-dijo sirviéndome una copa de vino y ofreciéndomela.

Nos sentamos ambos en el sofá bastante cerca el uno del otro y compartimos la comida a través de las cajas en las que venían.

-Bien, y ¿Qué tal tu madre con Alex?

-Muy bien, la verdad pensé…bueno que iba a ser un poco complicado, ya sabes lo difícil que es Alex a veces para abrirse pero enseguida han congeniado.

-Sí, ya los he visto cuando llegamos. Mañana iré a pasar todo el día al orfanato.

-Yo llevaré a Alex para comer con todos. Luego cenaremos juntos en casa, en familia.

-Oh, yo quizás me quede…

-Kate. He dicho que cenaremos en familia, tu eres de la familia-dijo colocándome suavemente una mano en mi rodilla, vi tanta sinceridad en su mirada que me ardía el corazón de emoción. Era un hombre tan increíble que yo a veces, no, no podía pensar en eso. Bajé la mirada avergonzada mientras seguía comiendo.

-Voy a recoger esto-dije levantándome para recoger las cosas.

-No déjalo ya lo hago yo.

-Castle, puedo quitar la mesa. No soy una inválida-dije algo enfadada.

-Vale lo siento. Solo… no quería que te dañaras más el hombro-dijo levantándose y llevando sus cosas a la cocina.

-Lo siento, yo…tú estás haciendo todo esto por mí y yo… me estoy portando como una idiota.

-La verdad es que si-dijo sonriéndome-Kate si en algún momento ves que me sobrepaso o algo, solo tienes que decírmelo.

-Ok-dije sonriéndole.

-Sabes, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que regalarle a Alex, por la navidad. Quiere llevarles regalos a todos los niños del orfanato, pero para él aún no ha pedido nada.

-Bueno, intenta leer entre líneas. Él nunca te pedirá algo así como así, no es esa clase de niño.

-Pensé en llevarlo a ver a Santa y que le escriba una carta para ver si con él se sincera.

-Eso fue idea mía.-dije haciéndole sonreír-Seguro que lo disfrutarás más tú que él-dije burlándome.

-Jaja muy graciosa, la verdad es que sí. Por cierto, tú que quieres para Navidad, y no digas nada porque me encantan los regalos.

-Castle…

-Bueno si no me lo dices, leeré entre líneas-dijo sonriéndome.

-Eres un tonto-dije golpeándole con el brazo bueno.

-Debes de estar cansada, será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-Castle puedo quedarme ahí…

-A la cama, vamos no me hagas que te lleve a rastras, porque lo haré-no me moví pero cuando vi como dio un paso hacia adelante para llevarme en brazos me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la habitación-podías haberte resistido un poco más-dijo Castle desde la cocina haciéndome sonreír.

No sabía que me pasaba con él pero me hacía sentir bien, cuando estaba con él me sentía mejor que nunca sacaba esa parte divertida, alegre que hasta entonces solo había reservado para mis niños. No sé qué es lo que siento por él pero cada vez que lo tengo cerca tengo la necesidad de abrazarlo de encerrarme entre sus brazos, recostarme en su pecho. No sé, me da seguridad, siempre desde hace muchos años he tenido que aprender a defenderme yo sola, pero ahora me sentía segura y protegida al lado de él, y más al verlo como trata a Alex, es un gran padre. Me tumbé en la cama, estaba cansada por el largo día que había vivido. Me dormí de inmediato.

Al poco tiempo desperté sobresaltada por lo vivido en aquella tienda, cada momento me recordó al día en que mataron a mis padres. Yo también podía haber muerto por estar en un sitio y a una hora determinada. En realidad, yo me lo busque. Cuando lo vi como huía no pude evitar salir corriendo para detenerlo, aún veo su ojos clavados en los míos cuando disparo su arma hacia a mí. Castle tiene razón tengo que pensar en Alex, tengo que cuidarme. Y con eso volví a cerrar los ojos quedándome completamente dormida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia vamos a ver como celebran acción de gracias y como se despiertan por la mañana temprano. Como agradecimiento a vuestro apoyo y a pesar de que el lunes es fiesta aquí y me va a ser complicado, la semana que viene habrá un capítulo diario es decir 5 de lunes a viernes todos los días. Además prometo que la semana que viene el Caskett quedará reunido y podréis disfrutar más de ellos. Además también voy a cambiar ya la historia a M para futuros capítulos quizás no muy cercanos pero que tampoco quedan tantos. Bueno espero feliz y deseosa vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Bueno nuevo capítulo, espero que disfrutéis de ellos. Tened un poco de paciencia que todo llegara. Algunos me habéis preguntado que día habrá Caskett por fin pero si os lo digo ya no tendrá esa emoción, solo puedo decir que será muy pronto, y habrá algo de drama por medio. Bueno muchísimas gracias a todos de verdad por vuestros comentarios sois increíbles y por vosotros es que escribo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 20**

POV KATE

Me desperté temprano como cada mañana, pero hoy no podía salir a correr el maldito cabestrillo apenas me dejaba moverme. Me tome una ducha rápida y me vestí y salí hacia la cocina. Castle estaba completamente dormido en el sofá del comedor. Era adorable, tenía el pelo todo revuelto y estaba abrazado a la almohada. Parecía un niño pequeño era tan adorable que no pude evitar arrodillarme y pasar suavemente mi mano por su pelo, quien diría cuando nos conocimos que íbamos a estar a estas alturas así.

Me levanté suavemente para no despertarle y me puse a hacer el desayuno para todos, era lo menos que podía hacer tras todo lo que ellos habían hecho para mí. Vería a Alex y desayunaría con él y luego me iría al orfanato hoy sería una fiesta para todos y al faltar Lanie no quería faltar yo también.

Preparé un desayuno completo. No quería despertar a Castle se veía que no había dormido bien durante la noche así que decidí ir a levantar a Alex antes. Subí las escaleras sin hace ruido y cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba mi pequeño completamente dormido y en una postura muy similar a la de su padre. Me acerque suavemente y me senté en la cama. Le acaricié la cabeza y lo llamé suavemente.

-Alex, despierta el desayuno está hecho.

-Mmmmm-no pude evitar reír, le empecé a hacer cosquillas y hacer pedorreas, hasta que rompió a reír-para para.

-Bien, pero tienes que levantarte.

-Bien.

-Pero antes de nada un beso.

-No.

-como que no-dije volviéndole a hacer cosquillas.

-Vale vale-dijo retorciéndose, y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eso es un beso?-se acercó y con sus bracitos me envolvió el cuello y me dio un fuerte beso.

-¿Así?-dijo mirándome por primera vez-Kate ¿qué te ha pasado?-dijo con cara de asustado.

-Nada estoy bien.

-¿Han sido los malos?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cariño, estoy bien. Que te digo siempre.

-Que los buenos siempre ganan.

-Pues yasta. Nosotros somos los buenos cariño, vale.

-Vale-dijo abrazándome otra vez y besándome fuertemente.

-Así sí. Vamos a bajar que se te va a enfriar el desayuno. Además ahora tienes que despertar a papa.

-¿Esta dormido?

-Si.

-Bien, vamos-dijo saltando de la cama.

-Despacio Alex no te vayas a caer.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia el sofá donde estaba Castle durmiendo y se subió encima de él y se puso a saltar. Castle empezó a moverse intentando sacárselo de encima.

-Alex-dijo haciéndose el enfadado.

-Despierta Rick que está aquí Kate.

-Bien muy bien solo un poquito más.

-No, el desayuno se enfría.

-Vale tus ganas-dijo incorporándose y cogiendo a Alex haciéndole cosquillas.

-No, no.

Castle se levantó con él en brazos y lo puso en una silla en la cocina, coloque los platos encima de la mesa para que todos pudiéramos disfrutar del desayuno.

-Gracias, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Si tenía, de verdad Castle muchas gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí ayer.

-Kate eres de la familia no hace falta que te lo diga más.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ir, no quiero llegar temprano.

-Bien luego iremos nosotros.

-¿Adónde vamos luego?

-A ver a los chicos.

-¿Sí?

-Si.

-Kate está herida-dijo Alex a Castle-han sido los malos, pero ella ha ganado.

-Si ella ha ganado.

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-No, porque-dijo mirándome a mí.

-Porque los buenos siempre ganan-Castle asintió con la cabeza pero seguía mirándome a mí-Rick.

-¿Sí?

-Kate tiene pupa así que hay que cuidarla.

-Si. ¿Y sabes cómo se recuperara antes?

-¿Cómo?

-Dándole muchos besos y abrazos-dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome. Me quedé paralizada por un momento y luego se lo devolví.

-Bien, ¿puedo yo?

-Claro cariño-me dio un abrazo.

-Bien, ahora vete a vestir para que podamos ir a ver a los chicos.

-Vale-dijo saliendo corriendo.

-Sabes que lo estas engañando ¿no?

-¿Por?

-No siempre los buenos ganan.

-Bueno pensé que aquí el soñador eres tú.

-Si pero también he visto cosas que le han pasado a gente buena que no merecían. Kate por desgracia o no la vida no es un cuento de esos que lee Alex, a veces los buenos no ganan.

-Lo sé.

-Sabes piensa que eres un superhéroe que lucha contra el mal y no puede pasarte nada malo. Pero eso no es así, mírate y eso que has tenido mucha suerte.

-Castle ya lo sé no hace falta que vuelvas a decírmelo. La próxima vez pensaré en Alex antes de hacer una tontería. Pero soy policía y a veces…

-Lo sé solo que no me gustaría tener que contarle a Alex que te ha perdido-le agarré la mano apretándosela con cariño.

-Chicos interrumpo algo-pregunto su madre con aire dramático como siempre.

-No-dije.

-Si-dijo Castle.

-Bien mientras vosotros os entendéis yo voy a por algo de cafeína.

-Martha he preparado el desayuno lo tienes en el horno para que no se te enfriara.

-Gracias Darling.

-Bueno tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos luego-dije rozando nuestras manos mientras salía por la puerta camino al orfanato.

POV RICK

Cuando Kate salió por la puerta mi madre me miro con una sonrisa en la cara, sabía que venía ahora. La famosa charla que siempre tenía con mi madre cada vez que una mujer llegaba a mi vida, no podía evitar soltar la charlita de siempre.

-Me gusta.

-¿Cómo?

-Que me gusta, por primera vez me gusta una chica para ti. Se ve sincera, fuerte, honesta, no sé cómo definirla…

-Es extraordinaria.

-Eso…has visto tú también lo piensas.

-Lo que piense de ella da igual, eso sí me has sorprendido con esta charla pensé que venía eso de disfrutas lo que puedas de esa relación que no va a durar mucho, que vaya gusto tengo que…

-Bueno hasta ahora he tenido razón. Hazme caso cuando te digo que esa mujer, va a ser la mujer de tu vida.

-Madre, será mejor que dejemos esto aquí. Tengo que irme-dije besándole en la mejilla y subiendo a vestirme.

Cuando estuvimos arreglados nos dirigimos hacia el orfanato allí estaban todos los chicos con su mejor ropa. Cuando llegué todo estaba arreglado con globos, flores y un montón de fotos. Estaban todos contentos muy contentos y eso se notaba. Alex fue corriendo hacia el resto de chicos, poco a poco se había ido abriendo más a ellos. Me acerque a donde estaba Kate junto a otros trabajadores y voluntarios.

-Hola.

-Oh ya estás aquí-dijo sonriéndome y yo me derretí con su sonrisa.

-Estas muy guapa.

-¿Qué?, Castle voy como iba hace apenas una hora.

-Bueno pues será verte sonreír que estas mucho más guapa, deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

-Castle déjate de tonterías-dijo sonrojada-tengo que atender a los niños.

-Vale, pero que no se te olvide la cena familiar de esta noche. Y para la cena vamos a ir todos arreglados. Quiero decir que te quiero ver con un traje.

-En tus sueños.

-Bueno en mis sueños…-intente terminar pero Kate me tapo la boca con la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra acabar, veré que puedo hacer.

-Vale, ten cuidado con el brazo Kate no lo fuerces mucho.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien-dijo sonriéndome.

Fui a ver como estaba Alex y lo vi jugando con otros niños así que decidí darme una vuelta por el comedor esperando la hora de comer. Los niños se veían muy felices, habían contratado un payaso que hacía animalitos con los globos, y habían colocado las luces de navidad encendiendo el árbol. Eso me recordó que tenía que decorar mi casa, mañana mismo empezaría con la decoración, tenía suficiente ayuda ahora en casa, así que tenía que aprovechar. Además a Alex le gustaban las luces quería hacerlo lo más espectacular posible, tenía que ser el año más espectacular que siempre recordáramos.

Cuando todos se sentaron en la mesa, enseguida busque a Kate con la mirada, quería sentarme junto a ella. Quería tenerla cerca, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Comimos todos juntos como una autentica familia, fue una velada fantástica. Cuando todo termino cogí a Alex y me lo lleve a casa para preparar la cena. Kate se quedó pero prometió que llegaría un poco más tarde que tenía que pasarse por casa. Me ofrecí para llevarla pero se negó, lo de la casa era una excusa. Quería pasar más tiempo allí con los niños, todo el tiempo necesario no quería dejarlos solo, a pesar de que habían muchas voluntarias que habían decidido quedarse allí, pero Kate era así no quería dejarlos solos, se sentía mal de pasarlo bien cuando había otros que quizás estuvieran solos en el mundo. Pero gracias a dios estos chicos nunca estarían solos, había tenido mala suerte en la vida pero la vida les había puesto en el camino a Kate, Lanie y otros de los chicos que allí trabajaban que les daba lo que todo el mundo necesitaba cariño, amor, la necesidad de no sentirse solo en este mundo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ya el lunes tendréis un nuevo capítulo ya veremos qué pasa la noche de acción de gracias. Gracias de verdad por seguir leyéndola y gracias porque ayer descubrí que mis historia anteriores siguen siendo leídas y eso me enorgullece. De verdad gracias por leer con ese entusiasmo me recordáis mucho a mi en ese aspecto, yo también he hecho locuras entorno al temo Castle como verme la serie de un tirón casi por que la empecé tarde o leerme fics enteros en un día etc. Así que gracias y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre. Disfrutad del fin de semana, un fin de semana largo que aprovecharé para escribir lo máximo. Nos leemos el lunes XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Bueno hoy es un día festivo, y voy a intentar aparte de subir este capítulo, escribir otro capítulo. La verdad es que últimamente me está costando mucho escribir, pero supongo que como solo tengo el fin de semana para hacer todo lo que quiero pues es complicado. Espero que en las vacaciones de Navidad ponerme a ello a tope. Puede ser también que el momento de la historia que estoy escribiendo me sea complicado escribirlo. Ya lo entenderéis cuando llegue el momento pero aún queda demasiado para ello. Disfrutad del capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Estaba ya preparado, mi madre estaba con Alex preparándolo para la cena. Estaba esperando a que Kate llegara, se estaba haciendo ya tarde la mesa estaba preparada y la comida lista para ser servida. Estaba muy nervioso esperando a que sonara la maldita puerta y al abrirla viera a la mujer más hermosa e increíble del mundo, pero ese momento no llegaba y empezaba a preocuparme.

De repente sonó un ruido pero no era el timbre ni la puerta era mi móvil el que no dejaba de sonar. No pude evitar recordar la última llamada que recibí cuando me llamaron para decirme que Kate estaba en el hospital, me quedé paralizado no sabía como cogerlo. Finalmente me llené de valor y conteste la llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Castle soy yo.

-Kate estas bien porque…

-Si, si yo solo llamaba para decir que no voy a poder ir a la cena.

-Oh.

-Yo…bueno no quería dejarlos solos, es un día importante y…

-Si claro, lo entiendo no pasa nada. Nos vemos cuando llegues.

-No hace falta que me esperes despierto yo…

-Pero quiero-dije casi a media voz.

-Vale, si bueno. Luego nos vemos-dijo antes de colgar.

Quedaba claro que había algo más que el querer pasar el día con los chicos, pero tendría que esperar a ver si podía sonsacarle algo. Ahora lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Alex y decirle que Kate al final no podía venir. No tenía que haberle dicho que venía, así ahora no tenía que darle ese disgusto.

-Rick.

-Dime Alex.

-¿Y Kate?

-Alex, Kate no ha podido venir.

-Pero…

-Lo siento cariño, pero tenía que estar con los chicos.

-Yo quería que viniera-dijo llorando y saliendo corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Alex…-le llamé pero no me hizo ni caso.

-Cariño, déjalo. Necesita estar solo un rato, luego podrás explicarle todo.

-Joder no tenía que habérselo dicho, pero Kate dijo que vendría y…, dios ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado con todo. Debería haber sido un gran día, es Acción de Gracias por dios.

-Ya lo sé cariño pero estando juntos cualquier día es bueno. Si no es hoy pues será mañana y sino otro día.

-Gracias madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí-dije abrazándola.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me decidí a subir a hablar con Alex, entendía su enfado pero sé que Kate tenía que tener sus razones para no venir y que le quería más que a nadie en el mundo y eso se lo tenía que dejar claro a Alex. Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación estaba echo un ovillo en la cama tapándose la cara, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando. Me acerque despacio y conseguí quitarle las manos de la cara y lo senté en mi regazo.

-Alex cariño mírame.

-No.

-Alex-dije un poco más autoritario.

-Rick yo…-dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y casi me muero por verlo así.

-Shh, cariño-intente calmarlo-está bien vale.

-No. La odio no quiero verla más.

-Alex, estas enfadado y lo sé pero sé también que quieres mucho a Kate y que para ella eres lo más importante.

-No porque dijo que vendría para estar conmigo y no lo ha hecho, no la quiero.

-Alex. Mañana cuando todo pasé y puedas hablar con ella ya veremos qué pasa vale. Pero a las personas que queremos ahí que darle una oportunidad para que se expliquen.

-Pero…

-Si tú hicieras algo malo, no te gustarían que te perdonasen.

-Si.

-Pues entonces. Deja que Kate se explique mañana vale.

-Vale-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Ahora, tú la abuela y yo vamos a comer juntos sí.

-Tengo hambre.

-Pues entonces a que esperamos-dije levantándole y dándole un par de vueltas haciéndole reír, necesitaba escuchar su risa. Le seque las lágrimas con mi mano y baje con él en brazos.

-Hombre aquí están los hombres de mi vida.

-Ves a darle un abrazo a la abuela, estaba triste porque tú estabas mal-le dije bajito dejándole en el suelo. Alex salió corriendo y se abrazó a sus piernas, mi madre se puso a su altura y lo abrazo en condiciones, por lo menos esa imagen ayudaba bastante a superar el chasco.

Cenamos los tres solos pero como una familia, en esos instantes no echamos en falta a nadie, y en gran parte fue gracias a mi madre que no dejaba de contarle cosas a Alex y dejarle fascinado, tanto como para olvidarse por momentos de que faltaba su adorada Kate. Cuando la noche llegó a su fin me dispuse a acostar a Alex, no quería que se quedara hasta muy tarde porque si no cuando volviera a clase no habría quien lo levantara.

-Buenas noches Alex-dije arropándolo.

-Rick, Kate va a volver.

-Claro, cariño.

-Yo…dile que la quiero.

-Se lo diré-dije besándolo suavemente en la frente-descansa.

Cuando apagué la luz y salí al pasillo me di cuenta del gran hijo que tenía y eso me llenó el corazón. Bajé las escaleras y allí estaba mi madre preparándose una copa.

-Quieres una, hijo.

-Claro-dije sentándome a su lado mientras me servía una copa considerable.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mejor-dije sacando una leve sonrisa-me ha dicho que le diga a Kate que la quiere.

-Ese niño es un amor, me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido ser su padre. Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos.

-Gracias madre, y también por venir. Hoy has ayudado mucho a que Alex no pensara más en Kate.

-En este momento lo necesitaba.

-Si Kate le ha fallado, y a pesar de que le he dicho a Alex y de que no me dejo de decir que tienen que tener sus motivos yo…no puedo evitar sentirme enfadado. No quiero ver como Alex sufre, no puedo.

-Eso es normal en un buen padre. Sabía que algún día lo serías-dijo besándome la mejilla-voy a salir a ver a unos amigos, no me esperes despierto.

-Nunca madre-dije sonriéndole.

Y me quedé solo sentado allí en el taburete de la cocina con la copa en la mano, no dejaba de jugar con ella. Tenía unos deseos increíbles de coger la botella y meterme un buen par de vasos para dentro pero…tenía que pensar en Alex. Me levanté y tiré la copa por el desagüe y en ese momento sonó la puerta.

-Madre ya te has dejado las llaves-dije mientras abría la puerta, pero no, no era mi madre la que se encontraba allí.

Era una Kate toda mojada con el brazo con el cabestrillo. Una Kate muy triste, pero que en estos momentos me daba igual que estuviera triste. Había hecho llorar a mi pequeño y eso…iba a ser difícil de olvidar.

-Lo siento-dijo a media voz con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por faltar a mi palabra, por no estar donde tenía que estar.

Empecé a cabecear estaba enfadado muy enfadado.

-Has hecho llorar a la persona que más te quiere en la vida.

-Alex…

-Si. Por un momento no quería saber nada más de ti.

-Dios yo…

-Kate es un chico que en estos momentos no te mereces. Me dijo antes de dormir que te dijera que te quería.

-Yo….puedo pasar.

Me hice a un lado y la deje pasar estaba empapada de arriba a abajo y teníamos una larga conversación por delante, así que primero sería mejor que se cambiara.

-Deberías quitarte esa ropa antes de…

-Si claro. Puedo antes subir a darle un beso a Alex-dijo como suplicándome.

-Si claro. Solo no le despiertes, le ha costado mucho dormirse.

-Vale-dijo subiendo escaleras arriba.

POV KATE

Subí las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Alex. Estaba triste por haberle hecho llorar, dios era un monstruo últimamente le había hecho llorar demasiado. Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido que no hubiera seguido en su vida, quizás ya hubiera pasado página y no hubiera tenido que pasar por los últimos días. No podía ser buena si hacía daño a un inocente al que prometí cuidar desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Era lo que más quería en la vida, y últimamente solo sabía decepcionarle. Si pudiera explicarles como me sentía. En el momento en que lo decidió pensé que era lo mejor pero ahora. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba mi pequeño dormido, completamente dormido. Me acerque despacio a la cama y le di un beso suave en la mejilla, se veía tan indefenso. Salí de la habitación sin despertarlo y me dirigí directamente al baño, quería darme una ducha rápida, no podía retrasar más esa charla. Castle merecía saber los verdaderos motivos de porque me había ausentado de la cena, solo esperaba que los entendiera y que no me odiara por hacer daño a lo que ambos más queríamos en este mundo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno veremos mañana cuales son los motivos de Kate para faltar, y si Rick la perdona o no jiji. Mañana todo Caskett, una gran charla para poder explicarse y de ahí…**

**Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Disfruten de lo poco que queda del puente, feliz día de la pura.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Nuevo capítulo, creo y espero que este capítulo os guste, tengo una corazonada de que os va a gustar pero… Bueno daros las gracias como siempre por estar ahí sois increíbles me encanta leer vuestros comentarios. Por cierto para alguno que tengáis dudas, Alex no es ni hermano ni hijo de Kate si así fuera creo que nunca hubiera dejado que otro lo adoptase, ella hubiera luchado más por él. Eso no quita que lo quiera como si lo fuera. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo a ver que os parece.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 22**

POV KATE

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con lo más cómodo que encontré. El brazo me seguía doliendo y apenas podía moverlo, era un puto incordio. Suspiré fuertemente llenándome de valor y salí fuera de la habitación, en busca de Castle. Lo encontré de pie mirando por la ventana como la lluvia caía en las calles de Nueva York. Me acerqué a él despacio sin hacer ruido pero notó mi presencia porque enseguida se giró quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Lo siento-dije de nuevo, no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras, lo único que me salía era pedir perdón.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, y entiendo que quisieras estar con los niños y…

-Castle, yo…debería haber cumplido mi promesa. No ha sido por los chicos podía haber venido tras la cena, y haber llegado aquí temprano. Yo…es complicado.

-¿Qué es complicado? Si no me lo cuentas no puedo entenderte Kate.

-Tal día como hoy murieron mis padres hace 7 años-dije con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento-le oí decir y cuando levanté la cabeza estaba justo delante de mí y dispuesto a abrazarme. Cuando sentí sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo no pude más y me derrumbé no podía dejar de llorar. Castle intentaba calmarme subiendo y bajando su mano por mi espalda pero me había costado mucho aguantar todo el día sin llorar y una vez que había empezado no sabía parar. Castle se separó de mí y me cogió por el brazo bueno. Le miré y quise explicarle pero.

-Yo…-las palabras no salían.

-Kate, shhh. Está bien. Lo entiendo, no era el mejor día. Si lo hubiera sabido yo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Nunca antes me había acordado tanto de ellos, nunca me había sentido así en los últimos años pero hoy…-dije con las lágrimas cayendo por la mejilla.

-Kate es normal echar de menos a tus padres. Yo la tengo y aun así la echo de menos. No te mortifiques por eso, es bueno recordarles. Pero deberías acordarte de las cosas buenas que viviste con ellos, eso ayuda. Cuando mi madre se iba de gira y estaba semanas sin verla, me ponía a ver fotos de días que había pasado con ella, de días en los que había disfrutado de ella. Eso me hacía sonreír, la seguía echando de menos, seguía acordándome de ella pero era otra cosa. Sé que no es lo mismo pero…

-No yo…tienes razón, solo que no suelo hablar de ellos con nadie y…

-Puedes hacerlo conmigo, ven-dijo tirando de mí hacia el sofá.

Nos sentamos ambos uno muy cerca del otro, nuestras piernas se tocaban. Me agarró las manos y espero paciente a que yo hablara.

-Cuando era Navidad íbamos a patinar. Eran los días que más disfrutaba con mi madre. Mi padre nunca patinaba se quedaba fuera viéndonos disfrutar a las dos y haciéndonos fotos a escondidas. Nos pasábamos horas y cuando se hacía de noche nos íbamos a cenar los tres juntos. Cada año le tocaba a uno elegir el lugar.

-Parece divertido-dijo acariciándome la mano-si quieres podemos ir con Alex, le gustara que le enseñes a patinar.

-No sé yo…

-Solo si quieres, no quería…

-Castle está bien, me gusta la idea-dije dándole un apretón en la mano para hacerle entender que estaba bien.

-Cuéntame más.

-Me encantaba cocinar con mi madre, era una muy buena cocinera.

-Bueno pues para resarcirte de esta cena frustrada mañana te toca cocinar.

-Necesitaré un pinche-dije señalándome el brazo malo.

-Creo que soy muy buen pinche-dijo sonriendo.

-Castle yo…este año lo he sentido más porque…desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así. Tú, Alex e incluso Martha me habéis vuelto hacer sentir como si fuera parte de una familia, una de verdad como la que tú le das a Alex. Cualquier niño que ha vivido en un orfanato solo piensa en ello, y este año me he sentido como si perteneciera a una.

-Kate perteneces a una, perteneces a nuestra familia. No es que sea muy tradicional pero…

-Eres un tío increíble y un gran padre Castle-dije acariciándole la mejilla no pude evitar el contacto físico, por primera vez no quería echarme hacia atrás, le necesitaba cerca.

Castle cerró los ojos ante mi contacto y dejó caer su cabeza hacia mi mano. Se veía tan pequeño, me sentía tan mal de haberle hecho daño. No solo a Alex, a él también le había fallado esta noche.

-Kate yo…-dijo mirándome a los ojos, y no sé qué paso lo siguiente que sé es que sentí sus labios cubriendo los míos y era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida.

Fue un beso suave solo el rocé de nuestros labios, al separarnos nos quedamos así juntitos ambos con los ojos cerrados y nuestras frentes juntas.

-Yo lo siento-dijo Castle-si te ha molestado yo…

Lo besé para que se callara no quería que hablara más todo estaba dicho y lo que no, no lo podíamos decir con nuestros labios, coloque mi mano buena sobre su cuello para acercarlo más a mí. Sentí como sus labios se pegaban a los míos, y no pude evitar morderle suavemente su labio inferior haciéndole suspirar.

-Dios Kate me vas a matar-no pude evitar reír, y volver a besarlo, esta vez con más ganas y profundizando el beso, aunque aun así fue un beso tranquilo más lleno de amor que de pasión. Fue un beso perfecto, que duró hasta que no pudimos más. Hasta que nuestro cuerpo nos pidió aire para poder respirar.

-Castle yo…es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Oh si claro-dijo de repente separándose de mí.

-Castle-le volví a besar solo un pico pequeño pero para que entendiera que no me estaba arrepintiendo de nada-solo quiero ir despacio.

-Oh, vale. Claro todo lo despacio que quieras-dijo cogiéndome la mano y acariciándomela.

Castle se levantó y cogió las mantas y la almohada para hacerse su cama en el sofá y yo mientras tanto me fui a deshacer mi cama. Me tumbé en ella y apague las luces cerrando los ojos. El frío siguió dentro de mi cuerpo, y el haberme separado de Castle no había ayudado. Me volví a levantar y me acerque al sofá, Castle estaba de espalda a mi sentado con una sonrisa en la cara, no pude evitar sonreír junto a él.

-Ajam, ajam-dije sobresaltándolo.

-Oh, no te he escuchado llegar.

-Yo…bueno no…quiero decir. Bueno ya hemos compartido alguna vez un lugar para dormir y…

-Me estas proponiendo algo-dijo sonriendo, estaba disfrutando con esto.

-Yo…bueno si no quieres, disfruta de tu sofá.

-No espera-dijo levantándose corriendo.

No pude evitar sonreír me había salido finalmente con la mía, había conseguido que Castle durmiera conmigo, lo necesitaba no quería dormir sola después del día que había vivido. Había sido un día demasiado emocional y necesitaba sentirlo, abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Yo…-dijo acercándose nervioso sin saber muy bien donde poner las manos. En estos momentos era yo la que estaba disfrutando del momento.

-Castle, está bien. Solo vamos a dormir vale. No hace falta que duermas en un sofá cuando ya compartimos una tienda-lo vi mirarme un poco triste-además quiero tenerte cerca-dije y vi como su cara cambio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-Yo también quiero dormir contigo…dormir prometo no hacer nada.

-Bien-dije sonriéndole.

Me tumbe en la cama y Castle entró por el otro lado de la cama, seguía nervioso sin saber muy bien hasta donde podía llegar. Así que cuando se tumbó y se quedó con las manos encima de su cuerpo y apenas respiraba para no moverse, me acerque y me coloque cerca de él mirándole. Cuando sintió mi cercanía se giró hacia mí.

-Necesito que me abraces-le dije bajito.

Eso parece que hizo que se sintiera mejor, más libre de hacer algo y tiró de mi para acercarme a él y me abrazo muy fuerte pero con sumo cuidado para no hacerme daño en el brazo. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mis sentidos, su olor me impregnaba, su tacto me hacía sentir querida. Hacía siete años había perdido una familia, siete años después aquí estaba con un hombre increíble y con la persona que más quería en el mundo justo arriba en su habitación.

-Castle, gracias.

-¿Por?-dijo separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-Por estar ahí siempre desde que te conocí, eres un hombre increíble.

-Si aunque al principio me odiabas.

-No, odiaba a la clase a la que pertenecías, pero desde el primer momento-me miró con cara de pillo-bueno quizás no desde el primero pero desde muy pronto sabía que eras diferente, vi algo en ti que…, eres especial.

-Tú sí que eres especial, eres extraordinaria. Ojala te hubiera conocido antes.

-Ojala-dije bajando la mirada.

-Pero ahora estamos juntos-dijo levantándome la mirada-y eso es lo que importa-dijo besándome suavemente.

-Será mejor que nos acostemos ya, es tarde. Mañana intentaré arreglar las cosas con Alex, si no te importa.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, nunca te voy a alejar de él, me oyes Kate nunca.

-Antes pensé que quizás hubiera sido lo mejor.

-No digas eso nunca, el no tenerte en su vida nunca puede ser lo mejor-me acercó más a él y me arropo-ahora vamos a descansar.

Y le hice caso cerré los ojos fuerte, muy fuerte. Quería dormirme aunque en parte tenía miedo. Por un momento pensé en que todo esto era un sueño y cuando despertara todo se esfumaría. Me apreté a él lo máximo que pude para sentirlo cerca hasta que el sueño me hizo mecha.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía pero corrijo muy rápido y se me pueden pasar. Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y nos leemos mañana. Mañana nuevo capítulo a ver como se despiertan estos dos y a ver como charlan Kate y Alex. Hasta mañana XXOO**

**P.D.: Espero vuestros comentarios sobre todo XXXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Contenta de que os haya gustado el capítulo. Empieza una nueva etapa juntos. A ver como se les da y cuanto pueden aguantar yendo despacio jiji. Bueno gracias como siempre por estar ahí, y por los que se han unido nuevos. Sin más preámbulos…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal al sentir algo que se movía a mi lado. Había pasado dos meses o más desde que no me levantaba con alguien a mi lado. Antes de eso me había pasado demasiado tiempo sin levantarse solo ni un solo día. La última fue Meredith pero antes de ella hubo muchas más no me gustaba la soledad y cada noche salía para no sentirme solo, de ahí que siempre amaneciera con una. Pero hoy era distinto, nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido así. Ojala pudiera despertar cada día y encontrarme a Kate pegada a mi costado y con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, era un día increíble, es más desde que Alex llegó a esta casa. ¡Alex!, tenía que levantarme y prepararle el desayuno, pero quería disfrutar un poco más de este momento, lo quería hacer eterno.

No podía evitar acariciarle tenía un piel tan suave que no podía dejar de tocarla. Poco a poco Kate fue moviéndose, se estaba despertando. Y recé nunca en mi vida había rezado pero en este momento lo estaba haciendo para que Kate no se arrepintiera de nada de lo que paso ayer porque si no…no podría vivir sin poder tenerla cerca después de haberla besado, después de haber podido dormir a su lado toda una noche.

-Ey!-dijo mirándome.

-Ey!

-Pensé que lo había soñado-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar sonreírle y besarla suavemente agarrándole con amor sus mejillas para hacerlo más largo.

-No ha sido un sueño, y si lo ha sido por dios que no me despierte nunca.

-Castle eres muy exagerado-dijo riéndose.

-Me encanta verte sonreír-dije mirándole a los ojos-eres aún más hermosa si eso es posible.

Se puso roja como un tomate, intento ocultarse bajo las sábanas pero la destape por completo quería que supiera que era verdad, que lo decía muy en serio.

-Kate eres la mujer más increíble con la que he tenido el gusto de compartir cama.

-Que habrán sido muchas-dijo intentando bajar de nuevo la mirada, pero se la sostuve.

-Kate ninguna ha sido como tú, ni siquiera se han acercado. Eres una mujer increíble y te lo diré todos los días si hace falta para que te des cuenta de que lo digo en serio. Cuando te veo con Alex yo…no puedo quedarme más embobado. Eres una mujer increíble y eso que no te he visto aún desnuda-dije haciéndola reír.

-Entonces, a lo mejor cambias de opinión-dijo besándome.

-No, entonces a lo mejor me quedo ciego de ver tanta perfección.

-Castle eres un cursi y un exagerado.

-Si pero te gusto-dije mirándole con un poco de miedo.

-Si me gusta-dijo besándome con fuerzas, no pude más y nos giré quedando encima de ella y profundice el beso, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y no sé muy bien como pude pero me contuve-despacio recuerdas.

-Sí, pero no sabes lo difícil que es tener aquí así tan cerca y…dios vas a ser mi perdición.

-Espero que no, si no donde esta la diversión-dijo sonriéndome-ahora levántate y vístete. Hoy me toca hacer el desayuno por lo de anoche.

-No, yo me encargo, será mejor que subas y hables con Alex.

-Pero…

-La cena te toca a ti, eso que lo tengas claro-dije tirando de ella para que se levantara-y no bajéis hasta que entienda que lo sientes y que le quieres.

-Gracias-dijo besándome suavemente.

-Kate si necesitas algo allí arriba con él, estoy aquí.

-Gracias-dijo soltándome la mano y subiendo las escaleras, tenía miedo por como iría esa conversación, pero sabía que Alex finalmente entendería solo tenía que hablar. Con ese pensamiento salí al comedor y me dirigí a la cocina a hacer unas tortitas para acabar con cualquier mala cara por si la charla no funcionaba.

POV KATE

Entré despacio en la habitación, había llegado el momento. La charla de ayer fue difícil pero después de todo Castle podría llegar a entenderlo pero Alex, Alex solo era un niño. Me acerque a su cama, despacio demasiado despacio. Me senté en la cama, y le vi dormir. Se parecía tanto a su padre, bueno a Rick que parecía que de verdad tenía sus genes. Le acaricié la cabeza despeinándolo un poco. No sabía cómo podía querer tanto a ese pequeño, llevaba ya un par de años junto a él y quería pasar el resto de mi vida si era posible con él. Ojala hubiera podido ser su madre, aunque visto desde ahora si lo hubiera conseguido Alex no tendría el mejor padre del mundo, y yo no tendría a un hombre tan especial en mi vida.

-Alex-le llamé despacio.

-Mama-dijo sin abrir los ojos, no sé ni si quiera como me sentí al escuchar decirlo, pero sabía que no se refería a mí. Intentaba sacarle cosas sobres sus padres para que no los olvidara nunca, pero me costaba mucho sacarle cosas. Poco a poco se iría olvidando de ellos y la verdad es una pena.

-Alex, soy yo Kate.

-Kate-dijo abriendo los ojos.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

-Yo…no viniste.

-Lo sé y quiero explicarme si me dejas.

-Sí, Rick me dijo que tenía que escucharte.

-Rick es muy inteligente-dije sonriéndole a la vez que le acariciaba-Alex ayer estaba triste y bueno a veces cuando estoy triste me gusta estar sola.

-Pero yo te hubiera ayudado.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Puedo hacerlo ahora.

-Bien-dije y Alex se acercó a mí y me abrazo con sus bracitos pequeños, el corazón estaba a punto de explotarme nunca en mi vida me había sentido así de feliz, era la persona más especial que había conocido en mi vida.

-¿Mejor?

-Si mucho mejor gracias.

-Kate porque estabas triste.

-Yo…bueno mis papas se fueron hace siete años.

-Oh.

-Sabes Castle me dijo que era bueno hablar de ellos acordarme de las cosas buenas y así no me pondría triste. Alex tu deberías también hacerlo.

-Yo…no me acuerdo.

-Seguro que sí, tú piénsalo. Pero ahora Rick esta haciendo el desayuno y tenemos que bajar antes de que se enfrié-dije levantándolo.

-Kate.

-Si.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también Alex, yo también.

Bajamos las escaleras y en cuanto Castle nos vio me hizo una pregunta con la mirada, pero una sonrisa de ambos creo que le basto como respuesta.

-Alex ves a darle un abrazo a Rick.

Salió corriendo hacia Castle y se abrazó a sus piernas. Enseguida Castle lo cogió en brazos y empezó a besarle haciéndole reír a carcajadas, era una imagen que quería mantener en mi memoria para siempre.

-Alex ves a poner la mesa-dijo Castle dándole un trapo y un vaso para llevar.

Cuando me acerque a él me cogió por la cintura acercándome a él y me besó, fue un beso rápido para que Alex no nos viera pero no pude evitar sonreír y quedarme con ganas de más mucho más. Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ir despacio.

-¿Todo ha ido bien?

-Perfecto-dije mirando hacia Alex-tienes el mejor hijo del mundo.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Y en qué no-dije provocándolo.

-Déjame pensarlo y ya encontraré algo-dijo haciéndome reír.

Nos sentamos ambos junto a Alex y disfrutamos de un gran desayuno, Alex parecía que poco a poco iba olvidándose de que estaba enfadado conmigo, se le veía como siempre alegre de estar junto a nosotros.

-Alex, que te apetece hacer hoy-dijo Castle.

-Yo…quiero ir al museo.

-¿Al museo?

-Si me dijiste que íbamos a ir.

-Oh si es verdad, entonces vamos al museo.

-¿Kate viene?

-Alex, cariño. ¿Quieres que vayas?

-Si pero si no puedes-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Cariño me encantaría ir contigo y con Rick-dije mirándole.

-Bien, entonces vamos-dijo ya más contento.

Me levanté y estuve colocando todo lo del desayuno, mientras Castle metía prisa a Alex para que se arreglara. Estaba de espalda lavando los platos, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazarme por detrás.

-Dios creo que no voy a poder estar ni dos minutos sin tocarte.

Me giré colocándome justo enfrente de él me puse de puntillas y le bese suavemente juntando nuestros labios en una caricia. Pasé mi brazo bueno por su cuello para profundizar más el beso.

-Dios como odio el brazo este.

-Jaja porque Kate qué harías con él-dijo moviendo las cejas.

-Ahora mismo golpearte con las dos manos-le dije haciéndome pasar por enfadada.

-yo creo que tendría mejor uso para ella-dijo besándome de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue un beso inocente, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro. Era un besador increíble, y no tenía bastante de él. De repente sonó unos pasos por las escaleras y eso hizo que nos separáramos de repente corriendo.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Alex ilusionado y salimos de casa sin poder evitar estar frustrados de repente.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, visita al museo. Veremos si Castle puede mantener las manos lejos de Kate, y si no como va a responder a sus caricias y besos Kate. No sé por qué pero creo que lo de ir despacio va a desaparecer pronto de sus mentes. Bueno espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Bueno pediros perdón por algunos errores ortográficos infantiles que tengo pero las prisas nunca son buenas y apenas tengo tiempo de revisar. Intentaré tomarme cinco minutos para releer jeje. En cuanto a escucharos, escucho vuestros gritos de MMMMM pero ya dije que ibais a tener que esperar. Además los capítulos ya están escritos los siguientes así que…poco puedo hacer jeje. Por lo tanto mañana no habrá M pero prometo un capítulo especial o por lo menos para mí. Sin más daros de nuevo las gracias por seguir ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Estaba muy feliz, me encantaba venir a museo desde bien pequeño y ahora iba en la mejor compañía del mundo. Kate y Alex iban delante agarrados de la mano, era algo increíble. Después de lo de anoche pensé que a lo mejor iba a costarle más volver a recuperarlo, pero Alex era un niño especial por mucho que le hicieras y por mucho que quisiera estar enfadado no podía mantener odio dentro de su corazón, y eso era algo que envidiaba de él. Solo esperaba que lo pudiera mantener el resto de su vida, porque así pasara lo que pasara siempre podría estar tranquilo con cada acto que hiciera en la vida. Entramos en el museo y vi como Alex abría los ojos curioso por todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor, estaba disfrutando a lo grande y yo también, para que negarlo. Estaba observándolo como miraba fijamente un dinosaurio de gran tamaño, cuando Kate apareció a mi lado agarrándome la mano. No pude más que apretársela y sonreírle era ahora mismo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Estás muy pensativo.

-No solo disfruto viéndolo así de feliz-dije jugando con su mano.

-Castle, creo que debo pedirte perdón.

-¿Por?-le mire extrañado.

-Por dudar en un momento de que pudieras ser un buen padre, no podía haber tenido más suerte Alex.

-Gracias-le dije mirándole a los ojos, y en este momento solo quería besarla pero me contuve.

Estuvimos paseando un buen rato más por el museo cada cosa que veíamos nueva más parecía gustarle a Alex, era maravilloso verlo así. Yo también me uní a él en algunos momentos y Kate no dejaba de hacernos fotos y de reírse. Estaba siendo una tarde increíble y perfecta.

-Creo que deberíamos parar para comer-dijo Kate.

-Nooooo-dijimos Alex y yo a la vez poniendo morritos.

-Dios os parecéis tanto en algunas ocasiones-dijo Kate riendo-pero como aquí la adulta soy yo nos vamos a comer algo para reponer fuerza, vamos peques-dijo girándose y dejándonos allí a los dos.

Nos fuimos a una cafetería cercana y comimos con la voz de Alex en todo momento en nuestros oídos contando ilusionado todo lo que había visto y lo que más le había gustado. No paraba de hablar, nunca le había visto así.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Nos vamos a casa.

-Jooo-dijo quejándose.

-Alex, Kate ha prometido hacernos la cena, una cena increíble y si no estamos en casa como la va a hacer.

-De verdad-dijo un poco retraído.

-De verdad Alex-dijo Kate acariciándole la mejilla-me toca a mí, ayer vosotros hicisteis todo el trabajo.

-Bien.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Kate y se levantó quedándonos allí sentados ambos, no podíamos dejar de hablar sobre lo bien que lo habíamos pasado en el museo. Cuando Kate volvió se sentó a mi lado de nuevo.

-Todo bien-le pregunté bajito.

-Todo bien-me respondió con una sonrisa-era Lanie ya ha vuelto a Nueva York, está en el orfanato. Pensaba ir pero bueno me ha dicho que se encarga ella, así que podemos irnos a casa.

A casa, cuando dijo esa palabra no podía llenárseme más el corazón era tan feliz de escucharle decir eso a Kate, que debió de notarlo toda la cafetería porque me dolía la boca de tanto sonreír.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos.

Pagué la comida y nos dirigimos hacia casa, cuando llegamos Kate se metió en la cocina y yo me dirigí hacia arriba para duchar y preparar a Alex para la cama.

POV KATE

Me puse a hacer la comida, no sabía muy bien que hacer pero sabía que a Alex le encantaba la lasaña, así que me decidí por ella. Cuando estaba empezando a hacerla sonó la puerta de la calle, y alguien entró en casa. Cuando llegó a la altura de la cocina me di cuenta de quién era.

-Oh, hola Darling. Que tal todo-preguntó Martha muy arreglada.

-Bien, gracias.

-Te toca la cena hoy.

-Sí, hay cena para más si quieres quedarte…

-Oh, por supuesto cena en familia me apunto.

-Bien. Oye en cuanto a lo de ayer yo…

-No lo digas hija ya te habrás disculpado bastante hoy, conmigo no hace falta que lo hagas. Sé que a veces necesitamos estar solos, es algo comprensible.

-Gracias Martha pero de verdad lo siento, hice daño a su hijo y a su nieto. Yo…-pero no me dio tiempo a acabar cuando aparecieron ambos corriendo escaleras abajo sonriendo y riéndose como dos niños.

-No hace falta decir nada más, me vale con verlos así-dijo Martha sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Madre-dijo Castle acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla, Alex hizo lo propio y le abrazo con fuerza-¿Puedo saber de qué hablabais?

-Cosas de mujeres.

-Oh, y yo no puedo ser la excepción-dijo poniendo morritos.

-Quizás si te vistes de mujer pues-dijo Martha tentándolo.

-Oh, creo que no tenéis nada que me valga-dijo Castle serio haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Kate-dijo Alex poniéndome sus manitas para que lo cogiera.

-Alex, Kate no puede cogerte tiene el brazo malo.

-OH, es verdad lo siento-dijo Alex triste.

-Ey cariño ven-dije acercándolo y poniéndome a su altura. Ya queda poco y luego no voy a soltarte nunca-dije besándole en la mejilla.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y me abrazo, era increíble dando abrazos casi tan bueno como Castle, como su padre.

Cenamos todos juntos, y por los visto la lasaña fue una muy buena elección porque todos disfrutaron de ella.

-A partir de ahora te toca cocinar a ti-dijo Castle casi chupándose los dedos.

-No ahora me toca a mí-dijo Martha.

-Oh no, no. Mejor no-dijo Castle aireando mucho las manos.

-No entiendo porque no quieres-dijo Martha riéndose.

Cuando acabamos Castle llevo a Alex arriba para acostarlo, le di mi beso de buenas noches y entre Martha y yo limpiamos los platos.

-Cariño debo de darte las gracias.

-¿A mí?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, no sé qué es lo que has hecho, pero en mi vida he visto a mi hijo más feliz.

-Oh no Martha eso es gracias a Alex.

-No hija, tú has ayudado bastante, aunque no lo creas.

En ese momento bajo Castle y me miró extrañado como preguntándome si estaba bien, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Buenos chicos yo os dejo solos-dijo Martha de repente.

-Madre si has llegado hace apenas unas horas.

-La vida es joven hijo, hay que aprovecharla-dijo besándonos a ambos en la mejilla y saliendo de casa como un huracán.

-Ey estás bien-me pregunto Castle.

-Si claro, como no.

-Mi madre bueno a veces puede…

-No tranquilo, ha sido una buena conversación, mucho mejor de la que merecía-dije bajando la cabeza.

-Kate, tú te mereces todo lo mejor-dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome. Me encantaba sentir sus fuertes brazos sobre mi cuerpo, me sentía más segura y viva de lo que me había sentido en la vida.

-Castle eres un hombre increíble, ojala de verdad te hubiera conocido antes.

-Bueno el destino nos tenía reservado este momento para nosotros.

-En serio.

-De verdad, ¿no crees en el destino? Kate yo sí creo. Creo que Alex y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos y que tú y yo…bueno ya sabes. Por qué no te sientas y nos tomamos una copa.

-Bien-me fui a sentar al sofá y Castle apareció con dos copas de vino en la mano. Las dejo encima de la mesa y se sentó tirándome de mi para quedar pegados.

-Necesito sentirte-dijo Castle mirándome a los ojos mientras me acariciaba la espalda-necesito sentir que esto es real-dijo mirándome a los ojos y no pude evitar besarle, fue un beso lento, lento pero lleno de amor.

-Estoy aquí-le dije pasando mi brazo bueno por su torso para abrazarlo.

-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por ello. Por tener cerca, por tenerte en mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos abrazados disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin necesidad de movernos ni de hablar, no necesitábamos nada más.

-Kate.

-Umm.

-¿Qué quieres para Navidad?

-En serio.

-Si me encanta hacer regalos, hago los mejores regalos del mundo.

-¿A si?

-Si-dijo sonriéndome.

-Pues sorpréndeme.

-Oh, reto aceptado.

-Y en cuanto a Alex, ya tienes pensado algo.

-Oh, sí. Pero no pienso decírtelo para que me lo quites-dijo serio.

-Dios Castle eres un crío.

-Sí, puede ser-dijo haciéndonos reír.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir.

-A dormir dormir-dijo moviendo las cejas.

-Si a dormir Castle.

-Bien, vale-dijo haciéndose el enfadado, como podía no adorarlo-mañana quiero decorar la casa para Navidad con Alex. Normalmente hago decoraciones impresionantes…

-Seguro-dije riéndome.

-En serio-dijo serio-pero esta vez quiero que sea especial. Quiero que lo hagamos juntos: tú, Alex y yo.

-Oh, bien. Os ayudare.

-Perfecto-dijo levantándose conmigo en brazos y llevándome a la cama sin parar de reír, era un hombre especial que había llenado mi vida de risa y amor. Que más podía pedir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, como he prometido será un capítulo algo sentimental pero para mí especial espero que os haya gustado este y os guste el de mañana. Para la semana que viene tendremos el primer capítulo M de la historia lo prometo y no será el único. Bueno espero vuestros comentarios como siempre que me sacan una sonrisa después del trabajo, sois increíbles. Por cierto también agradecer vuestras muestras de cariño en twitter que siempre se me olvida.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Bueno nuevo capítulo de la historia. Es un capítulo tierno aunque vemos al Caskett un poco alterado, alterado para bien jeje. Bueno daros las gracias por estar ahí siempre.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 25**

POV RICK

Me desperté por segunda mañana seguida el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sentí a Kate junto a mi pecho, su pelo me estaba haciendo cosquillas y se lo aparté con cuidado para no despertarla. Disfrutaba mucho de verla dormir. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, era muy joven pero aún así sus facciones denotaban la fuerza que había sacado tras una vida complicada. No podía dejar de mirarla ni de tocarla. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella y tenía ganas de gritarlo al mundo entero, pero había prometido ir despacio y no creo que eso sería ir despacio.

De repente Kate se movió y se separo de mi quedando con la espalda pegada en la cama, la sábana se le bajo lo suficiente para dejar al aire un poco de su piel. Su torso bien definido, tenía un cuerpo increíble que no podía dejar de desear. No me resistí y pasé mi mano por su suave piel. Era tan suave y cálida que me estaba empezando a volver loco.

-Ey.

-Ey-dije sorprendido.

-Te gusta lo que ves-dijo de forma provocativa.

-Oh, me encanta-dije colocándome encima de ella y atrapándola entre la cama y yo.

-Castle-dijo advirtiéndome.

-Sh, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Dime lo que quieres Kate-y vi cómo me miraba con deseo.

-Bésame.

Bajé mis labios cerca, tan cerca de los suyos que sentía su aliento. Pero no le besé me quede allí esperando intentando sacarle de quicio. Rocé mis labios con su comisura y ella cerró los ojos con anticipación. Pasé mi nariz por su cuello como una caricia y sentí como su piel se ponía de gallina.

-Castle, por favor.

-Oh, estas muy necesitada-y me agarró fuertemente de la camiseta tirando de mi hacia sus labios. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron en una guerra. Fue el primer beso pasional que nos dábamos tanto que estaba empezando a querer más y más y no sabía si iba a poder parar. Kate empezó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda levantándome la camisa y tocando mi piel. Dios se sentía tan bien el sentir sus manos tocando mi piel que no podía más.

-Kate si no paras ahora no sé si voy a poder parar-dije separándome de ella y besando su cuello.

-No quiero que pares-me dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente. En ese momento me separé sin poder creerlo.

-Lo dices en serio-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Crees que estoy ahora mismo para bromas.

-No, si no vas a matarme-le dije volviendo a besarla.

La habitación estaba ardiendo, nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos muy juntos. El deseo que sentíamos en este momento era insuperable, apenas podía respirar. El corazón me iba a mil por hora y de momento solo nos habíamos a besado. Kate me quito la camiseta y yo poco a poco empecé a subir la suya. Nuestros torsos se juntaron y nos hizo a ambos suspirar. Se sentía tan bien el roce de nuestros cuerpos que no podía parar y de repente…

-Rick…-dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-Dios Castle-dijo Kate empujándome.

-¿Qué?

-Alex te está llamando-dijo terminando de quitarme de encima y colocándose la camiseta.

-Joder, no puedo creerlo que oportuno es-dije resignándome.

-Castle deberías taparte-dijo mirando hacia abajo, y si mi amigo de ahí abajo había reaccionado normal después de tenerla tan cerca.

-Joder, ¿puedes ocuparte tú de él?, creo que necesito una ducha bien fría.

-Vale yo voy a ver qué le pasa, no te preocupes-dijo besándome en la boca y dejándome allí parado sin saber qué hacer.

POV KATE

Salí fuera de la habitación en busca de Alex. Estaba un poco alterada por el momento que había vivido ahora con Castle. Dios era un hombre increíble y nunca me había sentido así al estar con ningún otro hombre. Bueno quizás nunca había estado con un hombre, un verdadero hombre. Encontré a Alex en el final de las escaleras sentado y llorando con un peluche que compramos en el museo.

-Ey cariño ¿qué te pasa?

-Papa.

-¿Papa?

-Rick.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Tenía pupa.

-¿Pupa? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?

-Si.

-Oh cariño-dije abrazándole-papa está bien.

Se acurruco junto a mi abrazándome sin dejar de llorar, le bese la mejilla y lo mantuve cerca de mí para intentar calmarlo.

-Papa.

-¿quieres verlo?

-Si.

-Bien vamos-dije cogiéndolo como pude y lo lleve a la habitación. Le deje en la cama allí metido entre las sábanas y me entré dentro del baño para llamar a Castle.

-Castle.

-Oh, no esperaba compañía pero la verdad no me importa-dijo asomándose y sonriéndome.

-Castle-le recrimine-Alex esta fuera llorando.

Apagó la ducha cogió una toalla colocándosela entre la cintura y se acercó preocupado a mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ha tenido una pesadilla, ha soñado que le pasaba algo a su padre.

-Oh.

-Castle no me has entendido. Ha soñado con que te pasaba algo.

-¿Cómo?

-Te ha llamado desesperado, preguntaba por su papa, Castle preguntaba por ti.

-Oh-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-me ha llamado papa. Es la primera vez y me lo he perdido-dijo algo más triste.

-Castle ahora te necesita ver.

-Sí, si es verdad.

Salimos ambos del cuarto de baño, a pesar de que había sido una charla seria no había podido evitar mirarle estaba muy bien la verdad, que digo estaba increíblemente bien. Lo vi acercarse a Alex y cogerle en brazos. En seguida Alex se agarró con desesperación a él.

-Alex estoy bien.

-Papa tenía pupa.

-Alex estoy bien, sh cariño-dijo abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Papa-dijo separándose de Castle y mirándole para ver que de verdad estaba bien, pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que Castle le quito con ternura.

-Alex, estoy bien. Estamos bien-dijo mirándome.

-Yo…

-Fue un mal sueño. Cuando te pase otra vez puedes bajar y dormir con Papa.

Alex asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvieron abrazados durante un rato más en la cama. Me costó mucho separarlo de Castle para que pudiera vestirse. No quería separarse de él, totalmente comprensible sobre todo después de haber perdido ya a sus padres.

-Alex, Castle está bien.

-Si. ¿No le va a pasar nada malo?-dijo triste.

-Alex no le va a pasar nada malo vale.

-Kate ¿tú vas a cuidar de él? Si detienes a los malos no le pueden hacer nada.

-Cariño yo os protegeré a los dos-dije abrazándolo y besándolo.

-Ey, vamos a desayunar que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-y Castle me miro a mi sonriéndome.

-Vamos a decorar la casa para la Navidad.

-¿Si?-dijo con cara de ilusionado.

-si cariño, veras que guay.

-¿Pero habrá muchas luces?

-Todas las que quieras-dijo besándole le sien-porque no vas a lavarte las manos mientras Kate y yo hacemos el desayuno.

-Pero…

-Alex estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas.

-Vale-dijo levantándose algo más animado.

-Me ha llamado Papa-dijo Castle saltando en medio de la cocina como si le hubiera tocado la lotería. Me cogió por la cintura y me levanto dándome vueltas, se le veía tan feliz.

-Castle suéltame.

-Oh si, hoy es uno de los días más importantes de mi vida.

-Ya lo veo.

-Hasta ahora me sentía su padre pero…sentía como si él aún necesitaba algo más para que se sintiera mi hijo sabes y hoy por fin…me ha llamado papa-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé lo has conseguido cariño tienes un niño increíble que te quiere porque eres su padre-le dije acercándolo a mí y besándolo suavemente en la boca.

-Eres increíble Kate y…soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte en mi vida y en la de Alex.

-Yo soy la afortunada.

-no eso seguro, no sabes cuantas se pondrían en tu lugar-dijo con su sonrisita en la cara, le di un golpe en el pecho.

-No seas tan listillo.

-Esta mañana parecía que te gustaba que lo fuera-dijo atrapándome entre él y el mostrador de la cocina.

-Si pero al final.

-Si al final hemos sido interrumpidos, no sabes lo que le ha dolido a mi amigo.

-¿A tu pequeño amigo?

-Jaja muy graciosa, cuando quieras te lo muestro-dijo subiendo las cejas

-Pues me gustaría verlo-dije escabulléndome de él.

-Um vas a ser mi perdición Katherine Beckett-dijo Castle resignado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**La semana que viene volveremos a los cuatro capítulos porque ya tengo pocos en la recamara y no quiero que llegue el momento en que no pueda subir ninguno. La semana que viene vendrá movidita con conversaciones entre Kate y Lanie, conversaciones serias del Caskett y con un capítulo MMMM. Así que espero que os valgan con esos cuatro capítulos jeje. Bueno gracias por seguir ahí y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Buen fin de semana XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Bueno nuevo capítulo después de un fin de semana intenso, tan intenso que apenas he podido escribir un capítulo y medio jeje. Pero bueno las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina y seguro que entonces podrá escribir más. Además lo que en este momento estoy escribiendo está siendo demasiado difícil de escribir y me cuesta más que me salgan las palabras, pero bueno espero que las ideas y las palabras me vengan en vacaciones y ya con la cabeza algo más despejada. Bueno gracias por seguir ahí, y os recuerdo que esta semana tendremos 4 capítulos: este, el miércoles, el jueves y el viernes espero que los disfrutéis. Creo que esta semana la vais a disfrutar jeje.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 26**

POV KATE

Castle empezó a sacar un montón de cosas para decorar la casa. No sé cómo pensaba poner todo. Si conseguía ponerlo no podría moverse ni Alex por la casa.

-Castle no podemos poner todo.

-Bueno, pero así podemos elegir lo que más nos guste.

-Si de ese montón que quieres poner.

-Esto, y esto también. Ah y esto.

-Todo vamos.

-No todo no, esta bola no. Bueno quizás si-dijo cogiéndola y colocándola en el árbol.

-Castle-dije riéndome.

-Me gusta-dijo poniendo morritos.

-Eres insoportable-dije dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Alex ven a ayudarme a poner la estrella encima del todo.

-Si si-dijo saltando a los brazos de Castle.

-Bien-dijo subiéndolo-con cuidado Alex.

La colocó suavemente en todo lo alto quedando algo descolocado pero era perfecto. Habíamos estado toda la mañana preparándolo y aún quedaba mucho por preparar con la idea que tenía Castle en su cabezota.

-Bueno creo que lo tenéis todo controlado aquí. Voy a ir a ver a Lanie.

-Noooo-dijeron ambos poniendo morritos.

-Si chicos. Tengo que ir a verla y vosotros no necesitáis mi ayuda. Además con un solo brazo puedo ayudaros pocos. Así que dame un beso pequeño-dije a Alex pero cuando miré a Castle estaba con los morros puesto esperando un beso, dios era tan adorable. Alex me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso y no sabía cómo despedirme de Castle estando Alex allí no quería confundirlo.

-Alex por que no vas a por el Papa Noel que está en la habitación de arriba.

-No allí no está.

-Si hazme caso lo deje allí.

-No mira está aquí-dijo sacándolo de debajo de una de las cajas vacías-no pude evitar al ver la cara de fastidio de Castle, no le había salido bien la jugada.

-Alex porque no me vas a por la chaqueta está en la habitación de abajo.

-Vale-salió corriendo, y antes de darme cuenta Castle estaba a mi lado besándome con ganas muchas ganas. Coloque mi mano buena en su cuello para profundizar el beso.

-Dios no sabes cuánto lo necesitaba.

-Me imagino-digo sonriéndole-la próxima vez búscate una mejor excusa.

-Es que tengo un niño muy listo-dijo sonriéndome-no tardes mucho ya te estoy echando de menos.

-Eres un cursi.

-Si un cursi que te gusta mucho.

-Nos vemos luego-dije dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

Llegue al orfanato lo más rápido posible, necesitaba hablar con Lanie de muchas cosas. Los días que había estado fuera habían sido días increíbles en lo que todo había cambiado, y ahora necesitaba hablarlo con alguien sino me iba a volver loca. No sé qué sentía por Castle pero me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir especial y eso hacía que tuviera miedo. Era una persona tan especial que tenía miedo a cagarla y perderlo. Y luego estaba Alex, tenían que ir con pie de plomo si no queríamos que él saliera escaldado. Alex era lo más importante para ambos y un factor importante en nuestra relación. Pasará lo que pasara Alex se vería afectado por cada decisión que tomáramos, y eso era lo que más miedo me daba. No podíamos hacerle daño por eso intentaba mantener a Castle a raya mientras Alex estuviera delante no quería confundir a nuestro pequeño. Si lo de Castle y yo salía mal no quería que afectara a mi relación con Alex, no podía vivir sin él en mi vida.

Llegue a la puerta del despacho de Lanie, cogí aire y golpee la puerta. Cuando Lanie me dio permiso para entrar abrí la puerta lentamente y entré dentro. En cuanto Lanie me vio se acercó a mí a abrazarme.

-¿Qué tal tu tía?

-Mejor gracias a dios. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Bien-dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Huy huy. Esa sonrisa…

-¿Qué?

-Por cierto que te ha pasado en el brazo.

-Una larga historia.

-Por cierto donde estabas anoche. Llegue y no estabas y no has venido en toda la noche. ¿Ha ligado la dura Kate Beckett?-dijo en broma, pero al ver mi cara se puso como una loca-¿has ligado? En serio ¿con quién?

-Yo… no sé de qué hablas.

-Venga, hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así, además has dormido fuera.

-Podía haber estado trabajando.

-Pero no por tu respuesta. Así que Katherine Beckett, ¿Quién es él?

-No hay nadie. He dormido en casa de Castle, insistió mucho tras mi accidente.

-¿Con Castle?

-Que buena amiga eres. Te digo que he tenido un accidente y ni me preguntas.

-No juegues conmigo.

-Ya te he dicho, como no estabas quería que estuviera con alguien por si necesitaba ayuda.

-Si claro. No puedo creer que compartas techo con él y no te hayas tirado a sus brazos.

-No todos somos como tú.

-Ya y gracias a dios no todos somos como tú. Dios Kate no has visto cómo te mira.

-¿Cómo me mira?

-Kate está loco por ti. Le pones mucho eso está claro, te come con la mirada. Pero luego cuando habla contigo, cuando te ríes…no sé te mira de una forma especial.

-¿De una forma especial?

-Dios si no lo has visto es que estas ciega. Solo tú podrías vivir bajo el mismo techo con él y no hacer nada-dijo ofuscada.

-Y si te digo que le he besado.

-Porque vamos si yo fuera tú ese hubiera sabido ya quien es Lanie Pari… ¿qué?

-¿Qué, qué?

-¡Que has dicho!-dijo con una cara de sorpresa total, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reírme a carcajadas.

-Am nada que le he besado.

-¿Qué le has besado?-dijo gritando-y lo dices así como si nada pero dios mío no me lo puedo creer-dijo levantándose abrazándome y casi se pone a saltar no paraba quieta.

-Lanie solo te he dicho que le he besado o nos hemos besado y te pones así.

-Pero hay más ¿No?

-Bueno no sé qué será para ti más. Nos hemos besado alguna vez más y dormido-remarque esa palabra bien-juntos.

-¿Qué? dios mío esto mejora. Kate Beckett dime que…

-No, no. Es pronto.

-¿Qué es pronto? Para eso no hay tiempo. Porque para ti no es un ligue más y yasta ¿No?

-No, quiero decir no sé cuánto durara si dura pero…por eso no quería acostarme con él ya. Porque no sé quiero algo más antes.

-Oh cariño estas en una relación.

-No hemos hablado de ello, pero… queremos ir despacio. Ya sabes que ahí otra persona implicada.

-Alex.

-Si. Y de momento queremos mantenérselo oculto.

-¿Por qué? Estará feliz.

-Y si no sale bien, y si se acaba tan rápido como ha empezado como le sentaría a Alex. Prefiero estar algo más segura antes de…

-tienes miedo y es normal.

-Me gusta estar con él y perderlo…pero encima este Alex si acabamos mal.

-Castle no te separara de él solo porque acabéis mal.

-Pero a lo mejor yo no puedo estar cerca de él si todo acaba mal. Lanie no quiero que nadie salga herido en esto y menos Alex.

-Lo sé cariño-dijo abrazándome-pero no sabes que pasara de aquí a unas horas, unos días. Por eso disfruta del momento Kate, que estos pensamientos no te afecten porque si no al final serán los que os separen.

-Gracias Lanie.

-Bien ahora que hemos hablado de lo malo. Como besa.

-Lanie.

-Venga yo me lo merezco, solo como besa de momento luego querré todos los detalles-dijo haciéndonos reír a ambas.

-Es muy bueno-dije sonriendo-nunca me había sentido así antes.

-Normal antes solo estabas con niñatos. Él es un hombre.

-Bueno a veces no lo parece. Tenías que verlo jugar con Alex-dije con una sonrisa.

-Dios Kate tenías que verte ahora estas sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada.

-Nooo.

-Venga ya por como hablas de él no puedes negarlo.

-Lanie estamos empezando algo, no sé muy bien qué pero es pronto para eso.

-Si tú lo dices, pero ya te digo yo que estáis ambos locos el uno por el otro y el tiempo me dará la razón.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Oye si necesitáis canguro para…

-Lanie.

-Vale, yo solo para cuando lo necesitéis.

-Esta noche volveré a casa.

-Oh no por mí no lo hagas.

-La condición era por no estar sola. Ahora está en casa así que no tiene sentido.

-Háblalo con él, creo que encontrara otra excusa para que te quedes-dijo sonriendo-estaré bien. Por lo menos quédate esta noche también, yo tengo que quedarme aquí hasta tarde para rellenar mucho papeleo y para recuperar tiempo con mis chicos.

-Yo también debería hace mucho que…

-Kate está bien, es normal. Pero sé que no te olvidas de ellos.

-Intentaré traer a Alex el fin de semana para que este aquí con todos.

-Perfecto. Tengo ganas de verlo-dijo abrazándome de nuevo antes de que yo saliera por la puerta.

Estuve saludando a todos los voluntarios y trabajadores y me quede una hora más por allí jugando y hablando con los peques. Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta de lo que los había echado de menos. Ya era tarde, cerca de la hora de la cena y decidí que había llegado el momento de marchar. Tenía ganas de ver a mis dos hombrecitos ya.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El miércoles nuevo capítulo de la historia y se va acercando el capítulo MMMM ya queda menos. Bueno daros las gracias por estar ahí y espero vuestros comentarios con un minuto que saquéis para comentar estoy muy feliz.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Bueno tras el día de descanso y tras un pequeño, grande susto que me dio mi ordenador tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, aunque como estáis tan ansiosos por el M no creo que lo disfrutéis jaja. Si este capítulo no es M ya lo aviso para que no os desilusionéis después. Bueno daros de nuevo las gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 27**

POV RICK

Estaba terminando de hacer la cena, y había mandado a Alex a recoger todos sus juguetes y a lavarse las manos cuando la puerta se abrió. Solo podían ser dos personas o mi madre que ya llegaba de algunas de sus fiestas o Kate a la que le había dejado mi llave para que no tuviera que llamar a la puerta. Tenía que hacerle una copia para ella, para mí era algo normal pero tenía miedo de que ella pensara de qué iba demasiado rápido así que prefería no tentar a la suerte. Cuando la persona entró dentro de mi campo de visualización no pude evitar sonreír. Me seque las manos en un paño y salí a su encuentro. La rodeé con mis brazos su pequeña cintura y la besé en los labios suavemente manteniendo nuestros labios unidos el máximo tiempo posible. Solo había estado unas horas fuera y le había echado mucho de menos, le necesitaba cerca y tenía miedo a que llegara el momento en que volviera a su casa que estaba seguro que estaba llegando. La excusa de estar sola se había acabado, Lanie había vuelto. Solo esperaba que no se fuera esta noche necesitaba sentirla cerca por lo menos una noche más. Sabía que no se iba lejos y para siempre, pero una parte de mí tenía miedo a dejarla marcha a que se rompiera la burbuja que había creado estos días.

-Te he echado de menos-no pude evitar decirle.

-Castle han sido, que ¿tres horas?

-Para mí ha sido un mundo-dije sin poder evitar besarla de nuevo.

-Va a venir Alex, luego seguimos-dijo con cara de pillina que me volvía loco-Dios Castle os a quedado fantástico-dijo al ver como habíamos decorado la casa-eso si prepárate para la factura de la luz-dijo haciéndonos a los dos sonreír.

Vi cómo se desprendía del abrigo y la bufanda y se dirigía hacia el salón fui detrás de ella, tenía que preguntárselo. No podía estar esperando toda la noche y cuando pensara ya que se quedaba cogiera y se marchara. Lo necesitaba saber ya.

-Kate yo… ¿te vas a quedar esta noche?-pregunté mirando hacia el suelo, me daba miedo su respuesta.

-¿No quieres que me quede?

-Yo claro, solo que como fue porque no estaba Lanie y…

-Castle si quieres que me quede me quedo.

-Claro que quiero-dije acercándome a ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero solo será por esta noche, quiero decir puede haber otras…ya me entiendes pero tengo que volver a mi casa.

-Lo entiendo, aunque no me gusta-dije volviendo a agarrarla y acercarla a mí para abrazarla.

-Yo también quiero-dijo una voz desde mi espalda.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin entender.

-Abrazo-dijo levantando sus bracitos. Los cogí en brazos y lo puse entre los dos para que todos estuviésemos unidos como una auténtica familia.

-Kate ¿te quedas esta noche?

-Si cariño, vamos a cenar juntitos y me enseñas todo lo que habéis hecho.

-Bien-dijo levantando el puño en señal de victoria haciéndonos reír a los dos adultos.

Estuvimos cenando entre risas por como Alex le explicaba a Kate todo lo que nos había pasado me encantaba verlos a los dos allí juntos en casa y mi lado.

-Si papa, se ha caído.

-¿Te has caído?-dijo Kate intentando evitar reírse.

-Sí y me duele el culo-dije haciendo que ambos se rieran a carcajadas-jaja que graciosos sois.

-O sea que me he perdido lo bueno.

-Bueno será mejor que recoja todo esto, y vosotros mejor os vais al comedor que me tenéis muy contentos-dije levantándome para recoger los platos.

-Ves a darle un beso a papa, que está triste-escuche a Kate decirle a Alex y no pude evitar sonreír. De repente apareció mi hombrecillo por detrás y me tiró del pantalón para que me agachara. Cuando lo hice mi dio un fuerte abrazo y fuerte beso que hicieron que no parara de sonreír durante todo el rato que estuve limpiando los platos.

Cuando acabé me dirigí hacia el salón, y allí estaba Kate junto a Alex. Kate estaba sentada en el sofá con Alex encima de ella tumbado y con los ojos medio cerrados. Kate le estaba cantando bajito una canción que nunca antes había escuchado pero por lo que parecía a Alex le relajaba bastante.

-Se ha quedado dormido-dije sobresaltando a Kate.

-Oh.

-¿Le cantabas?

-Sí, bueno en el orfanato solía funcionar así que-dijo en un movimiento de hombros.

-Eres un cajón de sorpresas, incluso cantas bien y amansas a los niños-dije haciéndola reír, cogí a Alex de su cuerpo, levantándolo y llevándolo a su habitación había sido un día largo y era normal que estuviera agotado. Cuando baje las escaleras me encontré a Kate de pie mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a mí. Me acerque con cuidado a donde se encontraba y le abracé por detrás. Enseguida Kate se apoyó en mí.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunté depositando un suave beso en su sien.

-Ahora si-dijo apoyándose en mí beso.

-Kate sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿no?

-Si lo sé-dijo girándose-tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?-dije preocupado y sorprendido.

-De que no salga bien, de que nos hagamos daño. De que le hagamos daño a Alex.

-Oh. Pero también puede salir bien, Kate quiero que esto salga bien. Necesito que salga bien.-dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Dios Castle, esto es tan complicado-dijo abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Es complicado si queremos hacerlo complicado. Kate déjate llevar. No pensemos en lo que pueda salir mal porque si no…si no, no vamos a disfrutar de esto-dije señalando a ambos.

-Lo sé-dijo besándome suavemente-pero…

-Ni peros ni nada, quiero disfrutar del momento.

-Y yo pero necesito decirte algo.

-¿Y luego disfrutamos de esto?-dije sonriéndole pillamente.

-Si te lo prometo.

-Vale, dilo rápido-dije besándole el cuello y haciéndola reír. Cuando se puso seria me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada-Kate ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…seguramente te haga daño.

-¿Qué?

-No lo haré queriendo, pero suelo hacer daño a la gente que quiero no sé…yo…

-Kate hagas lo que hagas estaré aquí.

-No lo creo.

-Kate.

-Bueno, da igual, solo espero que si ese momento llega puedas perdonarme y entiendas que nunca, nunca te haría daño queriendo.

-Lo sé Kate. Y no te puedo prometer que yo no te vaya a hacer daño, pero intentaré hacerte feliz todo el tiempo que estemos juntos-dije besándole la mejilla.

-Bien.

-Todo claro-dije sonriéndole pícaramente.

-No, necesito algo más antes.

-Bien dime-dije al verla que lo que quería decir era importante, lo noté en cómo se separó de mí.

-Yo…si al final no funcionase, yo…solo espero que no me alejes de él.

-Kate pase lo que pase, nunca te alejaré de él-dije levantándole la cabeza-me oyes nunca.

-Pero… si te hago daño y me odias.

-Kate nunca podría odiarte, podría enfadarme contigo sí, pero nunca odiarte.

-No podría estar lejos de él.

-Lo sé porque yo tampoco, y si te siente más segura si te lo prometo, pues haya va. Katherine Beckett te doy mi palabra de que nunca te alejare de él pase lo que pase. Lo quieres por escrito porque si quieres-dije haciendo amago de ir a por papel y boli.

-No está bien-dijo riendo y tirando de mi hacia ella.

-Bien, por donde íbamos-dije besándole de nuevo el cuello.

-Creo que deberíamos tener otra clase de charla en otro lugar-dijo mirándome con picardía. No pude evitarlo la levanté en volandas y la lleve hacia la habitación.

-Está segura de esto.

-Si Castle, estoy segura-dijo besándome.

-Bien espera un momento.

-¿Adónde vas?-dijo mientras yo salía de la habitación a toda prisa.

Volví al cabo de un rato con un montón de velas, que fui colocando por la habitación. Kate estaba en el baño, preparándose así que decidí encenderlas para cuando saliera se viera la habitación, de otra manera. Si era un cursi y un romántico, pero era una noche especial. Había tenido muchas otras noches, y con otras muchas mujeres pero esta era especial. Kate era especial, y era nuestras primera vez juntos. No podía evitar estar nervioso me sudaban las manos, dios parecía un crío, pero el poder estar con ella, el sentir su cuerpo junto el mío tenía que ser algo maravilloso. Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando escuche la puerta del baño. Cuando me giré vi a Kate mirando la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso-dijo sonriéndome.

-Bueno no suelo currármelo mucho.

-Bueno conmigo nunca se lo han currado tanto, tampoco.

-¿Ni si quiera tu primera vez?, yo me acuerdo que intente que pareciera todo tan romántico y al final acabó siendo un desastre-dije sonriendo haciéndola reír.

-Creo que en este momento prefiero que no me hables de otras mujeres y tú…ya sabes.

-Oh si claro, lo siento.

-Ven-dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercara a ella.

En dos pasos estaba delante de ella con mis brazos rodeando su cintura y mi frente junto a la suya. Nos besamos en un primer momento lento, con amor y poco a poco por nuestro deseo ese beso empezó a hacerse cada vez más descontrolado y pasional.

-Hazme el amor-me dijo Kate al oído y me volví loco, yo hoy era su esclavo. Todos sus deseos estaría deseoso de cumplir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, llega el esperado capítulo M y espero no decepcionaros para mí son algo complicados escribirlos aunque ya llevo uno cuantos. Solo espero que os haya gustado este y que os guste el de mañana. Espero vuestros comentarios, ayer me sentí rara sin leerlos jiji. **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Bueno llegó el día tenemos el primer capítulo M de la historia muy esperado por vosotros. Para las personas que no le guste leer este tipo de fics decirles que no afecta a la historia el capítulo que se lo puede saltar tranquilamente. Bueno este es el primero capítulo M, tengo otros dos capítulos M para esta historia escritos ya que llegaran próximamente. Además seguramente tenga que escribir alguno más porque queda mucha historia por escribir. Creo que de los tres que he escrito este es el que menos me gusta, espero no decepcionaros tampoco he escrito muchos fics M para escribirlos bien jiji. Bueno sin más…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 28**

POV RICK

Me acerque a ella la bese. Era lo que quería hacer durante toda la noche besarla y besarla. Me encantaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sentir como su lengua se enredaba con la mía, me encantaba sentir su aliento dentro de mi boca. La acerque a la cama con cuidado haciendo que se sentara en ella y poco a poco la fui tumbado quedando yo encima de ella. Nuestros cuerpos unidos salvo por la ropa que llevábamos aún puesta. Pasé mi nariz por su mejilla bajando hasta su cuello.

-Me encantas como hueles, me vuelves loco Kate-y ella solo suspiró cuando besé su cuello. Un beso tierno y suave. Seguí un poco hasta su oreja mordiéndola despacio el lóbulo. Kate ante mi toque arqueo su cuerpo hacia arriba, un gesto inequívoco de que le gustaba. No pude evitar sonreír sobre su cuello.

-Rick demasiada ropa.

-Despacio Kate. Quiero disfrutar de cada momento, de cada parte de tu cuerpo-le dije mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos que me tenían loco por que no sabía muy bien de qué color eran, pero en este momento ante la luz de las velas y llenos de deseos eran oscuros muy oscuros, completamente negros.

Abrí un poco su camiseta solo los dos primeros botones, lo justo para poder meter mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello, el cual volví a besar. Deje suave besos allí, y continué investigando su cuerpo para saber qué era lo que le gustaba, que era lo que le hacía volverse loca. Me tomé un descanso de mi investigación por su cuerpo para besarla de nuevo en los labios, necesitaba sentirla. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y Kate tiró de mí con su brazo bueno todo lo pudo para acortar la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Sentí su mano en la cinturilla de mi pantalón y metió la mano por dentro de mi camiseta subiendo y bajándola por mi espalda. Dios se sentía tan bien por fin sentir su piel tocando la mía, casi tan bien como poder tocar yo la suya. No pude evitar soltar un gemido ante su toque, yo también la necesitaba tanto pero quería hacerlo bien. Quería hacerle entender que esta vez era distinto, que con ella era distinto. Me hacía sentir con ganas de amarla y protegerla para el resto de mis días.

Me separé lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos negros llenos de pasión que me miraban deseosos de que le tocara. Y así lo hice. Le abrí los botones restantes quedándole la camisa abierta. Su torso desnudo y su pecho cubierto por un sujetador negro de encaje fue lo que me recibió. La miré con deseo hasta que no pude más. Empecé besando un mordiendo su hombro bueno, recibiendo de ella un gemido. Satisfecho empecé a bajar tirando los tirantes hacia abajo por su brazo junto a la camisa, y fui dejando un reguero de besos por su brazo hasta llegar a la palma de su mano. Con el otro brazo hice lo propio pero con algo de cuidado por medio de su herida aún tapada. Me levanté sobre un brazo y con una mano le quite el broche del sujetador.

-Buena práctica.

-Bueno tengo alguna-dije sonriéndole.

Le besé despacio de forma lánguida y cuando me separé fui bajando por su barbilla y su cuello hasta llegar donde todavía estaba puesto su sujetador se lo quité con cuidado dejando al aire, sus pechos pequeños y turgentes. Eran perfectos y tenían muchas ganas de probarlos así que no espere más y bajé mi boca sobre uno de ellos. Empecé pasándole la lengua a lo largo de él, provocándola. Y después me centré en su pezón. Me lo metí en la boca y lo chupe y mordí a partes iguales, volviéndola loca. No paraba de empujar con su mano mi cabeza para conseguir más rocé, más toque. Levanté la cabeza unos segundos y no pude evitar sonreír al verla llena de placer. Me levanté un poco y le besé el cuello suavemente. Después volví a besarle justo detrás de la oreja, dejándole recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estas bien?

-Que si estoy bien, estoy increíble-dijo mirándome con amor.

-Bien porque esto solo acaba de empezar-dije mirándole pícaramente.

Y volví a bajar ocupándome del otro pecho. Volví a besarlo a morderlo volviéndola de nuevo loca. Pero no estuve demasiado tiempo allí y Kate dio un suspiro de desesperación que me hizo sonreír. Fui bajando despacio por su cuerpo centrándome en su fuerte torso. Estaba increíble, tenía un cuerpazo del que tenía unas ganas increíbles de disfrutar. Pasé mi lengua por su estómago introduciendo mi legua en su ombligo. Estaba empezando a subirme la temperatura a la vez que me acercaba a donde más me necesitaba ella. Estaba empezando yo también a perder la paciencia viéndola como se deshacía ante mis caricias.

-Castle tienes mucha ropa-dijo empujándome para que me levantara, se incorporó y poco a poco me quitó la camiseta pero los botones se resistían así que tiró de ambos lados haciendo saltar los botones. Tiró de mi cabeza hacia abajo juntando nuestros labios. La pasión empezaba a consumirnos a los dos. Me tumbe encima de ella juntando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, pecho con pecho haciéndonos a ambos suspirar.

-Dios te necesito ya Castle.

Y no lo dude más yo también la necesitaba ya. Así que abrí sus pantalones a la vez que ella abría los míos y bajándolos ambos a la vez. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos nerviosos el momento se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Volví a tumbarme encima de ella y pasé mis manos por su costado y por sus piernas. Coloque mi mano en el interior de su muslo, acercándolo suavemente y despacio hacia sus partes íntimas. Estaba tan caliente y mojada que tenía las bragas empapadas. Las hice un lado y le toque a la vez que le besaba en el cuello. Kate soltó un gemido al primer toque. Introduje un dedo dentro de ella haciéndola estremecerse.

-Te necesito.

Volví a besarla a la vez que seguía tocándola e introduciéndole un dedo en su interior. Pasado un rato lo acompañe tocándole el clítoris, Kate inmediatamente se arqueo en busca de más contacto. Kate se agarró a mi espalda buscando el mayor contacto posible. Cuando me di cuenta Kate nos había dado la vuelta.

-Como coño has hecho eso.

-No sabes todavía mucho de mí-dijo sonriéndome, joder estaba tan sexy ahora mismo que no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mí y empezó a bajarme el calzoncillo, dejando libre mi erección. Se quedó mirándola con deseo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No está mal.

-Que no está mal-dije un poco ofendido haciéndola reír.

Me beso de nuevo haciéndome suspirar. Nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos estaban tan juntos tan pegados que no podía aguantar mucho, la necesitaba. Así que nos di la vuelta colocándome encima de ella. La mire a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para poder conectarnos y Kate me respondió besándome y colocando sus piernas en mis espalda presionándome. La besé con todo el deseo que podía y me introduje dentro de ella haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Me quedé parado esperando a que se adaptara a mí. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos y Kate me mordió el labio inferior volviéndome loco.

-Castle-dijo empujando mi culo con sus fuertes piernas-necesito que te muevas.

Y no necesité que me lo dijera dos veces, empecé a moverse despacio dentro y fuera, y cada vez más rápido necesitaba sentirla y cada vez necesitaba ir más y más rápido. Cada gemido de Kate me volvía cada vez más loco. Estaba a punto de estallar pero necesitaba que ella viniera conmigo. Empecé a utilizar los conocimientos de antes. Empecé a besarle por el cuello y justo detrás de la oreja. Vi como a Kate se le aceleraba el pulso sentí como estaba a punto también. Baje mi mano colocándola entre nuestros cuerpos tocando su clítoris haciéndola explotar de placer y llevándome con ella. Acabamos ambos exhaustos. Me levantó de encima de ella, colocándome de espalda en la cama al lado de ella.

-Ha sido increíble.

-Si lo ha sido.

Me acerque a ella y la besé suavemente acariciándole la mejilla. Volví a colocarme encima de ella volviéndola a besar y a tocarla, acariciándola.

-Castle, por dios espera un poco.

-Yo no lo necesito. Estoy preparado para más-dije sonriéndole.

-Dios eres increíble-dijo riéndose y besándome, empezando la segunda ronda.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana tendremos las consecuencias de la noche, es decid el despertar y quizás alguna charla de chicas jaja. Bueno como siempre espero vuestros comentarios y daros las gracias por estar ahí y para los del twitter. **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Bueno gracias, gracias y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios de ayer estaba muy nerviosa por saber vuestra opinión y también me daba algo de vergüenza jaja. Bueno pues aquí tenemos ya un nuevo capítulo para acabar la semana. Empiezan las vacaciones así que podré escribir mucho más rápido, necesito avanzar rápido con ella.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 29**

POV KATE

Me desperté y lo sentí pegado a mi espalda, completamente desnudo piel con piel. Había sido la noche más especial de mi vida. Nunca me había sentido así de querida y de viva. Estando a su lado, recibiendo sus besos y sus caricias me sentía más viva que en toda mi vida. Podía perfectamente acostumbrarme a esta vida, a una vida junto a él y a Alex. Me revolví y me coloque frente a él estaba completamente dormido. Su pelo ese que tanto tiempo había querido tocar y descolocar, estaba todo descolocado le hacía parecer aún más sexy. También tenía un poquito de barba. Desde que lo conozco nunca le había visto así, tan poco cuidado pero eso le hacía estar tan sexy. Le besé suavemente en la comisura de su boca, y fui bajando hasta su oreja.

-Umm es la mejor forma de despertarme de todas-dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-A mí me gustó más la del camping-dije pellizcándolo.

-Auch, ya rompiste la magia-se quejó alejándose de mí y poniendo morritos.

-Oh entonces será mejor que me levante-dije haciendo el amago para levantarme. Pero antes de poder ni si quiera mover un músculo tiró de mí de nuevo a su lado.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses. No sales de aquí en todo el día-dijo poniéndose encima de mí.

-Castle te olvidas de un pequeño detalle.

-Te prometo que aguanto.

-No-dije riéndome-no me refiero a eso, aunque me gustaría verlo.

-¿Entonces?-me miró con cara de pillo.

-Entonces, Alex.

-Oh es verdad. Pero es temprano todavía podemos disfrutar un poco de la mañana.

-Si claro-dijo besándome con pasión.

Nos besamos y nos acariciamos debajo de las sábanas más por necesidad de saber que era todo real que por pasión. Al poco tiempo nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

-Kate eres increíble.

-¿Te gusto?-le pregunté un poco con timidez, yo tenía poca experiencia en comparación con él y bueno tenía miedo a no haber estado a la altura.

-Kate, fue increíble. Lo digo en serio, nunca me he sentido así. Además aunque no lo creas me encanta y disfruto mucho conociendo con que disfruta la otra persona-dijo con una sonrisilla de listillo.

-Muy gracioso.

-Y a ti, ¿te gusto?-dijo un poco inseguro.

-Castle eres el único hombre con el que he estado. Los demás eran unos críos.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Sí, me ha gustado. Me ha gustado mucho. Me has hecho sentir segura, querida, deseada. ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?

Bajo su cabeza juntando nuestros labios en un beso suave lleno de amor y de deseo. Se levantó sobre un brazo y empezó a acariciarme el pelo y la mejilla. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos me sentía tan bien, eran tan tierno conmigo que sentí unas ganas terribles de ponerme a llorar. Desde hace mucho nadie me había tratado así con tanta ternura y no era de la misma forma. Me había acostumbrado a estar sola, bueno sola, sola no. Tenía a los chicos, y a Lanie pero…no era lo mismo.

-Ey ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente- digo besándolo.

-Oh el brazo no te habré…

-Castle ni yo me he acordado de él. Además qué coño ya estoy bien. Me cansé de él.

-Kate hace tres días o así que te dispararon.

-Ya pero tampoco es para tanto.

-Kate si es para tanto yo…tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a llamar y me digan que…

-Castle-digo colocando suavemente mi mano en su mejilla-no voy a ir a ningún lado.

-Bien porque no sabes lo que me costaría vivir una vida sin ti-dijo mirándome a los ojos y me di cuenta de que lo decía totalmente en serio.

-Castle yo…

-Shh, solo bésame-dijo juntando nuestros labios.

Hicimos de nuevo el amor y con un poco de lucha conseguí que dejara levantarme para preparar el desayuno. Después de una noche llena de pasión y mucho pero que mucho movimiento me dolía la herida más de lo normal y decidí tomarme una aspirina para poder mantener el dolor. No quería que Castle se sintiera culpable por lo tanto intente ocultárselo lo mejor posible. Me quité el cabestrillo y estiré un poco el brazo para liberarlo un poco de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Estaba en esa cuando Castle llegó a donde estaba y me beso justo detrás de la oreja haciendo que los pelos se me pusieran de punta con un mínimo toque suyo.

-Hey, ¿todo bien?

-Si-mentí-el desayuno hasta casi listo.

Castle cogió un trozo de tocino metiéndose un cacho en la boca y se acercó a mí ofreciéndome el otro lado.

-Castle con tocino no queda igual.

-No seas aguafiestas-dijo como pudo para que no se le cayera de la boca.

-Bien-dije agarrando la otra parte con cuidado picándole. Castle se desesperó y me agarro de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él y volviendo a juntar nuestros labios. Me estaba acostumbrando tanto a esta rutina que lo iba a echar de menos cuando me fuera. Y luego estaba lo de Alex. Si seguíamos así iba a ser imposible poder ocultárselo. Si Lanie nos viera diría que somos dos adolescente llenos de hormonas.

-Castle, un poquito de espacio-dije mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Pero no está.

-Si pero si seguimos así cuando venga yo…

-Vale, lo intentaré aunque soy adicto a tus besos. Y eso es culpa suya señorita-dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

-¿Papa?-se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras.

-Estamos aquí Alex.

Alex bajo todavía con cara de sueño y con su peluche de león en la mano. Últimamente no se separaba de él parecía que lo tenía pegado al cuerpo.

-Buenos días Alex-le dije acercándome para besarlo.

-Buenos días Kate-dijo todavía perjudicado por el sueño.

-Hola grandullón.

-Hola papi, ¿Qué hay de comer?

Miré a Castle todavía se le ponía cara de tonto cuando le llamaba papa, se le caía la baba. Se notaba que le quería tanto, tanto como yo. Ambos haríamos lo que fuera por él, ambos daríamos la vida por él si fuera necesario.

-Bueno aquí Kate ha sido la cocinera así que creo que ella lo explicara mejor.

Desayunamos viendo los dibujos, disfrute mucho de la interrelación entre ambos. Eran una auténtica familia y después de mucho tiempo me sentía parte de una. Cuando acabamos y recogimos todo cogí a Alex y me lo lleve al orfanato de visita. Castle se quedó tenía una reunión con su editora tenía la presentación del libro pronto. Lo había aplazado con todo lo de Alex, no quería que la prensa lo metiera en todo esto y además quería centrarse en él. Pero ya no podía alargarlo más y posiblemente tendría que hacer una gira aunque él ni tenía muchas ganas de ella y menos ahora con Alex en casa. Cuando llegamos Alex enseguida se fue con unos chicos a jugar y yo me fui a ver a Lanie. Cuando entré en su despacho la vi que estaba muy ajetreada con todo el papeleo que se le había ido acumulando a lo largo de estos días.

-Ummm ¿Qué haces aquí Julieta?

-Bueno traía a Alex pero lo he perdido por el camino.

-Oh, ya no quiere a su tía.

-Um creo que tiene otros planes mejores.

-Oh eso ha dolido. Y tú que vienes a refregarme tu felicidad.

-A no, lo siento si quieres me voy-dije girándome pero antes de dar un paso.

-Ni se te ocurra irte sin contarme antes todo-dijo Lanie y no pude evitar sonreír, no podía evitar enterarse de todo.

-No yo no quiero molestarte con mis cosas ya sabes tienes mucho que hacer y…

-Katherine Beckett…

-Vale, vale como quieras.

-Lo has…

-Si.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Qué? Porque te sorprende tanto, no soy una monja.

-Ya, ya. Quiero decir ¿cómo dijiste que querías esperar?

-Bueno y he esperado. Hasta las 24 horas de haberlo besado por primera vez.

-Joder que gran reto, te ha tenido que costar mucho-dijo irónicamente.

-No quería aguantar Lanie. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitábamos. Además tarde o temprano iba a pasar así que…

-Pues mejor no perder el tiempo. ¿Y?

-Y ¿Qué?

-Que, que tal. No puedes venir aquí a refregarme que has ligado con un tío increíble y no decirme que tal.

-Bueno la noche ha sido larga, pero no me hubiera importado que lo fuera aún más.

-Dios, en serio ¿es tan bueno como dicen?

-No sé lo que dicen de él y me da igual. Lanie fue…increíble nunca me había sentido igual con nadie.

-Me alegro mucho de verdad Kate y joder ahora mismo te odio.

-Yo también te quiero Lanie.

-¿Cuándo vais a contárselo a Alex?

-No lo sé. Creo que es pronto para saber cómo va a ir todo. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para ver si esto funciona. No quiero, no queremos que Alex salga herido de todo esto.

-Lo entiendo pero Kate ambos sois mayorcitos y sabéis que puede salir bien o fatal. Que puede durar un día, un mes, un año o toda la vida. El momento perfecto nunca llegará.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero quizás al menos necesite unos días para pensarlo. A lo mejor al volver a casa y al trabajo los eche menos y me decida a decírselo pero de verdad necesito pensarlo.

-Piénsalo pero de verdad no va a cambiar mucho si se lo decís ahora que dentro de un mes, si esta de ocurrir de todas formas el niño puede terminar sufriendo.

-Lo sé-dije acomodándome en el sillón, tenía miedo pero desgraciadamente Lanie tenía razón si empezábamos algo no tendríamos el control sobre hacerle o no daño a Alex. Ya no habría marcha atrás.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hasta el lunes ya no habrá nuevo capítulo y al ser fiestas solo subiré el lunes, martes y viernes y la semana siguiente también porque está comprobado que esos días no se suelen usar mucho para leer jeje. Pero cuando acaben las fiestas y como estaré muy bien de escritura empezaré a escribir diariamente. Daros gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y hoy en especial daros las gracias que casi siempre se me olvida a la gente de Twitter por sus menciones, comentarios, favoritos y retweet. Gracias de verdad y espero vuestros comentarios jiji. Nos vemos el lunes que tengáis un feliz fin de semana XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Bueno un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Os recuerdo que esta semana habrá solo capítulo lunes, martes y viernes y bueno si se me va la cabeza y consigo internet a lo mejor alguno el fin de semana, pero no puedo prometerlo. Le tengo tanto cariño a esta historia por todo lo que me está dando que me va a costar soltarla, acabarla. Por eso creo que la estoy intentando alargar lo máximo posible, pero creo que antes de volver a trabajar el día 7 puedo tenerlo acabada, crucemos los dedos. Por el camino habrá momentos en los que me querréis matar pero por favor dadme algo de tiempo, creo que sé dónde quiero llegar y por ello necesito alargar esto. Bueno daros de nuevo las gracias a todos y no os enfadéis si no escribo lo hago para tener algo de margen para que no llegue un día en el que no tenga nada para subir y empiece los agobios. Gracias y empezamos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 30**

POV KATE

Estaba trabajando en la comisaria, había pedido trabajar a jornada de mañana mientras Alex estaba en el colegio durante las dos semanas que Castle estaba fuera. No había podido evitar irse de gira y yo me había ofrecido para quedarme en su casa con Alex. Ya solo quedaban dos días más y volvería, le echaba mucho de menos. Vendría justo casi para pasar las Navidades. Le habría justado llevarse a Alex pero entendió que necesitaba ir a clase y no quería que faltara más ya había empezado demasiado tarde como para hacerle perder dos semanas más de clase. Yo me ocupé lo mejor que pude de Alex. Echaba mucho de menos a su padre pero hablaba dos veces al día con él, y esos momentos los disfrutaba lo máximo posible. Después de acostarlo hablaba yo con Castle y ahí era cuando más me daba cuenta de lo de menos que lo echaba. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo no podía evitarlo.

Estaba acabando el papeleo antes de ir a recoger a Alex, era viernes y tenía ganas de que llegara el fin de semana porque le había prometido que lo llevaría al orfanato con Lanie y los chicos mientras yo estaba trabajando. No podía pedir más días si quería disfrutar de algún día de los de Navidad para estar con ellos. Nunca desde que mis padres murieron había tenido tantas ganas de celebrarlo. Sí que lo celebraba por los chicos pero para mí intentaba pensar que era un día más porque me dolía recordar los buenos momentos navideños con mis padres.

-Kate te queda mucho-dijo mi compañero Espo apareciendo por detrás.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

-Puf, ¿no puede esperar?-dije mirando el reloj.

-Yo…si claro lo siento.

-No que pasa, parece importante.

-Me preguntaba si podías echarle un ojo a un caso que vamos a tener que cerrar porque no tenemos ninguna pista.

-Si quieres dame una copia y cuando pueda le echo un vistazo.

-Oh muchas gracias, es que ya no sé qué más hacer. Si para Navidad no tenemos nada quedará cerrado y tendremos que pasar a otra cosa, y no dejan de entrar casos así que no podemos darle mucho tiempo.

-Haré lo que pueda-dije recogiendo el archivo y levantándome para recoger. Llegaba tarde para recoger a Alex del colegio.

Recogí a Alex y estuvimos comiendo fuera y tomando un helado. Luego pasamos la tarde juntos jugando y leyendo libros, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y prepararse para irse a dormir. Lo ayude a ducharse y luego preparé algo de pasta para cenar. Una vez que terminamos de cenar lo lleve hacia su habitación lo acosté y lo arrope mientras marcaba el número de Castle para que hablara con Alex.

-Alex ahora te paso a papa.

-Bien.

Me aleje un poco para hablar con Castle a solas antes de dejárselo a Alex. Alex aprovecho para seguir leyendo su libro, pero se le veía ya cansado se le cerraban los ojitos. Así que intente hablar lo justo con él luego podría hablar más y mejor.

-Castle al habla-contestó enseguida.

-Hola-dije sonriendo al escuchar su voz.

-Hola hermosa, ¿Qué tal todo por ahí?

-Bueno tu peque tiene ganas de hablar contigo pero está muerto de sueño.

-Tengo poco tiempo, ahora voy a tener una entrevista en la tele.

-Oh entonces te paso con él.

-¿Te puedo llamar luego cuando salga?

-Si no es muy tarde.

-Intentaré hablar poco, pero ya me conoces eso es casi imposible.

-Jaja, si ya. Bueno te dejo con Alex.

-Kate.

-¿Si?

-Te echo de menos.

-Yo también.

-Tengo unas ganas increíbles de estar con los dos.

-Y nosotros Castle. Te estamos esperando.

-Te…un beso.

Me imaginaba que era lo que iba a decir y me hubiera encantado que lo dijera aunque no fuera el mejor momento, lo echaba tanto de menos que dios…lo necesitaba cerca. Le lleve el teléfono a Alex para que hablara con su padre y yo mientras tanto fui al baño. Cuando salí Alex estaba riéndose de algo que le estaba contando su padre. Se le veía tan feliz.

-Vamos Alex es hora de dormir.

-Vale, te quiero papa.

-Y yo a ti cariño, hazte caso de Kate.

-Vale un beso.

-Un beso grande.

Cuando colgó Alex me dio el teléfono y estaba casi llorando.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa?

-Le echo de menos.

-Lo sé cariño, pero estará en casa pronto.

-Pero…

-Alex, él te quiere mucho y no nos puede ver mal. Así que venga una sonrisa-dije haciéndole cosquilla.

-Vale, vale-dijo riéndose.

-Bien, ahora a dormir, mañana tendrás que ir temprano a ver a la tía Lanie y a los chicos.

-Vale.

-Un beso-me dio un beso fuerte y me dio un abrazo.

-Hasta mañana peque.

-Hasta mañana Kate-dijo cerrando los ojitos.

Bajé las escaleras y me senté en el sofá dispuesta a ver la entrevista que Castle iba a dar para promocionar su libro. Le echaba tanto de menos que el simple hecho de verlo por la televisión hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. Encendí la televisión y ahí estaba la presentadora de turno, la rubia tonta que cualquier cadena quiere para subir la audiencia. Pasado unos minutos estaba ya presentando al famoso escritor Richard Castle.

"_Hoy tenemos con nosotros al famosos escritor de misterio y uno de los solteros de oro de la ciudad Richard Castle_" todo el mundo rompió en un fuerte aplauso cuando Castle entró en el plató. Se le veía muy sonriente en todo momento. Estaba tan guapo que ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Le dio dos besos a la presentadora y esta se abrazó a él como una lapa, se me calentó la sangre de tal manera que si hubiera estado allí no sé qué hubiera pasado. Ya se sentaron cada uno en su sitio y empezó la entrevista.

_-Bueno Richard, encantada de que estés de nuevo aquí._

_-Igualmente Isabela, estas mucho más guapa que la última vez-dijo Castle con su sonrisa seductora._

_-Oh, todo un caballero. Bueno Castle ¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza para escribir este libro, y sobre todo este final?_

_-Bueno no queremos estropeárselo a nadie, Isabela. Pero quizás necesitaba algo nuevo en mi vida, me aburría ya escribir sobre Derrick._

_-Muchos dicen que se te acabaron las ideas que hasta aquí hemos llegado._

_-No, os aseguro que hay Richard Castle para largo. Tengo la inspiración, muy pero que muy cerca._

_-¿Eso es porque tienes alguna musa cerca?_

_-Digámoslo así._

_-Oh, o sea no tengo nada que hacer para conseguir invitarte a cenar esta noche._

_-Bueno a una cena nunca digo que no-todos rompieron a reír a carcajadas._

_-¿Podemos decir que Richard Castle tiene el corazón ocupado?_

_-Bueno ahora está más que ocupado, pero si te refieres a una mujer. Bueno hay alguien especial._

_-Oh, háblame de ella._

_-De verdad preferiría no hacerlo Isabela. Ella… no creo que le guste todo esto. Y no voy a hacer nada por perderla._

_-Bueno no hablemos de ella, pero que tiene que tener una mujer para volverte loco._

_-Me gustan que se rían, que sean fuertes y luchadoras. Que luchen por lo que quiere y por las personas que quiere._

_-Oh, qué bonito. ¿Meredith no tenía esas cosas?_

_-Oh, Meredith. Era divertida, no puedo decir nada malo de ella pero queríamos cosas diferentes._

_-¿Cómo tener un hijo?_

_-Bueno entre otras cosas-dijo algo triste._

_-Te has convertido en padre, como es esta etapa para ti._

_-Bueno soy muy feliz creo que eso se me nota. Pero soy muy protector con las personas que quiero y nunca permitiré eso sí quiero dejarlo claro, que se le meta en este mundo o se le persiga a mi hijo. Es un menor y tiene sus derechos, y si se les roba los derechos a un niño ese tendrá que vérsela conmigo en un juzgado._

_-Eres un gran padre Castle._

_-Bueno intento mejorar cada día._

_-Bueno vemos que Castle tiene ya una vida formada, pero aun así veré si consigo convencerlo para cenar conmigo-dijo haciendo reír a todos-bueno Castle ha sido un justo volver a conversar contigo. Espero que la novela sea todo un éxito y que no nos hagas esperar mucho para la próxima._

_-Eso espero-dijo sonriendo-ha sido todo un placer estar aquí con vosotros y en especial contigo Isabela. Y bueno espero que disfrutéis del último libro de Derrick Storm._

Todo el mundo rompió en un aplauso para despedirlo. Había hablado de mi pero sin hacerlo. Era un hombre increíble, ver cómo nos había protegido a Alex y a mí me hizo recordar porque estaba con él, porque le necesitaba tanto. Apagué el televisor y me fui a la cama. Me tumbe en ella y esperé su llamada, llegó cinco minutos después y eso me hizo sonreír.

-Hey.

-Hey.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En tu cama-escuché un suspiro por su parte y no pude evitar sonreír-¿Y tú?

-Cenando con Isabela ya sabes no podía perder la oportunidad-dijo riéndose.

-Eres un cabrón.

-Sí, sí. Pero un cabrón que te gusta. Te echo de menos.

-Yo también.

-Kate prometo que en cuanto vuelva y pase las navidades vamos a tomarnos unos días para nosotros tres. Quiero que vayamos a algún sitio en el que podamos pasar tiempo juntos sin separarnos para nada.

-Bien.

-Mañana nos vemos, no sabes las ganas que tengo de veros a los dos.

-Y nosotros Castle.

-Kate.

-¿Si?

-¿qué llevas puesto?

-Hasta mañana Castle-dije sin poder evitar reírme. Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa enorme en mi cara. Solo quedaban unas horas para poder volver a vernos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia, Castle vuelve a casa. Espero que os guste la historia y que os siga gustando hasta el final, ya tengo una idea de por dónde van a ir las cosas, solo necesito escribirlas jiji. Bueno gracias a todos y a los de twitter también y espero vuestros comentarios para poder escribir como una loca.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Bueno nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que la disfrutéis es el recuentro de estos tres. Gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyos y yo sigo en ello escribiendo para poder acabarla y darle un buen final a esta historia. Pero no os preocupéis que quedan muchos, muchos capítulos más y eso es gracias a vosotros que hacéis que quiera alargarla lo máximo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 31**

POV KATE

Estábamos esperando como locos a que llegara Castle. Alex había pasado la mañana en el orfanato mientras yo trabajaba. Se lo había pasado muy bien pero ahora ambos estábamos ansiosos por que se abriera la puerta y apareciera Castle, de que por fin volviera a casa. Me costaba reconocerlo pero me había echo mucha falta estos días. Le había echado mucho de menos, apenas llevábamos unos días juntos y más de la mitad los habíamos pasado separados. Había sido un infierno, y necesitaba besarlo y abrazarlo. No querría soltarlo en días.

Para que el tiempo pasara más rápido decidimos jugar a un juego, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar la puerta de la entrada a ver si por fin se abría, pero no había medio. Se estaba retrasando y casa vez me estaba volviendo más y más impaciente.

-Kate te toca-dijo Alex llamando mi atención.

-Oh, sí cariño.

-No te gusta el juego.

-No, quiero decir ven. Quiero un abracito.

-Oh-se levanto y lo cogí en brazos sentándome en el sofá con él en brazos y abrazándolo fuerte.

-Te quiero mucho Alex.

-Y yo a ti Kate-dijo besándome la mejilla y haciéndome sonreír.

Tan absorto estaba mirándolo y abrazándolo que no escuchamos la puerta de casa solo el carraspeo de Castle desde detrás del sofá llamando nuestras atención, cuando lo miré me quede paralizada. Estaba tan guapo, y lo había echado tanto de menos que por un momento me dio tanto miedo. Tenía miedo a lo que sentía por él. Se había ido por una semana y le había echado ya tanto de menos.

-¿Qué? así me recibís-dijo Castle con una sonrisa.

-Papi-dijo Alex saltando de mis brazos y saliendo corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Alex te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo papi-dijo abrazándolo fuerte y llenándolo de besos.

-Voy a tener que irme más de casa-dijo en broma.

-No-dijo triste Alex.

-No cariño, no me voy –dijo abrazándolo y besándolo.

Me levanté y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo. Pero estaba Alex y no sabía cómo…

-Alex porque no vas a lavarte las manos, ya he pedido la cena y estará aquí enseguida. Además si no vas no te doy el regalo que te he traído.

-Vale-dijo saliendo corriendo.

En cuanto desapareció escaleras arriba, Castle dio dos pasos y me agarró con ambas manos por las mejillas dándome un beso profundo. Me abracé a él con desesperación, le necesitaba tanto. Volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos era lo mejor que me podía pasar en estos momentos. Nos separamos quedándonos con las frentes juntas y aún abrazados, muy abrazados.

-Te he echado de menos, no sabes cuánto Kate.

-Yo también-dije depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Dios necesitaba tanto tocarte y besarte-sonreí tristemente.

-Yo también-dije tímidamente.

-¿Cómo se ha portado el peque?

-Muy bien, te ha echado mucho de menos. Demasiado.

-A mí también me ha hecho mucha falta. No sabes cuánto necesitaba tenerlo cerca. No quiero alejarme más de él. No quiero pasar ni un solo día más sin poder verlo, sin poder sentirlo cerca.

-Eres un buen padre Castle. Eres el mejor.

-Papi papi papi-dijo Alex bajando las escaleras corriendo.

-Alex no corras te vas a caer.

-Ya me he lavado las manos.

-Oh, bien. Ven vamos al sofá tengo regalos para los dos.

-Para Kate también. Que bien, vamos-dijo tirándome de la mano haciéndonos reír a ambos.

Castle sacó dos pequeños paquetes del bolso y le entregó a Alex uno. Cuando Alex lo abrió se quedó con la boca abierta. Lo sacó y lo miró sin pestañear. Era un pequeño colgante de un libro, que parecía haberle gustado mucho.

-Me gusta mucho-dijo levantándose para darle un abrazo.

-Eso es para mi pequeño lector. Y esto para Kate. Ves a dárselo Alex-dijo Castle dándole el mío.

Cuando Alex me lo acercó lo bese y recogí el pequeño regalo, cuando lo abrí no pude evitar sonreír al verlo, Castle era único.

-Bueno al verlo me acorde de ti-dijo señalando mi regalo, un collar muy simple con unas esposas como colgante.

-Ah sí y ¿por qué te has acordado de mí?

-Pues porque atrapas a los malos-dijo Alex.

-Si por eso…-dijo Castle poniendo cara de pillo.

Nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta. La cena ya había llegado. Castle se levantó y pago la cena mientras Alex y yo poníamos la mesa para cenar. Cenamos entre risas con las historias de Castle hasta que se hizo tarde y Castle decidió meter a Alex en la cama. Yo me quedé en el salón sin poder dejar de pensar en él. No pude evitar tocarme el collar, era un gesto simple y gracioso. Me encantaba porque era como él. No quería quitármelo en la vida, me recordaba a él.

-No tienes ninguna de tamaño normal-dijo señalando el colgante y sonriendo.

-Creo que tengo algunas por ahí-dije sonriéndole y abrazándole.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara. No podíamos dejar de sonreír.

-Dios no sabes lo que necesitaba ver tu sonrisa-dijo juntando nuestros labios en un beso. Empezó a acariciarme la espalda con suavidad con adoración. Su tacto me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-ummm-no pude evitar soltar.

-¿Te ha gustado el collar?

-Sí, me ha encantado. Sin duda me recordara a ti.

-Eso creo que era el plan-dijo sonriendo-no sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

-Yo también. Estabas muy guapo en la televisión.

-Si verdad. Bueno en realidad soy guapo siempre.

-Si ya-dije sin poder evitar sonreír-por cierto Isabella era muy guapa.

-Oh si, sabes nos tomamos una copa después y la verdad es que es más guapa incluso sin maquillar deberías…-me giré haciéndome la enfadada, y corriendo me abrazo por la espalda pegándose todo lo que pudo a mí.

-Pues si es tan guapa porque no te has quedado allí con ella-dije intentando evitar una sonrisa.

-Era broma Kate. Nadie en este mundo es tan guapa como tú. Además para que iba a querer estar con Isabella pudiendo estar aquí contigo. Sería un tonto si decidiera estar lejos de ti.

No pude evitar girarme y sonreírle, coloque mis brazos en su cuello y besarlo. Besarlo sin parar eso era lo que quería, estar todo el tiempo del mundo besándolo.

-Kate lo he dicho en serio, eres increíble. Yo no sé si te molesto lo de decir que tenía a alguien cerca pero…

-Castle está bien. Me pareció muy mono que nos defendieras a los dos.

-Kate sois los dos muy importante para mí. No voy a permitir que nadie os haga daño. No quiero teneros en la prensa no por nada. Me encantaría poder presumir de familia créeme. Pero creo que lo mejor para los dos es que estéis lejos de ellos, no quiero que os hagan daño, no quiero que se metan en nuestra vida.

-Castle no me gusta que me defiendan porque no lo necesito. Pero me parece mono que quieras protegernos.

-No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe.

-No tiene porque. Castle mientras ambos estemos bien nadie nos separara.

-Bien, porque no quiero separarme de ti-dijo besándome.

Tiro de mi sentándome encima de él en el sofá y empezó a mirarme con tanta adoración que me daba vergüenza. Era increíble como con solo mirarme me podía hacer sentir tan especial. Bueno si, lo conseguía porque él era especial. Nunca en mi vida he estado con alguien como él, nunca he conocido a alguien como él, y nunca, nunca en la vida conoceré a nadie como él.

-Kate quiero que sepas que…

-Shh necesito sentirte-le dije besándole el cuello-lo demás puede esperar-dije mirando a los ojos con deseo.

-Oh, tus deseos son órdenes para mí-dijo sonriéndome y levantándome en brazos para llevarme a la cama y hacerme el amor. Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que pudiera ser tan feliz-me vas a enseñar tus esposas-dijo subiendo las cejas de forma pícara.

-Bueno eso depende de cómo te hayas portado.

-Me he portado muy mal señora-dijo y no pude evitar reír a carcajadas.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El viernes nuevo capítulo, y sin ninguna duda tras el final de este será un capítulo M. Espero que os guste y que os alegre las fiestas. Gracias de verdad a todos por vuestros comentarios a los de twitter también. Y sigo esperándolos porque la verdad es que soy adicta a ellos. **

**Qué tengáis unas buena Nochebuena y una Feliz Navidad todos. Nos leemos el viernes XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Bueno pues me he hecho esperar pero espero que os guste el capítulo. Este capítulo es M aviso para los que no les guste este tipo de capítulos para los demás espero que lo disfrutéis a tope jaja. Bueno deciros que al final he decidido subir la semana que viene 4 capítulos en vez de 3, vosotros decidís que día queréis. Serán lunes, martes y viernes. El otro vosotros decidís, día de Noche Vieja o Año Nuevo, cuando penséis que vais a estar mejor para leer jaja. Bueno ya me iréis contando. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y espero que no me matéis por la tardanza.**

**Para que veáis que leo vuestros comentarios, sé que hoy es el cumpleaños de ****Fan41319 que sigue** **mis historias desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde aquí quiero felicitarla y dedicarle en especial este capítulo a ella, muchas felicidades y que tengas un gran día.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

La había echado tanto de menos que ahora no quería soltarla. No deje de besarla ni cuando la deje encima de la cama. No quería, ni podía hacerlo. La necesitaba tanto, que me dolía el estar lejos de ella. Si, tenía que admitirlo, estaba enamorado de ella aunque nunca pensara que podía darse la ocasión de decírselo a ella, y al resto del mundo. Y ahora más que nunca tenía miedo de perderla, de que se fuera de la vida de ambos, tenía miedo a que ambos la perdiésemos.

-Castle, para. Necesito respirar-dijo riéndose.

-Lo siento. Es que te extrañe demasiado.

-Lo sé, yo también-dijo besándome de nuevo.

Mientras nos besábamos no podía dejar de tocarla de sentir su cuerpo, ese que tanto eche en falta durante los días de su ausencia. El destino había sido muy cruel con nosotros, cuando mejor estábamos, cuando de verdad habíamos empezado, tuve que irme. Ese destino en el que siempre creía, lo odiaba más que nunca.

-Castle te necesito-dijo Kate a media voz y mirándome a los ojos, perdí toda la razón.

Empecé a quitarle la camiseta con muchas ganas, tanto que casi la estrangulo con ella.

-Castle.

-Lo siento-dije besándola suavemente-¿Dónde dices que tienes las esposas?

-En el primer cajón de tu derecha.

-Oh perfecto-dije alzando el brazo para sacarlas.

Cuando las tuve en mis manos ataque uno de sus puntos débiles justo detrás de la oreja besándola, chupándole y mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo. Kate empezó a volverse loca de deseo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró a mi espalda con desesperación. Como pude le coloque los brazos sobre la cabeza, y ataque otro punto sensible, sus pechos. Por encima del sujetador empecé a morderlo los pezones volviéndola loca. Kate se agarraba con fuerza a los barrotes de la cama, y vi la oportunidad. Si esperaba algo más Kate obligaría a mi boca a tener un mucho contacto y entonces no tendría sus manos donde las quería. Alcé la mano con las esposas, y conseguí encerrarle una.

-Castle ¿Qué coño haces?

-Usar las esposas-dije con cara de pillo-ahora si me dejas.

-¿Pero no eras tú el que te habías portado mal?-le miré poniendo morritos.

Se quedó sopesando la respuesta durante unos segundos, pero no dijo nada simplemente coloco las dos manos de nuevo sobre los barrotes permitiéndome pasar las esposas por ellos y enganchársela a la otra muñeca. No podía moverse estaba a mi merced y eso me volvía loco.

-Kate no sabes lo hermosa que te ves.

-Por qué no puedo si no te ibas a enterar.

-Eso me gusta-dije colocándome de nuevo encima de ella y besándola.

Pase mis manos por su espalda desabrochando el sujetador. Cuando su pecho quedo libre no espere más y me centré en ellos. Vi como a Kate se le aceleraba el corazón, y como no paraba quieta necesitaba mayor contacto y necesitaba tocarme. Eso le tenía que estar volviendo loca, yo no sé si no rompería los barrotes.

Empecé a bajar suavemente sobre ella y me centré en su fuerte y duro estómago dejando allí pequeños mordiscos. Luego volví a subir y la volví a besar necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Y casi sin separar nuestros labios le pregunté.

-Dime lo que quieres.

-Quítamelas.

-No eso todavía no.

-Puf-refunfuño-pues quítamelos.

-Lo que.

-Los pantalones, te necesito tanto.

Le baje los pantalones hasta sacárselo por los pies, con mucha suavidad y sensualidad mirándole en todo momento a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de deseo por la anticipación, de lo que iba a venir.

Empecé a dejar suaves besos desde sus pies hasta la rodilla. Allí paré y le miré a los ojos.

-No se te ocurra parar ahora-dijo haciéndome sonreír, me encantaba hacerle sacar su lado más alocado, más pasional.

Besé sus muslos deteniéndome en ellos el tiempo suficiente para sacarle un buen par de gemidos. Kate llevaba unas braguitas negras muy sexis, que fui bajando como los pantalones.

-Me estabas esperando-dije enseñándole las bragas que llevaba puesta y oliéndolas, olían tan bien, olían a ella.

Volvía colocarme entre sus piernas y empecé a morder de nuevo sus muslos, sin duda iban a quedar algunas señales en ellos. Poco a poco me fui acercando hacia su partes íntimas y pase mi lengua de arriba abajo haciéndola suspirar. Chupe y mordí con fuerza volviéndola loca, hasta que vi que como siguiera así iba a tener que comprar una cama nueva.

-Dios Castle quítamelas, necesito tocarte.

Avance a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar arriba y la volví a besar haciéndonos suspirar a los dos. Saque la llave y le quite las esposas. Enseguida tomo ella el control haciéndonos voltear quedando ella encima de mí.

-Dios Kate eso es tan sexy.

-Bueno ahora me toca a mí-dijo aferrando mis manos a los barrotes con las esposas, y no pude más que suspirar esto iba a ser muy pero que muy difícil.

Kate cogió mi camiseta y de un tirón me la arrancó de cuajo saliendo todos los botones disparados. Pasos sus manos por mi pecho arañándome suavemente con las uñas y volviendo loco.

-Kate creo que voy a explotar.

-Pues aguanta porque acabo de empezar contigo.

Empezó a besarme el cuello y no pude evitar gemir, me estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho. Allí me acaricio y beso cada centímetro de mi cuerpo haciendo que se me erizara la piel. Siguió bajando hasta que llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón, me desabrocho el pantalón suavemente y mirándome a los ojos mientras me sonreirá de forma pícara. Cuando consiguió bajarme los pantalones y los calzoncillos liberando mi erección subió de nuevo para arriba uniendo nuestros labios en un beso abrasador.

-Agárrate que vienen curvas-dijo sonriéndome y bajando de nuevo. Agarro mi pene con sus manos haciéndome suspirar y bajo su boca hacia mi erección metiéndosela en la boca. Estiré con fuerzas las esposas al sentir su lengua. Me sentía increíble pero también a punto de explotar, necesitaba liberarme pero quería hacerlo dentro de ella.

-Kate por favor, necesito tocarte, necesito estar dentro de ti.

Se apiado de mí, se sentó en mi estómago, mi erección rozando su culo. No podía dejar de suspirar, iba a morir de placer. Kate me sonrió y soltó mis manos. En cuanto las tuve libre le agarré por la cintura, me incorporé y la besé juntando nuestras lenguas.

-Tengo el corazón a mil por horas-dije besándole el cuello.

-Castle hazme tuya.

Y no lo dudé la levanté los justo para poder penetrarla y cuando la baje entrando por completo en su interior ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido. Empecé a moverme a la vez que ella, haciendo que entrara cada más y más profundo. Solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos. Nuestros cuerpos pegados, ambos en movimiento y llenos de placer. Estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba que Kate llegase antes a su liberación. La besé y le mordí en el cuello y le besé con fuerza, luego baje mi cabeza para chupar sus pezones erectos. Kate no dejaba de gemir y de gritarme que quería más, aceleré un poco más las embestidas y seguí chupándole los pezones. Kate me agarró fuerte del cuello empujando mi cabeza aún más sobre su pecho. No iba a aguantar más así que metí mi mano entre nuestros cuerpo tocando y pellizcando el clítoris haciéndola estallar y dejándome ir tras ella. Nos quedamos ambos abrazados todos sudados intentando recuperar el aliento tras el esfuerzo.

-Joder ha sido increíble.

-Si lo ha sido-dijo separándose y mirándome a los ojos.

Estaba completamente desnuda, solo llevaba encima el collar que le había regalado, era tan jodidamente sexy. Me volvía loco, en poder tenerla así cerca tan cerca me hacía ser el hombre más envidiado del mundo.

-Ahora mismo soy muy feliz.

-Yo también. Castle, tú y Alex me hacéis muy feliz-dijo y no pude evitar sonreírle y besarle. Tiré de ella colocándola junto a mi pecho y la cogí las sábanas para arroparnos a los dos.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana tendremos todo el día-dije sonriéndole.

-Castle te olvidas de Alex.

-No créeme que no lo hago, pero hay tiempo para todo ¿no?-dije sonriéndole y besándole suavemente en la mejilla cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por el sueño.

CONTINUARÁ…

El lunes nuevo capítulo, espero que no me matéis por tardar tanto en subir pero fin de semana no tengo internet para subir ya lo sabéis si lo consiguiera subiría pero va a ser muy complicado. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y me lo contéis en vuestros comentarios.

Buen fin de semana XXOO

Twitter: Tamyalways


	33. Capítulo 33

**Bueno nuevo capítulo después de una semana rara por las fiestas. Espero que lo hayáis entendido. Esta semana habrá hoy, martes, miércoles y viernes. Descansamos el día de Año Nuevo porque ni yo estaré para subir ni vosotros para leer jiji. Bueno daros de nuevo las gracias porque este fic se ha convertido en algo que para nada podía llegar a esperar, ha sido fantástico y eso es gracias a vosotros. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 33**

POV RICK

Me desperté abrazado a otro cuerpo, a un cuerpo desnudo y caliente. Al cuerpo de Kate. Estaba abrazado a su cuerpo. Su pelo me hacía cosquilla en la nariz, me estaban entrando ganas de estornudar. Me abracé a ella más todavía si era posible acortando al máximo la distancia entre ambos, y deposité un beso húmedo en su cuello. Enseguida se le puso la carne de gallina y empezó a emitir ruiditos que me hicieron reír.

-Umm de que te ríes-dijo sin abrir todavía los ojos.

-De lo adorable que eres cuando estas dormida-dije besándole la mejilla desde atrás.

Kate cogió mis manos para que me acercara un poco más pero no podía. No había ni un rasguño entre ambos. Me incorporé un poco y le besé en la mejilla.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien-dijo girando un poco la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme.

-Yo creo que no he dormido mejor en mi vida-le dije sonriendo.

-Eres un cursi-dijo girándose y poniéndose cara a cara conmigo.

-Si-dije y le bese suavemente.

-Ya mismo estará Alex por aquí.

-Si. Será mejor que te pongas algo, yo mientras voy a hacer el desayuno.

-Bien ahora voy yo para allá.

-No-dije colocándome encima de ella evitando que se moviera-quédate aquí, déjame traerte el desayuno a la cama.

-Pero…

-Por favor, déjame mimarte un poco.

-No tienes que mimarme.

-Pues como agradecimiento por cuidar de Alex.

-Tampoco tienes por qué.

-Bueno pues hazlo por mí, quiero comerme el desayuno en la cama con mi familia-dije poniéndole morritos y Kate me sonrió y me besó suavemente colocando su mano en mi pecho.

-No tardes.

-No tardo-dije levantándome de la cama.

-Creo que deberías ponerte algo antes-dijo mirándome de arriba abajo mi cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-Bueno creo que te gusta la vista-dije mirándola pícaramente.

-Si pero puedes dejar trastornado a Alex de por vida-dijo riéndose.

-Oh, no quiero tener que llevarlo a un psicólogo de por vida-dije acercándome a ella y besándola.

Cogí un pantalón de chándal y me lo puse. Sin ponerme nada más salí para hacer el desayuno para todos. Tarde varios minutos en terminar de hacer la comida. Esperaba que Kate se hubiera vestido ya y subí por las escaleras para despertar a Alex. Cuando llegue a su dormitorio Alex estaba completamente dormido.

-Alex-le llame a la vez que le hacía pedorreta en su mejilla y empezó a hacer ruiditos parecidos a los que Kate había hecho antes, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Alex abrió suavemente los ojos y agarro la manta tapándose la cara con ella.

-Alex es hora de levantarse, el desayuno está hecho. Vamos que Kate nos está esperando en la cama.

-¿En la cama?

-Sí, hoy nos lo comemos allí. Todos juntos.

-Bien-dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse. Lo cogí en brazos colocándomelo en el hombro haciéndolo reír me encantaba verlo así de risueño. Lo lleve escaleras abajo directamente a la habitación, en la que hacía apenas unos minutos había compartido con Kate.

Llegamos ambos riéndonos y en cuanto Kate nos vio así no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Kate dile que me baje-dijo Alex pateando a la vez que se reía a carcajadas. Le di un par de vueltas más antes de déjalo suavemente sobre la cama al lado de Kate. En cuanto cayó encima de la cama se acercó a Kate y se abrazó a ella. Les deje allí mientras iba a por la bandeja con el desayuno para todos. Cuando llegaba les escuche hablar.

-Kate, si ya está papa en casa ¿Por qué te has quedado?

Vi como Kate se quedaba con la boca abierta sin saber que responder. Todavía no nos habíamos decidido a contarle nada, como Kate se quedó callada no tuve más remedio que actuar.

-Era muy tarde, y le dije que se quedara a dormir-dije colocando la bandeja en las piernas de Kate.

-Gracias-dijo Kate, sabía perfectamente que se refería a la respuesta que le había dado a Alex.

-Vamos a comer-dijo Alex con muchas ganas.

Comimos entre risas y confidencia, parecíamos una verdadera familia en un domingo cualquiera. Cuando acabamos me lleve la bandeja vacía y deje a ambos en la cama hablando como siempre, no sabía cómo podían hablar tanto.

POV KATE

Había sido un desayuno increíble. En estos momentos no me podía creer la suerte que tenía, tenía a mi lado a un hombre increíble y tenía a Alex cerca y encima más feliz de lo que en su vida podía imaginar. Había deseado mucho poder verlo sonreír y disfrutar como lo estaba viendo desde que Castle le había adoptado, era increíble como quería a este chico. Pero por un momento necesité un momento solo para mí y deje a los chicos jugando y yo me metí en el estudio de Castle con el caso que Esposito me había pedido que le mirase. Se trataba de un asesinato sin resolver. Apenas había pruebas, las investigaciones habían ido por varios caminos y ninguna había llegado a buen puerto. No me gustaban que los casos quedaran sin resolver pero como policía entendía que no todo podía resolverse, la vida real no era un libro de los de Castle. Estuve horas sin encontrar nada hasta que de repente una luz se ilumino. Encontré una dirección a la que no le habían dado mucha importancia pero al mirar a quien pertenecía me quedé flipando. Pertenecía a uno de los narcos más conocidos de toda Nueva York. Se le había pillado un par de veces pero después de la última vez no habían conseguido atraparlo es más era como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Se le daba por muerto pero…no era nada pero tenía un pálpito, además no perdía nada por ir a ver si encontraba algo. Me levanté y dejé una nota a Castle en la cocina para no molestarlo y salí a la calle. Cuando llegué abajo, llamé a Esposito para decirle lo que había averiguado pero me saltó el buzón de voz. Así que le deje un mensaje diciéndole lo que había averiguado y a la dirección a la que me dirigía. Debería haber pedido refuerzo pero era solo una corazonada de una don nadie. Nadie iba a esperar que resolviera yo un caso en unas horas y por una dirección casi sin sentido. Pero tenía que averiguarlo, necesitaba hacer una última cosa por este caso, se merecía una última oportunidad.

Cuando llegué al destino aparque un poco alejada para poder tener una mejor visión del terreno antes de adentrarme, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas pero en el cuerpo se aprender a tener cuidado, a tener previsto un plan B si el A sale mal. Yo ni si quiera tenía un plan A como para tener un plan B. Ni si quiera había pedido refuerzos algo que sabía todo principiante, pero no tenía nada ni si quiera era mi caso. Solo iba a echar un vistazo si encontraba algo o alguien ya pediría refuerzos. Además Esposito estaba al tanto.

Subí por una pequeña colina y me quedé agazapada mirando si había movimiento y no poco. Había dos fornidos hombres en la puerta, como dos gorilas en una discoteca. Había una furgoneta y otro coche aparcado en la entrada. Sin duda había mucha gente para ser un almacén abandonado. Sin duda había dado con algo importante en el caso. El coche del fallecido había pasado por esta zona deteniéndose en un punto que no se había logrado contactar pero sin duda era este lugar. Sin duda había sido un problema de drogas y si no era Menéndez el narco desaparecido el que estaba al mando era alguno que le había tomado el relevo. Estudié la situación, no podía hacer nada. Había por lo menos dos fornidos hombres pero no sabía con exactitud cuántos podría haber dentro ni si iban armados. Era el momento de volver al coche a llamar a los refuerzos y a quedarme allí esperando, todo lo demás sería una locura.

En cuanto me levanté y me giré cuatro fuertes brazos me agarraron y por muchos que patalee y me enfrente a ellos solo conseguí golpear una patada a uno de ellos en el pecho, lo que empeoró las cosas. Me llevaron a rastras hacia el interior y allí dentro había otros dos fuertes hombres empaquetando un montón de coca. Ese hombre sin querer había dado con algo que la policía llevaba años buscando y no había podido encontrar.

-Um ¿que tenemos aquí?-dijo una voz detrás nuestra cuando me giré me encontré con el mismo Menéndez de carne y hueso delante de mí.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, y os avise que me querríais matar pero todavía queda mucha historia y esto se puede poner aún peor jiji. Bueno espero vuestros comentarios como siempre, hoy superamos los doscientos comentarios y eso os lo tengo que agradecer, es por ahora el fic más seguido y acompañado que he tenido, gracias. Mañana veremos cómo sale Kate de esta o no.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Bueno nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que no me matéis y entendáis aunque no sea ahora el motivo de porque estoy haciendo lo que hago. Necesito profundizar en los personajes a la vez que alargo la historia. No me matéis va a ser un camino largo y duro pero que como bien dijo Castle en el último capítulo de la sexta "Todo cuento de hadas que tiene… terribles pruebas que sólo los que son dignos pueden superar. Pero no puedes rendirte. Ése es el trato. Si queremos el final feliz, no podemos rendirnos"**

**Así que a aguantar que todo al final saldrá bien.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 34**

POV RICK

Estaba riéndome tanto con Alex que se me pasó el día rapidísimo me dirigí a ver a Kate para comer pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Resignado me dirigí hacia la mesa de la cocina y de repente lo vi, una nota de ella.

"_Castle he tenido que salir por trabajo, seguramente no sea nada y este pronto en casa. No quería molestaros se os veía tan bien juntos. Cuando llegue te llamo. ¿Nos vemos mañana? Un beso para los dos hombres de mi vida. _

_(Seguro que ahora estas sonriendo)"_

Como no iba sonreír era parte de su vida y ella de la mía, además ambos éramos parte de la de Alex. Cualquiera que se encontrara en mi lugar tenía que sonreír. No sabía muy bien si hacía mucho o poco desde que se había ido así que no sabía si llevaba mucho o poco trabajando. Decidí hacer la comida para ambos y si dentro de unas horas no me había llamado ya llamaría yo. Pero no quería ser un pesado.

POV KATE

-No estas muerto. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dije mirándole, tenía toda la cara quemada y parte del cuerpo. Después de todos los rumores que se escuchaban tenían algo de verdad.

-Bueno tenía frío y me acerque demasiado al fuego-dijo haciendo reír a los demás- fíjate intentaron matarme pero tengo más vidas que un gato-dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

-Bueno ya te queda alguna menos-dije seria desafiándolo.

-¿A si? Y quien me va a matar tu jaja déjame que me ría.

-Vienen refuerzos.

-Si ya claro. Eres muy valiente pero muy poco inteligente.

-Jefe que hacemos con ella.

-Intentarle sacar como nos ha descubierto y quien más lo sabe. Luego matarla.

Dios donde me había metido, ahora si que la había liado. Por una vez que era feliz y la cago. Tenía que haber insistido con Espo y haber llamado a la central para pedir refuerzos antes de venir pero… joder. Necesitaba a mis chicos más que nunca, en cuanto volviera a casa se lo diría a Alex, no quiero esperar más si sale mal saldrá pero ahora solo me gustaría poder estar con ellos.

Me cogieron entre ambos y me levantaron como si fuera una marioneta y me ataron en una silla, esto era un interrogatorio pero completamente distinto. Por una vez estaba en el lado contrario y encima las técnicas no iban a ser las mismas.

-Bueno señorita Beckett, Porque así te llamas ¿no?

Me mantuve en silencio provocándoles, resistiéndome. Tenía que aguantar lo máximo posible por si Esposito por fin veía el mensaje y se decidía a creer en mi corazonada más que yo. Si se lo decía me matarían y luego irían a por Espo y quién sabe si a por Castle, los papeles aún estaban allí. El primer golpe vino desde la derecha y ni si quiera lo vi llegar solo sentí como me partía el pómulo como si fuera un trozo de cristal al caer al suelo. Sentí un fuerte dolor que me recorría el cabeza por completo.

-Bien continuemos. ¿Cómo has descubierto donde estábamos?

Silencio esa fue de nuevo mi respuesta y la suya fue otro fuerte golpe en mi cara esta vez cerca de la mandíbula enseguida sentía la sangre dentro de mi boca. La escupí cerca de sus zapatos y les miré desafiante. Recibí al instante un nuevo golpe que hizo que se me girara la cara. Apenas podía mantenerme despierta, el dolor era insoportable. Tenía que aguantar por Castle, tenía que aguantar por Alex. Volví a recibir un golpe, ya apenas podía oírlos, no podía aguantar mucho más.

-Hey, déjala. Démosle unos minutos. Así no nos puede decir nada-oí decirle uno a otro.

-Joder, pero no ves que no va a decir nada. Menéndez dijo que la matásemos.

-Si pero que le sacaremos todo antes. Déjala unos minutos para que se recupere. Después probaremos otros métodos más contundentes-y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Yo ya no podía más y cerré los ojos perdiendo la conciencia sabiendo que lo peor aún no había llegado.

POV RICK

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y no había llamado. Empezaba a preocuparme y decidí llamarla prefería que me llamara pesado a quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Cuando la llamé me salto enseguida el buzón de voz. El móvil estaba apagado, ahora sí que estaba empezando a preocuparme. Miré los papeles que Kate había estado observando y me di cuenta de que el caso no era suyo. El capitán Montgomery estaba al mando, y aparecía otro nombre en él Esposito. Ese nombre me sonaba recordaba habérselo escuchado a Kate en alguna ocasión. Cogí a Alex y lo lleve al orfanato en un momento.

-Papi, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te quedas hoy con los chicos a dormir y con Lanie.

-Pero…

-Solo por hoy Alex, podéis jugar a muchos juegos.

-Vale.

-Bien vete a jugar con los chicos.

Cuando desapareció me dirigí a hablar con Lanie, la encontré como siempre enfrascada entre papeles, me acordé de que le había prometido ayuda y ni si quiera me había puesto en ello, pero no era momento para pensar en ello. Necesitaba saber que Kate estaba bien.

-Lanie.

-Castle ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que te quedes con Alex.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, si, bueno no lo sé. Verás Kate se fue hace unas horas por un trabajo, y prometió llamarme cuando llegara. Iba a llegar pronto y… la llamé y estaba apagado. Estoy preocupado.

-Bien, yo me quedo con Alex, tú averigua que le ha pasado a nuestra chica.

Llegué a la comisaria transcurridos unos minutos. Tenía una presión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Solo quería pensar en que entraría dentro y me la encontraría allí sonriente y enfrascada en uno de sus casos, pero no podía evitar sentir esa presión, ese mal presentimiento.

Cuando bajé del ascensor la busque con la mirada pero no pude encontrarla, giré 360º y aun así no pude encontrarla, sentí como me mareaba ya estaba empezando a imaginarme lo peor. Me acerque a una de las mesas que estaban ocupadas y me llené de valor.

-Perdón busco a la oficial Beckett.

-Esta noche no está de servicio.

-Ya lo sé solo pensé…y el oficial Esposito.

-Se encuentra en la sala de descanso.

-Gracias-dije dirigiéndome a toda prisa hacia allí, cuando llegué abrí la puerta con fuerza y encontré a dos oficiales allí, el caso es que me sonaban de algo pero no sabía de qué.

-Perdón podemos ayudarle en algo-dijo el más blanquito.

-Yo…busco al oficial Esposito.

-Soy yo-dijo el otro-¿para que me buscas?

-Yo…conozco a la oficial Beckett y bueno no responde a mis llamadas y estoy preocupado-dije casi sin respirar, las palabras se me juntaban.

-A lo mejor no quiere saber nada de ti-dijo Esposito haciendo reír a su compañero.

-Dijo que me llamaría, esto no es una broma. Estaba investigando un caso tuyo y de repente desaparece. Así que por favor dime donde puede estar. Dime que está a salvo.

-¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero dijo que tardaría poco. Hará ya más de cuatro horas.

-Bien yo…mierda tengo el teléfono apagado, déjame el cargador del tuyo.

-Bien-dijo el otro saliendo.

-¿Sabes si encontró algo?

-No lo sé, solo sé que estuvo horas con él luego salió y no ha vuelto. Tiene el móvil apagado y…estoy preocupado.

-Aquí tienes-dijo el otro dándole el cargador. Mientras que Esposito lo ponía a cargar el otro se presentó-hola soy el oficial Kevin Ryan, conozco a Kate y seguro que está bien.

-Encantado, soy Richard Castle.

-Lo sé, nosotros fuimos quien te detuvimos la última vez.

-Oh, ya decía yo que me sonabais-dije sonriendo por primera vez pero esa sonrisa se vio interrumpida al encender el teléfono Esposito.

-"_Espo no sé si tengo algo o no, pero vuestra víctima paró en un lugar durante el camino dijisteis, y no pudiste encontrar nada. He encontrado por la zona un almacén abandonado, a nombre de Menéndez. Quizás no sea nada pero voy a ir a echar un vistazo. Si veo algo raro pediré refuerzos. Estate atento"_

-¿Menéndez?, el capo de la droga dado por muerto.

-El mismo-dijo Espo-joder es increíble lo ha encontrado y solucionado en unas horas.

-Si pero ahora está en peligro, como sea él a alguno de sus lacayos yo…joder. Pedid refuerzos ya.

-Tenemos que ir a ver al capitán.

Fuimos los tres directos al despacho del capitán y casi sin esperar la respuesta estábamos todos dentro.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?

-Es Kate.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno íbamos a cerrar el caso nuestro y…se lo di a Kate para que le echara un último vistazo y creo que ha encontrado al asesino y no solo eso a uno de los hombres más buscados: Menéndez.

-¿Qué?

-Si no hay mucho tiempo para la explicación, creemos que está en peligro.

-Bien. Coged a los mejores hombres e id en su búsqueda. Yo llamaré a los de vicio creo que también querrán ayudar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Nuevo capítulo mañana para acabar el año con quiero una familia, pero paciencia no queráis precipitaros esto va a ir lento porque creo que los personajes lo necesitan. Pero Kate siempre gana.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Último capítulo del año. Ha sido un año un poco irregular, hubo meses en el que pensé que acabara por fin este maldito año, pero tengo cosas de él con las que me quiero quedar. Me quedo con conseguir trabajo y con la decisión de empezar a escribir fics. Poder escribir historia que a la gente le guste y encima puedan llegar a todo el mundo es increíble y de verdad gracias a esto y a vosotros por animarme este año se ha podido salvar, gracias a todos. Espero que tengáis una buena noche y la disfrutéis y empecéis bien el año Nuevo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Sentí como me agarraban por las piernas y por los brazos, intente resistirme pero no podía el cuerpo estaba ya sin fuerza tras la lucha de antes. Me tumbaron en una cama, y me ataron de pies y manos. Yo seguía casi inconsciente, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. De repente sentí como le frío se apoderaba de mí cuando me tiraron un cubo de agua casi congelada para que me despertara. Casi me ahogo tras tragar tanta agua.

-Bienvenida bella durmiente-dijo uno haciendo reír a ambos.

Ya se había echo de noche, y todavía nadie se había dado cuenta de que faltaba. Siempre pensé que vendría alguien a mi rescate pero nadie había llegado y ya se había hecho de noche. Estaba sin fuerzas para luchar. Apenas podía hablar y me costaba respirar, necesitaba que esta tortura acabara ya, de una forma u otra pero que acabara.

-Bien no te lo voy a repetir más veces, ¿Cómo descubriste que estábamos aquí?

Silencio, abrí un par de veces la boca para responder pero la boca la tenía seca, y además mi cabeza se negaba a responder, era policía no podía dejarme vencer, no podía darles nada que arruinara la investigación, iba a morir de todas formas. Es esos momentos se me pasaron por la cabeza Alex y Castle, y empezaron a caerme lágrimas sin control. Lo sentía por ellos, solo yo…quería hacerlo bien esta vez y no había salido. Y ahora…ahora iba a morir. Alex tendría que sufrir lo suyo tras perder a sus padres, pero tendría aún a Castle y Castle le tendría a él. Tenían que ser fuertes el uno para el otro, yo ya no iba a poder estar ahí, de repente sentí como una descarga por mi cuerpo cuando pusieron una pinza atada a una batería sobre mi cuerpo mojado, vi mi vida pasar por fragmentos, y por último los vi a ellos a los dos sonrientes como los había visto por última vez, y no pude evitar sonreír antes de cerrar los ojos ¿para siempre?

POV RICK

Estábamos de camino, había un montón de hombres armados, si Kate tenía razón serían un grupo de narcos profesionales que estarían armados hasta las cejas. Había conseguido que me trajeran pero tenía que quedarme en el coche hasta que todo acabara. Necesitaba verla y sentir que estaba viva, no podía creer que estuviera pasándome otra vez. Otra vez Kate herida o peor porque no sabíamos nada de ella. Dios no quería ni podía pensar en que estuviera muerta pero… No creo que pudiera volver a vivir por una situación como esta, no podría. Kate era una inconsciente había venido sola pensando en que había un narco buscado por todo el mundo. No había pedido refuerzos, así que no podía seguir. Necesitaba verla bien y viva pero… no podría vivir el resto de mi vida con este sin vivir, no podría contarle a Alex que Kate ya no estaba que otra persona importante en su vida se había ido. Tenía que elegir, quizás fuera un egoísta de mierda pero…no quería ni podía vivir así. Nos estábamos acercando cuando de repente el coche se paró.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-El coche de Kate está ahí-dijo Ryan con cara de susto.

-Dios entonces sigue aquí.

-Eso parece, eso esperamos que no sea demasiado tarde. Han ido un gran grupo desde aquí andando para levantar sospechas. Nosotros esperaremos aquí.

-Joder, no puedo esperar aquí. Necesito saber que está bien.

-Nos avisaran cuando todo esté limpio Castle.

-Pero…no lo entiendes. Es la mujer…yo

-La quieres lo entiendo. Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Intente mantenerme tranquilo, pero necesitaba escuchar esa maldita radio decir que todo estaba bien. Solo decían tonterías que no podía entender. Ryan no dejaba de mirarme y de intentar relajarme pero no podía.

-¿Qué han dicho?

-Han conseguido detener a dos y han entrado. Pero no de momento nada de Kate ni de Menéndez.

-Necesito estar cerca.

-Castle es peligroso.

-Lo sé y…joder sé que no es lo que tenía que hacer pero…

-Esperaremos unos minutos y entramos.

Pasaban los minutos y nada pasaba hasta que de repente sonó una voz al otro lado de la radio.

POV KATE

Seguían interrogándome pero yo seguía manteniendo la boca cerrada, iba a morir pero no me sacarían nada. Apenas podía respirar me dolía todo el cuerpo. Tenía la ropa desagarrada y sentía toda la cara pegajosa por la sangre que me cubría gran parte de la cara. De repente sonó unos ruidos en la estancia de al lado e hizo que ambos salieran fuera para ver qué pasaba. Pero no llegaron a salir cuando Menéndez les empujo para dentro. No llegó a cerrar la puerta cuando un grupo de policías armados entraron deteniéndolos. Por fin había venido la ayuda solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Vi como Esposito se acercaba a mí y me tomaba el pulso, intenté decirle que estaba viva pero las palabras no me salían. Le oí hablar por la radio pero no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. Todo se volvió negro.

POV RICK

Cuando escuche a Esposito que todo estaba limpio. No sé qué se me paso por la cabeza. Eso que significaba: habían encontrado a Kate, no la habían encontrado, estaba muerta, viva…joder que significaba eso.

-¿Qué?-pregunté a Ryan.

-Todo está bien, o eso creo. Podemos ir.

Nos hizo falta que me lo dijera dos veces, salí corriendo del coche hacia el interior del almacén. Nos quería ni podía parar. Dos oficiales lo intentaron pero no pudieron. Cuando entre la busque con la mirada por todos lados y no la encontraba. De repente me encontré con Esposito de pie tapando…que estaba tapando cuando se ladeo y vi a Kate allí tirada sobre una mesa atada de brazos y piernas. Parada tan parada… ¿Estaba muerta? Dios no pude ni acercarme me dejé caer en el suelo y no pude dejar de llorar, estaba en shock Kate estaba… Vi movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, estaban levantando a un par de hombres que se llevaban detenidos. De repente una rabia superior se apoderó de mí y me lancé a por uno de ellos. Y empecé a golpearlo sin sentido hasta que Esposito y Ryan me separaron de él.

-Castle tranquilo, vale tío. Kate está viva-le miré con lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder creerlo.

-Pero…

-Está muy mal pero está viva, la ambulancia esta de camino. De momento esta con ella la oficial Márquez estudió enfermería, le ayudara mientras viene la ambulancia.

-Puedo…

-Deberías, a lo mejor el verte le ayuda a luchar. Castle está muy mal pero tú apoyo puede ayudarla me entiendes.

-Yo…si-dije quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

Me acerque despacio a donde Kate se encontraba, desde donde estaba no podía verle bien. Pero ya desde aquí se veía bastante mal. Cuando la tuve en mi visión, no pude evitar que el corazón se me rompiera en mil pedazos. Le habían destrozados a golpes, tenía toda la cara llena de sangre.

-Y usted…

-Soy, soy su pareja.

-Oh! Puede acercarse si quieres.

-Ella, esta…

-Está muy mal pero saldrá de esta.

Me acerque a ella, me arrodille a su lado y le quite un mechón de la cara. Dios mi hermosa Kate estaba destrozada, se veía tan pequeña he indefensa. No podía verla así, me estaba matando. En eso estaba pensando cuando me giré para irme y sentí como alguien me agarraba la mano. Cuando me volví a girar allí estaba Kate con los ojos abiertos y mirándome.

-Cas…

-Shh Kate estoy aquí-dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas-Kate vamos a salir juntos de esta.

-Háblale, intenta que se mantenga despierta-dijo Márquez.

-Kate tienes que aguantar. Vale escúchame tienes que mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Alex…

-Alex está bien, esta con Lanie. Te está esperando así que Kate no dejes de luchar me oyes.

-Yo lo…

-Sh-levantó su mano suavemente por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mejilla, con un poco de dificultad me limpió las lágrimas. Giré mi cara besándole la palma y cerrando los ojos. Esto era más difícil de lo que había imaginado durante los últimos minutos en el coche. Nunca me había imaginado lo que había sufrido Kate durante estas horas, le habían roto varios huesos, la cara la tenía destruida. Además había una batería en el suelo, solo esperaba que no le hubiera dado tiempo de usarla, se la señale a la oficial Márquez y esta asintió, Kate también había sido electrocutada, le habían hecho sufrir para sacarle algo. Dios Kate cuanto habías tenido que sufrir.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Ya nos leemos el año que viene. El viernes tendréis un nuevo capítulo, y os pido algo de paciencia, esto se va a volver algo duro pero todo el camino nos llevara a un buen lugar lo prometo. Gracias de verdad a todos, habéis sido parte importante de mi año que ya está acabando, gracias y nos leemos el año que viene. **

**Feliz Año Nuevo y que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan en este nuevo año que entra XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Primero de todo desearos un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y volved como siempre a daros las gracias por formar parte de este fic sin vosotros no sería lo mismo. Bueno primer capítulo del año, es un poco más corto de lo normal pero en el expreso los sentimientos y emociones de Castle, es algo duro y sé que me vais a odiar pero tiempo, dadme algo de tiempo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 36**

POV RICK

Estaban tan asustado, Kate no quería soltarme la mano cuando llegamos al hospital. Y yo, yo solo quería alejarme de ella todo lo posible. No podía verla así, no podía seguir así. Lo había decidido, lo mejor era alejarme de ella, dejarla y que nuestros mundos se separaran. Todavía quedaba Alex, y si le prometí que nunca le separaría de ella pero…joder no quería que el niño sufriera. Estaba pensando dándole vueltas al asunto, cuando alguien me tocó el brazo llamándome la atención. Cuando me giré me encontré cara a cara con Lanie que enseguida se me echo a mis brazos abrazándome fuertemente y llorando como una niña imposible de consolar. Cuando pasaron unos largos segundos se separó y agacho la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-Lanie, es normal es tu amiga. Me tenías que haber visto a mi antes-dije sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Castle esta…

-Está bastante mal, pero vivirá.

-Oh, pensé que la perdía.

-No, está bien-dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Castle, te conozco algo va mal.

-No tiene que ver con la salud de Kate.

-Pero si tiene que ver con ella.

-No. Tiene que ver conmigo. Lanie no puedo seguir viviendo así.

-¿Así como?

-Esperando en casa a que me llamen y me digan que la han matado, o que está en el quirófano luchando por su vida. No puedo-dije con lágrimas en los ojos por la frustración que tenía.

-Pero Castle no…

-Sé que es el peor momento. Pero no puedo fingir durante unas semanas para que se ponga mejor para luego decirle que no puedo seguir con esto.

-Castle. Pensé que eras un luchador.

-Si, pero esta batalla la tengo perdida. No puedo verla sufrir. Y para no verla sufrir prefiero no verla.

-Y Alex.

-Alex, esa es mi gran duda. No quiero separarlos, se podrán ver. Pero lo mejor será que se vean en el orfanato o a través de otra persona. Yo no puedo verla sino…

-Pero Castle no entiendes que vas a terminar haciendo daño a Alex.

-No, si seguimos así es como vamos a hacerle daño. Podrá ver a Alex cuando quiera, pero hasta que se recupere le diré a Alex que está de viaje. No quiero, ni debe verla así.

-Castle creo que te estas equivocando.

-La alternativa, es hacerle decidir entre su trabajo y Alex y yo. No creo que eso sea más justo.

-Ella lo dejaría.

-No lo entiendes, aunque lo dejara no dejaría de pasar. Ella se cree que es un superhéroe o algo así. No te has dado cuenta que lo que le ha pasado desde que la conozco nunca estaba trabajando. Es ella la que se lo busca, nunca parara.

-Creo que lo estás haciendo mal, pero en fin no es mi decisión. Pero creo que en este momento os necesita a los dos.

-Ya te he dicho que quizás no sea el mejor momento. Pero no puedo fingir que me siento mal. No lo entiendes, a mí me duele más que a nadie aunque no lo parezca. Pero si seguimos así, si estamos juntos y le pasa algo yo…yo me muero con ella. Necesito pensar en Alex, necesito olvidarla.

-La quieres tanto.

-La quiero tanto, que la tengo que alejar de mí. No te pido que lo entiendas, solo que respetes mi decisión.

-Ni si quiera vas a entrar a despedirte.

-Necesito hablarlo con ella, no soy tan despiadado. Pero mi decisión está tomada pase lo pase.

-Bien, yo puedo llegar a comprenderlo aunque no lo comparta.

-Bien. ¿Y Alex?

-Con las chicas, tranquilo está bien y no sabe nada de nada.

-Bien, no quiero que se preocupe.

-Perdonad familiares de la oficial Beckett-dijo un médico apareciendo a nuestra espalda.

-Si-dijimos ambos a la vez y nos miramos.

-Está en la habitación. Tiene varios huesos rotos el pómulo y algún hueso del oído. Además de que tiene algún que otro golpe por todo su cuerpo. También tiene un par de quemaduras porque la han electrocutado con algo. Pero saldrá de esta. En estos momentos está descansando en una habitación, tras la operación. Pueden entrar a verla.

-Gracias doctor-dijo Lanie, yo me quedé completamente callado. A pesar de que necesitaba y quería mantenerme lejos de ella, en estos momentos necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que estaba bien.

-Lanie puedo entrar yo solo un par de minutos, luego será toda tuya.

-Claro.

Entré en la habitación, y Kate estaba conectada a toda clase de cables, tenía toda su hermosa cara hinchada por la operación y se le veía tan débil, tan desprotegida. Me acerque lentamente a la cama y allí estaba. Esa no era la Kate que yo conocía, la Kate de la que me había enamorado. Pero esa si era la Kate consecuencia de lo que más odiaba y temía. En realidad envidiaba esa virtud suya de querer salvar al mundo, ella era así y yo lo sabía cuándo la conocí. Pero era demasiada temeraria, parecía como si entrara en trance y no pensara en nada ni en nadie, como si no fuera a haber consecuencias. Le gustaba enfrentarse al mundo ella sola para la defensa de los más débiles y eso le había traído en más de una ocasión a esta situación. Y por eso también odiaba esa parte que la definía tanto, la odiaba porque iba a conseguir que el mundo algún día se quedara sin poder disfrutar de la mejor persona quizás que haya conocido en la vida. Pero el problema residía en que pensaba en todo el mundo menos en ella, antes pensaba que no tenía a nadie que fuera a llorarla si le pasaba algo, así que iba a ciegas si hacía falta pero ahora tenía que pensar en nosotros. Tenía que pensar en Alex, en el resto de chicos, en Lanie y en mí. No se daba cuenta de a la gente que dejaría dañada y sola si algo le pasaba.

Sentí como la puerta sonaba y Lanie entraba, cuando la vio no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito de sorpresa y horror.

-Dios que le ha pasado a mi pequeña-dijo llorando y tocándole con cuidado su mano.

-Lanie te voy a dejar a solas con ella. Cuando se despierte me avisas. Cuanto antes hable con ella antes podré irme a ver a Alex.

-Y antes se acabara todo.

-Antes se acabara-dije haciéndome más daño aún a mí mismo.

Yo quería que se acabara pero puf iba a ser tan difícil. Era la mujer a la que más he querido en mi vida. Iba a ser muy difícil vivir sin ella después de las semanas que habíamos pasado juntos. Si había sido poco pero…había sido tan intenso. Iba a ser muy difícil vivir sin ella, vivir cada segundo sin saber de ella. Cada segundo que pasaba con ella era un suplicio para mí y ahora tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella. Aunque tendría que verla en algunos momentos importantes de la vida de Alex, no podía alejarla de él. Se lo había prometido a demás no sería justo para Alex, él no tenía que pagar por lo que los adultos hacían. Podría ver a Alex cuando quisiera, pero antes se tendría que recuperarse no quería hacer pasar a Alex por esto, no quería que el niño la viera así. Me sentía fatal por dejarla así, tendría que estar a su lado en este momento pero si lo hacía yo…si lo hacía no tendría valor para separarme de ella. La decisión estaba tomada y tenía que vivir con ella a partir de ahora. Cuando fuera una fecha importante para Alex tendríamos que estar los dos, teníamos que hacerlo por él, pero iba a tardar bastante tiempo en poder estar a su lado sin querer besarla y abrazarla, sin sentir que el corazón se me partía en mil pedazos. Tiempo eso era lo que necesitaba, el tiempo todo lo cura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Me imagino que estaréis despotricando contra mí jaja, pues todavía queda tiempo por odiarme. El lunes será un capítulo también duro, por fin podrán hablar y veremos cómo reaccionan ambos ante eso, y cuáles son los sentimientos de los dos. Gracias por estar ahí siempre, y espero vuestros comentarios llenos de maldiciones jajajj. Que haya paz que acabamos de empezar el año. XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Bueno estoy abrumada por la cantidad de comentarios que he recibido estos días. Todos coincidíais en odiar a Castle y mi pregunta es ¿de verdad ningun lo entendéis? ¿Ni si quiera un poquito? Bueno aparte de eso, agradeceros que me hayáis dejado vivir al menos para escribir este capítulo jaja. Bueno deciros que estoy escribiendo bien y rápido y que seguramente este fin de semana acabe de escribir la historia. Habrá alrededor de 55 capítulos, uno arriba otro abajo y ha sido un placer poder escribirlo de principio a fin. Cuando lo acabe no sé si escribiré alguna más, tengo alguna idea pero prefiero dejarla para el verano. Si vosotros tenéis alguna idea que os gustaría ver en un fic y me dais permiso para escribirla no me importaría ponerme ahora manos a la obra, pero me tiene que gustar mucho la idea y esperaría no decepcionar a esa persona cosa muy complicada. Buenos os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Me sentía como en una nube por momentos y en otros como si se me hubiera caído una casa encima, me dolía todo el cuerpo. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero no podía, no sabía que me pasaba ni donde estaba. Solo quería pensar en ellos, en volver con ellos.

Poco a poco conseguí abrir los ojos y una luz muy fuerte hizo que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

-Señorita Beckett-escuché una voz que no reconocí.

-Kate nos oyes-esa voz, esa voz era Lanie.

Intente volver a abrir los ojos despacio para poder ir acostumbrándome a aquella maldita luz que me cegaba. Escuchaba voces a mi alrededor pero apenas podía entenderlas. Cuando conseguí abrirlas del todo me encontré con un doctor joven y moreno que me sonreía y a Lanie justo detrás de él con una cara de preocupación importante.

-Kate dios mío estas bien-dijo casi apartando de un empujón al médico y abrazándome.

-Auch-no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor ante su contacto, me dolía todo el cuerpo. De repente ve vinieron un montón de imágenes horrorosas que explicaban porque apenas podía moverme sin soltar un alarido de dolor.

-Kate lo siento, pero me alegro tanto de verte despierta.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-Apenas unas horas Kate te operaron porque tenías algún hueso roto pero todo bien.

-Y Castle y Alex.

-Alex está bien, está en el orfanato con Jenny.

-Y Castle…-cuando lo nombre vi como su cara cambio, tenía casi pánico en su mirada-no le ha pasado nada ¿no? Quiero verlo, tengo que verlo-dije intentando levantarme. Entre Lanie y el doctor intentaron detenerme, apenas tenía fuerza para oponerme.

POV RICK

Llevaba horas y horas esperando en este maldito pasillo. Esperando para poder hablar con la mujer que amo con la mujer de mi vida para decirle que se acabó. Cada minuto que pasaba más difícil se me hacía la idea de tener que decirle que se acabó y más en esta situación. Quizás esto le hiciera replantearse su vida para bien o quizás la terminara de hundir. Ese no era mi objetivo, mi único objetivo era mucho más egoísta, era intentar sufrir lo menos posible, intentar no tener que contarle que no volverá a ver a Kate porque se había ido para siempre como sus padres. Aunque lo dejáramos esa posibilidad siempre podía llegar, nunca podría evitar que la mataran, que ese momento llegara y era lo que más temía en la vida. De repente escuché gritos desde la habitación de Kate, decía mi nombre y no lo dude en dos zancadas estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Señorita Beckett voy a tener que sedarla para…

-Castle-dijo al verme y todos se giraron para verme-por favor no me sede. Ya estoy bien-dijo sonriéndome y el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos dándome cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-Bien, pero nada de emociones fuertes, ahora necesitas estar relajada-dijo mirándonos a ambos.

Emociones fuertes, dejar al amor de mi vida era más que eso, era destruirnos a ambos. Cada vez que lo pensaba tenía menos razones para hacerlo, pero buscaba alternativas y no las encontraba por ningún lado. Lanie pasó a mi lado y me dio un apretón y me ofreció una media sonrisa de ánimo antes de salir junto al doctor por la puerta.

-Castle pensé…-dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor por moverse.

-Kate intenta no hacer muchos movimientos.

-Quiero y necesito tocarte-dijo y no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba yo pero…necesitaba mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ella. Kate notó que no me había separado de la puerta desde que llegue y empezó a inquietarse-Castle que pasa.

-Kate no puedo yo…no puedo vivir así.

-Así como.

-Pensando en que te van a matar. Pensando en que cualquier día me van a llamar para decirme que te han matado.

-Castle…

-Kate no puedo vivir así-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Me estas dejando?-dijo intentando mantenerse impasible para no llorar.

-Kate tú…

-Puedo cambiar, lo dejo. Lo dejo todo por ti y Alex.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendido.

-Lo dejo todo-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí solo podía pensar en vosotros.

-Pero tenías que haber pensado antes de hacer nada, te pensé más inteligente.

-Castle yo…

-No Kate, da igual que lo dejes. No es eso, no podría quitarte algo que es parte de tu vida. Kate aunque dejaras de ser policía no cambiarías. No puedes, te crees un superhéroe. No se si no tienes miedo a morir, si los que te rodeamos te importamos una mierda, si te crees invencible o si crees que por encima de todo tienes que ayudar al resto del mundo. No lo sé pero es algo que no podrás evitarlo nunca. Kate las dos veces que te he visto en el hospital ninguna de ellas estabas de servicio. Tu buscas los problemas o los problemas te buscan a ti no lo sé. Pero quiero mantenerme lejos de ellos y a Alex también.

-¿Me vas alejar de él?

-No Kate no podría en la vida. Aunque creo que lo más lógico es que te mantengas un poco lejos hasta que te recuperes. Le diré que te has ido de viaje o algo. Pero no quiero preocuparlo.

-Bien.

-Y Kate no me entiendas mal. Te quiero y no sé si algún día podré olvidarte. Pero necesito intentarlo, lo necesito.

-Ya me quieres pero quieres estar lejos de mí porque quiero ayudar a la gente.

-Kate no es así y lo sabes. Me encanta esa cualidad tuya la envidio pero yo pienso en los que tengo a mi alrededor primero, en Alex y creo que eso no me hace ser mala persona. Pero porque te quiero y no quiero perderte es por eso que tengo que alejarme de ti. No se puede salvar a todo el mundo. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten y luego, y luego no podrás salvar a los que de verdad te necesitan y a los que de verdad podrías ayudar. Kate eres policía y con ello puedes salvar a mucha gente. Pero los policías no son unos temerarios tienen compañeros en los que apoyarse. A ti te falta eso para ser la mejor policía del mundo. Piénsalo no quiero que te pase nada-dije acercándome por primera vez a la cama le cogí la mano y con cuidado acerque mi cara a la suya depositando un beso en su frente cerré los ojos intentando mantener mis lágrimas controladas- Adiós Kate.

-Castle.

-Si-dije girándome.

-Yo…te entiendo. Cuida de Alex.

-Kate no te voy a alejar de él.

-Quizás sea lo mejor.

-Cuando te recuperes búscalo, no lo saques de tu vida. Cuídate.

Salí de allí sin mirar atrás, necesitaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Salí corriendo por el pasillo, Lanie intento pararme pero en este momento necesitaba huir necesitaba estar solo necesitaba aire para poder respirar. Cuando salí del hospital seguí corriendo hasta que encontré un callejón solitario donde me deje caer en el suelo y rompí a llorar como un niño chico.

POV KATE

Aguanté hasta que salió por la puerta. Todavía no sabía cómo había aguantado tanto hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Me dolía tanto todo, pero lo entendía. Era comprensible que no quisiera luchar por mí. Era todo por mi culpa. Había pensado en ellos como Castle me había pedido pero quizás fue demasiado tarde. Ellos eran lo más importante de mi vida y nunca querría hacerle daño, jamás y si no lo mejor para ello era alejarme de ellos así lo haría. Sin ellos no podía ser feliz pero Castle tiene razón, no sé qué coño me pasaba pero Castle tenía razón no podía estarme quieta. No podía ver como esos hijos de puta se salían con la suya. No podía dejar de llorar cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió y Lanie entró corriendo para abrazarme.

-Cariño, lo siento mucho.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Se ha ido destrozado.

-Lo he perdido, Lanie yo… les he hecho daño y los he perdido a los dos.

-Kate, dale tiempo.

-No. Quise dejarlo todo por ellos y aun así…creo que tiene razón lo mejor es que se alejen de mí.

-Kate ellos te quieren.

-Y yo y por eso respeto su decisión. Lanie necesito tomarme un descanso, estar sola y pensar en mi futuro. Porque en este momento no sé qué hacer con él.

-Cariño si necesitas algo.

-Gracias Lanie pero…necesito estar sola.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Creo que ahora me querréis matar aún más y a ¿Castle? Bueno tenemos que dejar que pase algo el tiempo a ver si estos consiguen entender que por mucho que luchen siempre volverán a estar juntos. Esta semana habrá un capítulo diario es decir los cinco días de la semana el fin de semana de descanso. Espero que lo disfrutéis va a ser muy intenso. Espero vuestros comentarios XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Feliz día de reyes. Hoy han venido los reyes generosos con dos capítulos debajo del brazo jaja, este es el primero. Espero que esto ayude a que me odiéis algo menos, aunque las cosas aún…Bueno daros las gracias por seguir ahí siempre.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 38**

POV RICK

Tenía que ir a por mi niño al orfanato pero no quería que me viera mal, necesitaba reponerme un poco antes de verlo. No sabía que tenía ese pequeño pero enseguida se daba cuenta si algo andaba mal. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo último que Kate había dicho, que lo mejor sería alejarse de Alex. Y en cuanto a mi lógica de impedir hacerle daño si le pasaba algo así. Pero si la alejaba de ella también le estaría haciendo daño, no podía evitarlo el niño saldría perjudicado si Kate desaparecía de su vida. De momento la Navidad la tendría que pasar lejos de ella y eso iba a conllevarle un gran disgusto, pero que opciones tenía. Aunque Kate volviera a su vida no iba a ser como antes. De momento ni si quiera iba a poder estar en la misma habitación que ella, no podía. Íbamos a tener que estar lejos por un buen tiempo, quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, tiempo para olvidarla. Aunque no iba a ser nada fácil.

Había llegado al orfanato y fui al encuentro de mi pequeño, y como muchas otras veces me lo encontré en su árbol leyendo un libro.

-Papa-dijo acercándose a mí en cuanto me vio.

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y Kate?

Dios solo llevaba aquí menos de un minuto y ya me había preguntado por ella. Esto iba a ser muy, pero que muy difícil.

-Alex cariño Kate se ha tenido que ir de viaje.

-¿A dónde?

-A la otra parte de la ciudad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenía trabajo.

-No sé ha despedido.

-No ha podido cariño, pero quiere que te diga que te quiere mucho.

-¿Podré hablar con ella?-me quedé pensando de nueva en la frase de Kate pero que podía decirle.

-Claro, podrás llamarla por Navidad para felicitarla.

-No. Yo quiero llamarla ahora.

-Cariño ahora no puedes estará ocupada.

-Ella para mi no esta ocupada.

-Alex-le regañe.

-Lo siento, pero quiero hablar con ella-dijo bajando la voz.

-Lo sé cariño. Pronto conseguiré que hables con ella. ¿Vale?

-Vale. ¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro. Ves a despedirte.

Era el primer día y todo ya se estaba saliendo de madre. No sabía como iba a poder aguantarle la mentira a Alex hasta que Kate se recuperara del todo. Esto era demasiado para pensarlo en este momento. Todavía no podía dejar de ver la cara de Kate en el hospital después de decirle que todo se había acabado. Sentía un sentimiento de culpa que no había conseguido sacármelo desde que salí del hospital. Todavía sentía un atisbo de duda sobre lo que había echo pero…era lo correcto, era lo que tenía que hacer ¿no? Ya daba igual ya no había marcha atrás ahora solo estamos Alex y yo.

POV KATE

Acababa de irse y ya lo echaba de menos. Su sonrisa, sus ojos. No podía borrarlo de mi memoria solo esperaba que el tiempo, si el tiempo lo cura todo. Luego estaba Alex. No quería alejarme de él pero Castle tenía razón terminaré haciendo daño y si me pasa algo…quizás debería desaparecer para siempre de su vida. Quizás Lanie tenía razón y tenía que alejarme un poco de todo irme lejos por Europa como siempre había querido y quizás así pueda olvidarlo. Pero el trabajo…no podía dejarlo. Además si me centraba en el trabajo también me impediría el pensar en ellos en cada momento. En estos momentos no creo que me dejen volver, tendrá al menos que recuperarme un poco para poder volver.

Así que en cuanto me dieran el alta me iría lejos, necesitaba alejarme de él lo máximo posible. Lo odiaba en este momento tanto por dejarme por ser un cobarde y no luchar, dios me odiaba a mí misma por amarlo. Desde el principio sabía que no los merecía a ninguno de los dos, pero Castle me hizo sentir tan querida que…no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Y ahora, ahora me ha abandonado, y lo entendía y lo comprendía pero aun así lo odiaba por abandonarme por no luchar como luchó por conseguir a Alex. Bien perfecto ahora tenía celos de mi pequeño. Necesitaba salir de aquí cuanto antes para no volverme loca. De repente sonó la puerta y cuando se abrió aparecieron Espo, Ryan y el capitán Montgomery.

-Hola oficial-dijo el capitán.

-Capitán.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Estoy muy enfadado contigo por no haber pedido refuerzos. Sabes que una parte importante de la policía es tener un compañero y apoyarse en él. También es importante tomar buenas decisiones y tú no has hecho nada de eso hoy. Debería despedirte. Pero tienes algo importante también eres inteligente y tienes un gran olfato como investigadora y gran sentido de la justicia. Por ello he decidido ascenderte. A partir de ahora serás la detective Beckett y estos dos formaran parte de tu equipo.

-¿Lo dice en serio señor?

-¿Me ves con cara de bromear?

-No señor.

-Bien porque no lo hago.

-Gracias señor. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Pues esa es otra parte. Necesito que estés totalmente recuperada. Y no dijo solo físicamente sino psicológicamente también.

-Estoy bien señor.

-No lo dudo. Pues entonces tómeselo como unas vacaciones. Quedan dos semanas para Navidad así que empezamos el año que viene. Tres semanas te vendrán muy bien.

-Pero señor…

-Sin peros Beckett. Cuando empiece el año te quiero en comisaria antes mantente lo más lejos posible.

-Tengo que rellenar mucho papeleo.

-De eso ya se ocupan estos.

-Señor-dijeron ambos a la vez haciéndonos sonreír.

-Bueno yo os dejo tengo que volver a dirigir una comisaria.

-Señor-dije cuando se giró-gracias-hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta.

Nos quedamos allí los tres como tontos mirándonos.

-Joder Beckett que suerte tienes, la cagas y te ascienden.

-¿Qué la he cagado? He detenido a un narco que creían muerto desde hace años-dije sonriéndoles.

-Si ya. Además tienes el mejor equipo del mundo-dijo Espo señalándolo a Ryan y a él.

-Ummm eso es lo que menos me ha gustado pero tendré que aguantarme-dije picándolos.

-Nos alegramos que estés bien jefa-dijo Ryan.

-Hey, nada de jefa. Somos compañeros, es lo que más necesito aprender a depender de un compañero así que…

-Bien. Bueno nos vemos cuando vuelvas de vacaciones y como somos compañeros luego tú harás el papeleo nuestro.

-Ja en vuestros sueños.

Los chicos se fueron al cabo de un rato dejándome sola de nuevo con mis pensamientos. Ahora que tenía oficialmente vacaciones en cuanto saliera del hospital me iría lejos por unos días. No iba ser capaz de estar totalmente lejos y por mucho tiempo. Pero al menos unos días lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar sola y pensar en que iba a hacer ahora con mi vida, mi nueva vida. Tenía miedo por la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba el ascenso y me dolía el pensar en tenerlos a ellos fuera de mi vida. Estas navidades iban a ser las mejores junto a ellos y ahora…ahora iban a tener que ser diferente. Seguramente Castle y Alex se pasarían por el orfanato para llevar los regalos a los niños, y yo no quería ni podía estar allí cuando ellos estuvieran. Todavía no había decidido que iba a hacer pero de momento necesitaba estar lejos de ambos de los dos hasta que tomara una decisión sobre Alex. Además luego estaba Castle no podía dejar de pensar en él en sus ojos en su boca, en sus labios besándome, en sus brazos acariciándome. Y ahora no podía tenerlo cerca sin querer tocarlo, sin querer besarlo. Puf dios cuando iba a poder salir de aquí me estaba volviendo loca.

-Hey Kate-dijo Lanie entrando por la puerta.

-Hey ya sabes cuándo me dan el alta.

-Kate todavía deberías…

-No. Si no me la dan me voy yo voluntariamente.

-Kate…

-No. Necesito salir de aquí ya.

-Vale bien pero necesitas reposo y…

-Me voy.

-¿Adonde?

-Aun no lo sé pero tengo unos días libres y me voy a ir fuera.

-Oh, sí creo que te va a venir bien. Pero Kate vendrás para Navidad ¿no?

-Yo… no lo sé.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Justo hoy jaja. Seguid leyendo, ya está subido. Feliz día de Reyes a todos y que os regalen muchas cositas. Espero de regalo vuestros comentarios sería un gran regalo, son siempre un gran regalo.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo del día de Reyes, si no habéis leído el anterior a que estáis esperando. Creo que hasta ahora los reyes se han portado bien, vamos a ver que decís después de este capítulo jaja. Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis disfrutad del día hay mucho tiempo para matarme. Pero os prometo que el reencuentro de estos dos está muy que muy cerca.**

**Los personajes no m pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 39**

POV KATE

Estaba en Los Hampton al final no había podido alejarme lo suficiente de Nueva York. Había alquilado una pequeña casa cerca de la playa. Llevaba casi una semana aquí, y en dos días sería Navidad. Había decidido volver a casa y por ello ya tenía todo recogido para poder volver a casa. Habías pasado una semana sola sin que nadie me molestara, pero el siempre había estado en mis pensamientos. Dios no había conseguido quitármelo de la cabeza, al final el haber venido, las vacaciones habían perjudicado más que beneficiar. Ahora tenía que volver y seguramente encontrarme con él. Había decidido ir a la fiesta del orfanato. No era gusto que él fuera y yo me quedara en casa amargada sin ver a mis niños para no verlo a él. Pero luego estaba Alex, a pesar de haberme querido alejar de él, no podía lo necesitaba. Quizás la fiesta sería un buen momento para la reconciliación con mi pequeño. Deseaba tanto abrazarlo que…dios no pude evitar que las mejillas se me llenaran de lágrimas. No recordaba haber estado tanto tiempo lejos de él, sin poder ni si quiera verlo o abrazarlo. Esto era tan difícil que a pesar de saber que lo mejor para él era desaparecer de su vida no podía. No podía estar lejos de él, no podía dejar de ver esa carita monísima que tenía. Era el niño más especial que había conocido en mi vida, y por nada, ni nadie me iba a volver a separar de él.

Me preparé para volver a casa, para volver a mi hogar. Había disfrutado de la soledad de este paraíso pero no se estaba en ningún lugar como se esta en casa. Y eso era lo que más necesitaba en este momento volver a casa.

Ya estaba en casa. Me bajé del coche y estiré las piernas llenando mis pulmones de los olores que cubren la ciudad, mi ciudad. Estaba en casa y lo primero que quería hacer era ir a ver a Alex pero…antes tenía a alguien a quien visitar. Metí las pocas cosas que tenía en casa y me dirigí hacia el orfanato para hablar con Lanie, necesitaba una buena charla de chicas.

POV RICK

-Alex te he dicho que no puedes.

-Quiero hablar con Kate.

-Alex-dije intentando mantener la paciencia.

-Quiero ver a Kate.

-Alex no se puede, comete eso ya.

-No-dijo cabreado tirando el plato al suelo.

-Alex. Se acabó a tu cuarto castigado hasta que yo diga.

Alex salió corriendo escaleras arriba dando un pequeño portazo con la puerta. Estaba cabreado desde que no había conseguido hablar con Kate. Ya no sabía qué hacer, cada día iba a peor.

-Richard hijo, déjalo tranquilo. Dale algo de tiempo.

-Ya no sé qué más hacer. Apenas habla conmigo, no quiere comer y se pasa todo el día enfadado y preguntando por Kate.

-Cariño, es normal que le eche de menos.

-Lo entiendo, pero joder me siento mal. Es como si yo no pudiera hacerle feliz.

-Richard. Tú puedes hacerle feliz. Solo es que ella no está y sabes lo importante que es ella para él.

-Lo sé. Pero joder no es mi culpa que ella no quiera verlo ni hablar con él. Yo no se lo impedí se lo deje bien claro joder.

-Cariño, no dejes de insistir todo irá bien. Ahora tengo que salir nos vemos en unas horas hijo.

-Gracias madre-le dije besándola.

Estaba de nuevo solo. Alex no me hablaba, mi madre se había largado y Kate…Kate yo la había sacado de mi vida. La he cagado. La deje para no hacerle sufrir a Alex y para yo no sufrir y…ahora estábamos jodidos, muy jodidos. Dios yo también la echaba mucho de menos. La necesitaba tanto, pero ahora la había perdido para siempre. Necesitaba una ducha bien caliente y cuando acabara con ella entonces iría a hablar con Alex para hacerle entender que todo iba a estar bien. Y luego, y luego intentaría conseguir que Kate volviera a la vida de Alex. Entendería que no me quisiera a mí en ella pero solo por ver a mi pequeño bien haría lo que fuera porque volviera a su vida, lo que fuera.

Me duché con agua ardiendo corriendo por mi cuerpo, liberando mis músculos tensos por la situación en la que me encontraba con mi pequeño. Le echaba tanto de menos, poder jugar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo. Joder necesitaba arreglarlo lo más rápido posible. Si hacía falta me arrodillaría delante de Kate para pedirle que viniera a verlo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí de forma cómoda. Y subí a la habitación de Alex, necesitaba hablar con él y conseguir solucionar las cosas. Golpeé la puerta pero no conseguí ninguna respuesta.

-Alex, soy papa y voy a entrar.

Aún no conseguí ninguna respuesta por parte de él, suspiré y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la cama pero allí no estaba, busque alrededor y tampoco podía verlo por ningún lado. No estaba en su habitación, estaba castigado y había salido. Pero no estaba enfadado solo quería hablar con él. Lo busque por la parte de arriba y no lo encontraba. Bajé las escaleras y seguí buscando, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Lo llamé a voces por todos lados pero allí no estaba. ¿Dónde narices se había metido? Entonces me di cuenta. La puerta de casa estaba entreabierta, no podía haber salido ¿verdad? Salí corriendo hacia afuera. Nos estaba en las escaleras ni en la recepción.

-John.

-Hola señor Castle. ¿Está bien?

-¿Has visto a Alex salir?

-¿A su hijo?

-Si.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que ha salido, pero no sé…

-Relájese señor Castle. Será mejor que llame a sus amigos para ver si lo han visto.

-Si tienes razón. Quizás Lanie sepa algo.

POV LANIE

Dios estos malditos papeles me vuelven loca. Iba a tener que buscar al final ayuda pero como y de quien. Joder me estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que hacer un montón de números para poder llegar abiertos a fin de año. Esto cada vez estaba peor y eso que contábamos con la ayuda de Castle, pero cada vez entraba más niños y… puf vaya mundo estos niños merecen lo mejor.

-Mierda-dije apartando una carpeta llena de papeles.

-Se puede saber que te han hecho esos papeles.

-Dios Kate-dije al ver a mi amiga allí delante de mi puerta. Me levanté y salí corriendo a abrazarla. Se había ido hacia solo una semana a pesar de que le pedí que se quedara porque estaba herida tanto por dentro como por fuera. Pero necesitaba estar sola, y lo entendí, tenía mucho en que pensar.

-Lanie me vas a estrujar.

-Oh lo siento. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Mejor.

-Y las heridas.

-Cicatrizando-me respondió y yo sabía que no solo se refería a las de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?

-Ahora, eres mi primera visita.

-Oh, me siento alagada. Siéntate. Kate ¿has decidido ya algo?

-Yo…no quiero perderme nada de la vida de Alex. Quiero estar en su vida.

-¿Y Castle?

-Castle, Castle nada. Él no me quiso en su vida, y se acabó.

-Y si él…

-Y si él ¿Qué?

-Si quiere volver.

-Yo no quiero. Yo lo he aceptado y estoy bien con eso. Solo he vuelto para volver a estar cerca de Alex. He pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de él y lo echo de menos.

-Entonces que haces aquí.

-Yo…tengo miedo a enfrentarme a él.

-A Alex.

-Si. No sé si estará enfadado conmigo. Ni si Castle lo habrá puesto en contra de mí.

-Kate, Castle nunca haría eso. Y Alex, Alex no deja de preguntar por ti. He querido llamarte en varias ocasiones para que hablaras con él pero…

-Tenía el móvil apagado.

-Si. Castle ha venido muchas veces a pedirme que me pusiera en contacto contigo. Estaba desesperado Alex estaba furioso con él. Cree que él no le deja hablar contigo.

-Oh. Yo… será mejor que hable con él y le explique todo.

-Sí creo que será lo mejor-de repente sonó el teléfono cortando nuestra conversación.

-Diga-contesté al teléfono con una sonrisa haciendo reír a Kate.

-Lanie-dijo Castle-soy Castle has visto a Alex.

-¿Yo? No por qué.

-Ha desaparecido.

-¿Cómo?

-No tengo tiempo, solo quería saber si lo has visto. Pensé que iría para allá sino… voy a llamar a la policía.

-¿Dónde estás?

-En casa. No me quiero mover por si vuelve.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos-dije y colgué.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Kate.

-Era Castle. Alex ha desaparecido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo veremos si aparece Alex y el reencuentro, no en las mejores circunstancias pero… Espero que hayáis pasado un muy buen día de Reyes, espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Bueno nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y prometeros que ya esta semana acabamos con el drama para pasar a una reconquista no prometo unirlos pronto, pero estarán cerca el uno del otro. Kate necesitará perdonar y eso le llevara su tiempo, Castle se lo tendrá que ganar. Pero ya se acabara el drama. Va dedicado a todos vosotros que seguís ahí confiando en mí a pesar de poner las cosas muy difíciles.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 40**

POV RICK

Tenía la esperanza de que hubiera ido a ver a Lanie pero allí no estaba. Empezaba a inquietarme que la había podido pasar a mi pequeño. La policía había llegado y estaba mirando por los alrededores a ver si encontraban algo. Uno estaba conmigo haciéndome miles de preguntas pero de momento no había conseguido que me salieran ninguna. Mi madre había llegado nada más llamarla y estaba respondiendo a las preguntas antes que yo para que yo pudiera tranquilizarme. Pero cada minuto que pasaba era mucho peor. De repente se abrió la puerta y entró la persona que menos me podía imaginar. Allí estaba Kate seguida por Lanie y entraron directos hacia mí. Kate fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Dónde está?

-Crees que si supiera donde esta estaríamos así.

-Qué coño ha pasado.

-Las preguntas las hago yo señora-dijo un hombre uniformado que acababa de entrar- Soy el agente especial Will Sorenson y estoy al mando. ¿Quién es el que ha llamado?

-Yo, soy su padre.

-Bien y vosotras. ¿Eres su madre?-dijo mirando a Kate.

-Yo…

-No-dijo Castle-pero es como si lo fuera.

-Bien. De momento necesito hacerte unas preguntas a ti señor Castle.

-Bien, creo que ya estoy listo.

-¿Ha habido alguna pelea o algo que te diga que se haya podido escapar?

-Yo nunca podía pensar en que él se escapara. Pero si, acabábamos de discutir, yo me enfadé y le grité. Lo castigue a su cuarto, era la primera vez.

-Esto es tu culpa-dijo Kate apareciendo por detrás-si le pasa algo al niño…

-Mi culpa, de verdad crees que es mi culpa. No fui yo quien desapareció de su vida. No fui yo quien le dejo tirado sin hablar con él. Alex había cambiado desde que te fuiste, apenas hablaba, no sonreía, ni si quiera comía. Estaba todo el día enfadado conmigo pensaba que yo no quería que te viera y tu te fuiste yo no te prohibí verlo.

-Hey basta de echaros mierda-dijo Lanie- no es culpa de ninguno, Alex es solo un niño confundido.

-Tiene razón. Solo dime que fue lo que paso.

-Bueno discutimos porque quería hablar con Kate. Tiró el plato de comida al suelo y dio algunas voces. Lo castigue a su cuarto. Decidí darle algo de tiempo para ir a hablar con él. Lo gusto para darme una ducha corta y después…después ya no estaba. La puerta estaba abierta pero no estaba forzada.

-Crees que se ha ido por propia voluntad.

-Si. Creo que fue a buscarte-dije mirando a Kate.

-Mandaré a todas las patrullas, para que estén atentos. Necesitaré una foto.

-Tengo aquí una reciente-dije sacando una foto del día que estuvimos en el museo.

-Bien es perfecta, lo mejor es que se quede aquí Señor Castle por si decide volver.

-Vale.

-Yo puedo ayudar-dijo Kate.

-Señora perdona que…

-Soy detective de policía. Tengo mi equipo que estará dispuesto a ayudar. Peinaremos la zona, no ha podido ir muy lejos.

-Bien.

Yo me tenía que quedar allí parado sin hacer nada, cuando lo que quería era ir a ver a mi pequeño. Le necesitaba tanto que…me iba a volver loco allí. Necesitaba hablar con Kate, me había pasado antes pero…me sentí atacado y….dios yo no soy así. Me acerque a ella gusto cuando iba a salir por la puerta.

-Kate.

-Umm-dijo girándose.

-Siento lo de antes, yo…yo soy el único culpable. Fui yo quien la cague-dije bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, yo también.

-Encuéntralo. Tráemelo de vuelta.

-Lo encontraré-dijo con determinación, y sabía que lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por traerlo de vuelta, cualquiera y eso me tranquilizaba. Lo que más había temido siempre de ella era lo que más me tranquilizaba en estos momentos.

Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás y yo me quede allí pasmado viendo como mi mundo se había ido derrumbando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo había sido por mi culpa pero creo que ya había sufrido bastante, no me podían arrebatar a lo que más quería en este mundo, no podría vivir sin él.

El tiempo pasaba y no había ninguna noticia de él, estaba empezando a inquietarme. Y si le había pasado algo. Era un niño pequeño solo, de noche en una ciudad como Nueva York. Nada podía salir bien.

POV KATE

No podía quedarme quieta necesitaba buscar y buscar sin descanso hasta encontrarlo. Sabía lo que sucedía en estos casos. Cuanto más tiempo pasara más complicado sería encontrarlo con vida. Joder Kate deja de pensar así solo se ha escapado nadie se lo ha llevado, tiene que estar aquí cerca. Cuando bajé ya estaba allí mis compañeros esperándome.

-Chicos gracias por venir.

-Estamos a tu disposición.

-Bien necesito que os dividáis y os ocupéis de las zonas de alrededor, no ha podido ir muy lejos. Os acabo de mandar la foto al móvil para que podáis sabe cómo es. Preguntad a todas las personas a ver si alguien lo ha visto. Espero que alguien lo viera y le ayudara.

-Ok

-Si tenéis algo me llamáis en seguida. Es un niño que no suelo abrirse a nadie que no conozca y no querremos asustarlo.

-Bien. Te llamamos.

-Vale manos a la obra.

Cogí mi coche y decidí tomar el camino hacia mi casa. Si Castle tenía razón y quería verme a lo mejor había intentado llegar a mi casa. Si lo había intentado a lo mejor lo encontraría por los alrededores. Iba despacio mirando hacia todos los lados y de vez en cuando, cuando veía a alguien me paraba y preguntaba a la gente. Ver a un niño de esa edad solo a esas horas tenía que haber llamado la atención pero de momento nada de nada. Estaba empezando a inquietarme, no había ni rastro del niño. No había recibido ninguna llamada por lo tanto tampoco los chicos o el FBI había tenido éxito aún. Me sentía fatal pero también pensaba en Castle y en cómo se tendría que sentir. Él se tenía que sentir culpable y encima yo… yo empeoré las cosas. Tenía que estar comiéndose la cabeza, si algo le pasaba no sé si podría vivir con ello pero Castle, Castle se moriría en el instante. Le había prometido que lo traería de vuelta y es lo que pensaba hacer.

Estaba cansada, no sabía dónde seguir buscando y frené el coche dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el volante. Solo me quedaba esperar, esperar una maldita llamada. En ese preciso momento llegó. El móvil empezó a sonar y sonar hasta que conseguí sacar el valor para cogerlo.

-¿Si?

-Soy el Capitán Montgomery.

-Hola Capitán.

-Acaba de llegar un vagabundo con un niño que ha encontrado en la calle. Preguntan por ti Kate.

-Dios mío, gracias a dios. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

Llamé a los chicos para que dejaran la búsqueda y llamé a Castle. Quería que lo supiera para que fuera a buscar a Alex a la comisaria.

-Castle.

-Castle soy Kate. Ha aparecido.

-Está bien.

-No lo sé todavía no lo he visto. Dirígete a la comisaria, te espero allí-dije y colgué sin dejarlo responder no quería perder más tiempo.

Aceleré el motor poniéndolo por encima de lo permitido y en menos de dos minutos estaba delante de la comisaria. Deje el coche en la mitad de la calle y cuando entré me dirigí al primer compañero que vi.

-Toma coge el coche que esta fuera y apárcalo-dije lanzándole las llaves y sin esperar respuestas me dirigí hacia la puerta del ascensor. Le di al botón y parecía que el tiempo pasaba más lento de lo normal, me estaba volviendo loca hasta que conseguí escuchar el ping! del ascensor anunciándome su llegada.

Me subí en él y no podía estar quieta, los segundos que pasé allí encerrada me di cuenta del tiempo que perdía al cabo del año allí en esa maldito pequeño espacio, ahora entendía porque a Alex no le gustaba. Volví a escuchar el ping! del ascensor y las puertas se abrieron de golpe dándome paso a la comisaria. Empecé a mirar hacia todos lados y no los veía me dirigí hacia la oficina del Capitán y entré sin llamar.

-Capitán.

-Está en la sala de espera, está tranquilo.

-Bien-dije girándome corriendo a encontrarme con él.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la sala de descanso lo vi allí sentado hablando con un vagabundo y estaba sonriendo, según Castle no había conseguido hacerlo sonreír durante toda la semana y que ese hombre le hiciera sonreír y además se lo trajera de vuelta. Estaría toda la vida agradecida a aquel hombre.

-Kateeee-una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, y de repente sentí sus bracitos rodeándome las piernas y no pude más. Me agaché quedando a su altura y lo abracé como si no hubiera mañana. Me había asustado mucho, más de lo que pensaba. El verlo así sano y salvo fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que yo tampoco hubiera podido vivir sin él, él era el motor de mi vida, y no quería volver a separarme de él nunca en la vida.

-Alex, te quiero mucho cariño.

-Y yo a ti Kate.

-Prométeme que nunca, nunca más lo volverás a hacer.

-Lo siento Kate. Solo quería verte.

-Lo sé cariño y siento haber estado alejada de ti.

-¿Fue culpa de papa?

-No cariño, él me ha buscado pero yo…

-No te encontraba. Pensé que me estaba mintiendo.

-Cariño, tu padre te quiere mucho. Y haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa. No te olvides nunca de eso.

-Yo también lo quiero.

-Bien. No vuelvas a hacer otra cosa igual.

-¿Y papa?

-Papa está de camino.

-¿Está enfadado?

-Cariño está preocupado, no enfadado. Él te quiere mucho y solo quiero que estés bien. Se ha llevado un buen susto.

-Vale. No volveré a hacerlo.

En ese momento escuchamos un grito por toda la comisaría era Castle había llegado y buscaba a su hijo desesperado.

-Alex, Alex.

-Papa estoy aquí-dijo Alex saliendo a su encuentro, cuando los vi abrazándose el corazón se me lleno de una forma increíble. Esa podía haber sido mi familia, y yo la había perdido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo cargado de emoción, tendremos el reencuentro de Castle y Alex y con la familia, creo que ese capítulo os gustara. Hoy empiezo de nuevo a trabajar se acabaron las vacaciones así que alegrarme un rato la tarde con vuestros comentarios jaja.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Nuevo capítulo de la historia y antes de nada quiero haceros entender porque se comportan estos dos así, tienen miedo. Kate tiene miedo porque todas las personas que ha querido en el mundo acaban desapareciendo de su vida de una forma u otra, y Castle desapareció de ella dejándola sola por eso tiene miedo a volver a dar el paso. Castle por su parte ha tenido muchas relaciones pero o les dejaban tirado o le engañaban como Meredith. Esta vez está enamorado de verdad y tiene miedo de que Kate le deje de una forma u otra porque sabe lo que va a sufrir. Por eso ambos actúan así han tenido una vida donde les ha faltado un amor duradero y sienten que esto no puede funcionar, tienen que acabar con sus miedos y para eso se necesita tiempo y confiar en la otra persona. Con el tiempo se darán cuenta de que se quieren que quieren y están ahí el uno para el otro y que nada ni nadie les va a separar solo su miedo y por eso tendrán que superarlo para ser feliz.**

**Bueno y tras esta reflexión daros las gracias por seguir leyendo y deciros que estoy contenta por nuestros chicos por conseguir 3 PCA y eso que sepan que es gracias al gran fandom que tiene la serie.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 41**

POV RICK

Mi pequeño, estaba abrazando a mi pequeño y todo lo demás quedaba fuera. Me daba igual del resto del mundo ahora solo quería sentirlo, sentir a mi pequeño entre mis brazos.

-Alex cariño, me has asustado mucho-dije limpiándole las lágrimas.

-Lo siento papa. Yo…solo quería ver a Kate.

-Lo sé cariño-dije volviendo a abrazarlo.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también mi niño, yo también-dije sin poder dejar de besarlo y abrazarlo. Por primera vez quité la mirada de él y cuando la levanté vi a Kate mirándonos. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa en su cara. Había cumplido su palabra, me la había traído de vuelta y por eso iba a estar el resto de mi vida en deuda con ella.

-Papa, ven. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Perseguí a mi pequeño cogiéndole de la mano no quería que se soltara por si volvía a perderlo, no quería volver a pasar por ello. Me llevo justo delante de un hombre con una larga barba blanca, y el pelo de color blanco largo, llevaba ropa desgastada y sucia, sin duda era un sin techo, pero un sin techo al que le debía la vida, porque me ha devuelto a la persona más importante de mi vida.

-Hola-dije extendiéndole mi mano para estrecharle la suya-usted…usted es quien me ha devuelto a mi pequeño.

-Oh, bueno yo solo lo traje donde él me dijo.

-Papa, a que se parece a Santa.

-Oh, si. Muchas gracias, de verdad. No sé que hacer para agradecérselo. Pídeme lo que quieras.

-No necesito nada, me conformo con veros así-dijo señalándonos a Alex y a mí.

-Gracias pero si necesita algo en cualquier momento y cualquier cosa solo llámeme-dije dándole mi tarjeta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Y tú pequeño, pórtate bien y no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Vale. Papa podré verlo otro día.

-Yo…si no le importa.

-Cuando quiera. Estoy a un par de cuadras de aquí. Pregunte por Krauss.

-Gracias de nuevo-dije estrechando de nuevo nuestras manos.

-A sido un placer-dijo saliendo y despidiéndose de Alex.

-Papa, Kate ha vuelto.

-Oh si-dije mirándola.

-Podré verla…-dijo bajito y mirando al suelo.

-Alex si Kate quiere ya sabes que si-dije levantándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

-Kate me dijo que había sido su culpa, papa siento haberme portado mal.

-Lo sé cariño. Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Lanie y la abuela estaban muy preocupadas por ti.

-Bien-dijo haciéndome gestos para que lo cogiera.

Me acerque a donde estaba Kate quería hablar con ella pero no quería dejar a Alex solo. Y además no era de algo que quería hacer delante de él. Así que pensé en invitarla a venir con nosotros, y cuando supiera que Alex estaba bien en casa (tendría que cerrar todas las puertas con llave y meterlas en la caja fuerte) entonces podríamos hablar los dos. Le debía una disculpas y un agradecimiento, también quería dejarle de nuevo claro que podía ver a Alex cuando quisiera y no solo eso sino que quería que fuera parte de su vida, de su día a día. Si era necesario para que ella estuviera a gusto con él, yo desaparecería durante ese tiempo.

-Vamos a casa a ver a la abuela y a la tía Lanie-dijo Alex sonriendo-¿vienes?

Kate se quedó mirándome sin saber que decir. Sabía que quería estar con Alex pero que no sabía que pasaba conmigo. Yo necesitaba que viniera para poder hablar con ella, así que di el paso para que aceptara.

-Kate vamos a estar todos. Creo que deberías venir-vi como estaba algo insegura-él quiere estar contigo Kate.

-Bien. Pero tengo que irme pronto a casa.

-Vale. Pero espero que me des un par de minutos para hablar conmigo.

-Bien-dijo no muy convencida.

Cogimos las escaleras por medio de Alex y llegamos enseguida abajo para coger un taxi. En apenas unos minutos estábamos en la puerta de casa dispuestos a entrar.

-Alex cuando entres ahora quiero que le des un abrazo a la abuela y a Lanie y muchos besos. Han estado muy pero que muy preocupadas por ti.

-Vale papi-dijo algo triste.

-Y cariño, sonríe. Sonríe siempre en la vida me oyes. Regálame una sonrisa.

Y Alex me sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, cuando me giré vi a Kate también sonriendo y eso me relajo bastante. Parecía que por lo menos por Alex todo iba a estar bien.

-Bien es hora de entrar. A la de una, a la de dos y a la de…tres-dije abriendo la puerta. En cuanto la abrí del todo Alex salió corriendo y fue recibido por Lanie y mi madre muy emocionadas ambas. Kate y yo nos quedamos en la puerta, uno al lado del otro y sin poder evitar sonreír y estar orgullosos de ese pequeño.

De repente apareció nuestro pequeño colocándose justo delante de nosotros y nos agarró a cada uno por una mano y nos llevó hacia donde estaba el resto.

-Bueno creo que esto merece una buena celebración. Pido unas pizzas-dije acercándome hacia la cocina para poder llamar. Estábamos en familia porque todos los que estábamos allí teníamos a Alex en común. Una pequeñita persona que nos tenía a todos locos de amor por él. Por él estábamos todos aquí reunidos, y por él todos los que estábamos allí haríamos cualquier cosa. Me acerque de nuevo al salón y allí estaban todos sentados. Alex estaba sobre las piernas de Kate contándole a todos los que había hecho allí fuera.

-Papa-dijo al verme acercarme y salió corriendo para que lo cogiera en brazos.

-Mi pequeño. Bueno que me he perdido.

-Les estaba contando que no había tenido miedo. ¿A que soy muy valiente?

-Eres muy valiente pequeño-dije besándole suavemente en la sien.

-Papa, Krauss me encontró. Estaba buscando a Kate, pero me perdí. Pero me acordé de que era policía y Krauss dijo que había una comisaria cerca y que él me podía llevar. Tenía miedo porque no lo conocía porque siempre me dices que no hable con extraños.

-Es verdad Alex.

-Pero Krauss no era un extraño. Él me dijo su nombre así que…

Dios menos mal que mi pequeño se encontró con una buena persona. Podía haber sido cualquiera, alguien que le hiciera daño pero no…dio con Krauss al que iba a tener que agradecer el resto de su vida el haber devuelto a Alex a casa. Tenía que hacer algo por él, sabía que no iba a aceptar nada pero…bueno ya investigaría haber que le podía dar.

-Papi, papi…

-Si cariño.

-Tengo hambre-dijo haciéndonos a todos reír.

-Bien, ya estarán las pizzas de camino. Lo mejor será que te vayas a lavar las manos.

-Vale-dijo sin ganas.

-Creéis ¿que está todo bien?

-Cariño, lo parece ¿no?

-Ya pero…

-Pero nada. Está bien y lo que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar de él.

-Castle tu madre tiene razón. Él niño se ve feliz. Además ahora os tiene de nuevo a los dos, como no va a ser feliz.

-Si claro-dije bajando la mirada. Es verdad los tenía a los dos pero…todavía tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con Kate. Sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho a no querer tenerme cerca.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que la conversación se cortara de repente. Me levanté pague las pizza y las lleve al comedor junto a algunas bebidas. Estuvimos comiendo en silencio. Solo quería poder cerrar los ojos y borrar este día de mierda. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida como el de hoy.

-Bueno creo que me voy a ir. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer-dijo Lanie.

-Yo me voy contigo-dijo Kate levantándose. Por instinto me levanté agarrándole por el brazo.

-Kate yo…puedes quedarte un rato. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Yo…

-No vemos luego-dijo Lanie abrazándonos y sonriéndome. Sabía que estaba echándome una buena mano.

-Voy a ir a acostar a Alex-dije cogiéndole en brazos y llevándole a su cama. Lo acosté y lo arropé dándole un fuerte beso.

-Papa, te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti Alex. No te olvides nunca de eso.

-No papa.

De repente sonó alguien golpeando la puerta y ambos miramos hacia esa dirección con sonrisas en la cara. Pero al ver allí a Kate se me borró la sonrisa no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. El momento se estaba acercando.

-Hola, puedo…-dijo señalando a Alex.

-OH si claro-dije besando a Alex-nos vemos mañana pequeño.

-Nos vemos mañana papa.

-Si.

Les deje solo para que se despidieran y hablaran y me fui abajo. Intentaba darle vueltas a los que pensaba decirle a Kate. Solo quería dejarle claro que quería que estuviera en la vida de Alex y darle las gracias. Eso, eso es lo que quería decirle no tenía nada que ver con mis sentimientos, esos sentimientos que no podía evitar sentir pero…no eso era otro tema.

Escuché unos pasos justo a mi espalda y sabía que había llegado el momento. El momento de hablar con Kate después de toda una semana sin hablar. Si parecía poco pero me había acostumbrado a estar a su lado todo el día y el estar lejos de ella había sido un infierno.

-Bueno ¿de que querías hablar?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, el último de una semana completita. Espero que os haya gustado ha sido un capítulo algo sentimental. El de mañana creo que algunos lo odiaréis, otros os encantará, a algunos les gustará una parte y a otros otra. Pero creo que para mí es un capítulo muy completito y espero que lo disfrutéis. Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

**Hasta mañana XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Bueno nuevo capítulo, espero que me contéis a quien de vosotros os ha gustado y a quien no. No quiero adelantar nada para no jodéroslo. Solo gracias como siempre.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 42**

POV RICK

-Yo…no sé por donde empezar-la vi mirando extrañada-bien yo quería darte las gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por traerme a Alex de vuelta como prometiste-dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-No me ha costado tanto, sabes lo que quiero a Alex.

-Lo sé y eso es otra cosa de la que quiero hablar.

-Castle no pienso alejarme de él aunque…

-No, no. No quiero alejarte de él. Solo quería decirte que puedes ver a Alex cuando quieras. E incluso si necesitas que yo no este…

-No voy a alejarte de él. Creo que puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación que tú.

-Oh eso es un alivio. Pensé que me odiarías tanto que…bueno por tu cara creo que es lo máximo que me vas a permitir.

-Bueno si eso es todo creo…

-Kate necesito decirte algo más. Yo siento todo lo que paso. Yo no lo hice bien, tenía miedo y actué en consecuencia a ello.

-Castle no quiero hablar de ello.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos hablar de ello.

-Castle no quiero saber nada de ello. Tú tomaste la decisión por los dos, no hablaste ni discutimos sobre ello. Tu decidiste ahora decido yo no hablar más del tema.

-Pero Kate yo….

-No lo entiendes. No puedes hacerme daño, dejarme tirada de un día para otro y ahora querer hablar de todo.

-Kate yo…te quie…

-No se te ocurra decirlo. No quiero escucharlo. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo no quiero…

Había llegado el momento de darlo todo o quedarme sin nada. No podía dejar que todo se fuera por la borda, no podía. Así que me lancé me podía partir todos los huesos pero me daba igual, ya tenía el corazón roto no podía doler más. Me lancé y la callé con un beso pasional. Quería demostrarle todo el amor, todo el deseo que sentía por ella en aquel beso.

Enseguida Kate me correspondió al beso negándome todas las palabras que antes había dicho. Nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana, agarrándonos para no separarnos, tocándonos, acariciándonos y besándonos. No quería dejarla pensar, no quería que le diera tiempo a pensar en que aquello era un error.

**ADVERTENCIA PARTE M (EL QUE NO QUIERA LEER ESTA PARTE QUE LEA A PARTIR DE DONDE PONE FIN PARTE M)**

Coloqué mis manos en su culo impulsándola para que saltara. Se agarró con sus largas piernas a mi cintura y así pude llevarla a otro sitio algo más íntimo como mi dormitorio, el que hacía apenas una semana habíamos compartido. Pero Kate empezó a besarme por el cuello, y en cuanto sus labios rozaron ese punto que sabía que me volvía loco mis piernas me fallaron y estuvimos a punto de acabar por el suelo. Pero por suerte chocamos contra mi escritorio y la deposité allí con cuidado mientras volvía a besarla con fuerza. Kate empezó a pasar sus manos por dentro de mí camisa volviéndome loco. Hasta que me volví tan loco que necesitaba tocar su suave piel. Y no podía esperar a desabrochar los botones, así que tiré de ambos lados abriéndosela de golpe. Un par de botones salieron disparados pero en este momento no estaba para preocuparme por ello. Por primera vez desde que la atacaron la volvía a tener desnuda delante de mí. Tenía dos señales de quemaduras, y alguna que otra señal de aquella maldita noche. Por un momento me quedé paralizado pero Kate levantó mi cara con su mano, y en cuanto vi sus ojos llenos de deseo no dude más. Volví a besarla y la levanté lo juste para poder sacarle los pantalones. Se los deje recolgando por los tobillos y empecé a atacar su cuello.

De repente Kate nos separó y pensé que ya se había jodido todo, pero no de repente me arranco la camisa que llevaba y volvió a besarme. Empezó a pasar sus uñas sobre mi espalda haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba hacerle recordar lo bueno que éramos juntos.

Me desabroché el botón, pero Kate quito mis manos y las cambio por las suyas. Me bajo la cremallera con cuidado y luego tiró del pantalón hacia abajo. Metió la mano dentro de mi calzoncillo tocándome la erección y volviéndome loco con su tacto. Volví a besarla colocando mis manos en la mesa a cada lado de su cintura y tiré de ella hacia atrás. Pasé mi mano por sus muslos, tocándole, tentándola, provocándola. Kate cogió mi mano y la colocó donde más la necesitaba, justo por encima de sus bragas, no pude evitar sonreír. Coloque sus bragas a un lado y la toque, estaba más que preparada. Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y colocó sus manos en la mesa detrás de su cuerpo intentando mantener el equilibrio. Seguí tocándola hasta que introduje dos dedos de golpe en su interior, haciéndola soltar un gran gemido. Kate ante mi toque busco más contacto cambiando de posición, se echó hacia delante y se agarró con fuerza a mis hombros, clavando allí sus uñas. Estaba cerca, lo notaba por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados llenos de placer y por como mis dedos quedaban atrapados en su interior. Aumenté un poco el ritmo y ayudé con el pulgar en su clítoris haciéndola estallar de placer. La volví a besar manteniéndonos cerca muy cerca mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. Sentí sus frías manos bajándome el calzoncillo haciéndome suspirar. Kate agarro mi erección y empezó a masturbarme con sus hábiles manos. Me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, sentirla y llenarla por completo. Así que con una fuerza que no sé de donde saque, la separé de mi la recosté un poco en la mesa y sin más la penetré con toda mis fuerza hasta el fondo. Kate me atrapo con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura acercándome más a ella y empecé a moverme rápidamente dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, con un gran descontrol. La pasión y el deseo que sentía en ese momento era el que me movía solo quería que ambos quedáramos satisfechos. Apenas podía dejar de moverme pero de repente Kate me empujo haciéndome separarme. Por un momento pensé que se había acabado, pero muy sensual se levantó de la mesa y se colocó con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa de espalda a mí. Ver su fuerte espalda y su culo perfectamente definido hizo que me pusiera aún más a mil. Me acerque a ella colocándome justo detrás de ella. Le bese la espalda y el cuello y pasé mis manos por su pecho tocándolo y jugando con él. Kate llevo su mano a mi miembro y lo introdujo dentro de ella. Empezamos a movernos ambos a la par, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda por lo tanto haciéndonos disfrutar a ambos más. Seguí besándole y tocándole los pechos para intentar hacer que se volviera a correr, lo necesitaba tanto para poder acabar yo también. Empecé a ver como mis caricias hacían mechas en Kate, como su piel se ponía de gallina. Intenté acelerar las cosas, aunque quería alargarlo lo máximo pero estaba a punto de explotar ante aquella visión así que una de mis manos dejó sus pechos y bajó hacia su clítoris. Seguí moviendo cada vez con más fuerza y al mismo ritmo movía mi mano. Los gemidos de ambos era lo único que sonaba a nuestro alrededor aparte de nuestros cuerpos sudados conectados. Sentí como Kate empezaba a dar señales de su orgasmo y aceleré liberando a ambos con un fuerte orgasmo. A Kate le fallaron las piernas y a punto nos hace caer a ambos, le agarré como pude con una mano la cintura y con la otra nos sostuve a los dos en el escritorio. Nos mantuvimos así durante unos largos segundos para conseguir recuperar el aliento.

**FIN DE M**

Me separé de ella para darle algo de espacio. Cuando se giró no pude evitar sonreírle pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa, en realidad evito mi mirada agachando la cabeza.

-Puedes acercarme mi ropa.

-Yo…si claro-dije dándole su camisa rota-espera creo que mejor te dejo alguna mía-dije saliendo corriendo a la habitación. Cogí una camiseta larga para ella y me puse un pantalón del pijama para taparme. Cuando salí Kate tenía su ropa encima intentando taparse.

-Gracias-dijo recogiendo la camiseta pero no se movía como si no quisiera que la viese desnuda cuando acabábamos de disfrutar de una buena sesión de sexo.

-Yo…te dejo sola. Te espero fuera-dije señalando la puerta y me giré desapareciendo de allí.

Estaba dando vueltas por todo el comedor, estaba asustado esto no pintaba nada bien. Yo pensaba que con lo que había pasado allí dentro todo volvería a la normalidad, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Tras unos minutos eternos Kate apareció con su pantalón y mi camiseta. Todavía no me miraba y eso me estaba poniendo aún mucho más nervioso.

-Kate yo…

-Castle lo siento.

-¿lo sientes? Que es lo que sientes.

-Esto…no debería haber pasado.

-Pero…ambos queríamos. No pueden pensar que es un error, yo te quiero-intento cortarme pero no la deje-y por lo que ha pasado ahí dentro sé que tú también.

-Castle, esto complica aún más las cosas.

-¿Complican?

-Castle en estos momentos yo…no puedo tener una relación contigo. No puedo perdonar…yo no puedo confiar en ti, en que de buenas a primeras vuelvas a irte y dejarme sola de nuevo.

-Bien, esperaré. Esperaré lo necesario hasta que estés preparada.

-No puedo prometerte que en algún momento lo vaya a estar.

-Da igual, aunque quiera olvidarte no puedo Kate. No será muy difícil esperarte, el corazón quiero lo que el corazón quiere. No puedo hacer nada-dije acercándome a ella y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las mías.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Kate ya te he dicho que da igual lo que hagas, aunque quisiera no podría evitar querer estar contigo.

-Castle en cuanto…

-No quiero que te alejes de Alex y de mí. Aunque al final decidas que no tengamos nada-dije sin poder evitar bajar la mirada ante esa idea- tienes que formar parte de la vida de Alex y quiero que lo hagas de la mía-fue a hablar pero la interrumpí-Kate te quiero en mi vida aunque sea como una amiga pero no quiero perderte. Solo él poder estar cerca de ti, me hace feliz y me hace ser mejor persona.

-Bien. Será mejor que me vaya.

-Kate quédate. Puedes quedarte en esa habitación yo me quedaré en el sofá.

-Castle no qui…

-Mañana es Navidad…

-No, no lo es.

-Ya pero la vamos a celebrar en casa mañana. El día de Navidad estaremos con todos los niños en el orfanato así que…quiero darle a Alex una Navidad con toda la familia. Estará mi madre, Lanie y nosotros. Quiero que tú también estés.

-Bien pues vendré pero…

-Alex le hará ilusión si estás aquí cuando se despierte. Además quiero que veas su cara cuando le demos los regalos.

-Bien. Me voy entonces a dormir. Hasta mañana Castle.

-Hasta mañana Kate-dije sonriendo, aunque por dentro tenía miedo a que no pudiera perdonarme o lo que es peor que no volviera a confiar en mí. La había cagado, había tenido bastantes consecuencias ya mi decisión, necesitaba recuperarla. Haría lo que fuera para por fin poder conseguir la familia que quería, la familia que merezco y que perdí como un idiota. Es hora de comportarse como un hombre, es hora de hacer lo posible para ser feliz.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿Qué os aparecido? ¿Creéis que Kate conseguirá volver a confiar en él? Jaja. Espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestros comentarios ansiosa para saberlo. Feliz fin de semana a tod s.

XXOO

Twitter: tamyalways


	43. Capítulo 43

**Bueno pues solo me queda retocar el epílogo para dar por finalizado el fic. Serán al fina 53 capítulos epílogo incluido y si todo va bien terminara el 29 de enero así que ya queda poquito. Está semana subiré 4 capítulo, mañana subiré otro y el jueves y viernes otro. Solo descansamos el miércoles. Espero que os gusten los últimos 11 capítulos contando con este que quedan de esta historia. Gracias a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 43**

POV RICK

Me desperté, bueno era un decir. Mejor dicho me levanté de la cama, porque había estado toda la noche en vela, recordando su tacto, su olor, saboreando sus labios. Dios era tan difícil tener que darle espacio, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se tenía que dar cuenta por si misma de que éramos el uno para el otro. Me levanté y me puse a hacer el desayuno. Mi madre y Lanie vendrían a comer y tendría que meterme toda la mañana en la cocina. Pero primero era lo primero. Tenía que hacer el desayuno para Alex y Kate y luego darle los regalos a los dos. Le había dado muchas vueltas de si darle a Kate el regalo o no. No quería que se sintiera presionada o no sé qué más, pero creo que pasara lo que pasara entre nosotros tenía que dárselo. Solo esperaba que ella lo aceptara y le gustara el regalo, porque si no…eso podría alejarla para siempre. El regalo de Alex era algo de lo que estaba seguro que iba a triunfar. Llevaba muchos días preparándolo y estaba seguro que le iba a encantar.

De repente, Alex apareció con su león en la mano y cara de dormido.

-¿Ya ha venido Santa?-preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-¿Te has portado bien?

-Yo…-dijo poniendo cara de pena.

-Oh no cariño, te has portado muy bien. Y por eso te han traído hoy un regalo por adelantado, pero mañana habrá más como a tus amiguitos-dije dándole un besito en la sien.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver que hay en mi habitación?

-¿Qué hay?

-Ves y me cuentas.

Fui detrás de él pero no llegue a entrar en la habitación, no quería molestarla pero me basto con escuchar a mi pequeño gritando.

-Kateeeeeee, te has quedado.

-Oh cariño, no chilles-dijo y de repente Alex empezó a reírse a carcajadas, sin duda estaba recibiendo una buena ración de cosquillas. Les deje solos y fui a terminar de hacer el desayuno. Al rato y cuando ya estaba acabando aparecieron ambos cogidos de la mano y sonriendo, me encantaba verlos así de felices.

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-¿Te has lavado las manos?

-Ehhh-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-Pues entonces, ya sabes.

-Vooooyyy-dijo resignado.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Castle.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Algo.

-Ya somos dos.

-Castle siento…

-No lo sientas. Es Navidad-me miró con media sonrisa-vale nuestra Navidad. Hoy nada de perdones ni nada.

-Bien.

-Bueno después del desayuno vienen los regalos.

-Castle yo…

-Kate yo quiero dároslo a los dos.

-No es que los míos tendré que ir a por ellos.

-Lo podemos dejar para mañana si prefieres-no quería que saliera de casa por si cambiaba de idea.

-No, luego voy a por ellos. Será lo mejor.

-Bien haz los que quieras.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Kate y por su mirada era una llamada que no esperaba. Kate desapareció en mi despacho para atender la llamada al cabo de un rato apareció con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh, buenas noticias supongo.

-Os si era el agente especial Sorenson.

-¿El que se ocupo del caso de Alex?-dije tragando saliva solo con recordarlo.

-Si, el mismo.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Oh, ha acabado con el papeleo del caso. Me llamaba porque quería invitarme a cenar.

-Am. Y le has dicho que no.

-¿Qué no? Le he dicho que si, ¿por qué le iba a decir que no?

-Oh, solo pensé que… da igual no importa-no, no importa pero eso me había sentado peor que una patada en…

La conversación se cortó con la llegada de Alex y nos pusimos a desayunar. Kate estaba muy pegada a Alex, más de lo normal. No dejaba de acariciarle y de mirarle con adoración. No podía dejar de sonreír al verlos así. Pero luego pensaba en ese Sorenson y en Kate cenando juntos y se me calentaba la sangre. Pero iba a pasar todo el día con Kate y tenía que aprovecharlo no podía pensar en eso. Tenía unas cuantas horas para demostrarle que yo soy su mejor elección y evitar esa maldita cena.

-Papa, papa-me llamaba repetidamente Alex.

-¿Si?

-Estaba llamándote.

-Oh.

-¿Ya puedo abrir los regalos?-dijo sonriéndome y poniéndome ojitos. No podía, me rendía a él cada vez que me miraba así.

-Bien vamos mejor al comedor, yo voy a por él.

Fui a la habitación y lo cogí, estaba envuelto con un papel infantil. Estaba nervioso, sabía que era un buen regalo, pero era el primero que le regalaba y no podía dejar de estar nervioso. Me acerque nervioso a Alex y se lo di. Kate notó mi nerviosismo porque me agarro la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Alex abrió el regalo con mucha ilusión, pero con demasiada lentitud lo que aumento mi nerviosismo. Pero el tiempo que pasara con Kate agarrándome de la mano bienvenido sea. Cuando terminó de desenvolverlo, se quedó con la boca abierta y sin decir nada. Temí por un momento que no le había gustado. Miré a Kate un poco acojonado y vi cómo me dio una sonrisa a cambio. Me acerque suavemente a Alex, y me senté a su lado.

-Alex cariño, ¿no te ha gustado?

-Es para mí.

-Si cariño, pero si no te gusta.

-Me encanta. Es sobre mí.

-Alex léelo. ¿Qué pone?

-Las aventuras de súper Alex.

-Y tú eres Alex ¿no?

-Si. ¿Entonces has escrito un libro sobre mí?

-Algo así sí.

-Me encanta. ¿Puedo leerlo?

-Claro, pero solo un rato. Luego tienes que ayudarme a cocinar.

-Vale-dijo ya más contento y enfrascándose en el libro.

Me levanté y di un fuerte suspiro acercándome a Kate que estaba sonriéndome y en cuanto me vio con esa cara de acojonado empezó a partirse de risa.

-Hey no te rías por un momento pensé…

-Castle como no le iba a gustar. Era un libro y escrito por su padre haciéndole de protagonista. Es lo que cualquier chico soñador le gustaría.

-Has visto como mi regalo iba a ser el mejor-dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno ya veremos cuando le dé el mío-dijo picándome.

-Kate tengo el tuyo, pero quizás sea mejor que dejemos aquí a Alex y vayamos a mi estudio o-la vi cómo me miraba extrañado-no es lo que piensas. Pero vamos que si quieres…-dije mirándole pícaramente.

-No gracias-dijo sonriéndome.

Fuimos hacia mi estudio y me acerque a Kate con el regalo en las manos. Estaba nervioso por lo que Kate pudiera pensar sobre él, pero estaba muy seguro de que quería dárselo. No lo había dudado, y no lo dudaba ahora.

-Bien ábrelo.

Kate lo abrió y se encontró con una carpeta tamaño folio de color negra normal y corriente y me miró con ojos interrogantes. La abrió y vio un montón de papeles.

-¿También me has escrito un libro?

-No, todavía no. Vamos léelo.

Vi como Kate a la vez que empezaba a leer y continuaba la cara le iba cambiando a peor. No llego a la segunda línea cuando levanto la cabeza de golpe y me miró con la boca abierta y cara de estupor.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?-dije al ver su cara.

-No…si…no sé. Ni si quiera sé qué significa esto.

-Joder Kate, es muy fácil. Son los papeles de adopción de Alex. Creo que te comportas con él y él contigo como si lo fueras así que pues…

-Pero Castle ni si quiera estamos…

-Quiero que te quede claro eso Kate, me da igual lo nuestro. Esto tiene que ver con Alex y contigo no conmigo. Quiero que formes parte de su vida igual que hasta ahora. El niño continuará viviendo conmigo y eso, pero quiero asegurarme de que si me pasa algo…de que si me pasa algo Alex se quede contigo.

-Pero, ¿y tu madre?

-Alex tiene que estar contigo si me pasa algo. Quieras o no firmar eso, tienes que prometerme que lo harás.

-Pero Castle, si le pasa algo a alguien será a mí.

-No, eso no puedes saberlo. Kate tú te sientes la madre de Alex, sí o no.

-Si claro pero…

-Ni peros ni nada. Eres su madre y se acabó así que firma esos malditos papeles y así podrá ser oficial.

-Yo...-dijo mirando los papeles, de repente los soltó encima de la mesa y se acercó a mí colocándose justo delante de mí. Pensé que me iba a pegar una ostia o algo, pero de repente me abrazó fuertemente. No tardé ni dos segundos en envolverla entre mis brazos, y atraerla lo más cerca posible.

-Shh-intente calmarla al verla temblar entre mis brazos y sollozar-Kate no lo he hecho para que te pongas triste.

-No, no. No lloro de pena. Lloro de la emoción de teneros a los dos en mi vida-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y tuve tantas ganas de besarla que todavía no sé cómo me pude contener.

-Kate la suerte es nuestra, no se te olvide. Y bien fírmalos que en cuanto pueda se lo llevo a mis abogados para que se pongan manos a la obra. Además tenemos que contárselo a Alex.

-¿Contárselo?

-Claro, se pondrá muy feliz.

-Y eso no lo confundirá.

-Kate, vamos a decirle las cosas fáciles. No hay que complicarnos tanto. Además déjame a mí.

Firmó los papeles aun temblándole la mano, y me los paso. Los guarde en mi escritorio para luego pasárselo a mi abogado. Mañana era fiesta y no podría llevarles pero al día siguiente quería que los llevara a los juzgados para hacerlos oficial. Salimos ambos abrazados y nos sentamos en el mismo sofá que Alex que estaba muy concentrado leyendo su libro y no nos había hecho ni caso.

-Alex cariño.

-Umm-dijo sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

-Cariño, Kate y yo queremos hablar contigo.

-Bien-dijo mirándonos primero a uno y luego al otro.

-Verás Alex-ahora era yo el que dudaba de como contárselo no quería darle falsas esperanzas-a partir de ahora, Kate va a ser tu madre.

-¿Cómo?

-Verás. No van a cambiar las cosas. Solo que podrás llamarla mama si quieres y que llevarás su apellido también.

-¿Cómo me voy a llamar ahora?

-Alexander Castle Beckett. ¿Te gusta?-dijo Kate y que hablaba por primera vez.

-Si. Cuando haya reuniones en el cole tú podrás venir como mi mama.

-Claro.

-Y cuando sea el día de la madre y hagamos algo en el cole, ¿Puedo dártelo a ti?

-Claro Alex.

-Bien me gusta-dijo sonriendo por primera vez y haciendo que los dos adultos soltáramos todo el aire que estábamos reteniendo.

-Muy bien Alex.

-Kate.

-¿si?

-Puedo llamarte mama.

-Si quieres si, sino Kate está bien.

-No me gusta llamarte mama-y miré a Kate, y vi cómo se le nublaban los ojos de la emoción, le encantaba que le llamara así sin duda.

-Bien, pues ya está todo claro peque. Así que por que no guardas el libro y me ayudas a hacer la comida para cuando vengan los invitados.

-Vaalee-dijo muy poco convencido.

-Bueno yo dejo a los hombres haciendo la comida y voy a ir a ver si Santa ya ha llegado a mi casa-dijo Kate abrazando al pequeño y saliendo por la puerta.

-Alex ¿está todo bien?

-Si-dijo sonriéndome-le había pedido a Santa que Kate pudiera ser mi mama.

No pude evitar sonreír al escucharle decir eso. Mi pequeño era feliz con la noticia a pesar de que nada había cambiado. Solo esperaba convencer a Kate con mis actos de que lo mejor para los tres era estar juntos, de que los tres hacíamos una gran familia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, mañana veremos los regalos de Kate y la ¿cita? Bueno daros las gracias por seguir ahí ya queda poco y espero disfrutarlo al máximo con vosotros. Espero vuestros comentarios deseosa. Ya estoy pensando en otra historia pero no creo que me dé tiempo de escribirla antes de acabar este, así a lo mejor tardo en volver a subir una historia pero avisaré, iba a parar pero soy adicta a vuestros comentarios ****. Gracias por estar ahí, hasta mañana XXOO.**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Bueno nuevo capítulo. Tenemos aquí más momentos familiares y el regalo de Kata a Alex espero que os guste. Gracias por vuestro apoyo hasta el final.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 44**

POV KATE

Me había pasado a recoger los regalos de los chicos, lo cual me había llevado algo de tiempo por ser un día antes pero todo estaba bien. El de Alex no tenía ninguna duda, pero el de Castle… lo había elegido cuando estábamos juntos, cuando éramos felices juntos pero ahora. Todo había cambiado. Solo esperaba que le gustara aunque después de su regalo cualquier cosa era poco para acercarse al suyo.

Estaba llegando a casa de Castle estaba algo nerviosa por verlos y ver sus caras al recibir sus regalos. Eran a pesar de todo muy importantes ambos para mí, a pesar de querer dejar a Castle lejos. No podía estar lejos de él, pero tampoco podía olvidar que cuando más lo necesite él fue quien se alejó de mí. Ahora necesitaba tiempo, para ver si lo superaba, si no…todavía tendremos a Alex y por eso al menos teníamos que tener una relación cordial, más que cordial. Llegué a la puerta y di en el timbre con mis regalos en la mano. Escuché risas que venían de dentro, sin duda Alex y Castle estarían liando alguna de las suyas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, aparecieron Castle y Alex ambos sonriendo. Pero cuando Alex vio mi regalo sonrió aún mucho más.

-¿Es para mí?

-Si cariño-dije acercándome a él y dejándole el regalo en sus brazos.

-Oh, me a lamido-dijo sonriendo.

-Es un perrito muy bonito-dijo Castle tocándolo.

-Papi, ¿puede dormir conmigo?

-Ya lo veremos, será mejor que entremos. Tendrá que conocer su casa.

-Bien.

Colocó al perrito en el suelo y enseguida empezó a moverse detrás de él. Parecía que hubieran estado juntos toda la vida.

-Papa es muy bonito.

-Si lo es. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-me preguntó en voz baja.

-Hay una asociación que acogen a perros abandonados. Pensé que mejor que comprarlo podíamos darle una familia a uno de esos.

-Eres increíble Kate- no pude evitar sonrojarme y sonreírle.

-Alex, ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?

-No sé, Kate ¿a ti que te gustaría?

-¿A mí?

-Si-miré a Castle y de repente me vino por arte de magia un nombre perfecto.

-Derrick.

-¿Derrick?-preguntó Castle sorprendido.

-¿A ti te gusta papa?

-Si.

-Pues bien, si a vosotros os gusta. Te llamarás Derrick-dijo Alex acariciando al cachorro.

-Oh cariño. Gracias-dijo sonriéndonos a los dos.

Tenía el regalo de Castle y estaba dispuesta a dárselo cuando de repente sonó la puerta de casa.

-Alex ¿porque no vas a ves quien viene?

-¿Puedo llevar a Derrick?

-Claro-dijo Castle acariciando a ambos.

-Castle, no me ha dado tiempo de darte tu regalo.

-Bueno, queda mucho día todavía-dijo sonriéndome.

Pero fuimos interrumpidos por las voces de Alex corriendo detrás del perrito y llamándolo.

-¿Quién viene?

-Es la abuela y tía Lanie.

-Hola chicas-dijo Castle besando a ambas.

Saludé a Martha con un abrazo y me acerque a Lanie que se quedó un poco atrás y mirándome con cara de pilla.

-¿Ya lo habéis solucionado?-me susurro.

-Sí pero no como tú te piensas.

-¿Ah no? Pues tienes muy buena cara-dijo picándome.

-Lanie…será mejor que comamos, tengo que irme pronto a casa, tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita?-le miré y no pude evitar reírme de su cara.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra.

-Sí, así que Alex ves a lavarte las manos. Yo voy a encerrar a Derrick en algún sitio con su camita.

-Papa, ¿no puede comer con nosotros?

-No. Cuando acabemos de comer puedes jugar más con él.

-Vale-dijo algo enfadado.

-Kate esto no queda así, quiero todos los detalles-dijo Lanie bajito para que yo sola lo escuchara.

Mientras Alex iba a lavarse las manos y Castle se ocupaba de Derrick, las mujeres nos ocupamos de poner la mesa.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacéis? Sois mis invitadas.

-Sí y has hecho la comida.

-Bien, pues ya habéis ayudado. Ahora quiero que os vayáis cada uno a vuestro sitio que yo me ocupo del resto. Le hicimos caso y nos fuimos al comedor a esperar. Enseguida volvió Alex de lavarse las manos y se fue a ayudar a su papa. Nos quedamos las chicas allí solas y enseguida la conversación fue por el camino que menos deseaba.

-Darling me alegro de que hayáis arreglado las cosas mi hijo y tú.

-Bueno, hemos hablado y por Alex…

-Ya. Pero me alegro porque no sabes lo mal que lo han pasado ambos. Alex estaba insoportable y Castle…no sé como aguanto, todavía no lo sé.

-Si me estaba petando el teléfono. Todo el día llamándome para que contactara contigo pero como decidiste tener el teléfono apagado.

-Por favor chicas…para mí tampoco fue fácil. Todavía no lo es. A veces cuando estoy cerca de ambos me olvido de todo, pero otras…no puedo dejar de sentir ese dolor que…

-Lo sé cariño. Se lo he dicho mil veces a mi hijo que se equivocó. Y estoy segura que desde el minuto uno de pasar él también supo que se había equivocado. Él te quiere Kate, te quiere mucho más de lo que tú piensas, de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-Martha yo…

-No me digas que tú le has olvidado porque sé que mi pequeño no se olvida así de rápido.

-Martha no puedo ni voy a negarlo pero…no puedo evitar pensar que cuando menos me lo espere me va a volver a dejar.

-Kate tienes que superar tus miedos sino nunca serás feliz.

-Lo sé Lanie, pero necesito tiempo y aun así no sé si podré volver a estar con él-dije mirándolo. No podía negar que estaba enamorada de él, que lo quería como no había querido a ningún otro hombre. Ya era lo suficientemente complicado tener que verlo, y verlo con Alex como el padrazo que es, como para que encima tenga a Lanie pegada a mí oreja todo el santo día.

-Bueno, ya está aquí la comida. Espero que os guste, Alex y yo hemos estado toda la mañana preparándola.

-Papa solo hemos tardado un ratito.

-Alex-dijo Castle poniendo morritos y haciéndonos reír a todas.

Comimos todos juntos. Castle hablaba de vez en cuando para que la comida no fuera tan silenciosa. Me pasé todo el rato callada sin participar en ninguna de las conversaciones, solo miraba de vez en cuando a Castle y me preguntaba cómo podría estar sin él y dejar esta maldita semana atrás. Lo necesitaba en mi vida, sino no lo hubiera dejado entrar tan rápido pero había algo que me frenaba miedo, miedo a sufrir. Tenía miedo a volver a perderlos y si no los tenía, si no volvíamos a estar juntos no podría volver a perderlo. Pero aunque Castle me había dicho que pasara lo que pasara me quería en su vida, yo no estoy tan segura de que él fuera a esperar mucho, habría ocasiones en que sería un infierno para los dos, el estar juntos y no poder… Todavía nos quedaba otra cosa, podíamos estar juntos físicamente pero no emocionalmente, pero para eso antes teníamos que dejar los sentimientos atrás pero eso en este momento era imposible.

-Kate…-escuché a alguien llamándome.

-¿si?

-Que si quieres postre.

-Oh no gracias estoy bien-dije levantándome y ayudándole a recoger los platos de la mesa.

-Kate no hace falta.

-Pero quiero ayudar-dije sonriéndole para tranquilízalos.

Fuimos ambos a la cocina y colocamos todos los platos. Mientras tanto Castle preparaba el postre para todos. Una tarta que habían hecho mientras se hacía la comida, la verdad es que tenía muy buena pinta pero no sabía que me pasaba tenía el estómago algo cerrado.

-Kate toma pruébala-dijo Castle acercándome un trozo en una cucharita.

-No Castle de verdad, tengo el estómago algo cerrado.

-¿Estas bien? Es por algo que yo…

-No, de verdad no es por tu culpa-dije acariciándole la mano.

-Bien-dijo metiéndose la cucharilla en la boca-está mal que diga que esto está de muerte.

-Ummm, creo que si-dije haciéndole reír-Castle yo…gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por estar aquí a pesar de mi…

-De tu rechazo.

-No, si bueno lo que sea.

-Kate ya te he dicho que te voy a esperar-dijo acariciándome la mano.

-Castle yo…

-No, no lo tomes como si te estuviera presionando. Kate estaré aquí pase lo que pase.

-Ya pero en ocasiones no puedo evitar sentirme mal. No quiero que pienses que es porque te quiero hacer daño ni nada de eso. Solo tengo miedo, miedo a salir herida de nuevo.

-Te entiendo, aunque no lo creas yo decidí aquello también por miedo. Y ahora me arrepiento, tenía que haber superado ese maldito miedo. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por ello ahora…ahora estaríamos juntos.

-Quizás-dije agarrándole la mano.

-Hijo, donde esta ese postre-dijo Martha interrumpiéndonos, y nos miramos sonrientes.

-Creo que la gente está algo impaciente-dijo Castle-será mejor que lo lleve-dijo acercándose a mí y besándome la mejilla, me guiño un ojo y desapareció con el postre en sus manos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana no hay capítulo así que hasta el jueves no nos leeremos más. Que tengáis un buen día todos y espero vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Tenemos nuevo capítulo****. Me alegra que os gustara el regalo de Kate a Alex y espero que os guste el de Kate a Castle. Me alegro que os gustara lo de la adopción de perros de verdad es algo que quería que todo conocierais, hay muchos perros que necesitan una casa y no hace falta gastarse dinero para tener un animal en casa. Hay muchos perros, gatos etc…que esperan que alguien les lleve a casa. Soy una amante de los animales, en especial de los perros tengo 3 en casa y hace poco, escribiendo este fic perdí a mi perrita que llevaba cerca de 12 años con nosotros y era una más de la familia. Así que desde aquí animo a que adoptéis un animal y que le devolváis el cariño que ellos nos dan. Bueno después de este mensaje que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia allí va el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 45**

POV KATE

Lanie se había tenido que ir nada más acabar la comida, e iba a irme con ella pero Alex me convenció para quedarme un ratito más. Ese niño hacía conmigo todo lo quería y lo había echado tanto de menos que no me importaba estar más tiempo junto a él. Martha lo que tardo en cambiarse también salió para reunirse con unos amigos por lo que de nuevo nos quedamos los tres. Sabía que necesitaba algo de espacio si no nunca sabría si lo necesitaba tanto como para intentar luchar o no. Pero éramos polos opuestos que se atraían de tal forma que cuando estábamos cerca no podía evitar el contacto físico por mucho que lo intentara.

-Hey porque no sacamos un ratito a Derrick al parque. Tiene que acostumbrarse a hacer sus necesidades fuera de casa.

-Bueno yo creo que me voy a ir a casa ya.

-No, el que regala también tiene una responsabilidad. Así que tienes que ayudarnos a enseñarle-dijo Castle cogiendo a Alex para que ambos me pusieran morritos y no pude evitar sonreírles y aceptar. Sabía que en parte lo hacía para que no me fuera sabía que por dentro le tenía que estar matando la cita de esta noche. No tenía ganas de cenar con otro tío pero creo que me vendría bien para despejarme.

Nos fuimos todos juntos con el perrito hacia un parque que está justo enfrente de la casa de Castle. No queríamos alejarnos mucho porque se estaba haciendo ya de noche. Alex iba muy contento llevando a su perrito de paseo. No dejaba de correr y jugar con él. No paraba de reír y gritar cada vez que el perro le perseguía ladrándole.

-No sabes lo que has hecho.

-¿yo?

-Si tú. Me van a dar chicos días-dijo Castle y no pude evitar reírme-¿Qué? Si claro encima ríete.

-Castle si tú eres peor que ellos.

-A ¿sí? Te vas a enterar-dijo saliendo corriendo detrás de mí, hasta que se paró agachado intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Dios Castle estas hecho una mierda.

-jaja-dijo aun recuperando el aire-porque en vez de reírte me ayudas-dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Dude por un momento pero se le veía tan reventado que no pude evitar acercarme a él dándole la mano-te pillé-dijo levantándome por las piernas y dejándome con la mitad superior de mi cuerpo sobre su hombro.

-Castle suéltame.

-Ala Papa cógeme a mí también-dijo Alex corriendo con el perro detrás.

-Si cógele a él y suéltame-dije agarrándome a él como podía.

Castle me soltó dejando con cuidado en el suelo y cogió a Alex y empezó a dar vueltas con él haciéndole reír. Y en momentos como estos eran en los que todas mis dudas desaparecían, como no iba a querer estar con este maravilloso hombre. De repente sentí como me llenaban de baba la cara, Derrick estaba chupándome intentando llamar mi atención. Lo cogí y empecé a acariciarlo mientras se relajaba en mis brazos.

-Yo también quiero-dijo Castle poniéndome morritos.

-Y yo-dijo Alex imitando a su padre.

Cogí a Derrick en brazos y me acerque a Alex besándolo con dulzura y luego hice los mismo con Castle que se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Quiero otro-dijo con cara de pasmado, le miré girando la cara sin saber muy bien que decirle.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Se está haciendo muy tarde.

-Si papi, además creo que Derrick tiene hambre-dijo señalando al perro que estaba mordiéndome el collar que Castle me regalo.

-Perro malo-dije apartándolo y dejándolo en el sueño, se lo di a Alex que lo llevo delante de nosotros.

-Aun llevas mi collar-dijo señalándome.

-Oh sí. Me gusta-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y a mí me gusta que te guste.

Nos sonreímos y seguimos caminando detrás de Alex y Derrick hasta que llegamos a casa. En cuanto llegamos Castle mando a Alex a ducharse mientras él le daba de comer al perro que enseguida se puso a engullir como un poseso.

-Parece que sí que tenía hambre.

-Si. Bueno yo creo que es hora de irse-dije cogiendo mis cosas.

-Kate quédate a cenar.

-Castle…

-Oh si es verdad tienes una cita-dijo con retintín- los siento no quiero que te sientas incomoda. Creo que Alex necesita pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo-le miré retándolo-vale y a mí me gusta tu compañía-dijo bajando la mirada-pero tienes una cita y…

-Castle, está bien que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo. A mí me gusta pasarlo con los dos. Pero tengo que irme.

-Bien.

-Oh, todavía no te he dado mi regalo.

-No hacía falta…

-No creas que es para tanto, y menos después de tu regalo pero como eres escritor de misterio y como estas sin inspiración.

-No estoy sin inspiración-dijo serio.

-Bien lo que tú digas. He conseguido que mi capitán te deje seguir a cualquier detective para que te pueda servir de investigación. Se que no es gran cosa pero… y que no estábas muy de acuerdo con lo hago pero…

-¿En serio? Me encanta. Cuando puedo empezar a seguirte.

-¿Cómo que ha seguirme?

-Has dicho que con quien yo quisiera.

-Si. Pero creo que seguirme a mi no te va a ayudar mucho, hay mucha más gente con experiencia que yo, bueno cualquiera.

-Pero yo quiero seguirte a ti.

-Castle…

-Si es por inspiración, tú eres mi inspiración. Kate te elijo a ti, además es mi regalo ¿no?, pues yo elijo.

-Está bien, pero que sepas que vas a investigar poco. Tendrás suerte si en mi primera semana me dan algún caso.

-Seguro que sí. Has demostrado que puedes ser la mejor.

-Si lo que tú digas. En cuanto Alex salga de la ducha me voy.

-Pensé que te había convencido-dijo sonriéndome.

-Castle yo…he quedado.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana en el orfanato.

-Si claro.

-Oh, no. ¿Te importa pasarte a por Alex?

-¿A por Alex?

-Si. Esto que quede entre nosotros-dijo susurrando-pero he quedado con Santa para que le lleve regalos a todos los niños y… pues tengo que ocuparme en persona.

-Ammm muy bien-dije riéndome-yo me ocupo de Alex no te preocupes.

-Tendremos que llevarnos a Derrick, no quiero dejarlo solo en casa.

-Oh, eso le gustara a los niños. Te lo traerán cansadito no te preocupes-dije sonriéndole.

-Eso espero porque solo me estoy imaginando esta noche.

-Lo siento-dije.

-No, me gusta. Además por ver a Alex con esa sonrisa en la cara cuando esta con él me conformo-dijo acariciándome la mano.

-Papi, Derrick se está comiendo la manta.

-Oh mierda-dijo Castle corriendo para quitarle la manta al perro-perro malo, eso no se come.

-jaja-empezó a reírse a carcajadas Alex y yo le acompañe.

-A muy bien, encima reíros-dijo Castle cabeceando.

-Bien aunque me estoy riendo mucho de ti Castle creo que debo irme.

-Jaja muy graciosa.

-¿Te vas?

-Si Alex, pero mañana a primera hora estoy aquí para llevarte con los chicos, que va a ir Papa Noel a llevar los regalos.

-Oh, sí. Que bien.

-Bien, dame un beso-y no terminé de decírselo cuando ya estaba abrazándome fuerte y llenándome de besos toda la cara.

-Y para mí no hay-dijo poniendo morritos.

-Derrick-dijo Alex saliendo detrás del perro que estaba haciendo otra vez de la suyas.

Y no sé qué me paso pero de repente, me acerque despacio a Castle acercando nuestras caras. Castle cerró los ojos y contuvo el aire dentro sin expulsarlo. Me acerque y deje un suave pico en sus labios. Cuando me alejé, Castle aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco empezó a expulsar el aire. Quizás no debería haberlo hecho porque era darle esperanzas pero no pude evitarlo, era un hombre increíble y adorable, no podía evitar quererlo y querer mimarlo.

-Kate…-dijo casi sin voz.

-Nos vemos mañana Castle-dije girándome y dejándolo allí de pie.

-Eres muy mala-dijo y no pude evitar girarme y sonreírle-nos vemos mañana-dijo él devolviéndome la sonrisa.

POV RICK

Kate me había besado, había sido un simple pico pero para mí significaba mucho más. Significaba el principio de una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que era todo lo que esperaba, era lo que más quería en este momento. Pero tampoco quería obsesionarme por un simple beso, pero a quien iba a engañar hoy ya no iba a poder dormir. Volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos aunque solo fuera por un segundo había hecho que mi corazón se pudiera a mil por hora. Y encima, joder estaba esa cita no podía evitar estar celoso. Pero ese beso, ese beso tenía que significar algo ¿no?, dios me estaba volviendo loco.

-Papi, Derrick y yo tenemos hambre.

-Oh si cariño, ya voy.

-Papi, ¿tu mañana también vienes con Kate y conmigo?

-Yo…tengo que ayudar a Santa, son muchos regalos y no puede con todos.

-Oh bien.

-¿Te gusta estar con Kate?

-Es mi mama ¿no?

-Claro cariño.

-Además la quiero mucho.

-Lo sé.

-Y a ti también papi.

-Y yo a ti mi vida-dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Algún día, ¿Kate podrá vivir con nosotros?

-Cariño….

-Los papas de los niños del colegio viven juntos y…

-Cariño, no sé qué pasara en el futuro. Pero pase lo que pase cariño para nosotros eres lo más importante del mundo y te queremos mucho. Siempre vamos a cuidar de ti aunque estemos cada uno en una casa.

-Lo sé-dijo abrazándome.

-Bien, pues entonces nos vamos a cenar-dije cogiéndole en brazos y llevándolo a la cocina.

Cenamos tranquilos y al rato nos fuimos a dormir había sido una día muy largo y mañana también lo sería y quería que Alex lo disfrutara al máximo y para eso tenía que estar descansado. Yo por mi parte no podía dormir. No sabía cómo había ido la mierda de cena de Kate con ese tipejo del FBI, me estaba matando el no saber. Y si salía tan bien la cena que me dejaba para siempre. No, no podía pensar en ello. No podía dejar de quererla en mi vida, como iba a estar en su vida sin poder besarla, no abrazarla, dios iba a ser una noche muy pero que muy dura. Si lo que quería era volverme loco lo estaba consiguiendo, sin duda lo estaba consiguiendo.

POV KATE

Ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir a cenar con Sorenson pero había algo en mi interior que no me dejaba estar tranquila, es como si estuviera engañándole. Joder era una mierda. Y encima no sé qué coño se me paso por la cabeza al besarlo. No pude evitarlo tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo. Verlo tan tierno con Alex sacaba todo el amor que tenía por él. En fin, ya que había quedado no me quedaba más remedio que ir, e intentar que fuera lo más cómodo posible y lo menos desastroso.

Cuando llegue Sorenson ya estaba esperándome. Nos sentamos en el bar a tomar una copa antes de cenar y a pesar de que intentaba sonreír y mantener una conversación amena no podría dejar de pensar en él, en que me sentía mal como si le engañaba. Luchaba ante ese sentimiento porque no estábamos juntos, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

-¿Entonces Alex es tu hijo o…?

-Sí, es mi hijo.

-Oh, como dijo Castle que…

-Ya, pero es mi hijo.

-Es muy guapo.

-Lo es.

-Y Castle y tú…

-Solo tenemos a Alex en común-mentí.

-Pero habéis tenido algo más.

-Puede.

-No hace falta que lo digas se notaba en como os echabais las cosas en cara y en como os mirabais.

-¿En cómo nos mirábamos?

-Si, como si quisierais odiaros pero no pudierais.

-Oh.

-Estás enamorada de él ¿no?-dijo con cara de pena.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Me lo temía. Me gustas mucho Kate pero creo que no tengo ninguna opción.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Quizás será mejor que dejemos la cena para otro día.

-Si.

-Bueno, espero que os vaya muy bien a los tres. Espero que consigáis arreglarlo.

-Gracias.

Llegué a casa con más dudas que nunca. Quería a Castle y si no podía evitar pensar en él cuando estaba con otro como iba a poder olvidarlo. No podía era el hombre de mi vida y sin él no iba a poder…no iba a poder ser feliz. Necesitaba descansar mañana iba a ser un día muy largo, iba a tener que decidirme no iba a poder estar toda la vida dándole larga, o superaba el miedo o… lo acaba de una vez por toda.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y por seguir la historia con tanto entusiasmo, ya queda poco. Mañana nuevo capítulo de la historia a ver qué es lo que pasa****.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste ya queda poco y espero que disfrutéis de cada capítulo que queda. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 46**

POV KATE

Sentía su piel junto a la mía como si fuéramos solo uno. Sentía su aliento sobre mi piel y pensaba que iba a estallar. Tenía tanto calor, estaba sudando y todo era por lo que me hacía sentir. Sus manos acariciándome donde más lo necesitaba, sus labios en mi cuello provocando que mi cuerpo estallara de calor, ahora mismo era como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos juntos tan juntos que no cabía ni un poco de espacio entre ambos. Nuestros cuerpos sudados juntos en una danza de deseo y amor. Nuestros cuerpos unidos dándonos placer mutuamente, nos necesitábamos tanto que… dios sus manos tocándome, nuestros partes sexuales unidas, nuestros cuerpos en un ritmo frenético buscando la liberación. Estoy tan cerca que dios que no pare, que no pare….

Piii piii piii, que coño está sonando, dios estoy dejando de sentir su cuerpo, que coño pasa. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la realidad. Castle no estaba allí, el maldito sonido era el despertador y estaba tan caliente y mojada que… esto era un suplicio. Tenía que levantarme cuanto antes, necesitaba una buena ducha. Había empezado de maravilla el día, quedándome completamente frustrada puf. Me levanté me di una buena ducha dejándome llevar por los recuerdos de ese sueño tan vivido, lo sentía tanto que joder parecía de verdad. Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, y también…joder después de tener un sueño sexual con él no sé si podré ni mirarlo a la cara, dios que vergüenza. Cada vez que lo miré solo podré ver a nosotros sudados, cuerpo con cuerpo en pleno movimiento. Cogí el grifo girándolo para darle al agua completamente helada, para relajar mi cuerpo. Ya era tarde y tenía que ir a por Alex, y encontrarme con Castle, iba a ser un día muy pero que muy duro.

Me vestí de forma cómoda, a pesar de ser un día de fiesta no quería ir incómoda. Solíamos jugar y hacer muñecos de nieve, cuando nevaba y para que ir bien arreglada, cuanto más cómoda mejor. Estaba en casa de Castle y estaba más nerviosa de lo normal por verlo. Tenía que relajarme y mantenerme firme, joder y encima ayer lo besé en qué coño estaba pensando. Dios esto iba a ser muy complicado…de repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Castle en la puerta con su sonrisa.

-Hey ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces ahí parada?

-Oh, no pensando-dije sonrojándome.

-Kate ¿está bien?-dijo sonriéndome nerviosamente-

-Si-dije intentando mantener la postura.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo girándose-Alex esta desayunando.

Pasé detrás de él y solté un suspiro, joder Kate concéntrate y deja de mirarle el culo, mierda. Me acerque a Alex por detrás depositando un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

-Mami-dijo Alex haciéndome sonreír como nunca antes, ese pequeño mío como podía adorarlo tanto.

-Hola cariño.

-Derrick se quiere comer mi desayuno-dijo riéndose.

-Pues cómetelo pronto. Derrick vamos ven-dije cogiendo al perro y echándole la comida en su plato. Enseguida se puso a comer como un poseso.

-Oh gracias. Ya no me daba tiempo. Tengo que irme-dijo acercándose a Alex y dándole un beso fuerte y quitándole una galleta.

-Papa-se quejó Alex.

-Lo siento cariño-dijo con la galleta en la boca. Luego se acercó a mí sacándose la galleta y me beso en la boca dejándome completamente impresionada, me la había devuelto. Tenía que tener ahora mismo una cara de tonta. Cuando Castle llegó a la puerta de casa se giró y me sonrió y guiñándome el ojo. Estaba jugando conmigo, era eso. No podía pensar que…no fue solo un pico deja de comerte la cabeza me reñí a mí misma.

-Kate.

-Si cariño.

-¿Por qué papi te beso en la boca?-dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-¿Qué? No, habrás visto mal. Termina de desayunar no querrás que lleguemos tarde-dije corriendo pero estaba segura de que no lo había convencido, cada vez se estaba empezando a complicar más y más el día, solté un fuerte suspiro pasándome las manos por el pelo, uno pero que muy largo día iba a ser hoy.

Conseguí que Alex terminara pronto y cogimos a Derrick para llevárnoslo. Abrigué bien a Alex para que no cogiera frío a pesar de que no había nevado todavía hacía mucho frío en la ciudad de Nueva York. Le puse una bufanda y unos guantes y le pusimos a Derrick un pequeño abrigo para que no se congelara y bajamos para poder montarnos en el coche para irnos. Metí a Alex atrás en su sillita y le di al perro para que lo agarrara y me puse rumbo al orfanato. En varios minutos ya estábamos allí. Aparque lo más cerca que pude bajé a Alex y coloque bien la correa a Derrick para que no se escapara. Cuando abrimos la puerta del orfanato nos vimos envueltos por un montón de niños que enseguida se quedaron embobados con Derrick ya nadie más les importaba. Les di un beso a cada uno, la mayoría ni se fijaron en mí. No pude evitar sonreír y entré dentro dejándolos fuera.

-Chicos, dentro de un rato os metéis dentro. Hace demasiado frío, y Derrick se va a congelar.

-Vale-contestaron apenas unos pocos.

Me metí dentro y busque a la gente. Todo el mundo no paraba quieto para que todo estuviera a su punto para el gran día y para cuando Cas…Santa llegara con los regalos. La mesa estaba preparada para la hora de la comida y todos estaban intentando terminar de decorar un poco la sala común donde Santa les daría los regalos a los niños. Allí estaba Lanie terminando de decorar el árbol. Me acerque a ella y la ayude a colocar los pocos adornos que quedaban. Comparado con la Casa de Castle aquello parecía apenas una decoración, pero era bonito.

-¿Y Castle? ¿Cuánto crees que tardara?

-Salió hace cerca de una hora. No creo que tarde mucho.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Están fuera-me miró extrañada-Alex ha traído a Derrick.

-Am, entonces ahora lo entiendo. Bueno pues tienen que ir entrando antes de que venga Santa y que se laven las manos. A Derrick lo puedes meter en el cuarto pequeño donde metemos los juguetes.

-Puede liarla.

-Pues átalo. Pero fuera no se puede quedar. Y si esta con los niños, la mitad no comerán.

-Tienes razón lo ataré allí, me he traído su comida y su camita. Esperemos que no le dé por hacer una de las suyas-dije mirándolo por la ventana como corría detrás de los niños ladrando. Los niños sonreían y corrían felices, verles así de sonrientes hacia que yo fuera también feliz.

-Kate-dijo son sorna, sabía que era lo que me esperaba.

-¿qué?

-¿Qué tal tu cita?

-No fue una cita y…no fue muy bien.

-O que pena-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quien lo diría.

-Está bien. Me alegro de que no te fuera bien.

-Gracias Lanie.

-No, no me malinterpretes. Quiero que seas feliz, por eso me alegro. Castle y Alex son tu felicidad Kate.

-Ya pero…

-No puedes darle más de lado, con eso le haces daño pero también te lo haces a ti. Creo que se merece sufrir y mucho. Pero creo que así no vas a conseguir nada, puedes hacerle daño de otras maneras muchos más divertidas-dijo levantando las cejas.

-Lanie…

-Solo piénsalo, solo estás perdiendo el tiempo-dijo saliendo en busca de los chicos.

Tardamos un buen rato en conseguir que todos los chicos entraran y se sentaran en una alfombra todos juntos para esperar que Castle llegara, o Santa mejor dicho. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando Lanie me llamo. Cuando salí me encontré con Castle vestido por completo de Papa Noel, estaba nervioso porque todo saliera bien. Lo relaje y tras un poco de ayuda entró en la sala. Todos los niños se volvieron locos cuando lo vieron. Enseguida empezó a llamar uno a uno para ir entregándoles sus regalos. Todos consiguieron lo que había pedido, bueno muchos habían pedido una familia y había sido muy duro leer esas cartas, pero habíamos conseguido traerle a cada uno un regalo que les gustara. Todos estaban muy contentos y eso era gracias a Castle, él había conseguido todo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía tan contento a todos. Todos compartían y eso era lo más bonito que podías ver. Estos chicos tenían poco en su vida pero aun así lo poco que tenían lo compartía y le daban mayor valor que cualquier otro niño. Castle disfruto mucho viendo como los niños sonreían e incluso algunos lloraban de emoción. Fue una mañana la verdad la mar de bonita. Cuando se acabó de dar los regalos todos los chicos pasaron al comedor para comer. Castle se fue a cambiar y enseguida volvió vestido con un pantalón vaquero, una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra, estaba increíble y ahí estaban de nuevo mi deseo volviendo a surgir.

-Hey Alex. ¿Qué te ha traído Santa?

-Muchos libros-dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro cariño, ¿y a ti?

-Creo que este año me he portado mal porque no me ha traído nada-dije sonriéndole.

-Bueno si quieres luego te consigo una audiencia con él a solas y se lo preguntas-dijo sonriendo pícaramente-voy a por algo para tomar, te apetece algo.

-No estoy bien-le dije sonriéndole.

-Mami.

-¿Si?

-Papa era Santa.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, lo he descubierto. Santa estará muy ocupado como para venir-dijo con carita de pena.

-Oh, claro cariño. Pero no se lo digas, le gustaría que Santa hubiera venido pero….si le dices que lo sabes se pondrá triste. ¿Tú quieres que papa se ponga triste?

-No, no quiero. Quiero mucho a papi.

-Lo sé cariño-dije besándole.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno que tengáis un gran fin de semana todos, nos vemos el lunes. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y veremos qué pasa con estos dos, todavía queda mucha fiesta. Espero vuestros comentarios **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Bueno nuevo capítulo de la historia, ya queda tan poco :´(. Bueno daros las gracias por seguir ahí desde el principio y por vuestro apoyo, vamos a por los 300 comentarios.**

**Bueno al final del capítulo os dejaré un resumen de lo que va a ser mi cuarto fic, este fin de semana ha sido muy productivo y he escrito 4 capítulos y medio, esto va viento en popa. Bueno sin más os dejo con el capítulo esta semana habrá tres más mañana, el jueves y el viernes. Gracias.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 47**

POV RIK

Ver a los chicos sonreír y haber participado activamente en ello había sido algo increíble. Los chicos estaban la mar de contentos y Alex entre ellos. Derrick estaba súper cansado apenas podía abrir los ojitos cuando los niños le pedían más juego.

-Chicos, chicos. Dejadle un poquito descansar. Es muy pequeño y esta cansadito.

-Vale, ¿pero volverás a traerlo?

-Si cariño. Cuando queráis verlo se lo decís a Lanie y Alex y yo lo traemos.

-Vale, gracias-dijo una chica abrazándome.

-De nada cariño-dije acariciándole.

-Castle te las llevas de calle-dijo una voz a mi espalda cuando me giré me encontré con Lanie de cara.

-Si menos a la que quiero-dije mirando a Kate para dejarlo aún más claro y con una sonrisa triste en mi cara.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo sonriéndome-de verdad piensas que esa chica amiga mía no se muere por tus huesos.

-Yo sí que me muero por los suyos. Lanie tenías razón la cague y ahora me va a costar un huevo recuperarla, si lo consigo-dije bajando la cabeza sin poder evitarlo-encima esta ese Sorenson de los huevos.

-¿En serio? Piensas que ese tío puede ser competencia tuya.

-Bueno empieza con mejor pie, él no la ha cagado.

-Sí y él no está ya dentro de su corazón.

-Dios Lanie no sé qué hacer más.

-Mira te voy a decir lo que vamos a hacer. La coges y te la llevas a casa y no le dejas salir de la cama en toda la noche.

-Si ya claro.

-Si. Yo me quedo con Alex y tú la llevas a casa y de allí no sales.

-Lanie…-dije soltando una risita.

-Venga ya, no te gustaría…

-Sabes que si pero…

-Te aseguro que ella lo está deseando. No ves cómo te mira.

-Lanie yo…

-Déjame a mí.

Vi cómo se acercaba a Kate con paso seguro y ligero y yo no sabía ni dónde meterme. Me hice el tonto y me puse a jugar con los niños, pero sin dejar de poner el oído a ver que podía escuchar.

POV KATE

Vi como Castle estaba con los niños, y no podía evitar sonreír al verlo así de cariñoso. Era un hombre increíble y estaba completamente loca por él, no podía negarlo pero…joder no puedo ¿por qué? Después de lo de esta mañana no puedo dejar de ponerme nerviosa y alterada cuando lo tengo cerca pero por otro lado. Quizás lo necesite sexualmente pero todavía mis emociones no estaban del todo curada. Vi como Lanie se acercaba a Castle y mantenían una corta conversación, y luego se acercó a mí muy segura y sonriente, no me gustaba cuando sonreía así algo estaba tramando.

-Hey chica.

-Hey Lanie-dije desconfiada.

-Ya se está acabando el día. Los chicos están ya cansaditos. Los voy a ir acostando. Os podéis ir vosotros ya si queréis.

-¿nosotros?

-Si vosotros.

-Oh, sí Alex también tiene que estar cansado pero lo puede llevar Castle yo os ayudo.

-No, no me has entendido. Quién os tenéis que ir sois Castle y tú.

-¿Qué?

-Chica, tienes que verte estas que te subes por las paredes y no intentes negármelo. Llévatelo a casa y no lo dejes salir de tu habitación-dijo subiendo las cejas.

-Lanie estás loca.

-No lo estoy. Alex hoy se queda aquí ya se lo he dicho a Castle, y le he dicho que te lleve a casa que no estás en condiciones.

-Pero si apenas he bebido.

-Bueno él te va a llevar y Alex se queda. Depende de ti que aproveches o no la oportunidad.

-Lanie…aunque quisiera o no llevármelo a la cama que yo no lo he dicho has sido tú, no creo que fuera justo para él.

-¿por?

-Aún no estoy del todo preparada.

-¿Preparada?

-Si preparada para intentarlo de nuevo, una relación.

-Creo que no le importara que lo uses por una noche como objeto sexual.

-Lanie.

-¿qué? Es la verdad. Siempre te los comes con los ojos pero hoy…hoy estás muy caliente amiga.

-Dios Lanie eres un caso.

-Bueno yo te lo he puesto a huevo. Lo único que no puedo hacer por ti es ya sabes…solo depende de ti. Pero vamos si yo fuera tú no lo dejaba escapar estar noche. Si al final no te decides puedes llamarme a lo mejor me decido yo-dijo muy seria.

-Si claro.

-Lo digo en serio Kate, estoy muy pero que muy necesitada.

-Jaja, creo que debería salir más a conocer a gente.

-Puf no tengo tiempo chica.

-Lanie yo… sé que últimamente no te he ayudado mucho y lo siento. Pero cuando quieras un día para ti yo me comprometo a quedarme con ellos.

-Y yo también-dijo una voz a mi espalda, cuando me giré me encontré con esos ojos azules que me volvían loca y hacían que las piernas me temblaran.

-Os tomo la palabra-dijo Lanie.

-Bueno yo me iba. ¿Alguien necesita taxi?

-Sí creo que mi chica-dijo Lanie y le eché una mirada de muerte.

-Creo que puedo ir sola, no necesito…

-Pero si me cae de camino.

-¿De camino? Tú casa está en la otra punta de la ciudad.

-Bueno, me cae de paso por…por qué voy a visitar a una amiga.

-Ya-dije sin poder evitar un haz de molestia-entonces prefiero no molestarte.

-Te he dicho que no es molestia. Así que ¿nos vamos?

-Voy a ver a Alex.

-Está con unos niños dándole algo más de guerra a Derrick.

-¿Y con Derrick que vas a hacer?

-Derrick se queda.

-No, no no-dijo Lanie.

-¿Te debo dos noches? ¿Tres?

-Vale, y me consigues ayuda para los papeleos que me lo prometiste y…

-Es verdad lo siento. Te encontraré a alguien lo prometo.

-Bien entonces me quedo con los dos. Y no te preocupes todo estará bien con Alex.

-Todavía me da miedo alejarme de él.

-Castle…

-Lo sé estará bien.

-Nos vamos-le dije a Castle ahora apiadándome un poco de él, aunque estaba molesta con él por esa amiguita suya. ¿Por qué estaba celosa? Porque pensaba pasar la noche con él, no puedo negarlo y ahora…ahora él la pasara con otra.

Me encontré a Alex de camino y le di un beso fuerte y le dije que se abrigara y salimos hacia fuera en busca del coche de Castle.

-Te comportas como una madre preocupada.

-¿Eng?

-Con Alex antes. Empiezas a parecerte a una madre preocupada, te dije que eras una gran madre para él.

-me es fácil serlo.

-Normal es natural, eres su madre-dijo sonriéndome.

-Ya muy gracioso. Si quieres puedes dejarme ya aquí. No quiero hacerte llegar tarde.

-No, no importa es temprano.

Me llevo justamente hasta la puerta de casa, paró el coche y lo apagó. Nos quedamos allí sentados sin saber muy bien que decir ni que hacer. Quería que subiera conmigo, quería meterlo en mi cama y no dejarlo salir de allí en toda la noche pero quizás…quizás había esperado demasiado tiempo.

-Bueno mejor…

-Te acompaño-dijo Castle abriendo su puerta antes de poder decirle nada.

-Castle, no quiero…

-Te acompaño arriba y no se hable más. Quiero asegurarme que llegas bien a casa.

-En serio. Creo que se cuidarme yo sola mejor que tú.

-No lo dudo, pero me quedaré más tranquilo.

-Eres insoportable.

-Eso…no lo dudo-dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Subimos en silencio todo el trayecto en el ascensor. El espacio era mucho más pequeño de lo que recordaba, el olor de su colonia impregnaba el pequeño espacio y me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Estaba muy guapo, demasiado guapo, y esa sonrisita en su cara hacía que las piernas se me convirtieran en gelatina. Era una tonta por esperar…dios dame fuerza yo no soy una miedica, no lo soy. Soy fuerte, una mujer luchadora que no tiene miedo a nadie pero se caga de miedo porque un hombre le pueda volver a romper el corazón, vaya mierda.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado-dijo Castle cortando mis pensamientos.

Tenía que hacer algo antes de que se fuera, lo que fuera, pero que. No sé qué se me paso por la cabeza, la verdad todavía no lo sé pero me lancé y le besé con fuerza con pasión. No quería que se separara de mí que volviera a coger ese maldito ascensor y se separara de mí. Tenía que retenerlo, y no solo por esta noche, lo quería para siempre en mi vida, para siempre. Me alejé un poco de él pero no mucho y le miré, y por un segundo me arrepentí qué coño estaba haciendo se iba a ir con otra y yo le beso. Me giré dejándolo allí pero antes de poder entrar en casa Castle me agarro del brazo y me acercó a su cuerpo pegándolos y colocando nuestras caras muy cercas la una de la otra.

-Me besas y ya está. Te vas dejándome así.

-Tú tenías una cita ¿no?

-Oh, estas celosa.

-¿Celosa yo?

-Sí, creo que estas muy celosa, y no tienes ningún motivo.

-No estoy celosa yo no estoy celosa. ¿Qué no tengo motivo?

-No-dijo acercando su boca a la mía-tú eres esa amiga misteriosa-dijo susurrándome y haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina-y yo tengo que estar celoso con ese tipejo.

Lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora. Así que antes de que me arrepintiera me lancé de nuevo y le besé con fuerza y con deseo. Me separé lo justo para contestarle.

-No, no tiene nada que hacer conmigo-dije sonriéndole y volviéndole a besar, después de las últimas horas esto iba a ser muy pero que muy excitante.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre. Mañana tenemos capítulos M haber que os parece. Ahora os dejo el resumen de la historia espero que os guste, aún el título le estoy dando algunas vueltas.**

"**Rick (26 años) y Alexis (18años) son dos hermanos que han pasado por un momento muy difícil la muerte de su madre tras una larga enfermedad. Tras unos primeros meses juntos luchando contra el dolor decidieron separarse, Rick no quería volver a casa y Alexis lo necesitaba por encima de todo. Tras mucho tiempo separados, Rick hace de trizas corazón y vuelve a una ciudad donde pasó los peores momentos de su vida solo por volver a ver a su hermana. Rick ha cambiado, no es el mismo de siempre, ya no sonríe, ya no se divierte, ¿puedo eso cambiar tras conocer a una amiga de su hermana (Kate)?"**

**Bueno espero que os guste no será tan largo como los dos últimos en un principio quiero que ronde los 20 capítulos pero ya veremos lo que se puede sacar. Ya os iré avisando cuando decida subir, aunque seguramente sea ya en febrero.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Nuevo capítulo de la historia cada vez va quedando menos jiji. Bueno aquí tenemos un capítulo M y espero que sea el principio del fin de todo lo malo… gracias a todos por seguir ahí y por los 300 comentarios que cuando empecé esta historia no podía ni imaginarme **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 48**

POV KATE

Castle enseguida me respondió con ganas el beso. Me agarré con fuerza a su espalda no quería separarme de él. Me había hecho mucho daño pero…joder quería a ese hombre más que a ningún otro haya querido y vaya a querer en mi vida. Tiré de él y como pude abrí la puerta, entramos tropezando con todo lo encontrábamos por el camino. Lo necesitaba y ya. Seguimos andando hacia atrás mientras no dejábamos de besarnos hasta que tropezamos contra el sofá haciéndonos caer a ambos sobre él. Castle cayó justo encima de mí casi aplastándome. Me separé de él intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Castle me estas…

-Lo siento-dijo apoyándose sobre su brazo para impedir aplastarme.

Empezó a besarme el cuello y cerré los ojos. Estaba a cien en estos momentos y que Castle tuviera sus labios sobre mi cuello no ayudaba. Quería que supiera que esto no era como la última vez, sino que quería volver a intentarlo, pero joder qué coño ya habría tiempo para hablar. Volví a besarle y le agarré con fuerza en la espalda. Le agarré por pelo tirándole con fuerza.

-Dios Kate me vuelves loco.

Empezó a acariciarme suavemente por dentro de la camiseta, no podía dejar de sentirlo. Quería tenerlo dentro de mí. Empecé de forma descuidada a quitarle la camisa, tropezando con sus botones.

-Kate tranquila, déjame a mí-dijo abriéndose la camisa con una mano mientras con la otra aguantaba su peso. En cuanto la terminó de abrir volvió a colocar su mano dentro de mi camiseta y empezó de nuevo a atacar mis labios. Metí mis manos por su camisa abierta colocándola en su espalda, acercándole lo máximo a mí. Volvimos a besarnos con fuerza con un gran deseo. Estábamos empezando a impacientarnos la maldita ropa que nos rodeaba.

-Castle, demasiada ropa.

-Lo sé-dijo sacándome la camiseta por encima y manteniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas justo encima de mi cabeza.

-Castle, necesito tocarte.

-Lo sé-dijo besándome el cuello y bajando hasta donde empezaba mi sujetador. Suavemente y con sus dientes fue bajándome las tiras del sujetador por mis brazos dejando su aliento por allí donde pasaba y poniendo mi carne de gallina. Me estaba volviendo loca, no podía seguir así lo necesitaba y ya.

Le besé el cuello volviéndolo loco, haciéndole que su fuerza fallara liberando mis manos. Conseguí hacer algo de palanca, volcándonos quedando yo encima de él.

-Dios Kate.

Me senté en su regazo justo por debajo de su estómago muy cerca de su entrepierna dejándome ver muy claramente su deseo. Castle se levantó colocando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo para conseguir mantenerse erguido y me beso suavemente en los labios. Me agarro la cintura con una de sus manos y nos movió para quedar sentados en el sofá yo sobre su regazo y él con los pies en el suelo. Sentí sus manos sobre mi cintura y empezó a subir más hasta que llego al broche del sujetador. Lo desató sin ningún problema y mirándome a los ojos me lo quito con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Nos quedamos así durante los segundos mirándonos a los ojos, con amor diciéndonos todo lo que sentíamos en este momento, lo importante que era para nosotros estar así juntos. Pasé mis manos por sus hombros quitándole suavemente la camisa de su cuerpo dejando a mi paso una caricia tierna y sensual por su fuerte espalda. Me agarré a él con fuerza y lo volví a besar. Nuestros labios enseguida se abrieron dejando paso a nuestras lenguas. Fue un beso sensual y lánguido y terminé mordiéndole un poco el labio inferior sacándole un gemido. Cuando le miré a los ojos los tenía completamente negros. Me levanté desabrochándome el pantalón y dejándolo caer, quedándome solo con unas bragas de encaje blanca, muy pero que muy pequeñas. Miré a Castle y este me estaba comiendo con la mirada, me miraba de arriba abajo con deseo. Me agache y empecé a desabrocharle el suyo volviéndole loco. Cuando conseguí desabrochárselo y con un poco de ayuda de él se lo saque por las piernas. Me puse de pie y antes de darme cuenta ya había tirado Castle de mí haciéndome caer sobre sus piernas, no cabía ya ninguna duda de su deseo, su erección me presionaba justo sobre mi culo. Me agarré a su cuello y volví a besarlo.

-Te necesito, y te necesito ya Castle.

-Ummm, yo creo que sabes lo que yo opino sobre eso-dijo moviéndose lo justo para que volviese a notar su erección.

Cogí mi mano y la lleve hacia sus calzoncillos intentando sacárselo como fuera. Castle me agarro la muñeca con su mano y con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura me levanto lo suficiente para el poder sacarse los calzoncillos hasta los pies. Cuando se sentó conmigo encima volvió a besarme con tranquilidad, con parsimonia saboreando mi boca, volviéndome loca. Baje mi mano hacia su erección cogiéndola en mi mano y estimulándola más aún si se podía, pasé mi mano a lo largo de su longitud, una y otra vez. Castle no dejaba de suspirar y soltar algún que otro gemido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños agarrados a mi cintura de forma fuerte.

-Kate, te necesito. Necesito estar dentro de ti-dijo agarrándome de la muñeca evitando que siguiera tocándole, le miré con una sonrisa provocándole. Enseguida Castle me volvió a besar con gran urgencia. Sus manos empezaron a bajar de su cintura hasta mis piernas llevándose las bragas con él. Estábamos completamente desnudos el uno junto al otro, piel con piel. Me levanté lo justo y mirándole a los ojos me deje caer juntándonos por fin. Ambos cerramos los ojos ante el contacto, ante la sensación de por fin estar unidos. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos, hasta que Castle no pudo más. Volvió a colocar sus manos en mi cintura y marco el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros pechos juntos, nuestras bocas juntas, nuestros sexos juntos y nuestros corazones juntos de nuevo. No necesitaba nada más en este momento no podía pensar en nada más. Nuestros cuerpos juntos, sudorosos por el esfuerzo y llenos de pasión, una pasión sin fin. Castle aumentó el ritmo y yo le seguí quería y necesitaba ya la liberación, me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba tan cerca, tan y tan cerca y tan necesitada, que ya no controlaba mis movimientos, solo intentaba seguirle. Hasta que no pude más y sentí como mis paredes se contraían alrededor de su miembro, llegando hasta el orgasmo. Mi cuerpo, se quedó su fuerza, mi respiración estaba alterada, intente recuperar la respiración dejando mi cabeza sobre su hombro abrazándome a él. Cuando conseguí recuperarme un poco me di cuenta de que Castle seguía duro dentro de mí. Me separé un poco y le miré, estaba mirándome con adoración.

-Es increíble verte venir. Te pones aún más guapa de lo normal y mira que eso es difícil.

-Castle…-dije evitándole la mirada me estaba sonrojando y pude evitar que se me notara por el acalorado de mi cuerpo.

-Kate eres increíble-dijo besándome el cuello.

-Castle tú no…

-No-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues tendremos que darle una solución-dije mirándole pícaramente.

-Si, pero mejor lo terminamos en otro sitio-dijo levantándose conmigo en brazos y llevándome a la habitación para terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

Me deposito con suavidad sobre la cama y se colocó encima de mi apoyado en sus brazos para no aplastarme y me beso, un beso suave y lento lleno de amor. Sabía que me quería y que yo lo quería pero había llegado un momento en que lo había odiado, no odiado pero un sentimiento parecido que no quería volver a sentir. Poco a poco se fue acomodando y volvió a entrar en mí. Se separó para mirarme a los ojos y empezó a moverse despacio muy despacio, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. No dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, podía ver en ellos deseo, mucho deseo pero sobre todo amor y adoración. No pude evitarlo más y tiré de él hacia abajo agarrándole por el cuello para sentir su pecho sobre el mío.

-Castle necesito que vayas más rápido, necesito sentirte.

Castle volvió a mirarme a los ojos, y empezó a moverse más y más rápido. Volvió a besarme con fuerza y con una de sus manos empezó a acariciarme con suavidad sobre mi costado. Nuestro deseo fue en aumento y cuando me di cuenta estaba ya cerca del orgasmo. Sentía como mis paredes cada vez se iban estrechando más volviéndolo loco. Vi como Castle estaba muy cerca y le insté a que fuera más rápido y para que fuera más dentro clavé mis tobillos en su cintura acercándolo más. Unos segundos después ambos llegamos al orgasmo y Castle cayó sobre mi cuerpo. Le abracé cerrando los ojos recuperando el aliento por segunda vez.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Estos no necesitan hablar para decirse lo que siente con una mirada les basta aunque en el próximo capítulo tendremos un momento bueno para hablar y para decirse todo lo que le ha hecho daño para poder cerrar aquel momento. Después de eso vendrá la felicidad para estos dos cabezones. Bueno gracias de nuevo y a ver si superamos los 300****.**

**Vuelvo el jueves con un nuevo capítulo XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Al releer el capítulo me dado cuenta de que me gusta mucho, es muy emotivo y se ven tan bien juntos. Espero que a vosotr s también os guste. A partir de aquí todo irá viento en popa hasta el jueves que viene. Queda una semana más de fic y todo se habrá acabado. Gracias a tod s por estar ahí. El nuevo fic la verdad es que va bastante bien estoy hasta escribiendo los días de diarios y eso ayuda a que vaya muy avanzado ya van 6 capítulos así que el día 02/02 será publicado el primer capítulo para no haceros esperar mucho ;)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 49**

POV KATE

Estaba todavía con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento cuando sentí como Castle se separaba de mí, se quitaba de encima de mí. Sentí enseguida como se enfriaba mi cuerpo por la lejanía de su cuerpo. Al poco sentí como se producía un movimiento en la cama. Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el baño donde se encerró. Me quedé algo preocupada, no entendía que le había pasado para acabar de hacer el amor y levantarse como si le hubieran pegado un tiro. Me levanté detrás de él y le seguí hacia el baño. La puerta estaba cerrada, golpeé la puerta pero Castle no me abrió.

-Castle, ábreme.

Seguía sin responder y lo escuché llorar no sé qué se me paso por la cabeza pero necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien. Volví a llamar insistiendo.

-Castle por favor ábreme.

De nuevo solo escuchaba un sollozo al otro lado de la puerta y no pude más cogí un poco de carrerilla y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas la puerta rompiendo la cerradura. Cuando entré me encontré a Castle dentro de la ducha de rodilla y llorando como un niño pequeño completamente indefenso. Me acerque a él lo más rápido posible arrodillándome a su lado. El agua caía encima, estaba ardiendo. Intenté levantarle la cabeza pero no quería mirarme a los ojos, estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Castle, por favor mírame.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

-Castle, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Lo siento, lo siento-repetía entre sollozos.

-Por favor, dime que es lo que pasa.

-Yo…yo lo siento.

-Castle-le grité-mírame.

Por fin conseguí que levantara un poco la cabeza y me mirase, pero apenas podía mantenerme la mirada. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Cariño, háblame. Cuéntame que te pasa.

-Lo siento. Yo… no te merezco.

-Pero…por que ahora me dices esto.

-Yo…no te merezco. Kate te hice daño, y lo sé y… lo normal es que me odies. Yo…

-Castle no te odio. Nunca podría odiarte, nunca.

-Pero yo te abandone… te deje sola. Hice daño a los tres…-dijo sin apenas voz.

-Si a los tres. Tú también sufriste y lo sé.

-Kate yo…. Te quiero…

-Lo sé.

-No, déjame acabar.

-Vale, pero mejor salimos de aquí, y te pones algo de ropa. Yo voy a hacer café.

-Bien.

Lo deje allí mientras se vestía y me fui a la cocina para hacer un poco de café que nos ayudara a recuperarnos. Qué coño pasaba ahora, ya me había decido a volver con él a formar una familia y ahora. ¿Qué le pasa? Dios esto no puede estar pasando.

Cuando estaba terminando de colocar el café en las tazas, Castle apareció con la misma ropa con la que llegamos anoche.

-Gracias-dijo tras darle la taza.

-Bien, cuéntame ¿Qué pasa?

-Kate yo…quiero explicar mis motivos por dejarte. Quiero que quede claro que estaba completamente equivocado antes de empezar pero que en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor. Fui un egoísta de mierda, y un miedica. Huir eso fue lo que pensé que iba a ser lo más fácil, pero no lo fue. No fue nada fácil tener que vivir con el odio de Alex, y con estar día tras día sin ti. Me sentí un miserable, me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando. Yo…yo pensé que si te pasaba algo yo…Kate tenía miedo a perderte. Te amaba tanto, te amo tanto que pensé que si te perdía me volvería loco, que no sabría vivir sin ti. Que me iría contigo. Pensé que si…que si me alejaba de ti conseguiría olvidarte y evitar así tener que dejar solo a Alex de nuevo. Kate soy tan egoísta que si te pierdo no pensaría nada más en mí, no pensaría en Alex. Hubiera preferido morir, irme contigo.

-Castle. No eres egoísta. Eres un hombre increíble aunque no lo creas. Nunca hubieras dejado a Alex solo, nunca. Todos nos equivocamos y tenemos miedo. Yo tengo, tenía miedo a que me volvieras a hacer daño.

-Yo…lo siento. ¿Has dicho tenías?-dijo mirándome a los ojos completamente por primera vez.

-Castle te quiero y no quiero vivir con miedo.

-Has visto tu eres mucho más valiente que yo-dijo con una sonrisa triste-no te merezco.

-Castle, eres un buen hombre. Miras por la gente a la quieras aunque a veces te equivoques en tus actos, tus intenciones son buenas. Adoptaste a un niño que estaba solo y que quizás todavía seguiría solo. Me hiciste creer en el amor, me perdonaste mil veces, cada vez que la cagaba.

-Es fácil porque ya te quería-dijo y no pude evitar sonreírle.

-Castle, eres tan bueno con la gente que quieres que incluso para que Alex y yo pudiéramos vernos, pudiéramos ser felices juntos, hubieras desaparecido. Castle eres un buen hombre aunque no lo creas. Así que no quiero volver a escucharte decir que no me mereces. Porque yo la cague mucho y seguiré cagándola eso seguro, como tú…pero creo que juntos somos mejores, más fuertes y más felices. Castle quiero estar contigo ahora y siempre.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad-dije acercándome para besarlo-te quiero Castle. Nunca lo olvides.

-Kate yo no…

-Ni se te ocurra ir de nuevo por ahí.

-Vale, pero te prometo que voy a comportarme como un hombre, como el hombre del que te enamoraste. Voy…voy a pasar el resto de mi vida haciéndote feliz. Voy a sacarte una sonrisa cada día. Voy a ser mejor para ti, quiero ser mejor por vosotros. Te quiero Kate, y te voy a querer toda mi vida.

-Y yo-dije acariciándole la mejilla, enseguida Castle cerró los ojos ante mi tacto.

-Kate yo… no quiero ni puedo verte sufrir, y mucho menos por mi culpa. Yo…al instante de salir del hospital…me di cuenta de mi error, quería correr otra vez dentro y decirte que te quería. Pero soy un cobarde de mierda…y por eso…por eso he perdido dos semanas contigo, y te he hecho sufrir a ti y a Alex y…

-Castle basta. Ya no quiero más lamentaciones. Quiero que seamos felices, felices me oyes. Quiero que vayamos a descansar un poco más y mañana vayamos a por nuestro pequeño, a por nuestros pequeños.

-Oh si Derrick. Tengo que solucionar algunas cosas. Y quizás necesite tu ayuda.

-Sobre qué.

-Sobre Krauss.

-¿Krauss?

-Sí, no sé como pero necesito saber de su vida, necesito darle algo importante para él para compensar por todo lo que él me ha dado.

-Castle no quería nada.

-Ya pero necesito hacer algo, me siento mal sin hacer nada. No tiene ni una casa. Y yo tengo de todo, daría cualquier cosa por él, para agradecerlo todo lo que me ha dado.

-Bueno, pero eso lo dejamos para cuando vuelva al trabajo. Disfrutemos de estos días que aún me quedan de vacaciones. Empecemos el año bien, juntos.

-Um creo que este año a pesar de todo ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

-y el mío-dije besándolo.

-Estoy cansado.

-Ven vamos a la cama-le dije tirando de su mano hacia mi habitación. Cuando llegamos me tumbe a su lado apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y lo abracé fuerte para sentirlo.

-Dios echaba de menos estar así contigo.

-Y yo. Castle yo también…tengo que pedirte perdón.

-Ni se te ocurra-dije sonriendo.

-Pero…

-Con un beso me vale-dijo colocándose de lado juntando nuestras bocas en un beso lento.

-Castle, ¿qué te paso antes? ¿Cuándo te levantaste?

-Am, yo…vi algo en tu mesilla.

Me acerque a la mesilla y lo vi, pero no entendía aún muy bien su respuesta al verlo.

-¿por qué…?

-Es por mi culpa.

-No…no. No voy al psicólogo por tu culpa. Voy por…voy desde hacer muchos años, desde lo que le paso a mis… y después de lo de Márquez yo… necesité volver.

-Yo pensé que fue por… me sentí como una mierda.

-Castle no te voy a negar que me has hecho daño. Mucho daño. Pero…pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar.

-Y ¿Cómo?-dijo mirándome con pena.

-Dándome muchos besos-dije depositando un suave beso en sus labios-abrazándome-dije y en cuanto lo dije Castle me abrazo-y estando a mi lado Castle.

-Te prometo que no pienso volver a alejarme de ti. Sé que no tienes por qué creerme pero voy a demostrártelo todos los días.

-Estoy segura de ello-dije sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza apartándole los pelos rebeldes de su flequillo.

-Kate cuando vine, pensé que…pensé que solo querrías una noche de sexo pero tenía esperanzas de pasar la noche contigo y reconquistarte.

-¿A si?, como pensabas hacerlo.

-Ummm, no lo tenía muy claro. Pero creo que lo he hecho muy bien-dijo besándome.

-Castle creo que desde que te volví a ver yo…estaba segura de que íbamos a volver. No es que me quisiera hacer la dura, solo tenía miedo de que volvieras a…

-No pienso volver a hacer el tonto.

-Lo sé.

-Será mejor que descansemos un rato, mañana será un día largo-dijo sonriéndome y besándome en el cuello.

-Dios Castle-dije sin poder evitar reírme-Castle.

-¿Si?

-Quiero decírselo a Alex.

-¿Decirle que?

-Que estamos juntos, que somos una pareja.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, no quiero esperar más.

-Bien, descansa-dijo besándome en la sien, ante el contacto cerré los ojos y me abracé con **fuerza a él dejándome llevar por el cansancio.**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana veremos ya a la familia reunida y veremos cómo se lo toma Alex que sus papis ya estén juntos. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios como siempre. Va a ser una semana muy buena gracias a ellos, esto se acaba amig s.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
